WARRIOR: VOLUME ONE
by Bling101
Summary: Set after G-Revolution, Tyson and friends are looking forward to a new tournament. New rules, a new team and even a new title! Though, something's off and everybody can feel it, the tournament continues unaffected by it all. Friends fall, knights kneel, romance sparks, true potentials unleash, but when the past catches up with the present and secrets unwind, lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**WARRIOR: VOLUME TWO (M RATED) HAS BEEN PUBLISHED! **

It's going to be a pretty long story. loooooong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Beyblade belongs to TAKAO AOKI. NOT ME! I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

You fascinated me,

Cloaked in shadows and secrecy

The beauty of a broken angel

 **Beth Crowley**

 **TYSON'S POV**

I was completely exhausted. Man, that was an exhilarating match!, I thought. I could still feel the excitement. I propped myself up on my elbow and look at Kai lying on my left. He looked just as exhausted as I felt. Eyes closed with a faint smile on his lips, he looked tired but perfectly content. I felt a grin carving its way across my face. I knew I looked stupid.

"Kai", I said grinning down at him. He cracked one eye open and looked at me.

"hn?"

"That was some battle, huh?", I said.

He didn't reply. Instead he closed his eye and sighed, his happy smile growing.

"Kai, can I ask you something?", I said, looking at him hopefully.

"You'd do it anyway, Tyson"

Aw, he knew me too well. I sat up, my grin almost reaching my ears. "Kai, if you were to ever pick anything over beyblading, what would it be?". Pure evil glinting in my eyes, I waited for him to speak.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at me. "Why?", he asked.

I shrugged, tilted my head and waited for him to answer my awesome question. I am so going to enjoy this, I thought.

Kai looked skeptical. He took a deep breath and said,"I wouldn't know because I would never choose anything over beyblading".

Boooring! I wasn't going to let up that easily. "Aw, come on, Kai. IF you were to choose anything over the love of your life, which you never would but let's just for the sake of argument assume that you would, what would it be?".

"What would you choose, Tyson?"

"We're talking about you here, Kai"

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine"

"No way! I asked first"

"Okay". Did he just agree with me? I thought with my eyes bulging out.

"So?", I held my breath.

A small smirk came over his handsome face and he said, "I would never choose anything over the love of my life. If I did, it wouldn't be the love of my life anymore, would it?"

That was more than what the guy had spoken in a week.

"huh? what are you saying?"

Kai sat up and as he did so, his arm brushed mine. I felt myself straightening my spine involuntarily in response. He stood up. I looked up at him. "Kai?". He starts walking away. I jumped up and called out his name. "You haven't answered my question yet, Kai!"

"Kai!" Oh god, sometimes he gets on my nerves like nobody else. I wondered where he was going, glaring at his retreating form. The grouch better return soon, I thought.

I fell back on my butt on the grass and looked out at the sea. The sun was setting, painting the sky golden. The glistening sea looked like it was full of stars that had fallen down from the sky. I smiled and then frowned. That slick git, I thought, what was that all about? What did he mean when he said 'it wouldn't be the love of my life anymore'? If he could love something more than beyblading, what would it be? Why cant kai ever give me a straightfoward answer to such questions? Did he make it his life's purpose to get on my nerves all the time?

I get up and start walking back to the dojo. Dragoon looked pretty out of shape. Gotta give him to Kenny, I thought.

When I reached back at the dojo, I could hear my friends' laughter from where I stood at the gate. They were here for the upcoming tournament which was about to start in a month. The BBA was back in full strength and ready for a new world championship with a brand new stadium built to withstand any attack that the bladers could whip out with fancy new technology and instalments for the maximum yield of power. After the defeat of BEGA, Max and Rei went back to their families. Kai stuck around and I was more grateful than ever for that. If he hadn't been here to keep me company when everyone else (save for Kenny and Hil) upped and left, I would've pretty much lost it.

"Hiya, lil' dude! Where've you been? Got a pot full of steamin' tomato soup in 'ere n' you're standin' out there lookin' like a chopstick! Get your tush in here and start inhalin', shouted Grampa from the dojo's deck.

"Oh hey Grampa! Tomato soup, huh?", I grinned at Grampa and ran inside shouting, "Thanks. I am starviiin".

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

"Give it back, Rei", said Max. "I am not going to let you have all of it, give it to me!"

Tearing the bowl back from Max, Rei grinned."Come on, Max. You've already had two bowls of soup. One more and I think your stomach will explode"

"Don't talk about how much I ate when you've been wolfing down two sandwiches, three eggs and THREE bowls of soup, Rei. Three!" said Max.

"What? That wasn't me! That was Daichi" ,Rei looked insulted.

"Hey! Who's talking about my appetite? We all know Tyson's got a way bigger one than me. Huh, I doubt if a dinosaur would have a bigger one than Tyson's", Daichi said righteously holding two chopsticks in one chubby hand and a bowl in an another with a noodle sticking out of his mouth.

Tyson walked into the kitchen to find Max, Rei, Kenny, Daichi and Hillary sitting around the low table. Max and Rei looked to be fighting over a bowl of soup while Kenny was busy typing away on his laptop. Daichi was stuffing his face away like the world was about to run out of food that very instant and Hillary kept rolling her eyes in everybody's general direction. He wondered where Kai was. But as soon as the smell of soup wafted over to his nose, every other thought was wiped out of Tyson's head.

He scrambled over to the table and said, "hey guys!" and quickly grabbed a bowl of soup and a sandwich.

"Speak of the devil", said Daichi.

"Shut it, Daichi", said Tyson with his mouth half-filled with soup and the other half with sandwich. "My stomach's business is no business of yours"

Max dropped the bowl and Rei tucked in. "Hey Tyson, where've you been all afternoon? Training with kai again?", Max asked happily, forgetting all about his soup brawl with Rei for a minute.

"mhm", replied Tyson.

Rei set down the half empty bowl and looked over at Tyson. "where's kai?", asked Rei looking genuinely curious.

Tyson looked up from his bowl and swallowed. He blinked at Rei and a dejected looking Max who had his eyes on the half-empty soup bowl. "You mean he hasn't been here?"

Max shook his head after snapping out of his soup induced depression. "Nope, haven't seen him all afternoon", said Max.

I wonder where he is, thought Tyson.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV**

I stepped out onto the deck and breathed in the cold night air. Quiet enveloped me. I didn't like it one bit. Sighing and shivering a little, I looked up at the moon. Laughter floated over from the inside of the dojo. The guys were getting ready for bed. Hillary and Kenny had gone back to theirs for the night. My stomach was full, my friends were all here (save Kai) and the night was beautiful but why wasn't I happy? I wondered. I still felt like something was missing. I felt an unnatural chill run up my spine and stood up straight from where I was leaning against the wooden pillar. It was that feeling again. The one I got whenever Kai was around. He was here. He's gotta be. I could feel it. Him.

I heard footsteps coming my way and smiled. As freaky as it was, I was glad that I had a Kai radar. I wondered how that came about. The footsteps got louder as they neared me and my stomach started doing little flip-flops. I tensed and turned. Kai turned around the corner and saw me. I smiled. "Hey buddy. Where you been? Half the dojo's asleep."

"why are you out here?", asked Kai looking straight into my eyes. I looked back into his purple eyes and cleared my throat suddenly finding it a little dry, shrugged and said, "I don't know. Thought I could use some fresh air". I laughed a bit to shake off the awkwardness I felt and looked away.

Kai walked by me, slid the door open and slipped in quietly. I bit my lip. What the hell was wrong with me?!, I thought and ran a hand through my hair frustrated. Why cant I speak to him without losing my cool ? I'm probably sleep deprived. That's it! I just have to drag my butt over to my comfy futon and drift off. Kai might probably wake us up early tomorrow. He said something about training harder earlier. I wonder how that guy does it. Sometimes I wonder if the guy was a robot. Doesn't speak much. Doesn't eat much. Doesn't sleep much… Doesn't have a heart much. those things are what makes him different from everyone else though. He's my biggest inspiration. I get all my strength from him. I wouldn't be half the blader I am today if he wasn't a part of my life. Meeting him and having him around was the best thing that ever happened to me. He pushes me to my limits. Keeps me on my toes and shows me the kind of blader I am supposed to be. I want to be as good as him. I'll never be but I'll try. I'll try my best. For him. Strangely though I think that's why he sticks around me too. I help him become stronger by challenging him. I push him to his limits. And I guess that's why it's so amazing when we blade. We want to outdo each other so bad, we push our limits and in doing so we make the impossible possible .The only time Kai drops his mask and I see it all. His strength. Sheer power and determination. His magnificent spirit in all its glory. I see it all when I look at him across the beydish. His very soul laid bare in front of me to see. All that he is. All that he wants. And that he wants nothing more than to beat me. And knowing that he will pour his heart and soul into what he wants, I make it as hard as possible. Refusing to give up, so that I can see what he is made of. Pure power and impossible strength. Leaving me awe struck with the sheer beauty and strength of his spirit by the time the match ends. Sure, I win the game but every time I do I lose something even bigger. I lose a piece of my heart to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I NO OWN, YOU NO SUE

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Unless thy desire had been for me

thou wouldst not have sought

so long and so truly

For all find

what they seek

 **C S Lewis**

 **KAI'S POV**

I woke up at the crack of dawn. Having made my way carefully across my sleeping teammates, I slid open the door and stepped out. 15 minutes later, I was out in the Grangers' backyard staring at Dranzer who was spinning with perfect speed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the morning air, loving the freshness I focused completely on Dranzer and made her speed across the yard and ended it perfectly by making her slice through three of the trees in the yard.

Satisfied that Dranzer was doing better than ever, I let a small smile grace my lips.

"AAAAAAAAAH!I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!", I nearly jumped and looked over at the dojo wondering who or what the hell dared to disturb Tyson while he was getting his beauty sleep.

"REI! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", annoyed but curious I made my way inside and looked into the room where the guys had been sleeping.

"Come on, Tyson. Now don't tell me you forgot.", said Rei while trying to pull the sheets off Tyson who was curled up on the futon trying his best to fall back asleep.

"Forgot what, Rei?", asked Tyson.

Max was sitting up and looking over at the two guys causing the commotion with his mouth hanging open.

"You lost the bet last night and now you have to train with Kai while the rest of us sleep", Rei finally managed to tear the sheets away from Tyson but nearly fell over in the process.

"Bet? Rei, have you completely LOST IT?!", Tyson sat up looking furious.

"You bet me to call you-know-who and tell her you-know-what last night and LOST", said Rei laughing.

"WHAT! I neve-", Tyson's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape. "I did, didn't I ?", said Tyson nodding.

"well?", asked Rei looking at Tyson with a smirk on his face that made one of his fangs show.

Tyson looked over, noticing me standing at the door for the first time and I watched as his warm brown eyes lit up. A slow but sure smile made its way across Tyson's golden face. "Sure, just gimme 10 minutes" .

Tyson stood up in his baby blue pyjamas and green shirt and made his way across the room towards me. I watched him tilting my head to the side with my arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

He stepped close and whispered, "Looks like it's gonna be just you and me, Kai". I leaned forward and watched him gasp lightly. I let my breath brush over his lips as I said, "yes it is". He looked properly confused. So I stepped away and turning around, made my way out again.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV**

Holy cows! What in the world was THAT all about? I wondered once I'd taught myself how to breathe again. I blinked twice, looked back at Max and Rei who'd gone back to sleep, took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom. What was Kai playing at? I thought, It was probably nothing. Just Kai being Kai but that didn't mean that it didn't unsettle me. A hammering heart first thing in the morning was nothing good. Damn you and your stupid crush Mariah, Rei, I cursed while brushing my teeth. Ah but then again, alone time with Kai is always welcome. It'll be nice to train with him. I'll just have to ignore my stupid heart and tell myself to breathe every now and then. I spat and placed my brush back into its holder and looked up at myself in the mirror. It was Kai. It was going to be awesome! I smiled at my reflection confidently.

The minute I stepped out onto the deck and took a look at Kai's face, I knew something was wrong. I knew that look. It meant nothing good. The last time he had that look on his face was when he was about to leave the Bladebreakers team for the Blitzkrieg Boys before the last world championship. A look of apprehension crossed my face as I slowly approached Kai knowing he had nothing but bad news for me. I stopped a few feet away from where he stood in the middle of the backyard and bit my lip. I could beg him to stay but I knew he wouldn't budge. When his heart was set on something, he never backed out. I wished I didn't know him so well sometimes.

Heart in my throat, I met his burning purple eyes. I could swear those eyes could see right through me sometimes. A light, cold breeze ruffled his slate coloured hair. I waited for him to speak. To tell me that he was going away. What if he left me for good this time? I shook off that uncomfortable thought. "Kai", I was done waiting. I took a deep breath and asked, "You're leaving me again, aren't you?".

It was almost imperceptible but I saw the nod nevertheless. I closed my eyes and sighed, my throat burning and my heart beating wildly. I didn't know what to do or what to say that could make him change his mind. I wished for a big black hole to appear right under my feet so that it could swallow me whole. I didn't wanna be living this moment.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Tears threatening to break out, I asked, " Atleast tell me why this time". A sob left me and I bit my lip. Eyes brimming with tears that I couldn't hold back anymore , I waited. I could swear, for almost a fraction of a second there, he looked regretful and sorry. Somewhere in those deep purple eyes, I saw something break. "You know why, Tyson".

"But we've bladed each other almost every single day for the last eight months", my voice shook. Kai looked away and sighed, "Yes but I wanna go up against you in a championship final again, Tyson. In a stadium that could withstand our attacks." His voice was perfectly calm and collected but it was all a mask I knew too well.

It was true though. Our attacks were more powerful than it was eight moths ago when we took down BEGA. We'd steadily improved every time we went up against each other, teaching and learning at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to bring out our best attacks without screwing up our surroundings big time. We were the Destruction Duo. I wanted to go all out against him again without the fear of damaging our surroundings just as much as I didn't want him to leave me.

"There's no way I can change your mind, is there?"

Kai met my eyes. "No", his gaze seemed to soften for a moment.

"When?"

"Before breakfast"

"You don't wanna wait for the others to wake up?"

"No"

I shivered a little and wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked at the bushes nearby.

It was a whisper, almost inaudible, meant for nothing and no one else to hear except me. Like he was almost afraid that the trees would talk. "Just once more before I go away", a question and a statement.

I didn't think I had the strength in me to battle him right then but like every other time I thought I had completely run out of all my energy, Kai's mere presence gave me the strength to fight till my last breath. How someone could have so much influence over me, I could not understand. It was scary.

Dragoon in hand, tears in my eyes and heart in my throat and my stomach in knots I looked up at Kai and said, "Let's do it".

 **~Hope the battle lasts forever because it is the only thing keeping him here. The battle. Not you.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review.. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

The perpetual battle

within my soul

is waged between one

army of thoughts

that command me to let go

and another force

comprised of our most

beautiful memories

which beg me

to keep hope alive

 **Samuel Decker Thompson**

 **KAI'S POV**

Tala welcomed me back into the team with metaphorical open arms i.e., a smirk. I metaphorically hugged him back. I honestly couldn't care less. Tala is at best a teammate and at worst a companion. Much like the members of the team I just left. Tyson though is an exception. Don't know where to put him but he definitely does not belong in the 'teammates only' category. He demands to be exempted from anything you could call 'normal'. Attention-seeker that he is, he wont settle for anything less than the 'star' position. But I refuse to regret leaving him. He can pout and bitch all he wants, look at me with big, hurt teddy bear eyes, shout, scream, cry…..it wont make a difference.

I'd closed my heart to people a long time ago and I refuse to open the doors for some loud-mouthed, pig-headed idiot with an insatiable appetite. I know there's nothing but good in his heart. He's as innocent as they come. He'll forgive me even if he doesn't want to because that's the kind of person he is. Good, strong-willed, forgiving, compassionate and every other thing that I am not. He's the exact opposite of me. He draws his strength from family and friends. He's virtuous, he's forgiving, he'll forgive me over and over again and I will exploit that again and again because I wanna see him fight his best to stay good, stay whole and strong no matter what I do to him. So that I know that no matter what happens, in the end, he'll stay the same. The fact that I only ever lost after giving it my all was to the one who never lost when he gave it his all. And I will be the one to take him down. But he'll come back with a new challenge because Tyson would never change. The world could turn completely upside down but he would remain the same. My rock. My biggest strength. The only one I can count on. The only one worth challenging. Congratulations, Tyson. You get the 'star' position again.

* * *

"This sure is a fancy place", I commented dryly.

The obnoxiously large and fancy lobby almost looked like it was mocking me. I'd heard that the Blitzkreig Boys had moved into a new place but I didn't expect it to be this posh.

"What can I say? We got a lot of sponsors", said Tala looking unconcerned. We made our way across to the elevators.

"It's not anything YOU haven't seen before.", Tala leaned against one of the green tinted glass walls of the elevator. I took a look at myself in the floor-length mirror and noticed that I looked properly jet-lagged. I ran a hand through my dishevelled hair and sighed. I looked over at the red-haired scoffer and saw him smirk at me. The look in his eyes said that he had a few things to say to me.

* * *

"It's not even the jacuzzi! The best part of it all is the ladieeees", I heard Bryan remark as he lounged on the orange couch with his legs stretched out in front of him and arms folded behind his head.

"Oh Bryan, please don't start", drawled out Tala from where he was perched on the king-sized bed, glossy magazine in hand.

I was staring out of the glass at the Russian skyline. "How are the Grangers?", asked Tala, his voice filled with mockery. I choose not to answer. Tala could get annoying when he wanted to and even nosier than some of the Granger neighbours sometimes.

"Oh yeah, how's the pest and his gay squad?", asked Bryan.

That irritated me. "Why do you care and we all know the only gay here in the Beyblading community is you, Bryan", I spat out.

"WHAT!"

"Oh...Kai's the on the defensive. I wonder why", magazine forgotten, Tala tilted his head at my back.

"How dare you call me gay?", asked Bryan outraged.

I scoff. "We all know you're gay, Bryan", I answered ignoring Tala.

"WHAT! TALA!"

Tala looked over at Bryan with his eyebrows raised.

"You think I'm gay?"

Tala shrugged.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I don't care?", Tala raised a shoulder.

Bryan's jaw hit the floor. "You..argh. I dig ladies and you know it. How many hook-ups have I had in the last one week?"

"It is not my job to keep tabs on your lust life. Get a secretary or something."

"Alright. I'll tell you. Three. Do you hear me, Kai? Three! A gay man wouldn't hook-up with three ladies in one week"

"EW", Tala scrunched up his nose.

"Why don't just simply say that you're not gay and spare us the nasty details?", asked Spencer making his presence known for the first time since I came in. He was sprawled on the comfy sofa across the room in front of the TV watching some Spanish soap opera. Bryan sharing the explicit details about his 'lust life', as Tala modestly called it, apparently had snatched his attention away from the spicy soap opera.

"Oh uh yeah. I'm not gay, Kai!"

"As if",I scoffed.

"I can't believe this guy. Oh the nerve-"

"Obviously your outrage has nothing to do with Tala"

"Why are you bringing me in to this?", asked Tala, clearly not wanting to be a part of this conversation anymore. It was heading into dangerous territories. Well Bryan asked for it, I thought.

Bryan looked gobsmacked. Mouth hanging open and eyes nearly falling out of their sockets he seemed to have lost his speech abilities. I turned around and smirked at him in victory. That'll teach the asshat for messing with me, I thought and walked out of the room leaving a clearly confused Tala.

* * *

"You know, I don't care that you're using us again but I just can't help but question why", said Tala and settled his icy gaze on me.

"Hn", I kept my eyes on the glass of water I held in my hands.

Tala shook his head at me and scoffed/laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter a few feet away from me. "If I didn't know better I'd call you obsessed"

I looked up and met his icy, mocking gaze. "Obsessed? With what?"

Chuckling, Tala said, "Not a what. A who"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why the hell are you so hell-bent on taking on Tyson again?". Just as I expected.

"You'll never understand ,Tala".

"Showing all signs of obsession now, aren't we?", Tala looked amused. "Sure it's interesting to watch the match but does it really feel that good? What is it about battling him that has gotten you hooked? You're like an addict. But only addicted to Tyson. Funny I have this feeling that you would've given up beyblading a long time ago if you hadn't known him".

"Are you done?"

"Ofcourse I shouldn't have expected anything different to come out your mouth. I know actions speak louder than words, Kai but yours speak a little too loud. Either deny what I've said or I'll take it that you agree. You agree that you are obsessed with Tyson."

"Think whatever you want, Tala. Why should I care?", I set the glass down on the counter and walked away.

"So I take it that you are indeed hooked?", Tala calls after me. "Kai"

"Kai!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters in it. Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

Life is full of surprises,

but the biggest one of all,

is learning what it takes

to handle them

 **Deborah Wiles**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"You've gotta be kidding me"

"No guys, turn on the TV", said Kenny chewing his lower lip in anticipation.

"Fine", Tyson stomped over to the TV and turned it on. Everybody crowded around it.

"I can't see. Move your head outta the way, Max"

"Shush, Rei. I can't hear anything with you shouting in my ear"

"I wasn't shouting. I was ju-"

 _ **"WELCOME TO KNN, SATELLITE'S NUMBER ONE NAME IN SPORTS",** _ Tyson turned the TV volume all the way up. _**"NOW HERE'S YOUR SPORTS NEWS HOST .. KRISTI!"**_

 _ **"HALLO EVERYONE, IT'S BEEN A GIGANTIC DAY IN BEYBLADING TODAY AND WITH ALL THE DETAILS, WE GO LIVE TO BEN HAMILTON AT THE BBA"**_

The TV scene changed to a reporter standing outside the BBA headquarters. **_"How's my hair look? I-",_ ** Ben Hamilton gasped at the camera. **_"uh..thanks, Kristi. I AM DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF THE BBA BUILDING AND WE'RE STILL WAITING FOR THE CHAIRMAN TO ARRIVE. NOW, JUST THIS MORNING HE ANNOUNCED A SPECIAL PRESS CONFERENCE BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT YET."_**

The scene changed to Kristi at the news desk

 _ **"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME,BEN. TRY TO GET A COMMENT FROM THE CHAIRMAN ALRIGHT?"**_

Ben appeared back on the screen. " _ **Is my mic on**_?", Ben gasped at the camera again. _**"OH…YEAH. RIGHT. I'LL SEE HOW CLOSE I CAN GET TO HIM. OH! AND HERE HE COMES…. , SIR, WHAT'S THE WORD?"**_

A car appeared on the screen and reporters crowded around it.

"This is so exciting. I wonder what he's gonna say", Max was staring at the screen with wide open eyes, not wanting to miss a thing. Nobody blinked.

Tyson gulped.

"But we've got only three weeks before the tournament is scheduled to start."

 ** _"THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR BUSY SCHEDULES TODAY. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL EAGER TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT. SO I'LL BEGIN. I'VE REQUESTED THE REPRESENTATIVES FROM ALL THE MEDIA TOGETHER FOR A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT AND I KNOW THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE WILL BE A GREAT INTEREST TO BEYBLADERS WORLDWIDE.",_ ** The chairman of the BBA announced.

 ** _"AH YES, I'VE ALREADY ANNOUNCED BEFORE THAT THE BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS WILL BE HELD THREE WEEKS FROM TODAY BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT EVERY FOUR YEARS THERE IS A SPECIAL EDITION OF THE BEYBLADE CHAMPIONSHIPS_** "

"We didn't know that", said Rei.

 ** _"-THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT"_**

"THE WHAT?", everyone except Kenny and Hillary asked the TV.

 _ **"OH YES. THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT ALREADY KNOW HOW THESE ARE CONDUCTED, I FEEL OBLIGED TO BRIEFLY EXPLAIN THE RULES OF THE TOURNAMENT. THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT IS A SPECIAL EDITION OF THE CHAMPIONSHIPS THAT IS CONDUCTED EVERY FOUR YEARS BY THE BBA TO CROWN THE ULTIMATE BEYBLADER. BUT UNLIKE THE LAST THREE CHAMPIONSHIPS, THE CONTESTANTS WILL BE CHOSEN FROM THE TEAMS THAT ARE RANKED THE HIGHEST ACCORDING TO THEIR PERFORMANCE IN THE LAST THREE BBA TOURNAMENTS. THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN RANKED WITH THE HELP OF ACCURATE AND PRECISE DATA AND STATISTICS THAT WERE GATHERED AFTER CAREFUL OBSERVATIONS."**_

 _ **"THE TOURNAMENT WILL BE COMPRISED OF THREE SERIES THAT WILL BE HELD SEPERATELY. THE FIRST SERIES WILL SEE EIGHT TEAMS CHOSEN FROM AROUND THE WORLD COMPETE IN A SWISS-SYSTEM FORMAT TO CLAIM THE TOP FOUR SPOTS. THE SWISS-SYSTEM FORMAT HAS BEEN CHOSEN BECAUSE A SWISS SYSTEM DRAW SHOULD RESULT IN A CLEAR WINNER, WITHOUT HAVING TO PLAY ALL OPPONENTS AS IN A ROUND ROBIN, AND WITHOUT A SINGLE BAD RESULT TERMINATING PARTICIPATION. THE TOP FOUR TEAMS WITH THE HIGHEST SCORES WILL PROCEED INTO THE SECOND SERIES OF THE TOURNAMENT. IN THE SECOND SERIES, EACH OF THE FOUR TEAMS WILL BE DIVIDED INTO TWO, RESULTING IN EIGHT TEAMS CONSISTING OF TWO BLADERS EACH. THEY WILL THEN COMPETE AS IN THE FORMER SERIES TO DETERMINE THE TOP FOUR BLADERS IN THE WORLD. THESE BLADERS WILL COMPETE AGAINST EACH OTHER AS THEY DID IN THE PREVIOUS TWO SERIES TO CLAIM THE ULTIMATE PRIZE, THE TITLE OF THE BEST BEYBLADER IN THE WORLD."**_ , Dickinson stopped and coughed and proceeded to switch off the mic. **_"Oh my, wasn't that a long description! I feel a cold coming along. Is the mic still o- "._**

The Dojo was completely silent except for the sounds coming out of the TV. Nobody spoke for a while.

"I heard rumours", Kenny piped up from where he sat at the very back of the crowded group of friends who currently resembled zombies with their jaws detached from their faces and eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "I heard earlier this week that this year's tournament was going to be special and so Hillary and I looked it up online and -"

"OH MY GOD! You guys have no idea! You haven't got the slightest clue what's waiting for you!", Hillary jumped up and announced pointing at all of them (except Kenny).

"Well that's why we've be-",Kenny tried to speak when Hillary shouted again," oh look! Here it is", pointing at the TV.

Kristi's face appeared back on the screen. **_"WELL WE'LL HAVE THE TEAM STANDINGS ANNOUNCED SHORTLY BUT BEFORE THAT LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE SPECIAL NEW TEAM CHOSEN BY THE BBA. WHO ARE THESE BOYS, BEN?"_**

Ben came back on ** _," Am I on? oh! Well…KRISTI! THESE BOYS KEIRAN, ATHAN, KIAAN AND AMBROSIO HAVE BEEN HANDPICKED BY THE BBA FOR THEIR EXCEPTIONAL DISPLAYS OF TALENT IN THE VARIOUS FRIENDLIES HELD ACROSS THE WORLD. THEY IMPRESSED THE BBA EXECUTIVES SO MUCH, THEY WERE RECOMMENDED BY THE BBA CHAIRMAN HIMSELF TO COMPETE IN THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT. THEY ARE CALLED THE 'SILENT ASSASINS'! AND THEY'VE ALREADY GOT QUITE THE FAN FOLLOWING!"_**

A shot of the 'Silent Assassins' appeared on the screen and before anybody could take a good look at them, Hillary had screamed at the top of her lungs and pounced on the TV like a tiger and started kissing the screen.

"what in the world?", Rei who had managed to attach his jaw back on, felt it detach itself and hit the floor again.

"AAAAAH! KEIRAAAAAN!", Hillary readjusted herself against the TV screen to get a better angle and started kissing again.

"EW! GROSS! Somebody stop her before I'm scarred for life.", Daichi croaked out.

The shot was replaced to show fans gathered outside a hotel entrance. A short video of fans screaming while the boys walked into a hotel was played.

Ben's laughing form came back on screen, **_"well, as you saw for yourself, these boys are not only exceptionally talented, they've got the looks to go with!"_**

 ** _"For more info on these boys, let's go to Nina Robert_** ", Kristi smiled at the audience.

The TV scene changed to show Nina Robert in a studio, **_"AHAHAA! THANKS KRISTI. I AM HERE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE…"_**

Nina whispered into the camera, dramatically, _**"SILENT ASSASSINS**_ ". And giggled uncontrollably.

"YES!", Hillary shouted enthusiastically. Now at a safe distance away from the screen.

 ** _"These boys were discovered by the BBA during the friendlies held across the globe last year and the BBA was shocked to find out about the incredible talents they've been missing out on. So generously gifted, they immediately caught the attention of all the_ _big eyes. Now, let's talk about each of these amazing hotties"_**

 ** _"First up! The not only incredibly talented but also insanely cute, AMBROSIO! From COLOMBIA! Yes, you heard me. COLOMBIA! Let's talk about his looks and fashion choices first because it's my favourite part. With golden-brown hair, sapphire-blue eyes and a dimpled smile he's turned in to quite the heartthrob. Although I don't entirely support his fashion choices, he is still a total hottie in those weird clothes of his. Yellow sweaters with a red and white checkered shirt inside along with a pair of black pants and yellow converses is one of his favourite outfits. "_**

"What are we watching?", asked Max looking a little bit confused. "Where are the team standings?"

A shot of Ambrosio came up on screen.

 ** _"SOOO CUTE! AIN'T HE ADORABLE! Okay okay, he is so obsessed with gold and yellow. Mainly yellow. His beyblade is golden. Not made of real gold ofcourse but it's golden in colour!"_**

 ** _"Next up! The naughty KIAAN! He is from INDIA! Yes, folks! INDIA! Not only is he a beyblading sensation with a one of a kind bitbeast, he is the very definition of HANDSOME! With brown hair and hazel eyes he can't take two steps_** _**outside without having a girl fall at his feet and sometimes even a guy….. He is known for his awesome beyblading skills, playboy attitude, flirty smiles and preppy clothes. When I say preppy, I mean totally and obnoxiously PREPPY! With an over the top fashion sense, I can't help but talk about his fav outfit! Which is a navy blazer with red polka dot sweater hiding a white shirt and brown tie with white stripes, matching blue pants and dark brown loafers. All Prada ofcourse, except for the Chuck Taylors. He's obsessed with them."**_

"Unbelievable! When are they going to tell us what we really need to hear instead of this mumbo-jumbo about a bunch of clowns?", asked Rei, starting to get irritated.

"THEY ARE NOT A BUNCH OF CLOWNS!", shouted Hillary almost morphing into Godzilla in outrage.

 _ **"Before we talk about Keiran-"**_

"Keiran?", Hillary whispered and forgot what she was angry about.

 ** _"- let's talk about ATHAN! Well he is from Australia. He is kinda hot in his own way but compared to the rest of his smoking hot teammates, he is pretty dull and is usually overlooked. But nonetheless, he is a savage beyblader and with blonde hair and dark brown eyes he belongs in the boy-next-door category. Although he is 5'11, next to his 6'3 teammates, he is usually mistaken_ _to be short_ _and is kinda fashionably challenged_** "

"Does she have some kind of a grudge against the guy?", Hillary wondered out loud.

 _ **"Now let's talk about what we all want to talk about**_ "

Everyone held their breaths in anticipation.

 _ **"Eternal hottie KIERAN!"**_

Everyone except Hillary, who was too busy screaming, groaned.

 ** _"Everything about him is just WOW. From his jaw-dropping fashion sense to his breathtaking beyblading skills. W.O.W. Now Keiran is from Brazil and contrary to what you would expect from a Brazilian, he wears no colourful item of clothing. He is all about black and spikes. From his spiky black hair to his super studded black boots. A custom made Black studded jacket with a studded belt and matching pants is what he is usually seen around in. His style represents his bitbeast."_**

A shot of Keiran popped up and Hillary nearly fainted. Everybody else felt their jaw hit the floor. The guy WAS covered in spikes.

 _ **"- and his smoking hot grey eyes and perfectly sculpted** **face gives you the push you need to fall over the edge** **in awe"**_

"And Love", finished Hillary looking dazed.

 _ **"Over to you, Kristi, lemme go get**_ **a tissue".**

 _ **"THANKS FOR ALL THE INFORMATION, NINA. NOW FOR** **THE OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE TEAMS AND THEIR STANDINGS, LET'S GO TO BEN"**_

 _ **"HERE WE ARE AND THE STANDINGS ARE JUST BEING REVEALED! WE HAVE THE CHAIRMAN"**_

 _ **"AT THE TOP OF THE EIGHT-TEAM TABLE IS-",**_ announced the BBA Chairman.

Tyson dug his nails into his palms, holding his breath.

 _ **"THE BBA** **REVOLUTION!"**_

Tyson smirked at the screen.

 _ **"AT THE SECOND PLACE IS THE SILENT ASSASSINS!"**_

"WHAT!", everyone shouted together.

"What abou-", Max stopped mid-sentence.

 _ **"IN THIRD AND FOURTH** **POSITION IS THE BEGA LEAGUE, THE** **WILD CARD ENTRY AND THE BLITZKREIG BOYS!"**_

"THEY'RE FOURTH?"

 _ **"THE FIFTH AND SIXTH POSITIONS GO TO THE WHITE TIGERS** **AND THE MAJESTICS**_ "

"The Majestics are competing? Wow! But why are they placed sixth?", asked Rei.

 _ **"THE FINAL TWO POSITIONS ARE TAKEN BY THE ALL STARZ AND F-DYNASTY RESPECTIVELY! GOOD LUCK TO ALL THE COMPETITORS."**_

 _ **"WELL THOSE ARE THE STANDINGS, THAT'S ALL FROM ME. OVER TO YOU , KRISTI**_ ".

 _ **"THAT'S ALL THE** **NEWS FROM THE** **SPORT. OVER TO THE OTHER SPORTS** **STORIES TODA**_ -", Tyson switched off the TV and stood up.

He had been extremely silent for the last one hour. Everybody who were sitting on the floor looked up at him.

"I guess that's it then. Let's start training."

 **~Better hold on tight. It's going to be one hell of a ride~**

* * *

 **A/N: My exams are going on right now. What the hell am I doing here? Probably won't update for three days. Probably.**


	5. Chapter 5

***** Sighs* I know. I said I wouldn't update for three days. I never listen to myself. I should be ashamed. *Shakes head at self in disappointment*

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Do what you have to do

until you can do

what you want to do

 **Oprah Winfrey**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"'Silent Assassins', my foot!", drawled Tala, staring daggers at the jumbo screen displaying the afore mentioned(insulted) team's photos.

"Grow up, Tala. They're good and you know it. If they weren't, the saints at the BBA wouldn't have chosen them. They're acting like a bunch of fangirls.",remarked Kai in a bored voice.

"Know any of 'em?", Tala asked the room where all the Blitzkrieg Boys were currently lounging. Kai was leaning against the wall as usual while Tala was standing in front of the TV and the rest of them were huddled on the sofa.

"Nope haven't seen them anywhere before", Spencer scratched his head.

"I'm sure I've seen that punk rocker guy somewhere before", Bryan looked thoughtful.

"Where?", asked Tala, raising an eyebrow.

"At a club or somethin'"

"That 'punk rocker guy' is from Brazil or so they say and you think you've seen him before at a 'club' in Russia?!"

"Not a club in Russia but haven't we been around the world?"

Tala sighed. "Bryan, that guy is reported to have never left his country before. He may not look like it but he grew up in Santa Catarina. Or so they say. Either way, you couldn't have seen him at a 'club' anywhere other than in Brazil and we haven't been to Brazil yet"

"Tala, you think too much", Spencer commented dryly.

Kai sighed. Tala shot him an irritated glance. "Think you know something about them?"

"No", Kai said with his eyes closed. "But I do know that instead of sitting around worrying like a bunch of old ladies, we should be practising and hard. If we are to make it through the first series that is" and with that he left the room.

Tala sucked in his cheeks and took a deep breath.

"He is bloody good-looking, though", said Bryan, shaking his head at the TV.

"Kai's right. _Again_. We should be practising and we will beat them", said Tala and walked away muttering something under his breath that sounded dangerously close to "besides, I am way better looking"

 **~No, you're not~**

* * *

Dragoon flew back into Tyson's hand. Tyson pocketed it and looked over to Kenny and Hillary sitting on the deck.

"Where's the brat?", asked Tyson.

"Daichi said he had something to do. He'll be here soon", said Kenny.

"I think that's enough practise for today. So what more do we know about this 'special' tournament?", Tyson walked over to them with Rei and Max who had just finished their game. It was a draw.

"Well, Kai obviously knows more about it than we do, being the reigning Quadrennial tournament champion.", said Kenny. Hillary was nodding excitedly at the boys.

"WHAT!", Tyson felt his jaw hit the floor. Max and Rei looked gobsmacked.

"Kai's the reigning individual world champ?", Tyson looked incredulous. "No wonder that guy keeps thinking he can beat me."

"Yep. He won it the last time beating some of the best bladers in history."

"what was he? Thirteen years old? No wonder he's so cocky. And proud. So this is the reason why he still thinks none of us is good enough for him. Wait till I wipe the floor with him at the championships. He can kiss his title 'Goodbye'".

"You really think you can win the title this time?", asked Rei.

"Ofcourse I do.", said Tyson waving a hand in Rei's face."Ofcourse it's gonna be me. I didn't win the last three championships because of my extremely good looks. I won them because I am THE BEST. All I need is an individual title and it's official. Take a good look at your new individual world beyblade champion, folks.", he flashed a big smile and pointed at himself.

Kenny and Hillary sweat-dropped. Max and Rei looked deep in thought. Tyson looked at them and immediately sobered up.

"You guys don't look so thrilled", he aimed at Max and Rei. He tensed, "You're not planning on deserting the team again, are you?"

"Ofcourse not, Tyson", Max waved it off. "We were just wondering is all"

"Yeah, Tyson", said Rei laughing lightly. "Don't get all worked up buddy. We're not going anywhere"

"But we would like to know more about this tournament", said Max with a finger on his chin.

"Then gather around!", said Hillary. "Because everything's just been published on the BBA website."

"So it looks like the first series matches are all gonna be tag team battles.", said Kenny squinting at the screen.

"Tag team battles?", asked Tyson.

"Yes, each team that has four bladers will split into two teams with two bladers each. And almost all the chosen teams have four bladers, except F-Dynasty.", Kenny looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked at screen. "The pairings can be chosen by the members themselves. These teams will go up against the other two tag teams from their opposing team. Thus a team will have to play a total of two games against the opposing team. And according to the stats on which the standings are based, there will be no draws of any kind."

"You mean to say that if a tag-team from one team wins in the first game then the tag-team from the same team will win again? That there is no chance whatsoever that the bladers from the opposing team can win the second match if they haven't won the first?", asked Tyson.

"YES" , the Chief nodded.

"That's impossible!"

"No, it's not. And also, according to the Swiss-system rules, no two teams will face each other more than once."

"So a blader will not only be tested on an individual level but also on a team level.", Rei thought out loud.

"That's correct, Rei"

"AAAAARGH", Max ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "All this is starting to eat my head. All I can hear is the word 'team'".

"That's okay, Max. No need to get frustrated. You'll figure it out in time. What we need to do first is figure out who is going to team up with whom. The tag-teams will have to be sent to the BBA for approval in three days", said Kenny.

"That's easy. We'll toss it". Tyson dug a coin out of his pocket.

"We can ask Dizzi for help", offered Kenny.

"So, what's it gonna be guys? Fate or Dizzi?", asked Tyson holding up the coin.

"Tossing is tempting and all but we're gonna go with Dizzi", said Rei.

"Yeah. She knows all our strengths and weaknesses. She'll be able to come up with the best pairings", said Max.

"Pft. Okay.", Tyson pouted.

"You heard the guys, Dizzi", Kenny looked at his laptop, expectantly.

"Alright. Let me think", Dizzi answered in a cool voice.

Everyone waited eagerly.

"According to what I've collected and analyzed, it would be best to pair Tyson with Daichi and Max with Rei", Dizzi concluded.

"Me and Daichi? Hmm. I'm not too excited about teaming up with him and his bratty attitude again but we did win the last world championship together", said Tyson.

"I'm not too excited about teaming up again with you either, Tyson. In fact, I HATE IT.", a scratchy voice spoke out from the direction of the gate. Daichi came into view and said, "I HATE YOU"

"GRRRR. AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"While you've been goofing around, I went to my favourite place and trained. Strata dragoon and I are better than ever!", Daichi looked smug.

"Well I -", Tyson stopped and looked impressed. "You've been training?"

"I never slack off like you, Tyson"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?", Tyson pounced on Daichi and they started scuffling on the ground.

"I'm cool with Max", Rei spoke, smiling.

"AAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE -"

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to blading alongside you, Rei"

"TYSOOOOOON!"

"I better send it all to the BBA then", Kenny smiled and started typing away on the laptop.

 **~You don't know what's waiting for you~**

* * *

 **A/N** : Now I'll try to go do what I'm really supposed to do: study boring stuff.

Review and tell me what you think. I wanna know. I really do. Really really do. Really really re- well you get the idea.

It's going to be a really looong story. LONG.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Tell me I'm only dreaming and I'll believe you

Can't see how this could be true

Surrounded by feelings I hardly recognise

I look for explanations I'm taken by surprise

If you told me yesterday that I could feel this way

I would sure enough call you a liar to your face

 **Kylie Minogue**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

What was worse than sitting outside of your house, missing the love of your life, knowing he was miles away and he was the one who left you? Sitting outside of your house, missing the love of your life, knowing he was miles away and he was the one who left you when he _knew exactly how you felt about him_! Oh yeah. Kai knew I was in love with him and in the romantic way. How did I know this? Well…

 **-FLASHBACK-**

I was looking for Kai when I found him sitting on top of the hill. I'd been looking for him ever since dawn broke. It was his special day today. Birthday! Yep, it was Kai's birthday (I saw it on Kenny's laptop. He has info on all of us and our blades) and I'd cooked his favourite food. Not that he had a favourite food but since he ate this dish a little bit more than the rest, I'd taken it as his favourite or whatever that comes close to it.

I climbed the hill and sat down near Kai. "hey, guess what day it is today?". I didn't think he knew. "Tuesday?", Kai asked looking mildly interested. I was practically glowing as I shook my head. "Yes and no".

"Oh?", Kai tilted his head at me like I was nuts.

"Do you wanna try guessing it or should I just spill it?"

"Go ahead"

"KAI! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAAAAAY!", I spread my arms and beamed at him.

"Hn"

I couldn't believe it. Ah but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. Kai was the type who never celebrated birthdays or any days for that matter. He was the definition of a sourpuss.

I shook my head at him. Kai shot me a bored look and said, "I don't celebrate my birthday". Huh, like I hadn't guessed that much. I dropped my arms and sat down properly.

"I cooked your favourite food and all"

"Do you like me?"

"HUH?", I was surprised. I shot him a big smile. "Ofcourse I like you, Kai. In fact, I _love_ you. I don't even know why you had to ask that. Wasn't it obvious? You are loved by me and the rest of the team. Although they don't really show it most of the time, they do. Love you, that is. So no need to feel left out or lonely, buddy. Snap out of the depression and FEEL THE LOVE!"

"I'm not depressed"

"Sure you're not. Wh-"

"I was just wondering if you were gay", he said looking straight in to my eyes.

I froze. I froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Finally snapping back to reality, I blinked and asked, "what? What are you talking about, Kai? "

His eyes were boring so deep into mine, I found it hard to breathe. He was searching for something in me and I wondered how he knew.

Finally finding whatever he was looking for, he said,"Hm" and stood up and left. I gaped after him looking like a goldfish.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Oh yeah. That happened four months ago. Now idea how he knew. Was I that obvious? Well, after that incident, he kept a certain distance from me. Well, more distance; he was never that close.

I sighed and scratched my neck.

"Hey Tyson", Max's voice floated over from the dojo. "Breakfast's ready"

I ran inside.

The TV was on and everyone was sitting around the low table. Bowls of steaming noodles were on the table. I grabbed a bowl and two chopsticks and dug in. Man, empty stomach makes me depressed, I thought.

"Oh look the teams are arriving and they're showing it live", Max pointed the screen.

"Turn up the volume", I said.

 _ **"-PORTING LIVE FROM THE TOKYO INTERNATONAL ARIPORT WHERE THE SILENT ASSASSINS HAVE JUST ARRIVED. THE FANS ARE GOING ABSOLUTELY CRAZY HERE.",** _ Ben's voice filled the dojo. Fans could be heard screaming in the background and boy, were they loud. Fangirls, I thought and shook my head. The Silent Assassins were walking out of the airport and the screams just got louder. Security and bodyguards were lined along the exit all the way to their car.

 _ **"LET'S** **SEE WHAT THE TALENTED YOUNG STARS HAVE** **TO SAY**_. _**KEIRAN!KIERAN!",** _ Kieran's handsome face filled the screen. Hillary almost fainted. _**"AS THE TEAM CAPTAIN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ALL YOUR FANS HERE AND ALL OVER THE WORLD?"**_

Kieran's grey eyes drifted over to the camera once and back at Ben and he smiled. "DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!", Hillary screamed louder than humanly possible. She was jumping excitedly inside the dojo. Oh boy, I thought.

 _ **"ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THAT THE TEAM IS READY TO** **KICK SOME ASS** **AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT**_ …. _**REALLY APPRECIATE IT",**_ Kieran said with a slight accent. Barely noticeable. He smiled again and walked over to the car with the rest of the team with a final wave at the fans gathered.

"DAWG'S GOT SPIKES ALL OVER HIM LIKE A PORCUPINE! HE GOT NEEDLES ON HIS PANTS TOO? HOW'S HE MANAGE TO SIT DOWN?! ", Grampa shouted out loud.

Hillary was gazing at the screen looking drunk. She kept whispering, "so hot, so hot".

Several other teams were arriving and I watched them wave at the camera and the fans with a slight smile on my face. Only one thought running through my head: "where's Kai?"

 _ **"THE MAJESTICS HAVE JUST ARRIVED AND THE KNIGHTS ARE LOOKING BETTER THAN EVER. ROBERT, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO YOUR LOYAL FANS OUT THERE?"**_

Robert's frowning face came into view and he said, _**"WE HAVE GOT MORE TEAM SPIRIT THAN EVER. WE HAVE GROWN** **OVER OUR FORMER….DOUBTS ABOUT** **TEAMWORK AND NOW WE ARE FINALLY READY**_. _ **WE ARE GOING TO OWN THE PLACE".** _ He frowned some more and walked away with the rest of his team and crew to the cars. Oliver waved a little too enthusiastically at the fans.

"I guess they finally are ready. Boy, they're gonna be a really tough competition. Can't wait.", I said biting my lip in excitement.

 _ **"AND THE WHITE TIGERS ARE HERE! AND THE ALL STARZ!"**_

"WHOO", said Max. "AREN'T THEY GORGEOUS ON CAMERA?"

"WOW, they're here. Where are the teams staying again, Kenny? I need to see the White Tigers before the inauguration party tomorrow.", said Rei

"They're staying at the hotel near the BBA stadium and building. So are we". Kenny suddenly looked alarmed. "Tyson, we're all packed, aren't we?"

"Yes we are, Kenny", I waved him off. "Stop worrying. We're leaving in the afternoon"

All the teams except the Blitzkrieg boys had arrived. I wondered what was taking them so long.

 _ **"AND THE FINAL TEAM TO** **ARRIVE IS THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS. THEY ARE HERE AND THEY LOOK FIERCE"**_

My stomach dropped to the floor. I put down my bowl and the chopsticks.

 _ **"EVERYONE'S HERE AND SO IS KAI, THE REIGNING QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT CHAMPION, WHO HAS REJOINED THE TEAM AFTER HIS STAY WITH THE BBA REVOLUTION AFTER THE JUSTICE FIVE LEAGUE".** _ Kai walked out of the terminal wearing a long black coat over his usual attire, bodyguards almost covering him but his face could be seen . He looked…happy? Probably excited for the tournament. I thought and smiled, picking up my bowl.

 _ **"OH AND OH MY WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!",** _ I wound the noodles around the chopsticks and lifted it to my mouth. I looked up at the TV as I did so.

 _ **"UNBELEIVABLE! KAI'S BROUGHT ALONG A FRIEND AND IT'S NONE** **OTHER THAN THE RUSSIAN SUPERMODEL IRINA IVANOVICH!",** _ Kai's form swam into the camera when the bodyguards moved out of the way for a moment and sure enough, holding his hand and walking alongside him was a stunning brunette beauty. I felt my heart stop and I dropped it all. The bowl. The noodles. Everything.

Everyone had gaped when they heard the news. When the bowl hit the table, all heads swung in my direction and their jaws dropped even lower.

 **~Tyson Granger never dropped his food~**

* * *

A/N: It's official. I'm hopeless.

But I'm so excited. Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue me. Please.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

I lie to myself all the time

but I never believe me

 **S.E Hinton**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

"Oh man, it's too tight", I said readjusting the collar again. The infernal suit was killing me.

"Oh stop whining, Tyson. Everybody is staring at you", Hillary shot me a death glare.

I looked at all the people in the hall.

"I don't see anybody staring, Hillary.", I tugged at the shirt collar. It really was too tight. I was almost choking. "Why am I wearing this stupid suit again?".

"Because it's a formal event, Tyson and as hard is it to believe, you are the three-time world champion. You are supposed to look your best and you do clean up nice in a suit. No ridiculous hat.". She was in a cream coloured dress with her hair pulled up, too busy looking for a certain 'porcupine boy'.

I sighed and adjusted the damned, way-too-tight tie. A noose. Was Hillary trying to kill me when she tied the thing around my neck? I wondered briefly before searching the room for Kai.

Everybody was there. Everybody from the Beyblading world that is. All the selected teams and its supporting members, their dates, BBA executives and teams from all over the world. We'd just arrived ofcourse. Max and Rei had already started mingling away and were nowhere to be seen. Daichi had wandered off somewhere with Kenny and Hillary was busy looking for Keiran. I was still standing a little way from the rest of the party peeps. Why? Well, let's just say that it was because of a certain 'somebody' who was too busy fawning over his new girlfriend to see me waving at him. No, I was not gonna go there. No way in hell was I going to think about 'her'. I felt a surge of emotions rising and quickly tamped it down. Hillary walked away muttering something about "getting a drink".

I was starting to suffocate. Stupid tie, I thought and tried to remove it by pulling the back end of the tie. "Goddamn it", I said out loud, trying to pry the darned thing away from my neck, nearly strangling myself.

"That is not the way to do it, Tyson", a voice behind me said quietly. Oh I knew that voice, alright. I knew it as well as my own. My stomach started to do backflips. Real fast.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the douche. Was it me or did Kai get even hotter during his stay in Russia? He was in an all-black suit with a silver tie. Looking completely mouth-watering. The image of him holding 'her' hand swam back into my head.

"Oh yeah? Why do you care about what I do?", it came out a bit too harsh. Almost venomous. I gasped at my own tone in surprise. It didn't sound like me at all.

Kai noticed immediately and frowned. "What's bothering you?", concern flashed in his eyes. Usually, that would've made me light-headed and giddy but now it just made me angry. Well, angrier.

I lashed out, "Oh nothing. Why don't you just go back to minding your own damn business and leave me alone?"

"Tyson. Why are you mad at me?", Kai looked really concerned and I got madder.

"I'm not mad at you", frustrated I pulled at my tie. Was it me or did the tie get tighter?, I hissed and tugged at it violently.

"Tyson. What's this about?"

My anger rose. I tried to take a deep breath and failed. My hair fell into my eyes. Why the heck was this room so hot?, I thought tugging at my collar.

"Tys-"

"I said it was nothing.", I snapped. " Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend?"

Kai gaped at me and then something that looked like understanding, dawned on his face.

"Is this about me and Irina?", Kai whispered.

He said the _name_. The name that I hated the most. My anger rose higher. I stopped pulling the tie.

"No", I bit out.

Kai was looking straight into my eyes. His jaw tightened. "Tyson, you are my friend and I like Irina. You are supposed to understand my feelings."

"Feelings?", I couldn't believe it. "Who are you and what have you done with Kai?"

"This is stupid, Tyson. What about all those friendship speeches that you keep spewing out every now and then about understanding each other's feelings?"

There we go again. _Feelings_. Kai was talking about feelings. What had _she_ done to him?

I felt a lump rising in my throat. My eyes stung. "Yes, Kai." I wet my lips. "Friends understand each other's feelings. How many times have you left me and the team and how many times have I forgiven you? Have you any idea how much pain that caused me and the others? If you are so understanding, why did you ever leave us? _Why did you leave me?_ For power? How selfish is that? And why do you keep leaving me? Why are you on the other team _right now_ and not with us? If I am your friend Kai, you are supposed to understand the fact that I HAVE FEELINGS TOO!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY I LEAVE YOU, STOP BEING SO SELFISH!"

"I AM SELFISH, KAI? ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU ARE BEING SELFISH RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh for fuck's sake. How thick could you get? How many times do I have to explain it to you to get it through that stupid head of yours that I don't want to fight _with_ you, Tyson. I want to fight AGAINST YOU!", he shouted in my face. Somewhere along the argument, I had closed the distance between us.

"There you go again. Do you have any idea how many "I"s are in your sentences, Kai?", I whispered. "And why do you wanna fight me so badly anyway? To fulfil some sick fantasy of yours? What am I to you really?"

The question hung in the air between us.

A memory of stars raining down from the sky flashed through my mind and I immediately regretted what I said. Kai looked like I had slapped him. I wished I could take it back. The stupid stupid words. I saw something break in his eyes. The look he gave me tore my soul apart. I should have never said that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that". Too late. The damage was already done.

The look of utter betrayal was gone and replaced by stone cold determination.

Kai smirked. "You are not _that_ great, Tyson.", he said quietly in a voice devoid of all emotion. "Time you realised that. This tournament is the real deal and I _bet_ you wouldn't last long. Up until now, it was all child's play. Team games. Not this time. Let's see how well you fare without a team supporting you, Tyson. The title's still mine and I do not intend on giving it up any time soon".

"Try and defend all you can, Kai. But try as you might, you will end up losing the title. And you will lose it to me. I _vow_ to win the tournament. Watch me do it."

"It's on"

"Oh, It's SO ON!"

Kai turned around and walked away, parting the crowd that had gathered during our fight. I hadn't realised it but almost everyone at the party had witnessed our heated argument and now they were staring at me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably and pulled at my tie. I walked over to the food table, as everyone continued whatever they were doing. I didn't see my teammates anywhere. I thanked the stars, I didn't wanna see them right then. I didn't want to see anyone.

I tugged at my tie again and sighed when I heard a voice say, "I could help".

I didn't have time for this. "No thanks". I didn't turn around to look at the guy so that he would get the hint and leave.

"I wasn't asking"

Frustrated, I started to walk away form the clueless bastard.

He stepped in front of me and stopped me from leaving.

Planning to tear his head off, I snapped my gaze up and looked at him. It was porcupine boy. He was not in his usual spiky outfit. He was clad in a safe little grey suit. Too Posh.

His 'transformation' had distracted me. I forgot to be angry with him and asked, "what do you want?"

He smiled at me and it suddenly struck me. Hillary was right!

With his grey eyes twinkling at me, he smiled some more when he saw that all my anger had left me.

He reached up with his hand and started to tug at the sides of my tie.

I blinked at him. The guy looked so good, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Okay, too weird. His looks couldn't be legal.

I wanted to ask him: "Are you for real?"

Instead I just gulped. He met my eyes and smiled again. He tugged one last time and I breathed for the first time since I got there. He stepped back while I took off the loosened tie. I smiled at him. "Thanks for that"

"I'm sorry but you looked so helpless, I had to do it.", he shook his head slightly. "You were making it look like you had a noose around your neck instead of a tie"

"Yeah. Exactly! I bet Hillary was trying to get me killed when she tied it for me. So damn tight." . I popped my top button and sighed deeply.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself."

"Oh you don't have to. I know who you are. Keiran, right? From the Silent Assassins?"

He laughed, "Yeah". He nodded and said, "Man, it feels good to know that Tyson Granger knows my name"

"Aw, shucks! Please, don't.". I waved it off.

"No really. It does. You are the three-time world champion. You are the best in the world right now. I watched your battle with Kai at the last championship. You were. Amazing. Totally loved that battle. It's my favourite one. I-"

He kept talking but I stopped listening the moment he said Kai's name. My ears were ringing. Kai. What had I done?

Yes, that battle with Kai was epic. It was out of this world. That battle was everyone's favourite because it wasn't just a battle, it was so much more. And what did I say to him?

 **~Hurt your love. Hurt yourself~**

* * *

 **A/N: ... *shakes head at self***


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Just because every thing's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are as you head off to the war

 **Regina Spektor**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Kai sat at the table with his head down, one hand in his lap and the other wrapped around a glass on the table. Irina sat next to him, clad in a silver dress with her hair falling over her shoulders. She looked at him concerned and laid a hand on his arm on the table. "Are you okay?", she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Kai closed his eyes. He let go of the glass and laid his hand on the table palm-up. Irina slid her hand into it and squeezed gently. Kai sighed.

Tala, sitting across them, wearing a classic grey suit with an orange tie, raised an eyebrow at the couple.

He moved his gaze away to the BEGA League's table where the BBA Revolutions were also present. Tyson sat between Hiro and Kenny, laughing his head off. His laughter could be heard loud and clear across the room and people kept shooting annoyed glances at him. Hiro, looking handsome in a suit, said something and the entire table quaked with laughter.

"What? It's not like he was any wiser than a pig", Hiro defended himself and everyone around him laughed harder, Tyson nearly fell off his chair.

"Speaking of pigs, has anyone ever tried to hit on a guy and failed epically?", Ming-Ming aimed a dig at Hillary. Kenny laughed uncontrollably, choked on his own saliva and started coughing. Tyson beat his fists on Kenny's back. Kenny nearly bent in half, managed to gasp out, "Tyson. I'm fine". Tyson stopped and said, "Okay". Just then, he heard another choking sound across the table.

Hillary was beating her chest with a fist and coughing. Brooklyn who sat next to her in an all-white suit, lifted a hand to help her and asked concerned, "Are you okay?". Hillary swatted it away and said, "Haaahaha, I'm fine. Some people are just jealous, that's all". Brooklyn looked confused. "Huh?"

Hillary shook her head at him and said, "Never mind, Brooklyn." Once he looked away, Hillary stopped to reminisce.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Hillary stood with her hands fisted on both sides. She was staring at Kieran who was standing a few feet away at the food table _all alone_. She was working up her courage to go up and speak to him. She'd been watching him ever since she reached at the party and spotted him. Very, very closely. And from what she had gathered, Kieran was a pretty nice guy. He even went over and talked to that ever irritating Tyson and if that wasn't enough, he even fixed his stupid tie. She'd touched that tie. He'd the touched the tie. Now she just had to go speak to him. It was the rule.

She shuffled closer to him and stopped a feet away from where he stood with his back turned to her. Okay, Hillary. It's now or never, she told herself. She took a deep breath.

And yelled at him. "I LOVE YOU LIKE A PIG LOVES NOT BEING BACON!"

Kieran had just popped a strawberry into his mouth when he heard her. He lurched forward a bit, almost spitting out the half-chewed strawberry in shock. He slowly turned around chewing the strawberry and swallowed it before it choked him and killed him. A hand hovering half-way to his mouth, he looked down at Hillary. "Um….excuse me?", he asked unsure but offered a smile nonetheless.

Hillary, all red in the face, looked up at his radiant one smiling down at her and felt her knees buckle underneath her. Kieran caught her arm to steady her. Hillary nearly fainted at the contact. His grip on her arm tightened as he asked, "I'm sorry but are you okay?", his voice laced with worry.

"Ye- Yes", she stammered out. Kieran gave her a searching look and suggested, "Why don't you go sit down somewhere?"

"No really, I'm fine", she straightened up careful not to knock his hand off but he took it away.

"Hillary! There you are!", a sickly sweet voice called out. Hillary cringed.

Ming-Ming sashayed up to them and widened her eyes at Kieran in mock surprise. "Oh. _You_ are here. I was just looking for my friend who'd run off in search of bacon. Come with me, love"

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name….".

"That's okay. She really needs to be excused now. Talk later", said Ming-Ming, cutting off Hillary before grabbing her arm and starting to yank her away.

"No", Hillary snatched her arm away from her and said, "It was nice meeting you too and my name's Hillary btw"

"Oh cool. See you later then" . And with that Kieran sauntered off.

Ming-Ming huffed. "Just what do you think you are doing?", she asked Hillary, who was already not listening to her and was too busy staring off into the direction Kieran had gone.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Hillary sighed happily and rested her chin on her palm. She looked over at the Assassins' table where the All Starz and the White Tigers along with Rei had gathered. They were talking and laughing really loud but not as loud as Tyson, who was now at the edge of his chair, about to fall off any moment, shaking with laughter. He had his eyes closed and an arm draped along the top of his chair.

"You need to get a grip on yourself, Tyson. You're laughing so much I'm afraid you might pee yourself any moment now", said Garland shaking his head at him.

"It's okay. I think he's laughing to get rid of some of that nervousness. We are a little, if not completely, anxious to know the pairings.", Oliver's voice floated over. Tyson stopped laughing, wiped a tear from his eye and turned to Oliver who'd just reached the table along with Enrique.

"Oh yeah. When are they going to announce the pairings for the first series rounds?"

Hiro sighed in anticipation and looked over to where the BBA executives were seated. "Any minute now".

Tyson drew in a breath to steady himself and quickly let his gaze wander over to Kai and then up to the big, black screen at the front of the hall. He felt his heart shrivel up and die when he saw the hand he yearned to touch holding another. He focused on the now flickering screen.

The Chairman of the BBA stood up from his table and made his way over to front of the room.

"May I have your attention, please?"

The screen flickered on to show the symbol of the BBA and the entire room went deadly quiet.

"It is time to announce the pairings for the first series games and I would like to thank everyone present here for waiting ever so patiently. But before that I would like to make it clear that the pairings were made after strict analysis of the data collected on each of the teams and their players". He stopped for a moment and continued speaking.

"Now without further delay. Here are the pairings for the FIRST SERIES GAMES:", he lifted his hand in the direction of the screen on the wall behind him.

Everyone invited held their breath.

The screen flickered and changed. A minute passed and they all gasped.

 **THE FIRST SERIES**

 **ROUND ONE**

TYSON/DAICHI V/S LEE/GARY

MAX/REI V/S KEVIN/MARIAH

KIERAN/ATHAN V/S ROBERT/JOHNNY

KIAAN/AMBROSIO V/S OLIVER/ENRIQUE

BROOKLYN/GARLAND V/S MICHAEL/RICK

MING-MING/MYSTEL V/S EMILY/EDDY

KAI/TALA V/S JULIA/RAUL

 **ROUND TWO**

TYSON/DAICHI V/S BROOKLYN/GARLAND

MAX/REI V/S MING-MING/MYSTEL

KIERAN/ATHAN V/S KAI/TALA

KIAAN/AMBROSIO V/S BRYAN/SPENCER

LEE/GARY V/S MICHAEL/RICK

KEVIN/MARIAH V/S EMILY/EDDY

ROBERT/JOHNNY V/S JULIA/RAUL

"Please note that each player will be scored individually and the average score of all the players in a team will be the team score, which will be out of ten. The players will be scored on how fast they defeated their opponent and how much damage was caused to the opponent's blade."

"What?", Tyson asked shocked.

"The teams with the four highest scores at the end of the two rounds will move on to the second series of the tournament. Thank you for your kind attention."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

Everyone is a main

character to someone

 **Amy Harmon**

 **KAI'S POV:**

I met Irina at one of Voltaire's parties that I _had_ to attend while I was in Russia a week back. Those parties were a big pain in the ass. Voltaire's been burning the candle at both ends trying to get the family business back into people's good books after the Abbey/World Domination fiasco.

I got so bored at the Ivanovich's party, I actually went over to the food table to see what the thousand-and-one cooks had dished out for the evening. One of the pies had been trying really hard to get my attention and I'd smirked at it in contempt.

 _"Bet you_ _20 rubles you're gonna turn me down", I heard a smooth and confident voice say. I looked up to find the host's daughter, Irina, leaning against the table and looking at me with a tilt to her head and a smirk on her face._

 _I lifted my head up and asked, "What do you want?"_

 _She straightened up and looked me in the eye with a smile playing on her glossy lips. "Would you hold this for me while I go for a walk?", she asked, holding out one perfectly manicured hand._

 _The look in her green eyes were daring. So daring it reminded me of-_

 _Wait, what? Why the fuck was I thinking about Tyson? The thought disturbed me so much, I took her hand and marched right out of there._

Irina turned out to be pretty….interesting, so I decided to keep her around. Besides, Tyson's annoying face was starting to haunt my dreams at night and Irina proved to be just the distraction I needed. But that was all she was to me. A distraction and nothing more. And that was all she'll ever be.

But why did Tyson have to get so upset about it? Just because he liked me, it didn't mean that I couldn't date anyone.

 _Sick fantasy…_

Anger. Pure anger boiled up inside of me and I punched the wall. Too bad it was made of glass, it cracked.

"What was that noise?", Irina came bounding into the bedroom.

"It was nothing", I said. Tyson was nothing.

 **~you wish~**

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Keep it low. I don't want anyone freaking out"

"But, Kieran. I can't do that.", Kiaan lay on the couch with his legs resting on the armrest, ankles crossed. "I've waited too long to give it anything less than my best shot."

"Do that and you'll be out of the tournament before you can say "oops"", said Kieran, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping juice.

"Oh you are no fun, Kieran", huffed Ambrosio, shooting his team leader a look from where he lay on the bed.

"Maybe not but I am practical", Kieran turned around and rinsed his glass.

"So who do you think will be more of a challenge?", Athan asked, after a minute passed. "Tyson or Kai?"

Kieran looked deep in thought. He raised his eyes to look out of the balcony at the opposite end of the room to the starry night sky. " They're both unbelievably powerful but each has a weakness that could break him."

"Soooo? Who's better?"

Kieran moved his gaze to Athan and said, "Neither".

* * *

Tyson stood in the balcony, dragoon in hand, gazing up at the stars.

Kai, he thought. You hurt me a little too deep this time.

But it's…. _Okay_. I can't be mad at you for being….being human for once.

He blinked tears away from his eyes.

It's not like you were ever going to give _me_ a chance but I'd hoped. I'd hoped against all odds for at least a gesture if nothing more.

I was stupid to do that. I'm still stupid because a part of me still hopes. But I know it will be in vain.

I'm _not_ going to listen to my heart anymore because I've been fooled once and I'll be damned if I let that happen again. There's only one thing that I can do now and that is win. Win because it's the only thing I know how to do best. I'm going to take you down, Kai. I promise you and I will spent every last ounce of my energy to do it.

Tyson gave dragoon a squeeze.

If it's a war you want, Kai. _It's a war you'll get._

 **~1..2..3...Let it rip~**

* * *

 **A/N: It's a little short because my fingers hurt. I had a university exam today (that I totally did not prepare for). *yawns* . Better go sleep.**

 **Oh and thanks for the reviews. Love you, peeps.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, guys.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Don't ask,

don't tell

 **David Garcia**

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **"OOOOOOOOOOH YEEEAAAAH!"**_

 _ **"YOU SAID IT A.J! I'M BRAD BEST COMING AT YOU FROM THE QUADRENNIAL CHAMPIONSHIPS TODAY. ALL EYES ARE GONNA BE TURNED TOWARD OUR STADIUM TO SEE THE MOST JAW-DROPPING, IS THE MOST HAIR-RAISING, IS THE MOST…..THE COOLEST BEYBLADING WORLDS EVER"**_

 _ **"A.J TOPPER HERE! AND YO! THE WORLD IS WATCHING! SATELLITES ARE BLEEDING THESE RAD MATCHES ALL OVER THE PLANET AND BEYOND! ANY MARTIANS OUT THERE WANNA SIGN UP FOR THE NEXT YEAR'S CHAMPIONSHIPS? NO PROBLEM"**_

 _ **"NOW IT'S TIME TO INTRODUCE THE STARS OF TODAY AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MYSELF, ALTHOUGH** **I AM AVAILABLE FOR PARTIES AND** **WEDDINGS!",** _ D. J Jazzman's voice rang out loud and clear across the new and improved BBA Stadium - The Spectacle Arena.

 _ **"BUT BACK TO WHAT WE'RE REALLY HERE FOR….THE FIRST SERIES OF THE QUADRENNIAL WORLD TOURNAMEEENT**_!", the crowd cheered wildly.

 _ **"WHERE THE FIRST MATCH WILL BE HELD BETWEEN THE BBA REVOLUTIONS AND THE WHITE TIGERS! SO LET THE BEYBLADE GAMES BEGIN**_!"

 _ **"YES THE TWO TEAMS HAVE TAKEN TO THE FLOOR. WE'RE IN FOR A WILD MATCH FOLKS!",** _ Brad Best's voice boomed.

 _ **"BUT DOES THE WHITE TIGERS HAVE THE STRIPES TO BEAT THE THREE-TIME WORLD CHAMP TYSON AND HIS AWESOME CREW?",**_ A.J cried _ **. "AND CAN TYSON BEAT THE ODDS FOR THE FOURTH TIME?"**_

 ** _"WE'LL FIND OUT, A.J! FIRST UP IS LAST YEAR'S CHAMPIONS THEMSELVES, TYSON GRANGER AND DAICHI SUMERAGI AND THEY WILL BE FACING THE FEARSOME DUO LEE AND GARY FROM THE WHITE TIGERS"_**

Tyson walked up to take his position in the centre arena, along with Daichi. Tyson's gaze wandered up to the box among the audience where Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys sat watching along with the other teams.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

This is it, he thought. Time to show the world what I can do. To show them how a real champion blades.

There's a reason why I've won it three times and it's simply because I am the best. The best there'll ever be. Nobody messes with me and gets away with it and neither will you, Kai. Get ready to witness _history_!

Tyson looked up at Lee and Gary standing across them on the opposite side of the beydish and smiled confidently.

 _ **"IT'S TIME! NOOOW. LET'S START THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT"**_

Tyson and daichi looked at each other and nodded. "Together".

Tyson whipped his jacket out of the way and drew his launcher out.

 _ **"IT BEGINS IN THREE.."**_

He pulled the ripcord out of his belt.

 _ **"TWO…"**_

And drew his blade from its pouch on his sleeve.

 _ **"ONE! LET IT RIIIIIIP!"**_

Tyson launched his blade with a staggering rotational speed of 82,000 rpm along with the others. He reeled back from the force of the wind coming from his blade. He grinned.

Their blades hit the dish and swerved left and right, building speed.

Alright, we're gonna have to make it fast. He thought.

"Go for it, Daichi", he shouted out.

Daichi gave him a nod and yelled, "ALRIGHT STRATA DRAGOON! FINISH THEM!". Strata Dragoon zoomed forward with astonishing speed aiming straight for Lee's and Gary's blades. They weren't expecting him to go all out from the start of the match. They quickly jumped out of the way and landed right in front of Tyson who lie in wait.

Tyson snickered. Just as I planned, he thought. Here we go. Sorry, Lee.

He closed his eyes and yelled out at the top of his lungs, "DRAGOOON! THUNDERSTOOOORM!"

He heard a deafening roar and his hair flew wildly. The ground beneath them shook. He opened his eyes to see his opponents' blades flying out of the dish faster than light.

The wind stopped.

 _ **"AND THE WINNERS ARE TYSON AND DAICHI!"**_

The crowd erupted.

"TYSON! TYSON! TYSON!"

"Beat that, Kai", he looked up at Kai who was watching him and smirked in victory.

The scoreboard flickered to show their scores in big, bold numbers. Lee and Gary earned exactly two points each. Daichi earned a 5.56 and Tyson scored a shocking 8.75.

Tyson and Daichi high-fived each other. "Yeah!"

"Sorry, guys. All in good fun, of course", Tyson said to Lee and Gary who'd picked up their beyblades from where it lay on the floor.

"It's alright, Tyson", said Lee. He shook his head, "We should've seen that coming".

"Anyway. It was a good match"

They shook hands. "See ya later, guys"

* * *

" _ **AND THE WINNERS ARE MAX AND REI!",**_ Jazzman shouted into the microphone, one hand up in the air.

" _ **BOY WAS THAT A TOUGH MATCH! I REALLY THOUGHT MARIAH AND KEVIN HAD THEM FOR A MOMENT THERE**_!", Brad Best commented.

The scoreboard changed to show their scores. Mariah scored three points while Kevin got two. Rei earned a 6.5 while Max earned a 6.3.

" _ **WE'LL COME BACK FOR THE NEXT MATCH BETWEEN THE SILENT ASSASSINS AND THE MAJESTICS AFTER A SHORT BREAK**_ ", A.J announced.

"Well played, Mariah", Rei smiled at her proudly.

"Yeah, you guys did really well, although we won in the end", Max offered.

"It's okay. We'll get you boys next time", Mariah winked at them and turned to walk away.

"Alright! That was awesome, guys", Tyson ran up to them.

"Thanks, Tyson", said Rei.

"Now, let us winners go eat. I'm staarvin'", Daichi rubbed his belly.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

I pushed open the door with two giant buckets of popcorn in hand. The popcorn kept spilling and I kept cursing.

"Argh, damn it. Not again.", the little, puffy, golden bits of heaven skipped across the floor.

I scanned the seats in the box. Almost all of them were occupied. There were two empty seats next to Kenny. I shuffled over and plopped down. I spilled a few popcorn balls on Kenny's laptop and he frowned at them.

"Don't frown at the harmless popcorns, chief", I shook my head at him. "That's not very gentlemanly".

Kenny shook his laptop and the balls fell off. "I'm a little busy, Tyson"

I took a handful of popcorn and stuffed them into my mouth. I chewed loudly as I asked, "What are you working on?"

"Dragoon, ofcourse. He seems to be in top shape. Not a scratch. Daichi's blade is looking good too. But I'm afraid Lee and Gary's blades took quite a bashing from you guys. Their blades are really damaged."

"I'm gonna have to do my best at all of these games if I want to progress into the next series. And I haven't even started to think about our next opponents. I don't even want to."

"But Tyson, you know you can't avoid it forever. Face it, Tyson. You're going up against-"

"WHO CAN TAKE THE SUNRISE?", I started singing at the top of my lungs. "SPRINKLE IT WITH DEW…"

Kenny sighed and shook his head. "Alright. All in your own time, Tyson. But don't wait too long"

"- THE CANDYMAN CAN…", I had my eyes closed as I sang with a smile on my face. "OOH THE CANDYMAN CA-", I felt a wave of nervous sensation ripple in my stomach and I stopped singing.

The scent of cologne wafted up to my nose and I sensed heat radiate from next to me as I felt a weight sink down in to the adjacent seat. My stomach tangled itself into a thousand knots and my chest contracted. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to suck air through my slightly open mouth.

His intoxicating scent engulfed me and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I could no longer sit still. My heart beat wildly in my chest. I gulped.

I slowly turned my gaze over and met his purple eyes that were looking straight at me. Something hit me and I froze in his fiery gaze. Locked down under his intense stare I found myself unable to breathe. I licked my lips and opened my mouth to speak.

Nothing came out. I held the popcorn tighter against my chest and tried to tell myself to breathe.

Come on, Tyson. I thought. Cut the crap out, this is exactly what he wants. Don't give in. Don't. Now breathe. It's called air.

Still unable to break free from his stare, I ran my tongue along my lower lip and managed to ask, "What are you staring at?". My voice barely above a whisper.

His jaw clenched and he looked away like he was bored. I snorted.

He shot me an irritated look. I laughed and said, "losers", shaking my head in disdain.

"What did you say?", he asked furious.

"Oh nothing. I was just talking about losers. They're pathetic. Why're you bothered? I wasn't talking about you", I grinned at him with my tongue sticking out of the corner of my mouth.

"Put your tongue back into your mouth, Tyson. You look like a dog."

"You wish", I said laughing. His gaze locked onto mine and it burned into my very soul. I smirked as I savoured every single second of it.

" _ **LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!",** _ Jazzman shouted. _**"WE ARE BACK FOR THE SECOND SET OF MATCHES OF THE FIRST SERIES BEING HELD TODAY. AND THE NEXT MATCH IS GOING TO BE BETWEEN THE FIRST TIME WORLDS COMPETITORS, THE SILENT ASSASSINS AND THE EUROPEAN KNIGHTS, THE MAJESTICS!"**_

I opened my eyes wide, keen on watching the Assassins blade. The Majestics were stronger than ever. This match was going to be epic. Unable to hold my excitement in any longer, I thrust my hand into the popcorn and started stuffing my face. Kai sighed next to me as my crunches got louder. I rolled my eyes at him.

 _ **"AND FIRST UP FOR THE SILENT ASSASSINS IS TEAM LEADER KIERAN AND HIS SILENT PARTNER ATHAN!",** _ A.J Topper screeched into the mic.

" _ **THEY'LL BE GOING UP AGAINST THE BEST BEYBLADERS EUROPE HAS TO OFFER, ROBERT AND JOHNNY**_ ", Brad Best shouted excitedly.

 _ **"THESE EUROPIANS ARE ONE TOUGH TEAM, BRAD. ROBERT ISN'T THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION FOR NOTHING. HE SHOWS NOOO MERCY ONCE HE HITS THE DISH"**_

 _ **"WATCH OUT FOR JOHNNY. HIS QUICK TEMPER MAKES HIM UNPREDICTABLE!"**_

Robert and Johnny in their Knight's armours, sauntered up to the dish.

Kieran, back in his spiky outfit, looked calm and confident as he walked to the centre arena along with his slightly dimmer companion, Athan, who seemed to be unimpressed as usual.

 _ **"LOOK ALIVE, WET BLANKET! BECAUSE YOU ARE ABOUT TO FACE ONE OF THE TOUGHEST COMPETITORS IN THE TOURNAMENT**_ ", A.J admonished.

Athan didn't even seem to have heard the comment. The crowd cheered wildly.

"Well this shouldn't take long.", Johhny smirked at them.

" _ **YEAH! IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN…LET'S GET IT OOOOON!",** _ D.J screamed. _**"LET'S COUNT IT DOWN! THREE…TWO….ONE…."**_

Johnny aimed his axe shaped launcher at Athan while Robert swung his flail.

 _ **"…..LET IT RIIIIIIP!"**_

 _ **"HERE WE GO…"**_ , A.J screamed into the mic.

Kieran and Athan launched their blades with a rotational speed of 20,000 rpm while Robert and Johnny went for it full-throttle.

"SALAMALYON!", Johnny's blade sped towards Athan's with impossible speed.

 _ **"WHOA! LOOKS LIKE THE GLADIATOR OF GLASGOW IS DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS ONE BEFORE IT'S EVEN STARTED**_ "

Robert shot Johnny an inquisitive look. "I got this, Robert", Johnny brushed him off.

"SALAMALYON! DESTROY HIM!", he slammed his blade straight into Athan's. The crowd held their breath.

Athan's blade staggered back a bit and continued spinning while Johnny's blade just stopped and he dropped to the floor.

His body thrashed on the ground as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

"What the hell just happened?", I jumped out of my seat and the popcorn fell to the ground. I ran to the front of the box to get a clearer view.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

Johnny lay thrashing with his mouth foaming on the sides. Robert looked at him in horror. Medics rushed up to the scene. People gasped and screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!", eyes wide and nostrils flaring, Robert shouted at his opponents.

"Sorry", Athan mumbled. "It's my fault"

"WHAT!", Robert mouth fell open. He couldn't believe the fool.

"I am going to take you down", he aimed his blade straight for Athan. Athan dodged it.

Robert followed him and tried to strike him again. Athan swerved his blade out of the way and sped off, Robert hot on his tail.

 _ **"IT'S TURNED INTO A GAME OF CAT AND MICE, BRAD"**_

 _ **"BOY, I SURE HOPE JOHNNY IS FINE"**_

Furious, he called out, "GRIFFOLYON! WING DAGGER!".

" _Obliqua_ ", a soft voice whispered.

Robert didn't even realize what was happening as his vision clouded with dark spots and he saw his blade disintegrate before him. He swayed on his feet and the medics caught him before he fell.

The crowd gaped in horror and surprise. Kieran whispered again, "Sorry".

 _ **"UH. UH.",** _ Jazzman shook his head and blinked. _**"AND THE WINNERS ARE KIERAN AND ATHAN! huh",** _ he couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

The scoreboard flickered to show the scores.

ROBERT: 5.4

JOHNNY: 5

ATHAN:8.95

KIERAN: 9.45

 **~This is just the beginning~**

* * *

 **A/N : Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue me...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

The devil could change

He was once an angel

and maybe evolving still

 **Laurence J. Peter**

 **NORMAL POV:**

The lights in the stadium were dimmed and silence reigned over them all like a big dark cloud of gloom. Kiaan and Ambrosio, dressed in their usual attire, walking side by side, made their ways across the stadium floor towards the huge dish in the centre.

The led strips of light on the ground with a five feet distance between them, ran from opposite ends of the stadium, from the entrance to the arena floor, all the way to the dish , then swerved to circle it like a red snake against the black tiles.

Oliver and Enrique, dressed like the knights they were, ready to avenge their friends and to drag their team to victory by crushing the enemies under their feet, walked to the centre with their heads held high.

" _ **AND NOW IT'S TIME TO BATTLE. THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY AND SO AM** **I",**_ Jazzman shouted excitedly in to mic and a high pitched noise rang throughout the stadium. Everyone pressed their hands against their ears.

The lights aimed at the dish flickered on, bathing its smooth black surface in golden.

 _ **"FOR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES WHO ARE WORRIED OUT THERE, ROBERT AND JOHNNY HAVE BEEN TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL -**_ ", Brad Best was interrupted rudely by A.J. Topper.

 _ **"AND THE DOCS SAID THEY'RE OKAAY! THEY'RE RECEIVING TOP MEDICAL TREATMENT**_ , _**AS WE SPEAK! "**_

 _ **"RIGHT YOU ARE, A.J. SO LET'S LIFT THE MOOD OF DOOM AND PARTAAAY!",** _ the crowd came back to life and exploded in cheers.

 _ **"BECAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS HISTORY!"**_

 _ **"WILL THE KNIGHTS BE ABLE TO HAUL A WIN FOR THE TEAM AND DO WHAT THE STATS SAID WERE IMPOSSIBLE OR WILL THE SILENT BUT BRUTAL ASSASSINS DEFEAT THE EUROPIAN CHAMPIONS IN A TOURNAMENT FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER?!"**_

 _ **"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT'S CRAZY, BRAD? NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

" _ **SO LET'S GET OUR FREAK ON AND COUNT IT DOWN!",** _ Jazzman shot a hand up in the air. _**"THREE…."**_

Kiaan took a deep breath. Oliver wielded his rapier with a determined look on his face while Enrique aimed his shield at his opponents. Ambrosio put a finger on his chin and tapped, "they called us brutal".

" _ **TWO…"**_

"Focus, Brosey. This is no time for zoning out", Kiaan warned his teammate.

Ambrosio drew his golden blade out of his pocket and smiled big at his competition. "I'm so excited I feel tingles all over my body!"

"What? No!"

 _ **"ONE! LET IT RIIIIP!"**_

They launched their blades with perfect synchronisation.

 _ **"AND IT'S OFF!",**_ A.J cried.

Kiaan's red and white spotted blade, spun at the very centre of the dish, awaiting.

Oliver's blade cut in perfect streaks and circled his opponent, the golden light glinting off its attack ring.

Suddenly Enrique yelled, "AMPHILYON! ATTACK!", Ambrosio's blade had been zooming across the beydish at the very edge. Enrique's blade made straight for it.

 _ **"LOOKS LIKE THE GLADIATOR'S SPOTTED THE TEASING BLADE. IS IT A TRAP OR A FLAP?",** _ A.J Topper mused.

Ambrosio burst out laughing. "What is that thing? It's got a head on its tail!"

Enrique's jaw unhinged. The kid wasn't even trying to move out of the way and he insulted his bitbeast! Maybe he was just stupid.

Enrique decided to not get thrown off his attempt by the laughing idiot and increased his blade's speed to one-hundred percent. This was so over.

 _ **"LOOKS LIKE THE KID'S JUST FOOLING AROUND, A.J. HAS HE GOT A PLAN? IF NOT, HE BETTER MOVE OUT OF THE WAY QUICK**_ ",

"AMPHILYON! FINISH HIM!"

Enrique's blade slammed into Ambrosio's with such ferocity, the entire stadium shook from its impact.

" _ **OH MY!",** _ Jazzman stumbled.

Kiaan shot Ambrosio a worried look. "Don't".

Ambrosio's blade shot up into the air when Enrique struck. It flew so far away there was no way it was going to fall back into the game.

Kiaan and Ambrosio busy looking up at the airborne blade, didn't notice Oliver who was standing there with a Cheshire cat's grin on his face.

He attacked Kiaan's blade that was still spinning at the centre, undisturbed. He attacked quietly _once_.

 _Twice_.

 _Three times_ and then Kiaan looked over irritated.

Oliver felt the worst pain shoot up his spine. Pain like he'd never known before. Pain that ate him up alive. Pain that could not be described with mere words. It coiled up his spine and shot into his head. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

And then he screamed.

Kiaan gasped, "Shit"

The whole stadium watched in unblinking terror as Oliver's blood curdling screams penetrated the air.

Tyson felt his heart stop and his entire body shook as he watched his friend howl in pain and agony. His mind going numb. He couldn't believe his senses.

Enrique ran towards Oliver, who was now kneeling on the floor. He'd stopped screaming and now his breath came out in shaky wisps of air. He collapsed against Enrique.

Medics rushed over to their aid and lifted Oliver off Enrique.

Enrique spun around, a terrified look on his face. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Oliver's blade had been shattered.

Ambrosio looked up at his blade that was falling now. Falling faster than light. Enqriue made a dash for it.

He made his blade zip through the dish at impossible speed to knock Ambrosio off before he landed.

His blade connected with Ambrosio's and Enrique gasped as he felt a zap run through him. His blade dropped back into the dish while Ambrosio's was thrown into the air again.

Ambrosio scrunched his mouth up and pouted in exasperation.

"AMPHILYON!", Enrique ordered his bitbeast to come out.

But it refused.

Enrique tried again. "AMPHILYON! THIS IS NO TIME TO FOOL AROUND! I SAID COME OUT!"

Kiaan watched patiently at a distance.

I will not attack, he thought. Brosey doesn't have an attack but I know he's got this.

Enrique got mad. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AMPHILYON! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! You have to.", his voice grew feeble.

His blade decreased in speed. He felt a numbing sensation across his body. He blinked and wiggled his fingers and toes in irritation.

Amphilyon's speed dropped in big numbers and Enrique kept shaking his head to clear it.

Ambrosio's blade fell back into the dish and flew past Enrique, making him look stupid.

Slowly Amphilyon stopped spinning and slumped. Enrique went numb all over and lost his balance. Ambrosio shot over and caught him.

"There now. You're okay. You'll be okay. I'm so sorry.", he whispered into the fallen boy's ear. "So sorry".

Medics rushed in to help.

"And the winners are the assassins", Jazzman blinked in surprise and horror.

Brad Best cleared his throat loudly. _**"AND THE WINNERS ARE KIAAN AND AMBROSIO!"**_

 _ **"I HOPE THEY'RE OKAY, BRAD"**_

The scoreboard lit up.

Enrique: 4.4

Oliver: 3.5

Ambrosio: 8.4

Kiaan: 9.0

* * *

"Well that was definitely low-key", Kiaan leaned against the wall, observing his captain.

"Shut up. You screwed up just as bad as I did.", shot back Kieran, who was watching the sun set, through the glass.

He sighed. "I thought that was enough. I didn't even use the tenth of my power and yet", he sighed again and closed his eyes.

"I bet our next opponents are quaking in their boots", Kiaan laughed. "Oh mommy!", he mocked.

"We're gonna have to be in full control of our emotions. We cant let them get to us if we don't wanna hurt them."

"Wait a minute. Who are our opponents?"

"The Blitzkrieg Boys", Athan who sat in a chair facing his teammates, grumbled.

"Oh you're facing _Kai_ ", Kiaan burst out laughing. "Yeah, controlling your emotions isn't gonna be a problem at all. He won't get under your skin. Being such a nice guy and all."

"Oh", Kieran blinked.

"Kieran, he will goad you. He's as irritating as they come. How long will you be able to put up with his shit without killing him?"

"I'll have to take him out fast then.", Kieran mused. And then added in an irritated tone, "But if he's going to provoke me, then I better start practising yoga. Got any anger management CDs? How to deal with bratty rich kids books?"

Kiaan smirked and shook his head at him. "He's already pissed you off".

Kieran left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Ambrosio's in the bathroom.", Athan mumbled after a beat.

"So?", Kiaan looked at him funny.

"He's puking his guts out"

"That's not new. He can't handle anything. Let alone someone screaming their head off"

"You better go check on him"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I'm not very good at consoling people"

"Why am I the mommy here?" and with that he stormed out of the room.

"What did I say?", Athan blinked.

 **~It's not you. It's always someone else~**

* * *

A/N: Got another exam coming up. And I'm siting here like: *blink* *blink*.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me

 **Christina Perri**

 **KAI'S POV:**

We were sitting in the hotel's five-star restaurant, eating dinner.

I stabbed a piece of steak with my fork and the plate rattled. It wasn't me. Or the fork. Or my stab. It happened because of-

"DRAGOON ATTACK!"

Yeah, that. I shot Tyson's shadowed form a glare. His hair flying wildly, jacket flapping madly, he stood outside in the wind.

"DRAGOOOON HAILSTORM!", his voice rang out loud. It sounded a bit scratchy. He was exerting himself too much.

The entire table shook. The floor-length windows shuddered. Tala, who sat opposite me, put down his fork exasperated.

"Don't they know that there's a training room inside that can actually contain their attacks?", Tala looked out of the windows next to the table and sighed heavily.

"GO DRACIEEEL!", water splashed against the bottom of the glass in waves.

"What is that? Tsunami?", Bryan looked incredulous.

The two fools of the millenium were going at it hard in the outside café. I looked back at my untouched plate of food and sighed.

I watched the light dance across the shiny table. Silence. Blessed silence. I felt almost happy for a second.

"TWIN TORNADO ATTACK!", we jumped in shock as the plates went airborne for a second and then fell back with a loud clink. Forks skidded across the dishes and the floor shook.

"He's like the worst sort of nightmare", said Tala biting his cheek. His gaze swung back to us. "The recurring kind"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued, "Loud, annoying and keeps coming back to haunt us. They're the ones that turn into ph-"

"Tala, we did not ask for a lecture on dreams."

"I did not eve-"

"Have some mercy", Bryan pleaded.

Tala shut his mouth and glared daggers at him.

"OH MY GOOOOD. I AM SOO HUNGRY I COULD EAT AN ELEPHANT", an irritating, scraping voice said loudly making us all wince.

"Is it over?", Tala whispered, eyes wide.

"Oh man, I'm exhausted. I NEED FOOD", Tyson's voice!

Tala sank into his chair in relief.

I sighed and picked up my fork that was lying a foot away from my plate.

Bryan growled and shook his head, "I've lost my appetite, thanks to moronic Tyson and his friends"

He stood up, his chair scraping across the floor and walked towards the washrooms. He bumped into Kieran who was stepping out of there.

Kieran smiled big and said something. Bryan shot him the middle finger. Kieran gaped after him as he pushed open the door. His eyes spotted Tyson and he grinned.

"He, he, he", Max piled dessert onto his empty plate. "That hailstorm move was really cool, Tyson. I like the way your blade sailed through the air".

Tyson grabbed five plates and mounded food onto each of them. "Thanks, Max. It's something new I'm working on. But you dodged the attack so easily. I spent a lot of energy on that move. I guess, Draciel's grown more powerful, huh?"

"I've been working on that move forever, Tyson. I'm glad the wall held up well."

Tyson loaded the plates onto his arms and made his way towards a table slowly, Rei and Max close behind him. Daichi dashed forward and plopped down.

"GIVE IT TO MEHH!", holding his arms out.

Tyson, whose eyes were focused on the pile of treasure in his hands, winced and stopped walking when one of the plates wobbled, threatening to fall off. Everybody else sat down.

He raised one of his elbows carefully and the plate slid back into safety. He sighed and raised his gaze to lock eyes with me. I ran my eyes up and down his figure, mocking him. His mouth tightened into a straight line and he looked away, walking back to his table.

"Hey guys"

"Oh hey, Kieran. You wanna join us?", Rei asked.

"No but thanks. I'm waiting for my teammates"

"We got some questions for you", Daichi crossed his arms and levelled a look at Kieran.

"I don't really-

"Wuss"

"What was your name again?"

"My name's Daichi, is your name asshole?"

Kieran sucked in his lips and gave Daichi a long look.

"Alright, ask me"

"Why did you hurt Tyson's friends?". Tyson choked. Max patted his back. Tyson coughed so bad he clutched his ribs in agony. Rei reached over Max and thumped Tyson's back. Hard. Tyson wheezed and blinked tears from his eyes. Kieran watched him concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Stop evading the question", Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

Max offered Tyson some water and he drained the glass empty.

Kieran shot Daichi an irritated look. "I wasn't evading the question. I didn't mean to hurt Robert. None of us meant to hurt anybody.", Kieran sounded wounded.

"Oh so your blades just decided to go berserk all by themselves, huh?"

"Berserk? What in th-", Kieran's voice was starting to rise when Rei spoke.

"Daichi is just a little shaken up after what happened. Don't mind him."

"WHAT!", Daichi burst in outrage.

"He'll come around. I know you didn't mean to harm them. But they're all fine, now. So, it's okay". And then added a bit more firmly, looking at Daichi, "It's o- _kay_ "

Daichi gawped at Rei. Kieran blinked and gave a polite nod, his mouth a thin line of regret.

"Come on, now. We said it was fine. Now brighten up!", Max urged.

Kieran smiled at last and glanced at Tyson, who sat with a pile of food still in front of him.

His eating habits have changed, I noted a bit resentfully. And then discomfort welled up in my stomach like black oil. Something tugged at my heart and I gasped.

Tala peered up at me, fork in mouth. I ignored him.

"Can I have a word with you, Tyson?"

Tyson bit his lip and pushed his chair back. He got up and made for the door with Kieran. I sucked in my cheeks and watched them go.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

We walked across the lobby and out into the night. Kieran asked me if I was cold, I shook my head 'no'.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really didn-"

"I know. Okay, buddy? You need to loosen up.", I gave him a stern look. "What happened was a little shocking and scary. I'm still not sure what really happened but you don't seem like someone who would hurt anyone on purpose".

"Thanks", his grey eyes looked luminous against the darkness of the night.

"You're a great blader. You're at the top of the table, Kieran. I would kill to be you right now. So lighten up and quit wallowing. Own up to your talent, bud". Man, I sounded wise.

He smiled at me and swallowed. His eyes lit up like a thousand stars were burning in them. "Tyson. You're amazing."

I scratched the back of my head and blushed. "Shut up".

He shook his head and looked up at the sky. "You… _are_ quite something. I have never met someone like you before". He looked down at me and met my eyes. I laughed.

"Unless, you're planning on keeping me out here the whole night, care to join me and my friends at the table? You can bring your teammates, too. I _am_ starving".

"Sorry and yeah I'll join you guys"

 **~Is it the beginning of a beautiful friendship or the end of one?~**

* * *

 **A/N: Gah! I have a university exam day after tomorrow. Hopeless creature that I am, still haven't gotten anything prepared. Gotta go cram, ASAP. See ya, loves. Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Don't sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

Thought you picked up my name

but you forgot about my home game,

Thought you could take me down,

sucka take me down now here we go

 **Beyblade**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

"And who's fault is that?", Hillary shouted at me.

"Obviously not mine!", I yelled back at her.

"Guys, you're making my ears ring", Max held out his hands. "Stop shouting in my ear, Tyson"

We were sitting in the viewing box, fighting. Kieran had already been sitting in the front row with empty seats around him when we arrived and we now sat in the following order from left to right: Hillary, Rei, Kieran, Max, Me, Kenny and Daichi.

"Fine", I crossed my arms and huffed. Violent thoughts ran through my head when I heard Hillary snicker in triumph. Ohh I'll get her back. Enjoy it while it lasts, Hillary, I thought.

"So? Find anything yet?", I asked Kenny.

"No, Tyson. Dizzi and I worked through the night trying to figure out how they did it but we still have no clue"

I sat back in my chair and folded my arms behind my head. "Then what about the scores?"

"The scores are computer generated. If it hadn't been then", he leaned forward and spoke in my ear. "Kieran wouldn't have scored anything at all.". He shook his head. "His launch and rotational speed were far below average and when he attacked Robert, nobody even saw his blade move. We knew it was him because of the advanced technology that we have but otherwise there's no proof at all. His attack was invisible to the human eye". I shot Kieran a look from the corner of my eyes.

"Can't we just ask him how he did it?", I whispered to Kenny.

"I don't mean to insult you but for lack of a better word, don't be stupid, Tyson", I pouted and narrowed my gaze at him. "You can't just ask people stuff like that"

"Why not?", I didn't see any problem with asking him about his attack move.

"He may be friendly but at the end of the day he's still your competition", Kenny gave me a 'look'.

I blinked at him and focused back on the match that was going on. Brooklyn and Garland were fighting Michael and Rick.

 _ **"A SPECTACULAR MOVE FROM GARLAND AND IT'S OVER!",** _ Brad Best commented. The crowd cheered loudly.

 _ **"THAT BROOKLYN DUDE DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A SWEAT BUT HIS OPPONENT'S BLADE IS** **IN PIECES**_ ", A.J cried.

The scoreboard flashed in red.

Rick: 2.5

Michael: 2.0

Garland: 7.8

Brooklyn: 9.0

My heart beat wildly in my chest. I still couldn't face it but that didn't mean it wasn't true or that it wasn't going to happen eventually. I sighed.

"Can I try it on?", Max asked from next to me, pointing at Kieran's ultra-studded jacket that was draped over his chair's arm while he sat clad in a black Henley.

Kieran snapping out of his thoughts, raised his eyebrows at Max. "Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah. Your jacket. Can I try it on?", Max sounded thrilled, he made puppy dog eyes at Kieran and I waited to see if he would cave under those big blues.

"Um..sure", he handed Max the jacket. Ha, nobody can resist the power of the blues, I snorted.

"Thanks!", Max stood up and pulled it on. He zipped it all the way up and mussed up his hair. He struck a pose and asked us, "What do you think? Am I tough now?"

We all studied him carefully and then finally shook our heads in disapproval.

"Nah, you just look dumb", said Daichi.

"What about you, Tyson? Do _you_ think I look tough?"

"Uh….", I blinked at him. He looked…..he looked weird and out of place but not tough or anything close to it. "Uh…."

Max puffed his cheeks at me and asked Rei, "Come on, Rei. Be honest"

"I don't know, Maxie. You look different", he scratched his head.

"So, is different good or bad?"

Kenny, sensing a fight coming on, got up from his seat and excused himself to the bathroom. Hillary was trying her very best not to burst out laughing.

"It's um. It's uh…", Rei shot his eyes left and right and sought for help.

"You look weird. You don't look like yourself at all.", Kieran broke the ugly truth to Max.

Max's mouth fell open.

Wait a minute. Weren't those my thoughts exactly? I threw Kieran a crazy look.

"But that's not a bad thing. You should be yourself. Whether you look tough or not it doesn't matter. It's what's on the inside that counts and I know that you're stronger than any of us". Oh he was laying it on thick. And then a thought hit me. I would've said the same thing too. Suddenly, I inhaled sharply and Kieran glanced over.

Max smiled at him. "Yeah but do you mind if I wore it for a little bit longer. It feels great on my shoulders"

"Do you mind if I switched seats with you?", Kieran asked tilting his head at Max.

Max shrugged and they switched seats. Kieran sank in next to me and I drew in a deep breath, a smile fought its way across my face.

He shot me a 'look' and I shrugged him off. He gave a low chuckle and sat back, his shoulder brushing mine.

" _ **AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND MATCH BETWEEN THE BEGA LEAGUE AND THE ALL STARZ",**_ D. J. announced.

 _ **"MING-MING AND MYSTEL ARE SURE GOING TO ROCK THIS PLACE, BRAD**_ "

 _ **"BUT DON'T FORGET THAT EMILY AND EDDY ARE ONE OF THE TOP BLADERS IN THE WORLD, A.J"**_

Ming-Ming waved to the crowd and blew a kiss. They went wild and chanted, _"MING-MING, MING-MING, MING-MING"_

I noticed the glass door open from the corner of my eyes and turned my head to see if Kenny was back from the loo.

No. It was Irina. My jaw clenched and I bit back a curse.

She strutted in like a diva, dressed in a white shirt and black jeans, shades upon her head. I rolled my eyes and turned to watch the game.

I sensed her heading in my direction and tensed. Perfume wafted over to my nose and she sat down in the seat Kenny had left empty. Right next to me.

Talk about being uncomfortable.

"Is he on?", she asked breezily.

"Who?", I knew exactly who she was talking about but what's the harm in acting ignorant just to spite her? She shifted her hazel gaze to me and said, "Kai. Who else?"

The sides of my mouth twitched when she said his name. I took in a deep breath, smiled and said sweetly, "Oh, he'll be bladin' soon, honey".

"Oh thank you.", she tucked her brown hair behind an ear and said, "He's really good at it. I've watched him practise. He is _simply_ mesmerizing"

What! _She_ watched _him_ practice? _Kai_ let her watch him practice? What else does she do with him?

My nostrils flared. Something died in my chest. My heart, I guessed.

I gulped. "Yeah, he's..", my voice cracked. "He's _good_ ", I cleared my throat.

"I mean, I didn't even like the game. I knew about it but I wasn't a fan and then I saw _him_ blade. _He_ _blew_ my mind away. So much power.", She sighed dazedly.

I shifted away from her, not wanting to listen to any more of it. My shoulder brushed Kieran's. He whipped his head over and asked me, "Everything alright?"

"Uh…yeah", I leaned back slightly and laughed awkwardly. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile and he blew out a breath.

 _What the hell_! I breathed in mint and chocolate. Aww, Jeez.

He'd already turned away and was intently watching the game.

I gripped the sides of my chair and wondered how the heck I'd gotten in to this situation.

" _ **OOOOOH! THAT WAS A CLOSE ONE! SHE BARE-",** _ Jazzman stopped.

 _ **"AND SHE'S OUT!",** _ A.J. screeched into the mic.

Emily stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at her trashed blade. Mystel shook his hair away from his eyes.

 _ **"MING-MING'S CLOSING IN**_ ", Brad warned.

"VENUS ENCHANTMENT", she fluttered her eyelashes at Eddy.

 _ **"AND EDDY'S OUT OF THE MATCH!"**_ , Jazzman shouted and shot his hand up in the air. _**"THE WINNERS ARE THE BEGA LEEEEEEAGUES!",** _ the spectators exploded in applause.

The scores were displayed on the screen.

Eddy: 1.44

Emily: 2.30

Ming-Ming: 5.80

Mystel: 6.25

Music blared from the speakers and I sighed. "I love that song!", Irina gasped. "It's my favourite. Oh this is so great. I'm glad I decided to come today".

I swallowed bile.

"Maxie!", Hillary's voice floated over. "Do you mind if I switched seats with you?"

"Sure, Hil", Max stood up.

Hillary walked over and plunked down into Max's seat, next to Kieran. He sat with his cheek resting on his knuckles, leaning on the arm of the chair on Hillary's side. She scooted as close to him as possible. I saw her inhale deeply and sigh. She looked faint. Kieran shifted and leaned towards me, "Has your friend got a crush on me?"

My eyes widened at him in surprise and nodded my head.

"Tell her to quit stalking me. It's getting creepy."

I frowned at him. "She just really likes you. I don't see how that could be a problem. She's really nice once you to get to know her".

"Maybe. But she interrupted me while I was in the shower yesterday", he whispered furiously in my face. His delicious breath clouded my senses.

And then my jaw hit the floor. "DID WHAT!"

Hillary shot me an irritated look. Irina tsk-tsked. Kieran reeled back stunned.

Hillary touched his hair. Kieran stood up. "I'll talk to you later. I have somewhere to be". He gave me a meaningful long look and walked out. I gaped after him and then swung my head towards Hillary.

I moved into Kieran's seat. _Damn_. Bad move. His fragrance still lingered.

"Why are you such a nuisance, Tyson?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"You interrupted Kieran while he was _showering?_ How did you get in there?"

Hillary's eyes grew wide. "OH"

"Hillary..."

"How did you find out?"

"Kieran just told me"

"Oh. Well, um."

I widened my eyes at her.

"It's a really funny story"

"Is it?", I asked her with my mouth twisting to one side.

She took a deep breath. "Their door was open so I went in and I heard someone singing in the bathroom and it sounded really nice I decided to check it out"

I gawked at her.

"Don't tell the others. He was... _decent. Almost_ "

"Did he scream?"

"No. He just threw the shower head at _my_ head"

I blinked at her.

"Don't tell the others or I'll destroy you, Tyson"

I shrugged, still a little stunned.

The music stopped and I turned towards the arena.

 _ **"NOW LET'S WELCOME THE REIGNING CHAMPION KAI HIWATARI AND HIS TEAM, THE BLITZKREIG BOYS TO CHALLENGE THE KING AND QUEEN OF TAG-TEAM BATTLES, JULIA AND RAUL FERNANDEZ FROM F-DYNASTY!",** _ Jazzman shouted loudly.

I sat up in my seat. Irina gave a little squeal when she heard Kai's name. I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

"So exciting! There he is! Isn't he handsome?", she touched her hand to her heart and my face burned hot with…anger? Jealousy?

 _ **"NOW, BRAD. THIS GUY WON THE TOURNAMENT FOUR YEARS AGO WHEN HE WAS JUST THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! THIRTEEN! CAN'T GET MORE TALENTED THAN THAT!"**_

Kai walked out looking _every bit_ like the champion he was. Head held high, strides confident and sure, shoulders squared and eagle eyes burning with determination. The glittering silver light bathing him in a divine glow, he strutted like he owned the place.

 _Oh, you're beautiful_. My heart hammered in my chest. He was so far away but the effect he had on me was simply impossible. I shook my head slowly, absent-mindedly. What was it that made me so vulnerable to everything he did? He was just walking and here I was sweating like the room was suddenly a thousand degrees hotter.

The screams coming from the crowd were deafening.

Julia and Raul waved at the fans and bowed. Tala tugged at his cuffs, his icy gaze studying his opponent's every move.

The stadium lights dimmed and the dish lit up. The golden light gleamed off its black, metallic surface.

Kai licked his lips in anticipation, Dranzer glowed in his hand. _Pure fire_ flamed in his eyes.

 _ **"LET'S COUNT IT DOWN!"**_

He brandished his launcher, biting the ripcord between his teeth.

 _ **"THREE.."**_

Locked Dranzer in.

" _ **TWO…"**_

Drew the cord held between his lips.

 _ **"ONE…"**_

Closed one eye and aimed Dranzer.

 _ **"LET IT RIIIIIIIP!"**_

Kai launched his blade. _Smirking_.

"YEAH….", Julia and Raul released theirs and Tala shouted, "GO WOLBORG!"

Tala's blade hit the dish spinning perfectly. Kai's landed right next to his. But where were the other two blades?

Julia and Raul stood gawking. Kai sneered.

 _He had completely destroyed their blades even before they hit the dish_. He'd aimed right at them and struck mid-air, shattering their dreams in a fraction of a second.

 _ **"AND IT'S OVER?",** _ Jazzman blinked.

The scoreboard flickered. Kai's gaze locked on mine.

Julia: 1.0

Raul: 1.0

Tala: 2.0

Kai: 9.56

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!"

 **~Take that, Granger~**

* * *

A/N: Who am I? I am an idiot.

Review, loves. I need to know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Discalimer: I do not own Beyblade. Please don't sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

Cause the way I feel,

I'm strong enough to go to the club

Or the corner pub,

and lift the whole liquor counter up

Cause I'm raising the bar

I'd shoot for the moon

but I'm too busy gazing at stars

 **Eminem**

 **NORMAL POV:**

 **END OF ROUND ONE TEAM STANDINGS**

1\. SILENT ASSASSINS 8.95

2\. BEGA LEAGUE 7.21

3\. BBA REVOLUTION 6.78

4\. BLITZKREIG BOYS 5.78

5\. THE MAJESTICS 4.58

6\. WHITE TIGERS 2.25

7\. ALL STARZ 2.06

8\. F-DYNASTY 1.0

A crumpled up plastic cup sailed through the air and bounced off the TV screen. Tyson jumped in front of it, "WHY ARE WE THIRD?!"

Breathing heavily through his nostrils, his neck muscles bulging and knees so wide apart some of the inmates of the room worried he might end up stuck that way, he looked like an angry dinosaur.

"Um….that might have something to do with the fact that we did not perform our best in the last round?"

"BUT WHY ARE WE THRID?!", he rounded on his teammates who sat stunned on the couch. "THIRD! WE WERE FIRST WHEN WE ENTERED THE TOURNAMENT AND NOW WE ARE _THIRRRRD_?"

Kenny opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then shut it. The rest of them blinked again. Daichi had fallen over in shock.

* * *

"Way to screw it up, Kai", Tala scoffed, clapping his hands.

They were in their room, the TV was on. Tala stood near the balcony, Kai leant against the wall. Bryan and Spencer were sitting tensed on the bed.

"I know what I'm doing, Tala", Kai pursed his lips. "Gimme a break"

"If this is about defeating Tyson again. I'm telling you, Kai. You mess with the team to fuck with him", his eyes frosted over in cold-blooded rage ."I will make sure that you pay the price".

Bryan looked up at him in shock. Tala never swore.

Kai shot him the look of death. "I said _give me_ a break. If you'd spent more time training than whining, we might actually _be_ at the top of the table."

Tala's mouth fell open in shock. "You're unbelievable! You're blaming this on me? You didn't even give me a chance t-"

"If I knew I could trust you, I wouldn't have had to do that", he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath.

Tala clenched his mouth shut, his mouth a thin line of guilt and hurt pride.

* * *

"Way to go team. We're second best", Brooklyn twisted his mouth up in ridicule.

"It's good. Be a little more appreciative of your achievement"

"Achievement?", his voice rose in mock disbelief. "I can do faaar better than this. You know what I'm capable of, Hiro"

"Yes I do. You _are_ incredibly powerful, Brooklyn. But they consider the team average and in that sense, this is good"

"Are you saying that my teammates are not good enough for me, coach?", amusement glinting in his sky-blue eyes.

A nerve ticked in Hiro's jaw. "That is not what I meant and you know it"

"Whatever", Brooklyn waved his hand in dismissal, turning around to walk away.

* * *

"This is not good", Lee stressed at the screen. "We're falling"

"Falling?", Kevin laughed. "We're doing worse than amateurs"

"Come on, boys. Don't let the scores get to you. We're playing the All Starz next, we can pull our scores up then.", Mariah made a V with her fingers. "We'll make it to the top four and all we need is a little bit of optimism"

"Yeah, let's be optimistic that we're going to lose", Gary droned, his chin resting on his hands, he sat on the couch staring at the floor.

Mariah fumed.

* * *

"Ha! We're at the bottom", Michael gave a laugh. He tossed the baseball up in the air and caught it in his gloved hand.

"Second from the bottom", Emily corrected him, clipboard in hand. "Don't worry, Michael. I have recorded data on all of the teams in the tournament and we are going to use them to win the next round with the highest score possible. Right, Judy?"

Judy sighed and then smiled. "Yes, we are. This tournament is a little stressful but we have all that we need. So let's not give up hope yet"

Michael shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. "I'm surrounded by idiots"

Rick turned the volume all the way up.

* * *

"Stop crying, Raul. Our blades may be trashed and we may be at the bottom of the table but your crying isn't going to fix anything! Now, man up!"

Raul lifted his face from his cupped hands. " _May be_? Our blades _are_ trashed and we _are_ at the bottom of the table. Accept the truth, Juilaa", he sniffed and wailed harder.

"Romero! Stop snoozing and say something!"

Romero sat up and shook his hair from his eyes. "Uh...?", he looked around confused. Then spotted Raul sitting in the corner crying. "Rauuuuul! Don't cry my boy. We will do better"

He nodded his head slowly.

"In the _next_ tournament"

* * *

"How are you holding up?", the nurse asked.

The white curtains in the room billowed out and a light breeze entered the peaceful room.

"I felt better last night, I guess.", Robert sat up and glanced at the TV.

"Turn it off", Johnny mumbled, his face buried in the fluffy pillows. "I think I'm having a nightmare."

The nurse moved to switch off the TV.

He turned his face around to look at Robert without lifting his head. "Because that can't be us", he pointed at the wall near the foot of his bed where the TV was hung.

Robert rubbed his eyes with both his hands. "That is us"

"Then I don't wanna wake up. I'm going back to sleep. I'd rather have a nightmare", he pressed his face back into the pillows and sighed.

* * *

"Time to face the music, Tyson"

"Music?"

"Ah..it's just an expression. Never mind", Kenny put a hand to his forehead. "You've avoided it long enough though. Tyson, you're going to face the BEGA Leagues"

"Where's the music?", Tyson had his arms crossed as he turned away from the window.

"TYSON!", they all shouted together.

"Alright, alright!", Tyson threw his hands up. "I'm facing Brooklyn."

A beat passed.

"I'm facing Brooklyn.". Tyson's eyes went wide, "BROOKLYN! Aaand Garland!"

He pointed his hands to one side, "Brooklyn". He pointed to the other side, "and Garland. Brooklyn and Garland. BROOKLYN AND GARLAND! AAAAH! That's like…..That's like the end of the world combined with a zombie apocalypse! THER'S NO WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE!"

They all sweat-dropped.

"Calm down, Tyson.", said Rei. "We'll find a way to beat them"

Tyson dropped his head and put his hands on his hips. He tapped his foot, "Brooklyn never attacks at the start of the match….and Kai scored the highest by.."

"He's already thinking of a solution", Rei gaped at him.

Hillary who had her thumb in her mouth, spoke around it. "Guess he's finally growing up"

Tyson looked up at them suddenly.

"I know what we have to do"

* * *

"Take a few hits"

"We can't"

"But we have to"

"But our bitbeasts-"

"We control our bitbeasts"

"Maybe Brosey and I can let them attack us but there's no way _you_ and Athan can take hits"

" _We_ control our bitbeasts. They won't defend unless we're feeling defensive"

"Good luck. You're gonna need it. I don't wanna witness another one of your attacks like that one time in Brazil….."

"I'll leave myself _wide_ open"

 **~Round two...Here we come~**

* * *

A/N: Hmm...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You sue nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

Teach me how to fight

I'll show you how to win

You're my mortal flaw

And I'm your fatal sin

 **Beth Crowley**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

I am Tyson Granger. I have achieved what many said were impossible.

They said I could never be a champion. I proved them wrong.

They scoffed when I expressed my desire to win the title again. I wiped the floor with their faces.

They said the stars would rain down from the sky before I could even _think_ about doing it for a third time. The stars _did_ rain down and I _did_ achieve the unthinkable.

Brooklyn unleashed a vortex that sucked people out of this world and I sealed the wound that was inflicted over a lifetime of loneliness.

I had my heart torn out of my chest and dragged across a field full of thorns by the one I loved the most. I am still breathing.

If it's still not clear to the world that nothing can take me down then this will surely peel back the layers of doubt in their thick skulls.

 _"DRAGOOOON!"_

The sky darkened above me. A breeze blew by making the field of grass move around where I stood. I summoned all the strength I had in me, spread my legs to stand firm on the ground, clenched my fists and drew in a deep breath.

 _"MULTI-VORTEX TORNADOOOO!"_

A snarl emanated from Dragoon as he revved up. The temperature dropped as the field grew sinisterly silent. He spun in dizzying circles at a breakneck speed and I gasped as the ground shook and the world around me turned frighteningly dark. Thunder clapped ominously before I was thrown across the field. My ears rang as the menacing roar behind me grew louder beyond the bounds of possibility. I tried to look over my shoulder, squinting with my arm shielding my face as my hair flew violently.

What I saw had me running for cover at a blistering speed.

* * *

Tightening the wrist strap of my glove, I eyed Dragoon lying on the locker room's steel bench. He looked ready to kick some ass, no scratches or anything from our little escapade the day before.

Man, that was scary. I shook my head and sighed as I glanced over my shoulder at my teammates. Daichi was giving Strata Dragoon his pre-match clean-up. Rei and Max were bent over Kenny's shoulder squinting at the laptop as he explained Ming-Ming's attack pattern to them. Hillary was watching me like a hawk.

I cleared my throat and she blinked twice. She stalked over and curled a thin finger at me, I leaned forward as she whispered, "You are acting strange. What's up, Tyson? And don't you even think about lying to me". She wagged the finger in my face, threateningly.

"A little excited for the match is all, Hil". She shook her head, "I know you when you're excited Tyson. You are louder than usual and more annoying than humanly possible. This is not excitement, this is something else."

I laughed. "Thanks for the compliment Hillary but Daichi and I have a match to win. Now if you'll excuse me..", I shouldered her out of the way and walked up to him.

"Heey stranger, we're partners. Did you know?", he curled his lips at me.

"Stop being a baby, Daichi. We trained together yesterday aaand today morning."

He huffed. I observed him as he sat on the bench looking up at me.

He looked a little…. _scared_?

Oh man, I've been a selfish prick. He's so precocious I forget that he is just a kid most of the time and I haven't been giving him the support he needed.

I puffed out a breath and said, "Daichi, just do it like we practised and we should be fine. We're gonna win this, buddy and earn some major points. Come on, let's go wipe the smug looks off their faces". I held out a hand.

He took it and smirked at me. "Now, don't go all mushy on me, Tyson. You know I can handle the BEGA freaks just as well as you can"

I grinned at him.

* * *

 _ **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!",** _ Jazzman's voice echoed through the stadium. _**"WELCOME TO THE SPECTACLE ARENA WHERE THE MATCH BETWEEN THE BBA REVOLUTION AND THE BEGA LEAGUE WILL BEGIN SOON TO KICK-START ROUND TWO OF THE QUADRENNIAL CHAMPIONSHIPS!"**_

 _ **"AND THE BLADERS HAVE TAKEN TO THE FLOOR, DOUBLE B"**_

I looked around at the crowd enveloped by darkness. The electric blue light that was aimed at the dish was blinding me, I squinted at Brooklyn and Garland standing on the other side of the large, sparkling silver bowl in front of us. Brooklyn had one hand on his hip, looking at us with a tilt to his head. Garland had his arms poised in front of him as he observed us closely.

Excitement coursed through my veins as Jazzman yelled, _**"WE'RE NOT GOING TO WAIT ANYMORE BECAUSE WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! SO LET'S COUNT IT DOOOOOOWN!"**_

"Let's blow this _freaking_ dish up, Tyson"

"You got it, bud"

Brooklyn aimed his compound silver arm-bow at me and pulled the arrow, stretching the cable far back.

 _ **"THREE…."**_

I clenched my jaw and aimed Dragoon.

 _ **"TWO…."**_

Blew out a breath

 _ **"ONE….LET IT RIIIP"**_

I twisted my wrist and launched Dragoon just as Daichi yelled, "GO STRATA DRAGOON!"

Our blades went spiralling straight towards our opponents' and I screamed, "HURRICANE SLAM!" when Daichi bellowed, "SLAAAASHING RAAZOR!"

A gust of wind pushed me back as I struggled to keep my balance, Daichi toppled over as the stadium shook. I briefly registered Brooklyn's eyes widening before he covered his face with his arms, Garland was shouting something at him. Dust covered my sight as we were enshrouded in darkness, black swirls of fear reaching around us. Brooklyn.

"GO DRAGOON!", I shouted at nothing in particular, our beyblades were nowhere in sight. I heard Dragoon's mighty roar and a loud _crack_ , my heart sped up.

I searched for him, my eyes moving left and right wildly. The clouds of terror slowly started to clear and I held my breath. My heart hammering in my chest, I waited.

The dish entered my vision at last and I gasped.

 _ **"AND THE WINNERS ARE THE BBA REVOLTION!"**_

I breathed in relief as Dragoon flew back into my hand. I smiled down at him and then looked over to Daichi who was jumping up and down in ecstasy.

" _ **OH YEAAH! TYSON'S DONE IT AGAIN!AND THEIR OPPONENTS' BLADES ARE TOTALLY TOAST**_ ", the lights came back on.

" _ **LET'S SEE THE SCORES, A.J"**_

Garland: 2.15

Brooklyn: 2.56

Daichi: 7.50

Tyson: 9.57

My mouth fell open as the crowd erupted around me and Daichi flung himself at me. "WE DID IT! LET'S CELEBRATE WITH CHICKEN!"

 _ **"WHAT AN OPENER! THIS IS WHY I LOVE THIS GAME, BRAD!"**_

Not taking my eyes off the board, I said, "Yeah! We beat them….".

I beat you again, Kai.

A grin split my face in half as I searched for him in the box. But he was not there. He didn't see that?

 **~You can't make anyone love you by showing off~**

* * *

 _ **"AND ONE. TWO. THREE. LET IT RIIIIP!"**_

Max's and Rei's blades hit the glinting silver bowl at a staggering speed, Ming-Ming and Mystel darted towards them. They were gonna crash head-on, oh no.

"GO DRIGER! FULL SPEED ATTACK!"

"DRACIEEEL! COLD WATER SPLAAASH!"

"You're asking for it, Maxie"

"Give it to me, then"

"Alright! VENUS ATTACK!". She whipped her head around to look at Mystel. "You wanna help me, partner?"

Mystel opened his hand away from his face and smiled. "FULL SPEED ATTACK!"

 _ **"THEY'RE GOING TO CRASH, A.J!"**_

 _ **"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"**_

 _ **"ASAP!",** _ Jazzman gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the impact. _**"IT LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA BE SEEING AN AMBULANCE SOON"**_

The four blades sped towards each other without any hesitation whatsoever. "Why are they not listening to what I said?", Kenny tore at his hair. "GAH! THEY'RE GONNA CRASH!". He covered his eyes with his hands, "I can't watch".

The blades closed in on each other and ….

 **BOOM!**

 _ **"OH MY!",** _ Jazzman went down.

"AH!", Max crossed his arms to shield his eyes as Rei squinted to see if his blade was still spinning.

It was and so was Maxie's but the other two blades were lying in pieces.

" _ **IT'S OVER AND I AM STILL ALIVE! THE WINNERS ARE MAX AND REEEI!"**_

" _ **WHAT ARE THE SCORES, BRAD?"**_

Ming-Ming: 2.00

Mystel: 1.50

Max: 6.50

Rei: 7.00

"This is totally unfair", Ming-Ming threw her wand a.k.a mic on the floor in frustration.

"Come on, guys. It was a good match.", Max held out a hand to Ming-Ming.

"But the scores are simply outrageous. We could not have scored that low", Mystel shook his head.

"If you must know, Driger didn't sustain any damage from the match and Draciel is still in top shape. So yeah the scores may be a little shocking but they're accurate", Rei reasoned.

"But you guys still played well. It was really great", Max turned the charm all the way up, smiling big with his baby blue eyes glittering in the light. Everybody caved.

"I guess it was a good match!", Ming-Ming picked up her wand and shook his hand while Rei and Mystel clapped each other on the back.

"Alright!", I hurried up to them and threw my arms around my best friends.

* * *

A/N: CHAPTER 16! CHAPTER 16! I'M SO EXCITED AND I'M WRITING THIS! Stupido uno...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own. You do not sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

You can bend but never break me

'Cause it only serves to make me

More determined to achieve my final goal

And I come back even stronger

Not a novice any longer

 **Helen Reddy**

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **"THREE…"**_

Kai took aim.

 _ **"TWO…."**_

Tala frowned.

 _ **"ONE…"**_

Kieran took a deep breath.

 _ **"LET IT RIIIP!"**_

Sparks burned a trail along the edge of the metallic bowl as Dranzer circled the rest of the blades like a cobra, ready to strike.

"Alright, Tala. Go for it.", Kai gave the signal and Wolborg charged ahead like a cheetah, straight towards Athan.

"This is it, Ath. Now remember, he's a friend"

Listening to his team leader, Athan smiled at Tala as Wolborg struck him, grinding into his central gear.

"He wont return the sentiment but he is still a friend"

Biting down on the insides of his mouth, he let Tala attack him for five seconds before tearing out of the way.

"Your turn, Cap'n"

Kieran ran a tongue along his lower lip, then looked up to grin sideways at Kai.

"What's your deal?", Kai aimed a scowl at him.

Kieran's blade, spinning at the very centre of the dish, at a pace slower than a blind drunk's, looked utterly defenceless.

"Go on then,", his eyes glinting with mirth, "I haven't gotten any tricks up my sleeve"

"I don't believe that for a second"

"Suit yourself"

Kai, a little ticked off by his opponent's nonchalance, decided to quit stalling and take the risk.

"DRANZER…FUSION FLAME!", he zoomed forward at his target at the centre of the bowl, Kieran took in a deep breath to calm himself, Kai crashed into him, his blade was tossed across the dish like a pancake.

He attacked over and over again, savagely. Kieran was flipped, hurled, flung to the very edge and driven into, almost sadistically.

He looked away, needing a distraction, his eyes scanning the audience desperately, landed on Tyson, sitting in the box, his big brown eyes, glued to the game. Almost immediately, a happy feeling bloomed in his chest, like pretty pink flowers in a desolate forest of darkness.

"Got a thing for Tyson?", Kai sneered, pushing his opponent back, viciously.

"Don't we all?", Kieran taunted in return, his clear greys, gleaming.

Kai's face, absolutely devoid of all emotion stood firm in place like a mask but the end of one of his eyebrows jerked up the slightest bit, giving him away.

A sly smile slid across Kieran's face.

"I bet he tastes amazing"

Kai jerked back in shock, his arms shaking.

He roared in blind rage, _"DRANZER! MARS INFERNOOO!"_

Kieran let his eyelids fall shut as he fought to stay in control.

A dinning sound reverberated across the stadium, the ground quaked under their feet. Flames of fire licked his leather-clad torso as feathers and heat surrounded him.

The sooty smell of smoke invaded his nostrils, choking him. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting for his blade. It was barely holding up, almost wobbling. Almost.

"Oh….that hit a nerve. I wonder why….", he tilted his head mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up, Kieran. She's sensing your shit", Athan warned.

His team captain's eyes shot to his beyblade.

My blade can't take anymore. Obliqua will start defending any moment now. Shit.

He clenched fists and bit his lip as Kai moved to strike again.

He slammed into him but this time, Kieran's blade was not flung back. Kai inhaled sharply, he blinked twice, swaying a little on his feet, barely noticeable.

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt him. You don't wanna hurt Tyson, Lonomia. _Do not hurt him_ "

"What the fuck are you whispering?"

Tala focused back on his blade, noticed Athan slinking around the dish and dashed forward. Wolborg leaped over him, "SNYEZH-na-ya BOO-rya!", spun around and crashed into Athan.

He let Tala attack him for a few seconds, stopped and suddenly spun in reverse, shredding Wolborg's attack ring. Tala gasped in surprise.

"No!", Kieran yelled at him. "Okay", Athan withdrew.

Wolborg slowed down, spinning itself into pieces.

Dranzer hit Kieran again, his blade staggered back. Kai pulled back, preparing to strike once more.

"Ignore him but don't you dare touch him", Obliqua was gaining in speed, Kieran closed his eyes, trying his very best to hold back, the effort causing him great distress. He gulped, his throat bobbing up and down, he looked like he was in pain.

Kai slammed into him. And again. He drew back, increasing his speed and momentum getting ready to shoot forward and smack him one final time. Kieran drawing in a deep breath, braced himself for the impact.

It never came. He opened his eyes to see Kai staring in disbelief and heartbreak, at his blade that was turning into dust. _The tiny specks of blue glitter, lifting up in the air, drifted past him._

Kai's mouth fell open, blinking, unable to take in what he was witnessing.

Seconds passed until nothing was left of Dranzer. Obliqua sailed across the dish in perfect rhythm and speed, victoriously.

Tala: 5.50

Kai: 7.30

Athan: 9.10

Kieran: 9.25

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

I stood in the dark and empty training room, looking out of the large windows at the Tokyo Skyline, a little cold and a little lonely. Dranzer was gone.

But that was okay. I could bear the cold of loneliness for a few days by myself. She'd be back soon, stronger than ever.

Perks of having a phoenix as your bitbeast.

But what was killing me was the fact that my best attack did little damage to that fucker's blade. There was no way in hell he could have made out of that alive, let alone with mere scratches.

I was so mad, if Kieran were to walk into the room right then, I'd have messed up his pretty face so bad, he wouldn't have even recognized himself in the mirror.

It was impossible. Not even Tyson could remain spinning after an attack like that.

Tyson.

 _"I bet he tastes amazing…"_

Fucking son of a bitch. What did he mean-

"Kai?"

Oh perfect, I'd started to hallucinate.

"Kai?"

I closed my eyes, trying to get my sanity back.

Wait, it was that annoying feeling again. Like pins and needles on my back. He was really here. I blinked at the glass.

Footsteps started to head my way, my breathing quickened.

I heard him make his way across slowly but steadily, his steps echoing through the dark room, he stopped a feet away from me.

"Kai, are you okay?", his voice smooth but concerned.

 _9.57_. _It all came so easily to him._

"I mean,", he cleared his throat, "I was there when….it looked pretty bad. Dranzer…"

 _"Got a thing for Tyson?"_

 _"Don't we all?"_

"I just wanted to….I came by to see if you were okay. If you needed something or…how are you holding up, bud?"

 _"Sick fantasy…"_

I spun around suddenly making him gasp, the faint yellow city lights illuminating his form.

I stared him down like a predator, trying to scare him away. He offered me a timid smile.

That did it.

Grabbing the front of his shirt, I pulled him to me and kissed him.

 _Angrily. Mercilessly._

I gripped the back of his neck, tilted his head and opened his mouth with mine. Kissing him senseless, pouring all of my frustration and anger into it till Tyson was moaning deeply into my mouth.

I broke away panting and asked him, "Is that what you wanted Tyson?"

He opened his eyes wide, breathing heavily, unable to believe what just happened. He tried to speak but nothing came out.

I slammed him against the wall and pressed my hips against his. He gasped.

His mouth fell open, shaky breaths coming out of it as his chest rose and fell, his eyes searching my face, one hand slightly curled on my chest like he wanted to push me away and pull me in at the same time.

"I'll show you exactly how you can fulfil my sickest fantasies, Tyson. "

He blinked at me.

I don't even know where that came from.

I stepped away smirking and turned around, walking away.

That felt good.

I heard him slide down the wall behind me.

 **~Uh oh~**

* * *

 **A/N: Whatcha think?**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

You make me so upset sometimes

I feel like I could lose my mind,

The conversation goes nowhere

Because you're never gonna take me there

 **Selena Gomez**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Tyson was laughing so loud he was starting to give me a headache.

We were sitting in the viewers box among the audience, Irina on my one side and an empty seat on the other. Tyson sat a few seats to my right clutching his tummy about to fall off his chair, my teammates were lounging behind me while the rest of the BBA Revs sat around the howling maniac.

I sighed, he was really getting under my skin, I turned my head towards my _lovely_ girlfriend, who broke a mint in half, popped one in her mouth and held the other half up to mine. My first instinct was to push her hand away but then…

"HAAAAAHAHAHA!", he wheezed in a breath and started busting his gut again, "OOOH-"

I opened my mouth abruptly, half gasping, she popped the mint in and kissed my cheek. I looked away from her towards the game, I didn't even know who was blading then, my mind was completely empty save for one thought that kept repeating itself over and over again in my head: Tyson tasted like apples.

I felt horrible.

What was worse?

I actually liked apples.

 **~And now you want more~**

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Snorting uncontrollably like a retarded seal, I reached over into the popcorn bucket in Rei's lap with my shaking hand. My hand looked like I was having a fit or something as I gathered a handful to try and shove it into my mouth. I tried real hard and failed, golden-white balls flying in every other direction known to man. That made me laugh harder, I slapped my palm on my thigh, tears leaking out of my eyes.

Hillary jumped up out of her seat next to me and pointed a finger in my face, "YOU! _What is your problem_?! You've been cackling like a madman ever since you walked in. What's so funny?"

I ignored her, shaking my head and reached into the bucket again, she huffed. I managed to grab some and stick it into my mouth, a few catapulting onto the glass at the very front of the box as I burst out again.

"What is his deeeal?", Daichi crowed from where he sat next to Hillary.

I tried to swallow while laughing and ended up choking in the process. Rei who was too busy watching the match to look over, raised an arm to rub my back. Thankfully I didn't die, that would have been awkward.

I coughed, "Daichi…I'm just…actually I don't even know why I'm laughing", I blinked twice and my mouth opened again, ready to-

"If you so much as _sneeze_ , Tyson, I will gag you with this", Tala held up an orange sock, I stopped to gawp at him. He shot me a final withering look, put down the sock and focused back on the game.

 _ **"AND THE WINNERS ARE LEE AND GARY!",** _ Jazzman shouted, standing on one leg, a hand up in the air. Oh so they were playing the All Starz, I thought, my fingers wrapped around my jaw.

Michael: 2.00

Rick: 2.50

Gary: 5.60

Lee: 6.40

"It's not my fault if people can't control themselves around me", I said out loud. "And I find weird stuff like that funny"

"Weird stuff like what, Tyson?", Max asked from behind me.

"Kai would know", I suppressed a grin, pursing my lips.

"What is he saying?", Irina's cool, breezy voice floated over.

"Yeah, Kai, what stuff is he talking about?", Max leaned over Hillary's chair to see Kai's face, which remained completely emotionless.

His gaze slowly shifted over to me, I bit my lip trying to hold back a smirk, he lifted a condescending eyebrow and excused himself for some 'fresh air'. Annoyed, I 'excused' myself to the bathroom, who did the bastard think he was?

* * *

I flushed the toilet and opened the door to find Kai standing at the sink washing his hands. His eyes locked on mine in the mirror. Air rushed out of my lungs, my fingers went numb, heat crept up my neck.

I shook my head to clear it, Man, what is wrong with me?

He turned around, his mouth a thin line, he studied my face thoroughly. "We need to talk".

I snorted. I've been doing that a lot lately, grinning wide I said, "Oh man! You have no idea how many times I've had this conversation in my _head_. I mean, I never thought it would really happen so can you blame a guy for thinking abou-"

"That kiss meant nothing"

I tilted my head at him, a smile playing on my lips, "Sure, Kai. I mean, it did feel like nothing", I said, trying to provoke a reaction and got one when the side of his mouth quirked up a bit.

I smirked at him and I guessed that made him mad because he strode over to me and pushed me back into the stall I'd just walked out of.

He locked the door behind him with one hand, his other on my stomach, pinned me against the wall and crushed his lips against mine. I slid my arms along his and slipped my fingers into his hair, he ran a tongue along my lower lip till I opened my mouth to let him in. He tilted his head and proceeded to kiss me breathless, grinding his hips into mine, I moaned against his tongue. He pulled back, bracing his arms against the tiles next to my head and drew in a deep breath as I panted uncontrollably.

"That feel like nothing?", his breath blew over my face. I licked my lips and shook my head in denial, gasping for air.

He gave a little laugh, moving towards the door to leave, I caught his arm, suddenly a little bit overwhelmed. What in the world were we turning into? This was not us. True, we fought all the time but not like this, this was turning ugly, this was not what I imagined it would be like.

"Kai", my voice sounded scratchy, I cleared my throat and tried again. "Kai, don't let this tournament tear us apart".

He met my eyes, something snapped in him, he stepped closer and whispered into my face furiously, "No. You tore yourself away from me, Tyson"

"What?", I blinked, he was right. It was me, wasn't it? I was the reason behind all this tension between us. If I hadn't fallen for him, none of this would've ever happened, we'd still be friends. A sob left my throat, his face softened but sadness was written all over it. I raised my hands up to cup his face in my palms, he didn't throw me into the toilet bowl or smash my head in, he just stiffened a bit. I took it as a green light and ran my thumbs along his blue marks, trying to wipe away the discomfort in him.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It was my fault, I'll fix it." , I whispered to him.

He leaned forward, nudged my nose lightly, pressed his lips against mine and opened my mouth. He kissed me deeply, a soft moan leaving his throat, he drew back.

"Let me help you" He looked so cold and lonely, I wanted to pull him into my arms and keep him there forever.

"You don't need to, it's only for a few days, Tyson. Dranzer will be back soon", he spoke quietly.

"No, Kai. You need it, just let me help. Come stay with us at the dojo for a few days before the next series starts", I pressed.

"I cant depend on you", he said mostly to himself than me. He shook his head slightly, "I can't depend on you, Tyson".

My jaw clenched, he ran a thumb along my lip and sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, Tyson but I can't". I knew how to read him better than anybody else, Kai spoke whatever he could say with his mouth and what he couldn't with his eyes. And he meant two things by that last statement: I'm sorry, Tyson but I can't let you help me.

I'm sorry, Tyson but I can't let this happen between us.

I let go of his face, dropped my arms to my sides and looked down at our shoes…..so close. He stepped away, unlocked the door and touched the side of his hand to my jaw for a second before turning around and leaving.

My eyes stung, a huge lump rising in my throat, I tried to hold them back but the tears broke and flowed down my cheeks like rivers. I waited till he left, then slammed open the door and walked to the sink, put my palms under the faucet, splashed cold water on my face and raised my eyes to the mirror. I looked like a loser.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

"What was your score again? ", Kieran raised an eyebrow at Bryan, who sat in front of him to the left.

"Four, you ass", he grumbled, looking up at the 'ass'. Kieran crossed his arms, leaned back in his chair and swung his head over to Kiaan, "What was yours?".

"Don't remember", he twisted his mouth up trying to get a good look at Irina, "Damn it, she's hot"

"You know she's taken, right?", Ambrosio looked at his teammate like he was crazy.

Kieran gaped at them both, they were totally blowing him off, outrageous!

"They're not gonna tell you. Whose scores do you wanna know?"

"The match I missed, Athan", he hissed.

"Oh. Those two idiots scored a nine and an eight point eight five. I think Spencer got a four point five"

"Thanks, nerd.", he scooted forward in his chair and tapped Tala's shoulder, who leaned his head back, not taking his eyes off the game, "What do you want?", he drawled.

"I was just wondering, do you by any chance know anyone by the name of Daichi?"

"Did you make it your day's resolution to annoy people today?", Tala shot over, Kieran tsk-tsked and sighed, "I'm just bored"

"Snob. Why don't you go downstairs and get yourself something nice? A souvenir or whatever."

"Right. Thanks, Orange", he got up, made his way over to the door and pulled it open and gasped as Kai pushed past him into the room in a hurry, not even sparing him so much as a glance or an apology. "Rude much?"

 _ **"IT'S OVER! MARIAH AND KEVIN HAVE WIPED THE FLOOR WITH THEIR OPPONENTS, EMILY AND EDDY!"**_

Eddy: 2.10

Emily: 2.35

Kevin: 5.00

Mariah: 5.70

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

"You okay?"

Rei.

I snuffled in a breath, standing at the sink, not turning to face him.

He walked over to me, handed me a wad of tissues and squeezed my shoulder. "Kai sent me down here, said you could use some company. What's wrong, Ty?"

"Yeah, well he's a jerk", I blew my nose into the tissue and sniffed. "Wont even let me help him-", I said wiping my hands dry.

"Tyson, you know Kai never really liked us interfering wi-"

"You know what?", I threw the wadded up tissue into the bin, snapped it shut and turned around to face him. "I don't care if he _likes_ something or doesn't. I don't care about _him_. I don't care about anybody. _I DON'T_ _CARE_ ABOUT ANYTHING BUT WINNING!

You know why? Because everything else just brought me a lot of _pain_ "

Rei shrunk away from me a bit, eyes wide, hand hovering mid-air, I sighed heavily and walked past him towards the door.

"Not even us, Tyson?", he sounded hurt, it made me stop, my fingers going still over the knob.

"You left me once, too", I shut the door behind me. Hard.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Why is he taking so long?", Kenny asked Max.

"I don't know. Where's Rei? He's been gone for a while too"

"What's wrong, Bae?", Irina moved Kai's hair out of his eyes. "You've been so quiet all day. Did something happen?"

Kai who sat with his arms folded across his chest, shifted away from her, sighing. She raised her eyebrows, chewing her lip, then turned her concentration back to the match. He'll come around eventually, she thought.

 _ **"THEY'VE SCREAMED THE HOUSE DOWN IN THEIR LAST MATCH, BRAD! NOW, THE HOUSE IS SCREAMING FOR THEM!"**_

 _ **"ISN'T THIS SPECTACULAR, A.J! WHAT A GAME! THEY'RE NOT A HUNDRED PERCENT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE LAST MATCH BUT THEY'RE GIVING IT EVERYTHING THEY'VE GOT"**_

 _ **"AND IT'S ALL OVERRR! THE MAJESTICS SWEEP A SWEET VICTORY! GO CRAZY, FOLKS! BECAUSE THAT WAS THE LAST MATCH OF THE FIRST SERIES OF THE QUADRENNIAL BEYBLADE TOURNAMEEENT!",** _ Jazzman jumped around wildly.

" _ **AND HERE ARE THE SCORES,",** _ A.J shrieked.

Raul:1.30

Julia:1.60

Johnny:4.35

Robert:4.75

* * *

A/N: Damn. My college starts tomorrow. Did anybody hear a crack? That was my heart breaking. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Donno for sure if I can update everyday though. Damn. Urgh. But then again, I'm me and I am passionate, so you never know...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

How could a heart like yours

Ever love a heart like mine?

How could I live before?

How could I have been so blind?

 **Willamette stone**

 **NORMAL POV:**

 **END OF FIRST SERIES TEAM STANDINGS**

1\. Silent Assassins: 9.00

2\. BBA Revolution: 7.21

3\. Blitzkreig Boys: 5.55

4\. BEGA League: 4.63

5\. The Majestics: 4.56

6\. White Tigers: 3.96

7\. All Starz: 2.24

8\. F-Dynasty: 1.23

The BBA was hosting a brunch for all the teams as a humble 'end of the first series' marking ceremony and as a farewell for the departing bladers, although the fans bid them hearty goodbyes _and_ they received a grand adieu from the association as well in the stadium the day before.

Rows of elegant flowers graced the long white tables stocked with mouth-watering delicacies put together by the best chefs in the country, laughter and chatter from the casually dressed bladers flowed throughout the room effortlessly. Warm sunlight filtered in past the half-way parted coffee-brown curtains, glinting off the lovely silver tiered stands offering tasty pastries as soothing piano music was played in a low volume so as not to disturb the conversation while maintaining a peaceful, happy atmosphere. All in all, the setting was quite beautiful.

Loud guffaws erupted from the table where the Majestics and the Silent Assassins were seated, Oliver, who was speaking animatedly with his hands shooting in every direction, had Kiaan's arm slung lazily across his shoulders, Kieran who stood next to where Robert was sitting, swooped down to slide an arm around him and pull him into a hug, then laughed as Robert whispered something into his ear.

The White Tigers and the All Starz were all poking each other in the ribs and making weird faces of horrendous proportions as snide remarks and playful snarky comments were thrown around shamelessly. The Blitzkreig Boys and F-Dynasty had refused to look at each other from the moment they sat down together.

Hiro, Romero, Master Tao, the BBA chairman and several other officials and team supporters ate and discussed about the upcoming games nodding momentarily with deep frowns on their faces and drawing in the air with forks to get their points across a bit more clearly.

Brooklyn was busy looking out of the window next to his seat, smiling absent-mindedly while Garland frowned at what Ming-Ming was telling him about the relationship between music and yoghurt. Mystel picked a piece of croissant crust out of Max's hair and handed it to him, Max thanked him cheerily as he squeezed more mustard on his food.

Rei set his fork down, frowning at Kenny's laptop, who was explaining his beyblade's new upgrades to him, Daichi scooped the last bit of Hillary's dessert onto his plate and smirked at her, she rolled her eyes at him. Tyson sat slumped in his chair, twirling the spoon in his hands, no more food left in front of him, he twisted his mouth to one side and sniffed lightly.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

It was the music, I thought, the darned music.

The slow, sad, rising and falling of whispering notes that sounded like the 'kiss of death'! Who in the world plays a music like that during a happy brunch? Was Mr. D trying to turn this into some sort of a mourning ritual for the leaving players? Well if that's the case, then he's nailed it right down to the very T. Grinding my teeth together, I shifted around in my chair to see the headcase who was in charge of the death wail and spotted the BBA Chairman making his way towards us, I smiled.

"Well hello, boys. Are we enjoying this little gathering?", he chuckled to himself like he knew some inside joke.

"Hey, Mr. D!", Max grinned big, "This is really great, I love all the food, it's so delicious and all the decorations are so awesome an-"

"I'm so full, I love you Mr. D!", Daichi rubbed his belly with one sticky hand, the fingers of the other still in his mouth. Eww.

"Oh my! Ha ha, I'm glad, my little children. I-", he was interrupted when someone called him and said there was an emergency that he just had to see to. "Well, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to be excused now. Have a wonderful time, kids.", and with that he tramped away.

I sighed. Oh man, I forgot to ask about the music. It really was awful, it wasn't loud or anything but it was all I could hear and it was making me upset. I let my gaze wander around the room, at all the teams and stopped where the F-Dynastys sat. Correction, where the Blitzkreig Boys sat….urgh, Irina was trying to feed Kai who was sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed, she held the spoon up to his mouth, he gave the tiniest of head shakes, 'no'. Disgusting.

My lips tightened into a straight line, I can't sit here just watching anymore, I need to make a move. I stood up, turned away from them and walked over to the buffet table. What? I couldn't just go over to them and say, "QUIT IT BITCH! GET YOUR FILTHY FINGERS AWAY FROM MY MAN!". Nope. I couldn't. I'll just pout instead.

The sun was shining down on the buffet table, it reflected onto my face quite strongly, heating up my blood that was already boiling at a thousand degrees. Blowing out a breath, I grabbed a bowl and a spoon, eyeing the pistachio ice cream that was sitting in the curtains shade. Cool. My hand hovered over it, I wanted it but at the same time I wanted to hurl, my stomach was churning. I can't have anything I want, can I? I glared at it and tried to take a deep breath but then-

The wretched soft, tinkling falling sound reached my ears again, it surrounded me and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe, it felt like the ground was pulled from under my feet and I was falling into abyss, my skin prickled, the various corners of my body itched, the sun was in my eyes, it was suffocating, irritating. Uncomfortable. I dropped the dish and the spoon, then spun around to face-

Max.

"Let's go", he took my hand and pulled me across the room, away from the feathery music, the noise, the laughter and out into the fresh air. He let go. I took off my cap, a hand balanced on my hip and sighed. Oh, heaven. My chest heaved in relief, my shoulders sagged. Whew. I sighed heavily and glanced over at Max as he asked, "Are you okay, Tyson?", his big blue eyes filled with worry as he studied me.

"Yeah, I'm okay now", I did feel better, though not a lot. I offered him a smile, he stepped close and threw his arms around me, pulling me in tight, I squeezed him back.

"You know, whatever it is you have us, right? We'll always be with you, Tyson. Speak to us when you're ready, okay?", I nodded, warmth flooding in my veins but guilt gnawed away at my insides, I could never tell them, they just weren't brought up to deal with stuff like that, they were good boys full of virtue and spirit, they followed traditions, they never strayed. Wait a minute, wasn't I just like them? Where did it all go wrong? When did I grow apart from my best friends?

He gently drew back and smiled at me reassuringly, "It'll be alright. We're with you, Tyson, no matter what"

Why did it feel like he knew something? I gave him a tight smile, he said, "You wanna go back in now?"

"Yeah sure", laughing lightly I followed him back into the hall, at least there was no more goddamn mourning tunes playing.

I plopped down next to Rei, he gave me a searching look and smiled. I saw him shoot Max a glance, who nodded and mouthed something in return. Rei shrugged and sank into chair, his eyes wandering over to me every two seconds. I sighed.

"Tyson, can I talk to you?", Hiro spoke into my ear, his voice sounding urgent. I turned my head and nodded, got up from my chair and followed him to….the washroom?

Why was Hiro taking me there? This was important, I wondered what was up. Was something wrong with dad or grampa? I gasped as the thought hit me and rounded on him once we made it in. "What's wrong, Hiro?"

He ignored me, striding over to the stalls and pushing the doors open, making sure nobody was hiding in them, that we were alone. My heart thundered in my chest, "HIRO!", he was scaring me.

He spun around, facing me, his mouth a thin line, his eyes bloodshot, I tensed, this was bad. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair, licked his lips and focused his gaze on me. I waited.

"I wanted to speak to you about this before", his voice was rough. "but I didn't get the chance to"

My eyes widened with fear, "What is it?", I whispered, biting my lip.

He sighed again and took a deep breath, he sucked in his lips and gave me a long look, his eyes piercing mine. "I saw you two the other night".

I blinked not understanding what he meant. "What?"

"You and Kai", his words echoed off the walls, repeatedly so that they sunk in slowly, a chilling feeling crept up my gut, spreading into my chest, I stopped breathing. He saw me and Kai in the training room. He saw us…

I gulped.

"I wanted to confront you right then but Brooklyn called me and I had to go", he spoke fast, his voice strained. He grit his teeth and in his eyes were confusion and-

Disgust?

"What were you two thinking? I mean-", he shook his head in disbelief, "I cant even understand why you would do something like that to us"

"What?". What was he talking about? Do what to whom?

"Have you any idea what dad's going to think?", he looked at me like I was crazy.

Dad. Oh no. My heart skidded to a halt. "You told dad?"

"No, I haven't yet. I wanted to ask you why you did it before I told him anything". Relief washed over me. "Are you mad at us because we're not around you more often now?"

More often? They were never with me. My jaw clenched. "I _am_ mad at you but that's not the reason why"

"What is the reason then?", he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head forward at me, an intimidating look on his face.

"I like him"

My voice quiet but clear. Hiro looked like I'd slapped him, his mouth falling open, shock written all over his features.

He blinked, "You like him?", he whispered incredulously, eyes wide. "You 'like' him?", his voice rising.

"Yes"

"The fuck?", his mouth hiking up on one side with contempt. "Tyson, you do realise that he is a guy, don't you?".

I drew in a breath. "Yes and I like him"

"Shut the fuck up. No.", he shook his head. "You can't like him"

"What do you mean I cant like him, Hiro?", my voice rising.

"He's a _guy_." Like it was the most obvious truth in world, you cant like a guy because he's a guy.

"That's stupid"

"No. What you're doing is stupid"

I frowned at him.

"Tyson, how can you be attracted to a guy? There's no future there. It is completely and utterly pointless. What are you gonna do? Huh? Just sit around with him for the rest of your life?", he gave a small laugh.

I bit the inside of my cheek, my temper flaring up.

"You're going nowhere. You're wasting precious time on him. There are beautiful girls out there. Why not go for one of them?"

"It's not as simple as that"

"It is as simple as that", he started to shout. "I cant have my little brother doing stupid things that will do him no good. It is my job to look after you and you will do as I say and find yourself a girlfriend and get over your silly crush."

"IT'S NOT A SILLY CRUSH, HIRO!", I yelled back. My heart beating wildly.

"Tyson, you will not talk to me that way.", he pointed a finger at me, threateningly. "You know what you're doing is absurd. Get over it and do what you're supposed to do. _God_ , I am ashamed of you.", he tore at his hair. " _Become a man_!"

"You will never understand, Hiro. You can't just make someone do something he can't". Why is he acting like this? Why cant he understand? He's my big brother. He's supposed to understand.

"So you're telling me that you're gay?", he raised his eyebrows at me.

I nodded, swallowing. He laughed.

"Okay. Okay. So you're gay. We can deal with that. We can break dad's heart,". What? My eyes stung. "But why him?"

I narrowed my gaze at him questioningly.

"Why Kai? Why not somebody else?"

"Somebody else? What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_?", he sounded outraged. " _Everything's_ wrong! He can't even stay loyal to a _team_.", he said waving his hand around. " He's got a girlfriend, doesn't he? He can't even be loyal to _her_!", he scoffed, "Hitting on his ex teammate."

His words stung. My heart thudded in my chest. "You don't know him, Hiro"

"Why? Why dear brother? Why that sneaky, low-down, son-of-a-bitch?", he said biting down on every word, "There are seven _billion_ people on this planet and my only brother goes for the bitchiest one of them all"

"Shut up, Hiro", my ears rang, my chest heaved.

"KAI! What in the world did you ever see in him? What can he _ever_ give you? He doesn't even have a fucking heart! THERE'S NOTHING IN HIM! HE IS COLD AND RUTHLESS", his shrill voice echoed off the walls, drowning out the loud hammering of my heart. "YOU ARE FOOLING YOURSELF IF YOU EVER THINK THAT HE'D EVEN FEEL ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

I stopped breathing, his words ringing loud in my ears.

"You can't choose whom I love", I whispered out slowly, my voice barely audible.

The sound of water dripping in the sinks filled the walls of the otherwise deadly silent washroom.

"Love?", Hiro spat out. "Love?"

I gulped, my heart wrenched in my chest.

"You love Kai?", he asked me calmly. I nodded my head slightly.

"Okay.", he licked his lips and locked his piercing gaze on mine. "Then let me ask you something.

Did it feel like love?"

I blinked at him.

"Did it feel like love when he kissed you, Tyson?", his words were barely a whisper but they sounded loud in my head, bouncing off the insides of my skull, the question repeated itself over and over again, _killing_ me. A lump grew in my throat, I tried to swallow but failed miserably.

"Did it?"

 _No_.

 _"That's not love, Tyson. It's not even lust. It's something dark and twisted."_

My heart quivered in my chest, my hands shook, I tasted metal on my tongue.

"Because my little brother, he can't love anyone. Never. Or even feel anything close to it. He feels nothing for you. He used you, that's it"

My chin wobbled, my lungs contracted so much, I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Stop fooling yourself. Wake up, brother. He is no good for you. You deserve someone _far_ better than him."

He gave me a final look filled with disappointment and left the room, leaving me there shivering in the cold, all alone.

A hiccup left my throat, my entire body shook as I tried to breathe, I shuffled over to the sink and braced my arms on its edge, a single tear broke free, sliding down my cheek and dropped into the bowl, leaking into the drain.

 _It's not even lust. It's something dark and twisted._

A shudder wracked through my frame, tears flowed down my face like they'd never stop. It felt as if something had wrapped itself around my neck, I was suffocating, I couldn't even see.

 _Did it feel like love?_

No. Not at all.

I wheezed in a breath and sobbed uncontrollably. Why didn't I see?

I heard the door open, I glanced at the person and immediately swung my face away from him. Hiding it.

It was Kai.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. Why was he here? Of all the times I needed him he never showed up and now when I didn't want to see him at all, he was here.

He stood frozen in place, a few feet away from me. I kept my face turned all the way to the opposite wall, standing with my eyes squeezed shut, _wishing he would just disappear._ I didn't want to see him _. Why wouldn't he go away?_

Go away

GO AWAY

Never come back.

I tried to pretend he didn't exist, he wasn't looking at me, I was not here. I didn't even know him. I waited for it all to fade away, for the pain to go away.

I felt a hand softly graze my arm, my jaw clenched.

 _Dark and twisted._

Don't touch me. Never touch me. ever. again.

His hand felt like dirt on my arm.

I jerked away like his touch had burned me and walked out of there.

 **~Stay strong. Stay gold~**

* * *

A/N: ...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

If you wanna find out

who's a true friend,

screw up or go through

a challenging time,

then see who sticks around.

 **Karen Salmonsohn**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

I wandered along the streets of Tokyo, hands dug deep in my jeans pockets, cap pulled down low over my face to hide the evidence of three days of sleeplessness, bumping into people every now and then, murmuring vague "sorry"s, feeling empty inside.

I wasn't sad, I wasn't depressed, I wasn't crying, well not anymore, not eating, not sleeping, I wasn't doing much of anything lately, I just felt….empty. Emotionless. Like nothing mattered anymore.

Somewhere deep down, a voice kept repeating that what I was doing was stupid. Probably Hiro's voice, it sounded like him. It's been three days since I "woke up", I had four more days till the next series began, my teammates and I were staying at the dojo and I knew that I'd been acting a little out of it. But honestly, I didn't see the point in jumping around like a monkey anymore, I've had people call me stupid multiple times to my face, people telling me to grow up, to act my age, to become a man, to be a little responsible, stop being annoying. That's what I'm doing now, growing up, not being dumb. Yet I get these 'looks' from everyone who know me, now I've got people asking me "you okay?", "what's wrong, Tyson?", "why are you so upset?", "You're acting strange, spill it, what's up?", "Cheer up, T-bone, why so gloomy?", "your face looks weird, why is that, Tyson?", like they weren't the ones who wanted me to become mature in the first place. I've decided to be an adult and if being an adult means eating less, sleeping less, shouting less, laughing less, everything less, then that's what I'll do. So stop asking questions.

I wanted to get away from all that, usually I would've chosen my favourite spot up on the hill in the park but now that place just made me wanna puke my guts out, I wasn't gonna go there again. So I'm here, trying to blend in with everyone, to be anonymous even if it's just for a while. I wanted an out.

I stared at my feet, unblinking as I walked through a crowd of people, watching the dull grey bricks slip by-

"Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I almost face-planted on the pavement when a grey arm shot out to stop me just in time.

"Are you alright?", a smooth, concerned voice asked me. I blinked at the arm on my hand, okay so it wasn't a grey arm, just a full-sleeved shirt covering an arm, I dragged my eyes up slowly, suddenly a little curious to see who was trying to kill me this late in the afternoon. I gasped.

What a beautiful face. Kieran.

"I am soo sorry, I was in a hurry, I-", he stopped talking, eyes widening, mouth falling open, then slowly turning up into a smile. "Tyson! What are you doing here?"

Eyes, that matched the colour of his shirt, sparkled at me as he took his arm away but let his smile grow.

What in the world was he doing here? "I'm just….gettin' some air. What are you doing here?"

"Uhh… I think you'd get a lot more air in the countryside because it's almost impossible to breathe out here", he made a show of inhaling deeply and coughing once, then grinned and reached a hand up to turn my cap around the way I usually wore it to see my face properly. His smile faltered a little. "I'm doing nothing, just walking around. You wanna get some coffee? That's where I was going. I'm 'dying' for some coffee"

I couldn't think clearly, still a little shaken up after seeing him, so I just said, "I'm not really a coffee person". And then cleared my throat, quickly adding, "But thanks, I guess".

He shook his head at me, "We'll get something else for you then. Come on.", he said and started walking in the direction of a coffee house nearby like he expected me to follow. I really didn't want to go have anything with him but he looked over his shoulder, eyebrows raised, questioning. I didn't want to answer another one of those are-you-okays, so I trudged along.

He pushed open the glass door, held it back for me and then sauntered over to a table, I followed him wordlessly. He waved a waitress over and eyed me up and down as I sank into the chair, I offered him a tight smile. He studied me under the bright lights of the café, the sides of his mouth turning to the ground, I waited for him to ask me what was wrong but the question never came. I watched him swallow instead, his throat bobbing up and down, I looked away.

"Well, hello there. What can I get you boys?", the young waitress shot Kieran a flirty smile, I sighed.

"Hiii", he grinned back, then swung his head to me, "What do you want, Tyson?"

I shrugged and opened my mouth to say, "I'm…not really hungry. I don't want anything."

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Not hungry? But Tyso-", my stomach growled right then ruining it all. "Yeah….that's what I thought.", nodding his head at me with a determined look on his face.

I put the fork down and sighed. Man I ate way too much, damn you, Kieran. I shot him a nasty look, he laughed, "What? You look a lot better now and I'm guessing you feel better too"

"Yeah, whatever", I twisted my mouth up and sniffed. I did feel better, the world wasn't so dull anymore, I thought I was going colour-blind when I saw Kieran, dressed in the gloomiest colour ever.

He watched me over the rim of his mug as he sipped, I found it hard to look away, his eyes locking me in place. He set the mug down and leaned forward, "Tyson..", I drew in a breath, bracing myself. "I don't know you that well but even I can tell that this is not you", I shrank into my chair but there was no escaping his piercing gaze, so full of worry but strangely comforting at the same time, making me want to sing it all to him.

"You might wanna speak to your friends about it. I'm sure whatever it is, they'll understand."

I couldn't tell them, I couldn't . They'd neve-

"Tyson..", his voice was barely above a whisper. "Tell them. They'll understand. _Tell them."_

* * *

We stood outside the gate to the dojo, Kieran nodded, "Okay, this is it. You're telling them. They're in there, right?"

I blinked. Aww jeez, why did I agree to this again? I bit my lip and frowned at the gate, "Yeah I guess, they were in here all morning".

"You look like you need a hug", he tilted his head at me, a small smile on his lips. I let out a tensed breath, "Do I?"

He sighed, stepped closer and pulled me to him, his fresh scent wrapping around me, I closed my eyes.

Wow, he felt good. Strong, lean muscles stretched taut around my shoulders, his broad chest gently pressing against mine. I lightly ran a hand down his back, loving the feel of smooth, cool muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. I heard him chuckle softly into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck, I gulped.

He slowly drew back, like he didn't want to let go, he met my gaze for a moment, making me hold my breath. He smiled that dazzling smile of his and whispered, "Good luck", walking backwards. I licked my lips and took a deep breath reminding myself that I was about to do something that could change my life forever. He waved and turned around, I watched him go. Then faced my doom again.

Oh no, this was it, no turning back now. I crossed over to the dojo, to where my best friends usually hung out. Sliding open the door, I looked inside, nobody was in. I'll tell them later, I turned around to leave…

"There he is! Get 'im, Rei!", before I could realize what was happening, a body slammed into me and I went down, hitting my head hard on the wooden floor.

"Oww..", I moaned, raising an arm to my head to rub it, "What's going on?", I felt someone lift my legs, drag me sideways across the floor and heard the door slam shut. I tried to move but all my limbs were pinned down by strong hands.

"Tyson, you are not leaving this room till you tell us what is going on", I heard Max's voice say, I shifted my head to look at him, he seemed….scary. Okay.

"You are telling us everything. Every. Single. Thing. We are your best friends, you hide nothing from us", said Rei.

"You've been acting extremely strange, Tyson. We're all worried about you. You better start talking. Now.", Kenny was in here too.

"Alright, alright, I'll say everything, just let me go", I tried to struggle free by kicking my legs out.

"Okay but don't even think about running or we'll tie you up", Rei said and they let go. I sat up and studied the three of them, taking a deep breath, I said, "Sit down guys, you're making me uncomfortable staring at me like that"

They plopped down, legs crossed, in a half-semicircle in front of me, I brought my feet close and hugged my knees.

"Well?", Max widened his eyes at me, impatiently. I sighed, "Well, this might come across as a surprise.."

"Just cut the crap and get to the point, Tyson! I think we've all waited long enough, you don't get to stall anymore!", Kenny shouted exasperatedly.

"Yeah!", Rei scrunched his mouth up.

"Okay!", I threw my hands up, "I..had a thing for Kai", I waited for their jaws to hit the floor but they just blinked.

"I mean.. I kinda liked him". Hmm… no reaction. _"In that way as in not just a friend_ ", I dragged it out slowly thinking that might help them get it faster.

No. Nothing.

I huffed, "Well say something, guys". Why were they not reacting at all?

A minute of silence passed as I watched the people I'd grown up with process the most delicate information ever. They were taking an awful lot of time, did their brains short-circuit from shock or something? Then Rei spoke.

"So. You liked him.", he blinked at me twice, then licked his lips, nodding. "Why didn't you tell us?"

I was not expecting that.

"Um…because I thought you guys wouldn't accept it or something", I bit my lip. Max and Kenny still sat with poker faces, I wondered what was going on in their heads.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…I don't know…..you guys are not like that?", I looked at the two other people in the room who'd lost their speech abilities, "Max, why are you not saying anything?"

He gulped, "It's just….i don't know what to say, Tyson.", he sighed. "I kinda feel bad that you didn't tell us sooner…..Your little thing for Kai is not that much of a big deal though. But why would that make you all upset?"

"Yeah, Tyson. What happened? Did you tell him? Did he find out? What-"

"I'll explain everything. Just stay calm, alright?"

* * *

"So that's what happened", Chief nodded, chewing on his lip. "But you're over him, now?"

"Yes, I'm over it. I don't have any such feelings for him anymore", I smiled at them.

"I don't entirely agree with Hiro but he's got a point about Kai. He can't love anyone, I don't think he knows how, not after everything he's been through. I don't think he's ever even experienced it, growing up in the abbey and a psycho grandfather." Rei mused.

"You may be right", I said, my mouth tightening into a straight line.

Max jumped up.

"Any. Way. Now that we know, everything is going to be fine. We'll make sure that you forget about ever falling for him, Tyson.", he pointed a finger at me, the other hand balanced on his hip. "You've moped long enough and now it's time to have some fun. We have three more days till the next set of games start, we'll wipe the floor with him there. But before that we are going to have some quality friends time and that means lots and lots of sweet things, crazy fun and tons of laughter. Get your assess up already!"

What was I upset about again?

 **~Who's fault was it really?~**

* * *

A/N: Ja! Tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblade, please do not sue me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

So lately, been wondering

Who will be there to take my place

When I'm gone you'll need love

to light the shadows on your face

 **The Calling**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

I had no idea what I was thinking when I decided to go up the hill, to where Kai and I used to spend our evenings. It was weird, it felt like I just had to go there, for one last time, for me. To finally let it sink in that it was well and truly over: I did not have any feelings for him anymore.

I still respected the guy for his beyblading skills, he was good, no doubt about that but I was taking my heart back, thank you very much. I shivered a little in the cold but starry night.

I lowered myself onto the grass and stretched out my legs before me, resting back on my hands, I turned my face up to the sky, letting the moonlight shine down on it. A light breeze brushed my bangs, I closed my eyes and let myself give in to my emotions.

The one who was supposed to give me all the love in the world and the one I could have loved back without the fear of ever getting hurt, left me when I was born. My mother. I never even got a chance to see her. My dad and my brother, should've stuck around because I needed them a little more than the other kids needed theirs but they left me too as quickly as they could. But I had Grampa, he was always with me but then again, there was only so much you could share with him. So I had to rely on my friends. Call me needy but they were the only people I could love other than my Grampa. I loved dad and Hiro too but their love cost me a lot of tears.

I loved my friends to pieces, I didn't ask for much in return, just to be there when I needed them. My friends didn't disappoint, well not all of them. But _Kai_. He had a knack for leaving me when I needed him to stay by my side. I guess he didn't care for hurting me because he never really cared for me.

Okay it was my fault, I did bring it upon myself, the guy never wanted to be buds with me in the first place but that just made me want him more. He was a challenge and I loved challenges, his refusal to be my pal made me want to fight for his friendship, his attention, his approval, his trust. Sure, I managed to get him to be my friend in the end or at least I thought I did. Now, I was not so sure. What if he was just putting up with me because he felt like he owed it to me for saving his life or something? It wasn't like he enjoyed my company, sure, we spent a lot of time together but he never talked to me. It was just me blabbing my mouth off and him….pretending to listen?

I mean if he'd even 'considered' me as a friend then he would've stayed when Max and Rei left me before the last championship. What did he do instead? He disappeared without even saying a word to me. Who does that?

And to _think_ that I fell for him after all the pain that he'd brought me. I shook my head at the stars. Man, I was dumb. Sure, I saw him as a challenge at first but after betraying me and the team for the first time in Russia, I should've given up trying to get the guy to like me or what about the second time? Alright, it did make me happy whenever he smiled at me because it was a very rare thing, as the guy never smiled at anybody and to have him offer me one of those rare commodities did make my day but why did I try so hard when they came at such a high price? When he didn't even care about me. He hurt me even more than dad and Hiro, at least they never pretended to care. Didn't put up with me just because they had no other choice.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Why did I ever fall for him? Why? What was it about him that made me give up my heart to him? Was it his blading skills? Just that alone? No way because let's face it, he wasn't as good as I was. No. He wasn't. I should have been in love with me, not him.

Was it the looks? Hmm.. But if that was the case then I should have been head over heels for Kieran right then because the guy had the looks to kill a poor unsuspecting passer-by. So no, it couldn't have been the looks. What was it then? He wasn't even that friendly or pleasant for God's sake, yet he managed to rile me up every time we met. How?

"Why did he ever affect me so much?", I wondered out loud and then sat up straight. I thought I was imagining it at first but then I heard it, the steady soft crunch of grass under a pair of boots. It couldn't be….

I stood up brushing the back of my jeans. There was no way it was him, no way in hell. What would he be doing out here so late at night? The footsteps neared me, unfaltering in pace. Hm. If it was him then I guessed I was going to get my questions answered a lot sooner than I'd expected. Come on, Kai. Where are you?

I waited, there was no more sound, silence reigned the park except for the light rustle of the leaves of trees nearby. I scanned the area. That was weird, I could've sworn I heard him, whoever it was and my best guess was Kai but there was no one there.

"Tyson"

A shocking chill ran up my spine, the sound of his husky voice knocking the wind out of me.

Kai.

Okay. Now why did that just happen?, I wondered. Guess I'll find out, I turned around slowly to face him, he stood bathed in the moonlight, his pale skin almost glowing. Alright, time to get some answers, what was it about his presence that unsettled me? It was getting annoying, the stupid feeling I got whenever he was around me. I hated feeling weak, it irritated me to no end.

"What are you doing here?", the question came out a bit demanding, harsh. I cringed inwardly, that did not come out right. I made it sound like the place was my territory and he needed my permission to come there. A pang went through my chest. I frowned at it. Wait a minute, what in the world was that?

He was studying me, I noticed and I was observing him, wondering if it had something to do with his appearance. I let myself take a good look at him, something I hadn't done while he was looking straight at me ever before. Letting my eyes run over every single thing that made him physically, every scar, every curve, every bump. We stood like that for what felt like an eternity. Finally he opened his mouth to say,

"You hate me"

I gasped lightly. Another jab hit my chest. What? I didn't hate him. I opened my mouth to protest but then I thought, wait a minute, I should hate him, shouldn't I? I snapped my mouth shut. After everything he'd done to me, after all those times he hurt me without even saying sorry. Yeah, he never even apologized, I was supposed to hate someone like him. It only felt right. I stood my ground but even then something clawed at my ribs, scraping my heart, bleeding into my gut.

I thought the light was playing tricks on my eyes but after blinking twice and tilting my head to look at him in a different angle, I found out that I was wrong. Kai's purple eyes were glistening.

With tears.

My body jerked forward, my feet moved in his direction. Was Dranzer still not back? Where was he staying? Who was he staying with? Was anybody even with him? He looked a little thinner, has he even been eating? Something wrenched at my gut violently. A thousand questions ran through my head in a fraction of a second. But then..

 _"He doesn't even have a fucking heart…"_

He'd hurt me a million times and not apologized even once. I stopped myself short of running to him.

 _"You're fooling yourself if you think he'd ever even feel anything for you…"_

No. Those tears probably had nothing to do with me. May be Dranzer was gone but she'd be back. Why should I care anyway? I thought, an awful feeling searing through my chest. He didn't even bat an eyelash whenever I cried in front of him and he was the reason for most of the tears I'd shed over my entire time on this earth. He didn't _deserve_ my sympathy….

I felt something suddenly leave me, the irresistible and undefinable pull I always, _always_ felt whenever he was near me, was gone. I felt a little empty.

Kai made a small sound like something between a strangled cry and a sob. I saw him shake his head slightly, like he couldn't believe what he was witnessing and moved like he was about to turn and walk away.

 _No._

Throwing it all into the air, I ran towards him, slowing down when I reached him. Put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around and pulled him into my arms.

I hugged him tight, crushing him against me like he'd slip away from my grasp if there was an inch of space between us. He squeezed me back, forcing the air out of my lungs, I buried my face in his neck. I couldn't. I couldn't just stand and watch him leave like that. I still loved him. Loved him like hell. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I pressed frantic kisses on his neck and shoulder. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Kai_. _Forgive me_.

I couldn't let go even if my life depended upon it, I was keeping him here, safe in my arms, forever. I slowly drew my face back, only my face, careful not to slacken my grip around him. My cheek sliding against his as I drew back, it felt wet. I looked into his eyes, they were still brimming with tears, I pulled him closer and pushed my nose into his shoulder again.

We hugged for what felt like an infinity, our tears dried, our hearts steadied but our holds on each other did not relax once. I whispered into his ear, "Come home with me, Kai. I'll make something for you and you can sleep there, okay, love?" I sensed him nod slightly. Slowly, ever so slowly and gently, I drew back because he'd started to shiver a bit, it was getting colder, my face felt a little frosty. I searched his eyes for a moment for discomfort with the idea and found none. He needed me, we both realized that as we stood under the starry sky. I took his hand and headed in the direction of the dojo.

* * *

"Eggs sound good? You know I can't make anything else, especially not at this hour.", holding the fridge open, I looked over my shoulder at Kai who sat at the table. "So?", I raised my brows at him, he shrugged, "Anything is fine, Tyson".

I grabbed two eggs, shut the fridge and setting them down, opened a cupboard above to get the frying pan. Omelettes, it is.

I hummed an off-key tune as I watched the eggs, one hand on my hip and holding a spatula in the other. I was happy, I looked over at Kai and found him watching me with his chin balanced on one hand, I turned back to the stove, smiling. Why did I fall for him? I still had no idea.

Turning off the ignition, I flipped the omelettes on to a plate, placed some bread on the side and walked over to set it down in front of him. "Bon appétit", I grinned at him, he smiled back, my heart did a little gig. I sank into the chair across from him and watched him eat with my head resting on my hand. He didn't seem to mind, I guessed he kinda liked it because he kept glancing up every now and then, would see me staring and then smile a little at his plate.

* * *

"You can either sleep here with the rest of the guys", I said to him in a hushed voice, standing outside the room where my teammates were snoring loudly. "or you can sleep with me up in my room". He met my gaze.

As a friend, Kai. I let it show in my eyes. As a friend.

He nodded, "Your room", he whispered and made his way towards it. A smile touched my lips, the way he moved about my house showed that he was so familiar with it, he could walk around in his sleep without bumping into anything. I watched his slate-coloured head disappear around the corner and moved to follow him.

I switched on the light as he entered the room, "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the futon".

"No, I'll sleep on the futon"

"Oh come on, Kai. Take the bed. The floor's looking good to me, tonight", I crossed to the closet and dragged out the futon, spreading it on the floor. Kai sighed, standing in the middle of the room.

"Seriously, dude. I don't mind."

"Okay", he agreed reluctantly making me roll my eyes at him.

I gave him a once-over, he needed to change into something. "Kai, I think you left some clothes in the laundry the last time you-", I almost said took off, I shook my head, "Grampa washed them, they're downstairs I could go get them for you"

Kai nodded, his mouth a thin line. I turned and walked out of there.

"Here you _go_ ", I held the clothes out to him, he placed a hand on them, his purple gaze locking on mine. I smiled a little, then looked down, blushing furiously when a rush of memories hit me like a hurricane. I took my hands away, scratched my head and steered myself around him to get my pyjamas out. Holding them against my chest, I hurried to the bathroom to change, shutting the door behind me softly.

I found him climbing into the bed, pulling the sheets around him, I switched off the lights and left the door slightly open. I lay down on the futon, listening to him making himself comfortable, the little grunts and groans coming from the bed on my right. I frowned.

I had no idea where he'd been staying for the last three days. Voltaire was in Russia but I knew that he still had access to his grandfather's mansion but it was highly unlikely that he would go back there. And where was Irina?

I had a lot of questions to ask him but he was exhausted if the steady breathing sound on my right was anything to go by. The jerk would still get up at the crack of dawn so I'd have to catch him before he quietly slipped out of the room if I wanted answers out of him. Speaking of answers, what about the huge mountain of "why"s I'd been trying to solve earlier? The bundle of answers was lying just a feet away from me, argh….

But there was a problem that I could solve. I couldn't lie, the feelings I had for him didn't make any sense but they were there nonetheless. I wanted to keep him around but as long as I had those _feelings_ , it would only push him away from me. He needed me and the only way that I could stay close to him was to treat him the way I treated all my other friends. I'd love him as a friend but not more because Hiro was right, although not completely. I _was_ wasting precious time on him, waiting for a miracle that would never happen, hurting myself for no reason. I had to stop, I had to. For him. For me.

 **~Let's see how long you can keep it up~**

* * *

A/N: C'est la vie...

Oh yeah, thanks for all the lovely reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Thou shall not sue me for I am an innocent soul.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

and pray to be only Yours

I pray to be only Yours

I know now you're my only hope

 **Switchfoot**

 **KAI'S POV:**

I opened my eyes to a cream-coloured ceiling. Not branches. I was in a room and not under a tree, I realized with a start. Who's room?, I sat up alarmed, noticed that the sun was just breaking over the horizon through the window across me. I looked around and found pale lemon coloured walls with a few pictures hung on them, a TV on a stand, wooden cupboards, drawers, floor, futon and a...pair big brown eyes staring at me. I blinked.

Tyson.

And the events of last night hit me square in the face. Fuck. I didn't realize how much I needed the brat till the moment I saw the look of hatred in his eyes. Without him, there was no warmth in my world, nothing more to live for. Ten seconds of bitterness from him seemed like an eternity of despair, I couldn't take it. Ten seconds was all it took for him to shred me into pieces. I didn't know he had that much hold over me, that I was a goner without him. Had he not reached out when he did, I don't even want to think about what I would have done.

Fuck Hiro, he was the one responsible for all of that. I saw him walk out of that washroom and I knew right then that he'd fucked someone up and it was Tyson. Hiro messed with something of mine that he shouldn't have. I'll get the bastard back for that.

Tyson sat up, rubbed his nose with the palm of his hand and sniffed. Did he have a cold? What the fuck was he doing out on the hill last night anyway? And in such a weather. I went up there like I'd done every other day I was here and found him blinking at nothing in particular.

I shook my head at him sitting on the futon twisting his mouth at me. He opened it to say, "Morning, Kai. Are you done daydreaming yet? Because I have a few things to ask you".

I sighed. Of course I should've seen that coming, he wouldn't bother to wake up at this hour unless he really had something to do and this time it was to question me. "I've barely woken up and you wanna interrogate me already?"

"Sorry, Kai. But I can't wait anymore, I need to know". He patted the soft fabric of the futon in front of him and said, "Come sit".

I raised my eyebrows at him in disdain, he huffed, got up and sat down on the bed a few feet away from me, closer to the foot of the bed and crossed his legs, I frowned at that. He'd moaned and clung to me when I'd kissed him, so what was he doing keeping a distance from me?

He cleared his throat to make me focus back on his face and not his crossed ankles, "So, where've you been staying the past four days?", he asked, his gaze searching my face.

There was no way I was telling him that I'd been spending my entire time outdoors since the end of the first series, I chose to keep my mouth shut. He gave me the puppy-dog eyes, like I'd ever fall for that, I smirked at him.

Realizing that acting cute was not going to work, he changed tactics, "You better tell me where you've been holing or I tell everyone how you nearly squeezed me to death last night", he smirked at me in victory. No cold then, he was perfectly fine, that was just him being...him.

I scoffed, "Like anyone would ever believe you".

"Oh they'll believe me, alright. I have the marks to prove it", he ran a tongue along his lower lip, grinning.

"What?". Marks?

"Ha!"

I scowled at him. He shook his head, "You wanna see?". I stiffened a little in response. How bad was it?

He uncrossed his legs, grabbed the hem of his light green shirt and pulled it over his head, letting it hang loosely over his arms still covered in the long sleeves. I held my breath, my gaze dropping to his flat tan stomach, he turned around on the bed, his smooth back facing me. I gasped a little.

There right across the middle of his back and a little lower were two light red bruises. I did that? I blinked in mild horror and surprise. My hand moved to the rosy marks and stopped short of touching him. He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes meeting mine, then trailing down to my raised arm, its fingers hovering a few centimetres away from his back, he waited to see if they'd reach him. I drew my hand back, letting it fall over the mattress. He sighed softly, tugged his shirt back on and turned around to lock his eyes on mine.

An apology rose from my chest, made its way across my throat, rolled down my tongue but stopped at its tip, never to make it out, never to get carried over to his ears. He gave me a knowing smile that seemed to say, "You'll never change, Kai", my jaw clenched.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because you're my friend, Kai. And like it or not, I will always look out for you", the sincerity in his mahoganies was shattering. "So, have you been sleeping under a tree or something?"

He hit the nail right on the head, shocking me, although I didn't show it on my poker face. Eyes boring deep into mine, he pressed on, "Roughing it?".

I blinked.

"Pushing yourself to the limits?", he gasped slightly, his eyes growing wide. He spoke quickly, "So that Dranzer would find her way back to you a lot sooner?"

My mouth fell open. Holy fuck. He was reading me like an open book, at this rate he could find out everything about me from now on without my having to tell him anything at all. I grit my teeth. He laughed out loud, "Oh man, that's it, isn't it? Hahaha!", he fell back on the bed and hit his head on the wall. Good.

"Ow", he sat up, rubbing a hand where it hurt, then gave another laugh. "Wow", he said and grinned, "I'm good".

"Can I go now?", I moved like I was about to get up, he clamped a hand down on my wrist, "wait, I'm not done yet". I blew out an exasperated breath and looked down on his hand grasping mine, he seemed to notice and took it away abruptly. The ghost of his touch tingled my skin, I glanced up to see him biting his lip, he moved closer, crossing his legs once again.

"Kai,", he whispered the syllable, I watched his mouth move as he spoke, "Are you okay?". I nodded, closing my eyes as I did so. I opened them to spot hesitation in his, there was something else he wanted to ask but was confused about how I would respond to it. So I answered his question before he asked, "I broke up with her", his eyes widened in amazement, I saw something soar and then quickly fall in them. "She went back to New York", he bowed his head and then peeked up at me through his lashes, taking my breath away. "I know it's not my place to ask and you probably won't answer but.. why?".

I looked away and said, "I need to concentrate more on blading, I can't afford any distractions". I saw an admiring smile light up his face from the corner of my eyes. Clearing my throat, I stood up and walked out of the room before he had a chance to stop me again.

* * *

A/N: Tyson doesn't have a cold. I do. Achoo.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But You sing to me over and over and over again

 **Switchfoot**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Leaning against one of the wooden pillars, outside the dojo, staring unappreciatively at the beautiful setting sun, listening to all hell break loose inside the usually 'less' chaotic Granger household, I sighed again heavily for the one hundredth time that day.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Tyson's beloved brother Hiro was home. What fun.

"ARFARFAN'ARF'S ZOOTERKINS! DAWGS, THERE BE NO SWEARIN' IN THIS HOUSE!"

Tyson and the others were in there and they'd been in there for a while.

"WHAT IS THAT SHAMELESS MOTHERFUCKER DOING IN MY HOUSE?". Asshole.

"HIRO! He's standing right outside!", Tyson's pleading but stubborn voice carried over to the dojo.

"ZOUNDS!", said Ryuu Granger. I guessed the rest of the inhabitants of the room had fainted from Hiro's 'stunning' choice of words.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MY HOUSE", screamed the asshole.

"I BROUGHT HIM HERE, HIRO. I _INVITED_ HIM"

Silence. I wasn't really keen on my being here either. If it weren't for Tyson's persistent nagging to stay another night, I'd have left in the morning. Now I regretted letting those brown eyes get to me.

Quick footsteps started to approach me and I heard a loud thud that had my protective instincts go on red alert. He wouldn't hit Tyson, would he? There was no telling, the Granger brothers had no control once they lost their tempers.

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, TYSON!", Hiro's unmistakably irritated voice, sounding strained and furious at the same time, rang out loud and clear in the evening air. He was heading my way and Tyson was trying to stop him.

"You're overreacting. There is no need for you to get all worked up about him staying here. Hiro, listen to me, he is my friend. You can't do this."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Tyson. If you can't say it to the jerk, then I will", Hiro rounded the corner with Tyson hot on his heels, rage written all over his face, chest heaving, hands balled up into fists. All this fuss over my mere presence? Tyson was right, he was overreacting.

I raised a condescending eyebrow at his agitated form. Hiro nearly exploded.

He strode up to me, stepping dangerously close, his facial muscles almost convulsing in the struggle to control his boiling anger, the pupils of his eyes contracting into pinpoints. Looking straight into mine, he whispered a warning, "Stay away from my brother or I will make sure that you pay _dearly_ ".

I didn't bat an eyelash. Stay away from Tyson? Like fuck that's gonna happen. My bored gaze flicked away from his face towards Tyson, who met my eyes and gulped. That's strange. Did he think this fucker was right about me? Is that why he'd been keeping a distance? ( He was even a little wary whenever we got stuck in a room alone lately) Because he just wanted us to be 'friends' and nothing more? All because of what this jackass had been feeding him? Son. Of. A. Bitch. My own fists balled up.

Hiro smirked at me, like he had a say over everything his brother did and according to his rules, his little brother didn't hold any romantic affection for me whatsoever. "Now _leave_ ", he bit out the words.

What was I doing here anyway? Why was I even putting up with this motherfucker? For Tyson? Why he didn't want me anymore and if he just wanted to be friends, I could do that staying elsewhere. I didn't have to listen to this foul-mouthed ass. Shoving the douche out of the way and with a final glance at Tyson, who was biting down hard on his lip, I took off.

* * *

It was getting darker in the forest. I made my way through the trees, a little numb all over from the cold, vaguely registering the direction in which I was heading. I needed Dranzer. It was getting harder without her. Vicious words and savage shouts echoed in my head, loud and unrelenting, making me dizzy. I took a deep breath to calm myself, balancing a hand on a tree trunk.

 _"Leave…."_

 _"Get out"_

 _"GET OUT!"_

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"I said GET OUT!"

Hands covering my mouth, I stared at Papa. He was angry. Really, really angry. He stood with his hands shaking on his sides, looming tall over the big oak desk, still in his work suit, his face contorting with rage. I'd screwed up bad this time, my horrified gaze moved over the once stark white papers now soaked in thick, dark, unfading blue. Oxford blue ink it was. I'd spilled it all over papa's documents. It was an accident but papa says there are no such things.

"I'm sorry", I whispered out feebly from behind my fingers still over my mouth, my eyes filling up with tears. I didn't mean to do it, he had to understand.

" _Sorry?",_ papa's nostrils flared as he repeated again, "Sorry…? YOU FOOLISH BOY!", his frightening voice thundered around me, bouncing off the wood-covered walls. I hiccupped. "YOU'VE RUINED _EVERYTHING_! EVERYTHING!"

"I didn't mean to". My frail form trembled as I managed to gather all my courage to speak weakly, "Papa, I'm very sorry. It was an accident".

The sound of the chair being knocked over, had me gasping in shock as he strode over to me, his heavy footsteps pounding hard on the floor, he stopped in front of me, his towering form shadowing mine.

My face was whipped to the right all of a sudden as a slap resounded. My left cheek throbbed, my ears rang, my nose and neck hurt, I blinked tears from my eyes. My heart stuttered to a stop, I couldn't believe it.

He hit me. _Papa hit me_. _Papa_.

"I hope for your sake that you remember that there are _NO_ ACCIDENTS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT WORD FROM YOUR MOUTH EVER AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?". I blinked at the floor on the right side of my feet. Papa hit me. But I didn't do it on purpose, I didn't want to make him upset. I always wanted to make him happy but I only ever managed to get him mad. Why couldn't I ever do anything right?

"I SAID _DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?", he was getting more angry, roaring in fury. My little heart quivered in my chest with fear as I croaked out quickly, "Yes papa"

"NOW GET OUT. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE FOR THE REST OF THE DAY", he pointed towards the door. I dared to look up at him, his eyes were filled with disgust as he said quietly, "You've ruined everything, boy. You are nothing but a constant nuisance to me. Do not step foot in this office ever again."

 _SLAM!_

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I gasped in a breath, crouching against the hard ground with my arms wrapped around my mid-section. Terrifying but fuzzy images swam through my head, making my body shake violently. Gathering air into my lungs, I braced my hands against the tree and lifted myself up. Oh no. It was starting again.

Where the fuck was Dranzer? It's been too long already. Screw Hiro, I needed Tyson. I'm gonna have to find my way back to him or I might not make it through the night. Horrible scenes that felt like memories flashed before my eyes, turning me blind, driving me insane, the grief almost strangling me.

 _Tyson…_

"Kai!"

Blood.

Was I imagining it?

"Kai! Where are you?", Tyson's strong voice carried over the air and reached into my heart, erasing the pain, fighting away the frightening figures. I could breathe again.

"Kai! There you are!". Thank heavens for our strange, twisted bond. He found me just when I needed him the most. I turned around to see him make his way towards me. One look at my face had him stopping dead in his tracks and asking, "How about a beybattle?", pulling Dragoon out of his pocket.

I opened my mouth to say, my blade's been trashed but stopped, noticing that he was digging in his pocket for something else, he drew his hand out and in his open palm lay a shiny new blade. Bless Kenny. Perfectly designed for Dranzer, I guessed.

Making my way over to him, I took the blue beyblade from his hands and gave it a squeeze. Something. Anything to distract me from the awful things that were threatening to push through to the front of my mind. A battle with Tyson would be enough and maybe Dranzer might come back to me in the course of it.

Meeting his eyes as a sign of accepting the challenge, I put some distance between us, walking backwards. We were standing in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. Tyson's face lit up as he prepared his launcher, "Get ready to lose, Kai. You don't even have Dranzer to save your ass this time".

I locked the blade in and smirked at him, trust Tyson to do the trash talking no matter what the circumstance. It was getting even darker, the sky was turning into a shade of dark purple, the temperature dropped rapidly, making me shiver lightly.

"Ready?", asked Tyson, the tall trees casting dark shadows over his figure but the light in his eyes only getting brighter. Tipping my head slightly forward in a yes, I bit the inside of my cheek and blew out a breath.

The sounds of the forest died down as if in anticipation of the match, I counted down the seconds in my head, waiting. Waiting for something to cue the start. My gaze locked on Tyson's, he seemed almost impatient. It's been too long since the last time we did this.

And as though blowing the horn to signal the resume of the long-fought war after a seemingly endless respite, a rook cawed in the dark trees. _And we let it rip_.

Our blades danced around each other on the forest ground, sparking the fallen leaves.

"You're going down, Kai", Tyson rubbed a finger under his nose and then shouted, "Go Dragoon!"

Dragoon circled my blade, spinning at a dizzying speed. There was absolutely no way that I could win without Dranzer, he'd grown more powerful since the last time we'd battled each other but I didn't earn my reputation as a world-class blader just because I had a strong bitbeast, I did it because I had skills that no other player had, not even Tyson. Mustering up all the strength I had in me, I yelled, "Go Dranzer!"

But then I heard a scream. _I'd used too much energy_. A distant wail, somebody was crying. It sounded terrible, sickening. Ghastly images swam before my eyes, taking away my sight, suffocating me. I felt something wind itself around me, crushing me, cutting off my circulation. What the fuck was happening? Darkness surrounded me, I was drowning. Drowning.

A song. A faint but beautiful song reached my ears, fighting the darkness, the sadness. Heat radiated all over my body, soothing the cold skin, comforting me in the warmth, melting the ice that was wrapping around my heart. My ears tickled, soft feathers brushed my arms, my neck. The singing got louder, I heard no more screaming, no more shouting, nothing but a sweet song blowing warmth and strength into my shaky soul. Feathers enveloped me, I felt no more pain. I felt it brewing in my heart, I felt it flowing through my veins, mixing with my blood, solidifying my resolve, etching into my soul. Opening my eyes, I saw fire. Fire.

Everywhere. Above me, below me, around me. She was here. Dranzer. The invisible wall in my head that I'd unconsciously put up, blocking a past I never wanted to relive, was back up. Stronger than ever. Nothing could stop me now.

Dranzer rose up majestically in front of me, spreading her fiery wings far out, facing Tyson, _burning like the fucking sun_. Oh this battle was so mine.

Smirking at Tyson, I yelled at the top of my lungs, "DRANZER, FINISH HIM!". With an ear-splitting screech she swooped down towards Dragoon and it was all over.

"Aww man! I shoulda seen that coming", Tyson put his hands on his hips, shaking his head at Dragoon lying still on the ground, moonlight glinting off its surface. Dranzer stood spinning a few feet away, I raised my hand up to catch it as it flew into my palm. I glanced up to find Tyson leaning over Dragoon, "But I guess it's great that Dranzer's back". With a final reassuring squeeze, I pocketed my blade and knelt down beside him, my arm brushing his, he stiffened, gasping almost inaudibly. He looked over at me and smiled.

Dragoon looked a little out of shape but it was nothing Kenny couldn't fix, I registered briefly before focusing on the more demanding thought: my touch still affected Tyson to no end. I could use that. He may have forgotten a thing or two about me and I knew just how to jog his memory. Fuck you, Hiro but your little brother is all mine.

 **~It's coming~**

* * *

 **A/N: I love you guys. But I think I'd only be updating weekly from now on because my schedule's looking absolutely crazy!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

WARNING: ITTY BITTY LIME.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

Close the laundry door,

Tiptoe across the floor

Keep your clothes on,

I got all that I can take

 **The Avett Brothers**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Argh..where's my cap? I can't find it.", said Tyson, tossing the clothes that were dumped on the bed to the floor. He'd pulled them out of the wardrobe that now stood empty.

"You are not wearing that stupid hat anywhere, Tyson.", Hillary sat on the bed next to where the clothes lay.

"Stupid? It'd go great with the outfit.", he said picking up the last item of clothing left on the bed and tossed it over his head. "Oh man. Where is it?"

Hillary shook her head at the messy hotel floor, "I can't believe you, Tyson. Why would anybody want to wear a baseball cap to a formal party?". She raised her gaze to study him standing in front of the floor-length mirror of the wardrobe with his hands on his hips, pouting at his own reflection. He was wearing a variation of his usual outfit, blue jean jacket instead of a red one, a white T-shirt inside and black jeans with blue converses. Formal or not, he was not going to don a suit even if his life depended upon it.

"I see what you mean, the cap might go well with it but I just don't think it's a good idea to wear it to the party", said Hillary, tapping her foot on the carpeted floor, soundlessly. She was a little impatient because they were going to be late.

"Hmm..", Tyson scratched his nose, scrutinizing himself in the mirror. The door opened and Max poked his head in, "Hey guys, we better get going. We're already late.". His eyes widened when he saw Tyson, "Ty! Looking goood! Ha ha".

"Thanks, Maxie"

He walked in, pushing the door out of the way, dressed in a pretty classy suit. "My my! Don't we look nice?", said Tyson appraising a Max, who cleaned up well enough. A little taller now, he was growing up into a handsome young man.

"Ha ha ha, this old thing? It's my dad's. A friend gifted to him but it was a little small in size, so he let me have it". Smiling, he glanced at Hillary, "That dress fits you perfectly, Hillary. Almost as if it was made for you". She giggled with a hand over her mouth, then waved it, "Please, Maxie. You're making me blush".

"Blush? You?", Tyson turned around to face her, his eyes as wide as saucers. Were they flirting? "I don't believe it".

"We'll be right there,", Rei's voice entered the room, then his white Chinese suit clad form appeared at the doorway, making everybody inside gasp. "Hey, you guys, _Brooklyn_ just left for the party. We are now officially late". He grinned, "You all look great"

"Thanks but you look the best, Rei!", Max laughed merrily and then turned to the rest of the room, "We really better get going. Where's Daichi and Kenny, Rei?"

"They left a while ago. Daichi said he couldn't wait to stuff his tummy and Kenny just couldn't wait dressed, so he left with him.", said Rei, shaking his head.

"Fine then. Let's go. I'm not wearing that cap. You happy now, Hillary?", shooting her a glance that said "you win for now", Tyson made his way across the room towards the door.

"You'll thank me later, Tyson", she lifted herself up from the bed and smoothed down her brown flowing gown. She tucked a stray strand of hair that escaped from her French braid behind her ear and followed him. Max reached for the lights.

* * *

It was a small gathering consisting of barely twenty five people but the decorations and the setting was extravagant beyond belief. From the ornate chairs and tables to the glittering crystal bead curtains that covered the several arched, darkened doorways that were lined along the length of the adorned walls with elegant multi-patterned lasers dancing across them to the blue and silver hanging balloons over the dimly lit hall. The entire venue had a posh, ritzy feel making the bladers seem more mature.

Tyson walked in and whistled at all the expensive decorations. "Damn", he blinked twice and turned to Rei who stood gawping, "Talk about fancy. Looks like the BBA's making some big bucks out of this tournament".

Rei nodded, "Looks like they are. It's a little bit too much." And then added, "But it's still nice, I guess. I like it"

"Boy, this sure is something.", said Max, who walked forward, turning his blond head this way and that, trying to take it all in. "I'm going to go find Kenny. He must be around here somewhere" and with that he went searching for his friend.

"Well, I'm getting myself a drink. You guys want?", asked Rei, already moving away from them.

"Thanks. I'll come with you". Hillary swung her head towards Tyson and raised her eyebrows. He was busy scanning the room for someone, then caught Hillary watching him and said, "Oh..uh.. No thanks. You guys go on without me"

"Okay….", Rei dragged out the last syllable with a knowing look in his eyes and a slight smile on his face. "We'll be right there,", pointing over his shoulder towards a table filled with drinks behind him, "if you need us".

"See ya, Tyson. Let's go". Hillary took Rei's arm, spun him around and dragged him forward.

Tyson waved once at their retreating backs, "See ya". Sighing, he ran his gaze around the hall searching for Kai again. "Now, where'd he go?", he wondered out loud. Deciding that he might have a better chance to bump into Kai if he ventured forward than by just standing there squinting at the dark figures, he wended his way towards the tables.

"Are we a little lost?", a sickly-sweet voice asked him suddenly making him jump, he turned his head to find Ming-Ming eyeing him up. The light was a lot brighter there, the shimmering dress on Ming-Ming sparkled so much in the silver light, he had to shield his eyes with a hand. "Nope. I'm jus-", he was interrupted sharply by a sly drawl.

"There she is. I've been looking everywhere for you..", an arm was slung across Tyson's shoulders before he could object, he glanced over to see Kiaan's face busy grinning at Ming-Ming.

"Oh not again. What do _you_ want, loser?", the exasperated vibes coming from her tiny form should've been enough to fry a small insect.

"Loser?". Kiaan mock-gasped, moving a hand up to his mouth. Tyson shrugged his arm off feeling a little uncomfortable. "Who are you calling a loser, baby?", he asked her then crooned into Tyson's ear, "Oh I loove innuendos", which Ming-Ming heard clearly enough to make her explode.

"Baby?", her eyes flashed. "You immature little jerk! I can take you down in my sleep", she closed her eyes and pouted haughtily.

"Oooh I'd love that. Where's your bed?", he chuckled like an asshole.

"You wouldn't find my bed in your dreams, boy", she sneered.

"That's alright, we'll take my bed."

Tyson, sensing that this was going into dangerous territories, excused himself politely. "Ahaha..", he laughed awkwardly scratching his head, "See that guy over there?", he pointed to someone standing with his back to them a little way off, "I was looking for him and well… there he is! Gotta go", he quickly walked away from them towards the guy who had just saved him unawares. He risked a glance over his shoulder at the fuming pair he'd just escaped from, they seemed to be no longer interested in biting each other's heads off or flirting to death and were busy watching him curiously. What? Him working his social circle was more entertaining than seducing each other all of a sudden?

Grinding his teeth together, he observed the man now standing a few feet away from him, aloof, a glass in hand. Clad in a black dress shirt with a white stand-up collar and black slacks, the guy looked unmistakably handsome. Like nobody he knew. Thinking "ah, what the heck" , Tyson tapped him on the shoulder and opened his mouth to say, "Hey man, what's up?" but the words never made it out. He froze when the man turned around to face him.

With his usually perfectly messy slate-coloured hair now combed back with just a few bangs falling over his forehead, Kai had the 'smashing sexy' part nailed right down to the very T, leaving a shocked Tyson gaping at him, his mouth hanging open, hand hovering a few inches from Kai's shoulder.

"K-Kai!", he blinked unable to form words, his mouth opening and closing in unspoken syllables. "You uh…what happened to the shark fins?", he didn't know what else to say.

And now it was Kai's turn to gape, "What?". He eyed the hand hovering near his shoulder and shifted his gaze to meet Tyson's, who quickly snatched his arm away. "The blue fins. That are always on your face. Where'd they go?"

"Oh..that", he didn't give any further explanation, just looked away like he was bored. Tyson rolled his eyes at himself, what was he expecting anyway?

Sighing, he said, "I'm gonna go and grab myself a drink", gauging Kai's reaction, who stood with an air of having seen it all before and then added in a slightly softer tone, "I think you look great by the way. I almost didn't recognize you."

At that Kai turned his head to lock gaze with him, "You think?", he asked quietly. Tyson gulped, suddenly a little breathless and a little nervous. The room was full of people yet to Tyson it felt like they were completely alone. Kai leaned forward, making him gasp. He moved around him, his breath blowing over Tyson's neck, his shoulder brushing his as he did so. Tyson closed his eyes as he made it past him and sauntered away.

Wait. What the hell? Opening his eyes, he glanced around. Nobody was staring, thank heavens.

"Tyson"

Oh shit, it was Hiro. Did he see that? Damn it. Tyson slowly spun around to face his brother, a that's-definitely-a-fake smile on his face. "Hiro! What are you doing here?"

Hiro gave him a pointed look that seemed to say "Are you kidding me?". Tyson laughed awkwardly. He was really, really bad at acting innocent. "I _mean_ aren't you supposed to be mingling…? With..other people?", he scratched his head, fidgeting.

"Yes. But I need you to come with me somewhere."

"Right now?". This was bad.

"Yes", Hiro turned around swiftly and started to push his way through, Tyson followed him, cursing himself.

"Something up?", he asked, his brow wrinkling with worry. Was he in trouble? Again?

Hiro didn't answer causing Tyson's heart rate to speed up, warning bells tolling in his head, loud.

"I just want you to meet someone". He glanced up to find the chairman of the BBA, Kieran and another person standing together, laughing and talking. They walked up to them. Oh. And he'd nearly died of anxiety.

"Tyson, my boy!", the chairman beamed. "You are here. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, sir. Very much. Thank you", he said, eyeing the stranger. Tyson was nothing but unbelievably polite when in company of someone he didn't know. Especially when the person looked pretty important and big.

"I would like you meet someone, dear boy. Do you know who this is?", he gestured to the huge man standing on his left, who smiled at Tyson in response. "This is the man who introduced the Silent Assassins to the BBA, Alistair King"

"Hi, Mr. King. I'm Tyson Granger", they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tyson. I've heard so much about you from Stanley over here. He's an old friend of mine", he said in a smooth, cool voice that matched his appearance: tall, blonde and burly.

"Yes. We go way back, met in college.", Stanley laughed good-naturedly. "He's also a very busy man and took time out of his hectic schedule to come check out the tournament himself", he said proudly.

"It's no big deal, Stanley. I like the sport as much as you and I wanted to see how well my team was doing in the tournament. ", he said, nodding his head in Kieran's direction, who shot Tyson a charming smile. Dressed in a stylish grey blazer, with its sleeves pulled up and a white T-shirt inside hugging his form perfectly, along with black jeans, he looked casually formal.

"If it weren't for Alistair, we'd have never made it to the big leagues."

"You are too modest for your own good, Kieran. You know you have the kind of talent most people could only dream of"

"You're right. Maybe I am a little unappreciative of my talents but with bladers like Tyson around, I fade in comparison."

"Wha-?", Tyson's mouth fell open. "Dude, you're good and you know it. But yeah I… guess I am pretty good". He was not a modest person. Not at all.

"Well, you boys can enjoy the party while we old men discuss some business. Now where did that Hiro go?", said the chairman looking around.

"I think he went that way", King pointed to his left and they walked off. Kieran swung his gaze towards Tyson, "Well..", he shot him a lazy smile, "I'm just gonna let you know that there's something happening later tonight. In our room."

"Yeah? What's that?", asked Tyson, genuinely curious.

"A little after party", winking as he said "little", "Nothing too messy. No alcohol or any of that. Just a few hours of pure fun. So you coming?"

"Sure. Can I bring the others too?"

"Of course you can. Like I said, it's just for having some fun and..the more the merrier, right?", said Kieran, laughing at the cliché.

"Alright. I'll be there."

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

This is heaven, I thought as I helped myself to another bite of the delicious chocolate cake they'd served for dessert. Oh wow.

We were sitting at one of the three overly decorated, too-long tables, eating the kind of delicacies cooked to the kind of perfection you could only dream of. The bladers seated along the table were all laughing and chatting pleasantly. Kai was right next to me. And that somehow made me happy but not too happy because Hiro was seated right across him. Geez, obsess much, big brother?

"You like chocolate a little too much, Granger", commented Kieran, who was sitting opposite me. "You know it's not good for you, don't you?", he said, eyeing the cake on my plate. I stuck a fork into it and ate some more. "Yes I do. But there are some things that you just have to enjoy in life whether it is good or bad for you. This is one of them. I love chocolate, it doesn't matter if it's not good for me. Because it makes me happy and that's all that matters."

I ended my 'wise' speech with a righteous smile. Kieran raised his eyebrows at me in an appreciative look, "Yeah, I guess you're right.", he met my eyes. "Guess there are some things that were made for you to indulge yourself in", he said quietly. I blinked and looked down at my plate after shooting him a small smile.

That's when I felt it.

There was something on my right knee and it was warm. I wondered if it was a dog but a dog being present at such an exclusive event was highly unlikely. What the hell was it then? I moved my leg, it stayed. I shook my knee a bit, it stayed. I was tempted to look under the table. What if it was something bad and unhygienic or something that could hurt me?

And then it moved. Up my thigh. I froze. My fork hovering mid-air, the piece of cake on it threatening to fall off, so I put it down. Sitting back in my chair, I slipped a hand under the table without anybody noticing and felt for the 'thing'. I grasped it and then gasped. Holy cow, it was a hand!

Whose? My eyes widened in horror. Okay, calm down. Think. There was a hand on my thigh and the person sitting on my right was… Kai.

Oh.

I shifted my gaze to him, my fingers still on his wrist. He ate like there was nothing going on whatsoever. No hand on my thigh, no Tyson's fingers on it, no. Nothing.

What was he doing? I gawped at him. His face looked perfectly composed and collected, he didn't even spare me a glance as he ate his stupid salad.

"Tyson". Hiro. I withdrew my arm from under the table to pick up my fork, then turned towards him. "What is it, Hiro?"

"I thought you wanted that cake", he jutted his chin, gesturing to my plate.

"I do. I'm eating it", I said, hurrying to finish it.

Kai's hand moved higher. I slowed down. It was getting difficult to breathe. What was he thinking? What in the world was he doing?

Max who sat on my left asked, "Everything okay, Tyson?"

"Yes, Maxie", I managed to squeak out.

Further up.

Heck. Damn you, Kai. I couldn't eat anymore. I took a deep breath to calm myself and his hand ventured higher, he was reaching nether regions. He had to be stopped.

My face burned hot because..well, he was turning me on in the middle of everyone. Hiro set his fork down and met my eyes. I gulped. Who was turned on again?

His hand moved higher, he was almost there. No. Unable to help myself, I turned to Kai. And he finally noticed me. He shifted his purple gaze to lock it with mine, raising a piece of apple into his mouth. Damn. I looked away troubled.

Kieran glanced up and gave me an inquisitive look, "What's wrong, Tyson? You look a little…"

He never finished his sentence because I shot out of my seat like it was on fire, everybody paused to stare at me.

"I need to go to the washroom", throwing in the towel, I rushed out of there.

* * *

Bloody Kai. What did he think he was doing? Playing me like that. Oh the nerve. I sighed at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

There was no way I could have finished that cake because he'd reached 'there'. I had to get away, there was no other option. Why would he.. darn it. How could he do something like that?

Bracing my arms against the counter, I inhaled deeply and let it out. I should probably go back, they'd be wondering why I was taking so long.

The bathroom door opened, I swung my head over to find Kai striding in. Just the guy I was looking for. "You", I marched up to him, "What in the world was-" I was interrupted by a kiss.

Groaning into my mouth, Kai put his hands on my hips and pushed me against the counter. I clutched his neck and pulled him closer. His hands ran everywhere, a feeling brewed deep in my belly. Desire.

Wait. What was I doing? I had to push him away. I had to. Breaking away, panting, I asked him as he swooped down to kiss my neck, "Kai. What are you doing?", he dragged his teeth along my skin. "What are we doing?"

He took my face into his hands and kissed me again. I tried to pull back, he wouldn't let go. He ran his tongue along the line between my lips, making me moan.

 _"What you're doing is stupid"_

Hiro's words echoed in my head. I opened my eyes and placing my hands on his chest, I pushed him away. But not far enough.

"What?", Kai asked slightly breathless, licking his lips. My gaze on his mouth, I shook my head, panting a bit. "It's not right"

"What's not right?"

"This"

He met my eyes, I gulped. "Tyson…", he dipped his head down to my neck, my eyes fell closed. Biting my ear he asked, "How do you know this is not right?", I gasped in a breath.

Gripping my waist, he pushed his hips into mine, my head fell back. It felt so good. "I don't know", I whispered.

"Exactly", he cupped my jaw and pulled my mouth to his, moving himself against me. Opening my mouth with his, he ran his tongue along mine, making me clutch his shirt and moan deeply. I wanted more.

He broke away and softly dragged his teeth along my jaw, "Come to my room".

No.

"I can't"

He sucked in my earlobe, "Come to my room". I wouldn't go that far. No way.

"No, Kai. I can't do that"

Growling, he drew his head back to lock his gaze on mine, he traced my lower lip with his thumb and kissed me again. I slid my fingers into his hair, messing it up, he pushed himself against me harder.

"Come with me", he pleaded, his hand sliding down my body to the front of my jeans. I surrendered. "Okay"

* * *

A/N: Yeah. Tell me what you think.


	24. Chapter 24

Discalimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue.

WARNING : LIME

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

If anyone should ever write my life story

For whatever reason there might be

You'll be there between each line of pain and glory

'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me

 **Gladys Knight**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Looking down at Tyson under me, I asked myself again if I was really gay. With his hatless head tipped back against the pillows, his dark brown hair contrasting against the white of the bed, his small but enticing dry mouth with its lips slightly parted, golden neck laying bare a throbbing vein, he pressed himself up against me.

"Kai..", the way he said my name, half gasping, half moaning, like it was the only thing he could think of, drove me into a kind of frenzy I'd never experienced before. I wanted to maul him. Gathering whatever self-control I had left in me, reminding myself for the hundredth time that he'd never done anything like this before, I lifted my hips away from his.

He opened his eyes to a slit and gazed up at me with heavy lids, _questioning_. A disappointed sound left his lips before he spoke, "Kai?". Was he pleading? Fuck it. Lowering myself onto him again, I covered his open mouth with mine, eating him like a starved man. He tasted like heaven.

Sliding my hand up his jean-clad thigh, steadily moving between his open legs, I swallowed his every sigh and gasp that I got. His hands slid up into my hair as our tongues fused and melted together, the friction between us building up into a fever pitch. It felt so good I never wanted it to stop. Just as that thought crossed my mind, another entered, one that had me wanting to pull back but things had escalated into such a state that I couldn't stop even if my fucking life depended upon it.

Touching Tyson, however good it felt, would change me. I wasn't ready for that. Fully clothed he was making me go insane, I wondered what he'd do to me if he was actually naked.

Drawing back for air, I gently sunk my teeth into his lower lip, eliciting a moan from him, he shuddered beneath me. Rubbing uncontrollably against each other, I watched his tanned throat bob up and down as he gulped. Feeling like this was something that I'd wanted to do for a long time but never realized it, I swooped down and licked him right across his Adam's apple, running my tongue along the smooth skin as his head fell back. The pleasure heightening between my own thighs, knowing that it wouldn't take long before I came, I watched him arch beneath me, moaning my name as I thrust my hips into his, sending him over the edge. The look on his face, I captured into my memory, locking it away forever. l could forget everything but I would never forget what I was witnessing before my eyes.

Perfection.

The knowledge that this was a part of him that only I got to see and no one else. No one but me.

That was all it took to drive me home. Burying my face into his neck, I came, pure bliss rippling through my frame, a smile making its way across my face. This was where I belonged. Tyson was my only solace.

I Raised my head to look at him, wanting to see what he thought of all that, every probable guess running through my mind but what I saw matched none of them. The expression on his face shocked me numb.

Regret.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Why give so much of you to someone who can't even love you?

Eyes fixated on the ceiling, my breathing slowly returning to normal, lying on Kai's bed completely still except for the steady rise and fall of my chest, I tried to make sense of what just happened.

 _This could not be true_. Spreading my fingers on the sheets, I gathered them into my hand. The feel of the soft fabric in my palm as I lightly rolled them, told me that it was all very real indeed.

I'd done just what I'd been telling myself to avoid. Here I was, in the bed of someone who wouldn't bat an eyelash if I were to jump off a cliff, the front of my pants soaked through.

Shame.

I was disappointed in myself. How could I give in like that? After everything that had happened.

Kai's breath blew over my cheek as he lifted himself up and away from me, the sudden loss of heat making me shiver a little. A pang went through my chest. He was going to walk away. Again. Taking whatever he wanted and leaving without so much as a glance over his shoulder. You'd kissed me, darn it. You'd come apart in my arms, you selfish son of a bitch!

He sat up, a huge lump growing in my throat, I closed my eyes. Go on then. Walk away. _I dare you to._

Seconds passed. _He never moved_. A small sob left my throat. He was going to be the death of me.

Feeling a little uncomfortable just lying stretched out like that in front of him, I pushed up with my elbows and shifted into a sitting position on the mattress. Silence reigned over us, swelling the ache in my chest. Why did I do this to myself? Did I have no dignity?

He'd used me and now he was watching me quietly break down. The guy couldn't say two words just to make me feel a little better. He didn't even have to mean them, just speak to me, if just a single word, so that I could at least pretend that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself.

I waited. And nothing. Okay, so if he wanted me to speak first, I could do it. Glancing up to where he sat on the edge of the bed, I met his gaze for the first time since … _that_. His face, an emotionless mask, conveyed no message but in his eyes were a different story. He didn't say anything to me because he didn't know what to say. That somehow made what I was about to ask him a lot easier. I wanted to know and there was no other option because I was done being confused. He probably wouldn't answer but there'd be a reaction, nonetheless.

"Do you like me, Kai?"

Silence. His eyebrows jerked up the slightest bit but that was all. Patiently, I gave him time to think up an appropriate answer. His purple orbs looked thoughtful, he was mulling over the question, his mouth a thin line. A few minutes ago, it was on mine, the thought distracted me. Vivid as hell images ran through my mind as time ticked by. Just staring at each other.

Finally deciding something, he stood up. I looked away. So he was not going to answer. I felt a sarcastic smile tug at my lips as I looked down at my jeans. What was I expecting? Slightly shaking my head, I tried to draw in a breath to ease the pain in my heart. I'd made tons of mistakes and I'd only learned from them but when it came to Kai, I never seemed to understand. Move on, Tyson. It's not worth it. Always fell on deaf ears. And half the time I was the one yelling those words at myself. Maybe this time, the humiliation might finally make me see the truth.

Warm breath washed over my face as I felt a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. It barely lasted a second but I lived an eternity in that moment. The gentle caress disintegrating the wall of repulsion that had been constructing itself in my chest. Eroding the doubts, erasing the pain, speaking what could not be said in a thousand words. I opened my eyes to look into a purple ocean of emotions. Kai.

 _"I want you, Tyson",_ he whispered to me. Four words. But he admitted that he wanted me.

I gave him a slow, sad smile, he drew back to stand up straight and sighed. My gaze ran down his form, stopping at the indisputable evidence. His darkened black slacks. "I need to go shower. I'll see you later", I watched his grey socked feet carry him away from me.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

 **TAG-TEAM STANDINGS**

1\. KIERAN/ ATHAN

2\. KIAAN/ AMBROSIO

3\. TYSON/ DAICHI

4\. KAI/ TALA

5\. BROOKLYN/ GARLAND

6\. MAX/ REI

7\. MING-MING/ MYSTEL

8\. BRYAN/ SPENCER

Tala sauntered over to his table, lightly tapping the phone he held in one hand against the palm of the other, a smirk on his face that looked like it had been there forever and was going to stay there for another. He was pleased with himself, this time he'd outdone his own overachieving-self in his imagination, he couldn't possibly be more proud. His smirk grew as he thought about the thing in his hands and what it contained. Oh yeah, he mentally high-fived himself, then rolled his eyes. He had a really rich vocabulary, what had ecstasy done to him? But now he wanted to relive that moment again, so he sank down into his chair and closed his eyes.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Tala opened the bathroom door to get back to the party and stopped when he sensed that something was amiss. His wrist felt a little...lighter. Glancing down he found that his favourite watch was no longer with him. He'd probably left it in the stall. What? He wasn't going to let anybody else hold on to it while he took a leak or leave it on the bathroom counter and it was _expensive_ , so keeping it on was not a solution either.

Stalking back to the stall he'd just walked out of, he pushed open the door, soundlessly. There, right on top of the toilet's tank cover lay his glinting platinum watch. He ventured further in to pick it up, the door slowly turning to shut itself behind him. He heard someone flush and the sound of a lock turning a few stalls down.

Wrapping the band around his wrist, he fumbled with the buckle. Jesus, it kept slipping. Finally managing it without cursing out loud, briefly registering the squeak of another door opening, he spun around to get out of there but came to a halt when he heard Tyson's voice. So irritating.

"You", he seemed to say. "What in the world was-"

Tala's eyebrows rose in surprise. He shut up? The brat never stopped speaking once he started flapping away. So why'd he stop now? Curious, he inched toward the almost shut door, peeking through the narrow gap.

His eyeballs rolled out of their sockets as his jaw hit the floor in astonishment. Jesus H. Christ. What was he seeing? Tyson and Kai was kissing each other's brains out, their bodies grinding. Kai?

Oh my goodness.

He heard Tyson gasp, pulling back, breaking the heated kiss. "Kai. What are you doing?" Tala waited bewildered. "What are we doing?" Yes, somebody please explain to him what his teammate and his rival was doing. This was crazy.

They started making out again and Tala found himself recovering from the initial shock, the wheels in his head returning to work, he soon felt a devilish grin making its way across his face. Oh this was good. Kai. And Tyson. Who would've thought that something like this would happen? Exactly. His mind went into overdrive, thoughts flying through. Nobody would ever believe him if he were to tell them that he saw Kai and Tyson snogging in the bathroom. They'd think he was nuts. But this was too good an opportunity for him to let it pass. He finally had something on Kai that could really rattle his cage but Kai would never admit to it unless….unless he had _evidence_.

He remembered the phone that rested in his pants pocket, it had a camera. Sweet. Pulling it out, he quickly pressed the camera button and held it up to the oblivious pair, _recording_. Everything.

"How do you know this is not right?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly"

They were going at it hard. So hard, Tala felt heat rise up his cheeks. Their kiss so passionate, he felt too embarrassed to watch and averted his eyes in desperation. Good lord.

"Come to my room". Tala squeezed his face, a hand covering his mouth, barely stopping himself from exclaiming out loud, his eyes as wide as saucers. HOLY FUCK!

What was happening?! Was he dreaming? Because ty che blyad! This was too good to be true. If he says yes, Tala thought, I swear I'd die choking on my own saliva.

"I can't". Oh Kai…. What a disappointment, he chuckled mentally. He was enjoying this a little too much. Pressing his lips together, he laughed quietly as Kai said it again, "Come to my room".

"No, Kai. I can't do that". He was going to die holding in explosive laughter. Death by laughter. No more jokes please. He bit down hard on his tongue, tucking in his chin, watching the two through the slit.

The final blow had him nearly dropping the phone, stunned to ice.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Tala held the precious object tight, secured against his chest. Bryan sat watching, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. Tala was grinning like a maniac on crack who'd just won the lottery. "What are you thinking about?", Bryan enquired, a little disturbed by the evil clown-like show of teeth.

"Nothing", he replied with a lilt to his tone, which agitated Bryan further. Why was he so damn happy? "You're hiding something"

Tala laughed out loud at that. Louder than necessary, like he was determined to use the opportunity to the maximum and howl because he'd been bottling it up. Spencer rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not the one keeping secrets, Bryan. You might want to ask that question to someone else", his eyes glinted with mirth. Bryan was about to open his mouth to ask Tala just what he meant by that evasive statement when he was interrupted by the sound of a mic being tested.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?", the BBA chairman spoke. "I KNOW YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING EAGERLY TO KNOW THE PAIRINGS FOR THE SECOND SERIES OF GAMES, SO I AM NOT GOING TO DELAY THE ANNOUNCEMENT ANY FURTHER.", he paused for a moment before continuing. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE IS THE SET OF THE SECOND SERIES OF THE QUADRENNIAL TOURNAMENT. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FIXTURES WERE MADE ACCORDING TO THE SWISS-SYSTEM RULES."

The enormous screen, flickered to life, displaying the symbol of the BBA before rearranging its pixels to strike the room silent.

 **THE SECOND SERIES**

 **ROUND ONE**

KIERAN V/S BROOKLYN

ATHAN V/S GARLAND

KIAAN V/S MAX

AMBROSIO V/S REI

TYSON V/S MING-MING

DAICHI V/S MYSTEL

KAI V/S BRYAN

TALA V/S SPENCER

 **ROUND TWO**

KIERAN V/S TYSON

ATHAN V/S DAICHI

KIAAN V/S KAI

AMBROSIO V/S TALA

BROOKLYN V/S MING-MING

GARLAND V/S MYSTEL

MAX V/S BRYAN

REI V/S SPENCER

"Just to turn the excitement up a notch, we have decided that the matches will be held bottom to top. Turning the fixtures over completely. That is, the second round of matches will be played first and the last two games of the series will now be the opening battles."

"Are you kidding me?", asked Tyson, joining the gaping crowd.

 **~Has the world gone mental?~**

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think about that?

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, by the way. They made me really happy.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me

 **Fall Out Boy**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Pop music blared through the speakers as loud guffaws and shouts erupted from the bladers gathered in the hotel's humble _suite_. The top fifteen beybladers in the world were all scattered about the cozy space having the time of their lives. The front door opened quietly amidst the racket to let in the most surprising guest of the evening, completing the assembly. Kai Hiwatari.

Tyson, sprawled out on the couch, blabbing his mouth off, immediately shut up, turning his head around to scan the room instinctively. He didn't even know what he was searching for as his gaze passed over the happy figures surrounding him but the moment he spotted the newcomer, Tyson realized that this was only a knee-jerk reaction to the presence of a certain slate-haired show stopper. Hang on a second, Tyson sat up. What was Kai doing here? The chances of the ultimate lone wolf ( quote Garland) showing up at an after party hosted by Kieran and his team, was as likely as an alien invasion during monsoon in the Sahara.

Kai walked in with a nonchalant air and leaned against the far wall after giving the entire expanse a once-over. Ignoring Tyson. Rolling his eyes, the three-time world champion sighed and eyed Kieran who'd just stood up from where he'd been lounging next to him. Kieran held up his hands in front of him as if to draw everybody's attention. "Alright, listen up! Hey!" .The bladers who were too caught up in their conversations, stopped to look at him.

Clearing his throat, he addressed the now comparatively quieter gathering. "Okay, so I think it's time for some fun games. What do you say?". Everybody perked up, Kai opened his eyes to glare at the grey-eyed host. "I have something in mind, it's one of my favourite games. Truth and Liars!", he grinned big, spreading his arms wide. "Gather around".

Once he had his wish granted by the eager guests, he continued, "Now for those of you who don't know how Truth and Liars is played, I'll explain the rules. It's pretty simple. I have three index cards here,", he held them up, "with the word truth written on two of them and liar on the third. I'll place them face down on this table here", moving over to the coffee table at the centre of the carpet, he arranged the cards. "and three of you will pick a card each, randomly without showing the other players. You'll be asked a question that you will have to answer, two telling the truth, the other one lying. The rest of us get to decide which of one of the three is the liar and if caught, the liar will be made to perform a dare but if they get away with it, then they get to pick another person to do a dare. Clear?"

"Sure", said Max pulling his feet up on the couch, having plopped down next to Tyson, who rubbed his hands together in anticipation and yelled, "Let's do it".

"Great. So who are the ones going first?"

"Me!", shouted Max, excitedly. Ambrosio and Ming-Ming bounded over and squeezed in between him and Tyson.

"Uh….not four. Three at a time, please", Kieran bit his lip, hands on his hips. "That's alright. You guys can take the first shot", Tyson got up and made his way over to the larger sofa on the opposite side, Kieran sank in the space between him and Brooklyn, everybody else settled down around them, some on the same sofa, the rest on the plush carpet. Kai rested his arms on the back of the couch, right behind Tyson's head, into whose chest seeped in warmth and happiness.

"Go on, then. Pick a card", Kieran prompted. Max, Ming-Ming and Ambrosio each chose one and glanced at it before putting it down. They looked up at him enthusiastically.

"What would you do if you were invisible for a day?"

Ming-Ming answered without missing a beat, "Watch you all day".

"Nothing else?", Kieran raised his eyebrows at her. She looked thoughtful before adding, "Maybe mess with Garland". Garland curled his lips at her in response.

"What about you, Brosey?"

"I'd just walk around the town butt naked", Ambrosio winked at him.

Now it was Max's turn and he'd gotten the liar card. What he'd really do was spy on Kenny at night (was he simply working through the whole night almost _every_ _day?)_ but he couldn't say that. He thought long and hard about his lie and then finally spoke, "I'd watch someone shower?". Oops, it came out a question, he knew he was done for.

"Maxie. You know lying is not very becoming of you", Tyson smirked at him in triumph. He knew it was Max the moment he saw his face after reading the card.

"Aww.. I suck at this". Disappointed with himself that he couldn't lie, he asked dreading the dare, "What do I have to do?"

"Repeat everything Bryan says for the next three rounds", said Tala, proud that he'd come up with such a brilliant idea. Bryan oohed and told the blond to repeat it. Max did just that, making Ming-Ming smile up at him, adoringly. "You are sooo cute"

"Thanks", he blushed a deep red.

"Get off, I'm next", Bryan savagely pulled Max up by his arm and parked his butt in the relinquished seat, the blond nearly face-planting on the floor in the process. Rubbing his arm, he said, "Get off, I'm next", carrying out his dare. Brooklyn watched as Ming-Ming stood up, smoothed down her dress and winked at him before walking away, he settled down in the empty cushion. Tala perched on the arm of the sofa near Bryan, not wanting to be in the immediate vicinity of Brooklyn, who lounged on the far side.

Each of them decided on a card, that had been rearranged on the table by Athan and waited for the others to hit them with the query.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone in here?", asked Kieran, opting himself as the quizmaster, nobody protested because they were all quite content with his probing.

"Yes", grumbled Bryan.

"Yes", repeated Max.

"Who is it?"

"That wasn't a part of the question"

"That wasn't a part of the question"

"Yes it was. You have to tell us their name"

"No way", Bryan ground out. There was no chance in hell that he was going to tell anyone, let alone the whole room, who owned his deepest fantasies.

"No way", laughed Max.

"Don't be a party pooper, man. At least tell us the first letter of their name", pressed Tyson, anxious to know who'd managed to break through the wall of ice in the burly blader's chest.

"Fine", he took a deep breath and blurted out, "T". Everybody else's jaw hit the floor. T? There were only two people in the whole suite whose names started with the letter T. Tyson or Tala?

"Fine, T", the blonde reattached his jaw.

Tyson straightened up, a little wary while Kieran eyed Tala with a smile playing on his lips. Kai let the back of his hand brush the hair of the blader whom he'd nearly kissed to death a while ago. Tala blinked twice, unable to believe the things happening around him. Kai _and_ Bryan's got a thing for Tyson? The heck? Will somebody please tell him what was so great about the annoying Granger? He ground his teeth in exasperation.

"Okay", Kieran chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the game. "What about you, Tala?"

"No", he bit out venomously. All eyes turned to the orange-haired genius who sat calm and collected, with his head propped up on a hand.

"Yes", sang Brooklyn.

"Who?"

"Ming". Her eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. Brooklyn had a crush on her?

"Very well. Who's the liar?"

"Bryan", said Tyson. There was no way Bryan was gay.

"Is that the final decision? Is Bryan the offender?", Kieran asked the room.

"Of course. Who else could it be?", crowed Spencer from where he was lying on the carpet. He knew Bryan pretty well, or so he thought and his teammate was definitely lying.

"Bryan it is!", Rei clapped once and shouted.

"Morons", the alleged player, mumbled under his breath. Was he that good at keeping secrets? No. Kai knew. But then again, Kai was an intelligent asshole unlike the rest of his teammates and the inmates of this room. Why'd he keep his mouth shut, though? Bryan shifted his gaze towards Kai leaning a _little_ too close to Tyson. Now for anybody else, it would have been normal but this wasn't anybody. This was the loner who tried to avoid contact with people as much as he could and him angling towards his rival was something of a rare occurrence, if not completely odd and Tyson on the other hand, kept looking up at him every now and then. Hmm…weird.

"Actually. It's me.", Brooklyn spoke up, amusement glinting in his eyes. "You got it wrong, now I get to dare someone. Kieran….I dare you to prank call Hiro and tell him that you are _infatuated_ with his baby brother"

"I'm not a baby", Tyson murmured.

"Sure", Kieran whipped out his phone and started dialling Hiro. Holding it up to his ear with a big smile plastered on his face, he waited for the call to connect. Tyson chewed on his lip a bit nervous, "Oh man..".

"Hiro! Sorry for disturbing you at such an hour but I have a confession to make". He paused, listening to whatever was being said on the other end of the line. "Uhuh…I'll make it quick. You see…I like Tyson"

Everyone held their breath, Tyson shifted closer to Kieran and pressed his ear to the phone, trying to hear his brother's reaction to the happy news being delivered to him this late at night. Kai sucked in his lips and looked down at his folded arms.

"No. I like him as in I am sexually attracted to him". Tyson jerked back to gape at the grey-eyed prankster and mouthed, "What the hell?!", the rest of the inhabitants shook in quiet laughter.

"Oh…he's not-", he paused mid-sentence. "Oh..", he actually sounded disappointed. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. Anything for Ty if it makes him happy….you know what they say, if you love something you must let it g-", stopping suddenly, he drew the phone back to look at it, then cracked up. "He hung up on me! Ha ha ha"

"Jeez", the world champ blinked in uncertainty. He didn't even know what to say. At this rate, Hiro might end up losing his mind.

"Alright. Who's next?", Kiaan yelled, eager to keep the game going without any long breaks. Daichi, Rei and Garland crashed into position, once the former players had abandoned the post.

"Okaaay. Ready?". Cards in hand, Rei and Garland nodded while Daichi cried, "Bring it! Hit me with your best shot."

"Sure. How long have you gone without showering?", asked the Granger straight away.

"A day", said Daichi. Tyson narrowed his gaze at him. There's no way that's true, he thought.

"Three days", Rei admitted looking a little embarrassed. Probably speaking the truth.

"I shower everyday", proclaimed Garland. Definitely not lying. Everybody knew Garland was a neat freak so him lying about not showering was out of the question. That made Daichi the liar. Tyson pointed at him, "Liar!"

Daichi crossed his arms and huffed. "Whatever. Dare me"

"I dare you to switch clothing with someone of the opposite gender in here. Change in private but you have to wear the clothes for the next four rounds", challenged Mystel.

Daichi, outraged, yelled, "WHAT!"

"Just do it. It's either that or singing", Max told him.

"Fine. Where's Hillary?", he scanned the room for her and looked distressed when he didn't find her. Remembering that she was working with Kenny on their blades's new upgrades, he thought about bailing because with her absent, the only female person in there was…Ming-Ming.

Dragging his eyes toward her and the shimmering 'thing' attached to her tiny frame, he shuddered. She grinned devilishly at him, "Let's go, Daichi".

"Oh…I'm gonna regret this". Slowly lifting himself up, he trudged to her, she latched onto his hand when he reached her and marched to the next room.

"Ty. You haven't played the game yet. Why don't you go next?", suggested Rei.

"Fine by me". Tyson got up and took his seat on the now empty couch and waited for someone else to join. Kieran scooted beside him and shot him a dazzling smile, "I wanna do it with you". That statement spurred Kai into action, stepping around the sofa, he made his way over to the happy duo and sank in between them. Do it with him… over my dead body.

Kiaan positioned himself right across them and grinned like a Cheshire cat. I am so going to own this, bitches. "Pick a card", he urged.

Tyson peeked at his choice. Truth. Smiling, he held it against his chest, watching Kai glare at his card from the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever had sex?". Kiaan ran a tongue over his lip, practically bursting with glee.

Tyson, a little pink because he was sitting next to Kai, answered first, "No". Kai turned his head to look at him.

"Aww…you little virgin. Don't worry. Soon you shall be entering the world of manly men. Soon.", promised the handsome devil.

He gulped. What was Kiaan talking about? Kai moved his leg right then, his knee brushing Tyson's, sending shock waves up his thigh, reminding him of everything that had transpired just a few hours ago.

"Your turn, Hiwatari"

"No", answered Kai. Hmm..

"Kieran?"

"Yes", he shrugged.

"There's no way Kai's a virgin. Look at him", the brown-eyed Indian shook his head in disbelief.

Tyson swung his gaze towards Kai and met his eyes. Was he telling the truth? But that would make Kieran the liar but Kiaan didn't bat an eyelash when he said yes, like it could never be a lie.

"Yeah he's lying", confirmed Spencer. "I've seen things with my own eyes"

"What?", Tyson shouted, mouth hanging open. He shot Kai an incredulous look, who turned away from him. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. You're right, though. I'm lying", his words were crisp, laced with the kind of confidence in oneself that could only be born out of years of self-reliance.

Hands and mouth that had touched someone else? Looking elsewhere, Tyson shifted away from Kai a little.

"I dare you", Kiaan cocked his head thinking hard, then smiled all of a sudden when a brilliant idea flashed in his mind, "to swim in the pool! Behind the hotel. In the fucking cold water right now".

"Oh boy, it's freezing out there. But don't they close the pool after nine?", asked Tyson. Not considering the absurdity of the challenge. Swimming after midnight when it was almost freaking winter.

"They don't really close it off, there just won't be any guards around, that's all. Making it that much more fun", answered Kieran, eyeing Kai, who looked perfectly unconcerned. Cold water? He could handle the cold, it wouldn't be a problem at all when he had Dranzer with him.

"Whatever", Kai stood up, determined to give the fools a show.

* * *

The lights around the hotel's luxurious swimming pool were dimmed but they still cast enough light for the adrenaline-charged bladers who'd come to witness the cruel punishment of an unfortunate liar well past midnight. Kai stepped toward the azure, glowing water, removed his shoes, placed them at a safe place and fingered the hem of his shirt, trying to guess the temperature of the water from the chilliness of the night.

Kieran and Tyson walked forward to the longer side of the pool, adjoining the border where Kai stood, Tyson squatted down and dipped two fingers into it, quickly snatching his hand back just as they skimmed the surface of the water.

"Brr..it's freezing in there", he straightened up, then glanced at Kai, who grabbed his black shirt and slowly tugged it over his head, getting himself used to the cold as the fabric inched up his body. Tyson felt his mouth fall open as Kai's ripped stomach came into view. The pale, rippled skin stirring something deep within him, the black mass of cotton falling to the tiled floor. Unbuckling his belt, the purple-eyed heartbreaker locked his gaze on Tyson's. Unzipping his pants, unwavering stare burning into Tyson from across the small expanse of blue between them, he shed the clothing, now clad in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Tyson gulped. Kai looked as hot as hell.

Focusing back on the job in hand, he inhaled deeply and dived into the water. Holy…

"Kai?", Tyson called out, squinting at the vague form dancing in the pool. Seconds ticked by, Kai never rose out of the water, he started panicking. "KAI! Answer me. Darn it! Who's freaking idea was this?". _It was so damn cold in there…._

He tore at his hair, "KAI!". I swear if anything happens to him, I'm killing everyone. "Kai, for God's sake, are you alright? Answer me…", his voice broke at the end.

"Tyson, calm down. I'm sure he's fine", Kieran placed a hand on his shoulder, Tyson shrugged it off. He just wanted to see Kai. Max and Rei joined him, shouting Kai's name, asking him if he was alright.

"That's it", he said, flinging his jacket to the floor. "I'm going in", he started taking off the rest of his clothes till he was standing, shivering in his blue dragon boxer shorts.

"Ah Tyson, do you think it's wise to-", Rei started but Tyson held up a hand to stop him. "He's in there. He needs me"

And with that he lunged into the water. Once the initial shock of sudden coldness left him, he took another breath and swam towards Kai, squinting in the dark water. As soon as he reached the spot, he felt an arm slide around his waist and pull him forward. The next thing he knew, a pair of lips were crushed against his.

Somebody's kissing me…Kai's kissing me. Breaking away to look at the boy he thought had gone unconscious underwater, he felt anger and relief flow through his veins simultaneously. The asshole. Anger won in the end. Kicking away from him, he swam to the surface and gasped. Kai followed suit a second later, Tyson splashed water onto his face in fury. "What the hell?"

"There you guys are", Kieran stood ready to jump in. Hands on his hips, he shook his head while Max and Rei exclaimed shouts of relief. "And here I thought you two were dead".

"Genius over here thought he could save both of you and was starting to play lifeguard", Daichi told them, pointing at a half-naked Kieran.

"Shut up. I'm an Olympic level swimmer", he flexed his arms and winked at Tyson. To anyone else, Kieran would've looked licktastic but to a super aggravated Tyson, who floated trembling from head to toe in the blasted cold pool, no amount of flexing or winking could turn him on the slightest bit. Unless it was a certain slate-haired jerk who'd just almost scared him to death.

Kai moved, accidentally splashing Tyson, who whipped around savagely and flailed about, making a little Tsunami of his own for Kai, who took it like a man. Doing nothing other than glaring.

"That looks like fun". An amused Kieran who wanted to try the whole 'swimming after dark in freezing cold water' thing, cannonballed in, soaking the two in the pool and a few who stood on the edge. Ten minutes later, almost everyone was in the water, laughing and swashing about.

Noting that all the bladers were properly distracted, Kai went underwater and grabbed Tyson's leg, pulling him in. Running his hands along his tan sides, Kai pressed his lips against Tyson's and opened his mouth, sucking the air he'd instinctively drawn, right out of him, sending Tyson into trepidation. Kai let him go as he clawed to the surface desperately.

What in the world? Tyson took a huge gulp of breath only to have it snatched out of his lungs by Kai who dragged him under a second later. Thrashing back to the surface hysterical a second time, he decided to give Kai a taste of his own medicine.

Plunged underwater again, Tyson attacked this time. Taking back the breath he'd stolen from him, he smirked. Impressed, Kai tugged the brown-eyed feisty blader towards him and sucked the life out of him. Tyson fought back. The single cloud of air, that was so vital to their beings, one stole from the other, unrelenting, refusing to give in. They'd fight till the little puff of life, seeped out of their bodies and mixed with the dark, form-shifting liquid that surrounded them.

The amount of oxygen, that was from inception unsatisfactory for them to share, dwindled down, the strength in their limbs ebbing away as they tangled and untangled vehemently, one trying to defeat the other to the point that what was Kai's belonged to Tyson as much as his own organs, hands clawing, nails scraping, teeth cutting, insanely screaming inside not from pain but from emotional anguish. _Why won't he give in?_

Wishing the other would break so that he could win, heedless of the fact that the doom of one would ultimately bring the demise of the other.

* * *

Tala watched the writhing pair underwater from a safe distance, standing a few feet away from the pool. Not a soul was aware of what was happening down there but he knew…

I can't let this go on any longer, thought Tala. This is the second time Kai's shown a lapse in judgement. The first time, it was in the bathroom. He'd uncharacteristically failed to make sure that they were completely alone before carrying out his profane 'activity'. But at least it was sort of a private place but what was this? Making out with Tyson in a swimming pool when everybody he knew was present just a few metres away from them? Didn't he care about what would happen if someone were to see….

Kai was losing his sanity, he was not in his right mind, thanks to the ever so talented Tyson whose stupidity was infectious. If this continues, I'll get kicked out of the tournament along with Kai and that just won't do. I need him to concentrate on nothing but blading for the course of this series if I'm to make it to the next one, he can do whatever he wants after that. But for now, Tyson will have to be removed from him. Trying to get through to Kai once he'd set his mind to something was impossible, so convincing Tyson was the only option.

There was a slight problem though, Tyson would never listen to him unless he had leverage. Teasing was his only intention when he took that video of them but desperate times called for desperate measures. He had everything he needed, now all that was left to do was come up with the best lie ever.

 **~And lies work best when they are brewed with truth~**

* * *

A/N: That was long.

Review, loves. I need to know what you think. ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm glad to hate you

but I do it in the best way

 **Fall Out Boy**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Kaleidoscopic lasers danced around the darkened enormous, screaming stadium. Banners, placards, huge posters of their favourite bladers adorned the stands, diehard fans chanting the names of their idols who ruled the world with their brilliance, the dinning roar drowning out the universe around them. Forgetting their own lives, priorities, dreams to witness the making of history. These names will never be forgotten. These stories would stand the test of time. These legends would change the world forever, their iridescence shall be burned into the pages of tomorrow. These moments shall spur tales for evermore.

 _ **"YEEEEHAH! IT IS TIME TO KICK-START ROUND ONE, FOLKS! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S WELCOME TO THE ARENA**_ ,", D. J. Jazzman shouted his heart out, _**"THE MAVEN OF BEYBLADING, REI KOOOOOON!"**_

Waving to the erupting spectators, Rei walked to the centre of the stadium, the excitement pounding in his throat.

 _ **"BRACE YOURSELVES BECAUSE HERE COMES THE KING OF THE SEVEN SEAS**_ ,", A. J Topper's voice rang out loud and clear, " _ **HE'S BRINGING A TSUNAMI WITH HIM. I'M TALKING ABOUT NONE OTHER THAN SPENCER LAZAREV!"**_

Strutting forward with his head held high, shoulders squared, hands fisted on his sides, the unshakeable Russian took his position across the determined Chinese.

 _ **"AND WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE DISH. IT'S WILD!",** _ Jazzman jumped around.

The black boards covering the centre arena in front them, moved to reveal a huge white spinning disk in the middle, surrounded by a black, rippling liquid flowing in from a vent in the side of the circular wall that ran around the dish. White slabs of different sizes floated on the liquid, circling the big disk.

 _ **"DESIGNED AFTER THE RARE PHENOMENON THAT OCCURES EVERY NOW AND THEN IN A RIVER IN MICHIGAN, UNITED STATES, THIS MASTERPIECE OF A BEYDISH IN FRONT OF YOU IS CALLED 'THE TRUST RING'.",** _ boomed Brad Best.

 _ **"ALL THAT WHITE IS NOTHING BUT ICE, BRAD! DON'T EVEN ASK ME HOW THAT WORKS.",** _ A. J. interjected. _**"WHAT'S THE LIQUID? IT'S A CHEMICAL SOLUTION THAT CAN DISSOLVE METAL! THAT'S RIGHT! IT CAN TOTALLY EAT YOUR BEYBLADE. GOTTA STAY AWAY FROM THE BLACK STUFF, BRAD!"**_

 _ **"OH MY, THAT'S FREAKY!"**_

 _ **"AND THAT'S NOT ALL. APPLY TOO MUCH PRESSURE AND THE ICE WILL BREAK AND YOU WILL DROWN!"**_

"WHAT?!". Rei and Spencer gaped at the doom waiting for them, blinking in disbelief. Can't pull out their best moves? What are they going to do?

 _ **"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO USE WHATEVER YOU'VE GOT IN THAT NOGGIN OF YOURS TO WIN OR EVEN STAY IN THE GAME!",** _ announced Brad Best.

 _ **"ARE YOU READYYY?!",** _ Jazzman yelled into the mic. The two competitors gasped. At least give us two minutes to think!

"It's just a dish", Rei told himself. You got this. You're going to win this for yourself.

 _ **"LET'S DO THIS,",** _ D. J. shot a hand up in the air, _**"IN THREE…"**_

"Scared?", asked Rei. "Never!", smirked Spencer.

 _ **"TWO…"**_

"Well, they're trying to scare us. Why don't we show them what we can do?"

"You got it"

" _ **ONE! LET IT RIIIIP!"**_

Sliding across the rink, water splashing, their blades sped towards each other and began chasing one another in circles, making the disk spin faster.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?". Rei cocked his head at his opponent who nodded in response. "DRIGER! FULL SPEED AHEAD"

Fuelled by the spirit of the white tiger, Driger charged ahead, Seaborg hot on his heels. The thin slab of ice beneath them turned at a sickening pace, making the chemical slosh about, the falling dark waves barely missing their beloved metals.

" _ **WHAT ARE THEY PLAYING AT, BRAD? FORGET ABOUT THE BLADES DISINTEGRATING, THAT STUFF BURNS HUMAN SKIN!"**_

 _ **"THIS IS DANGEROUS, A.J"**_

And without a warning, Driger came to a halt, causing Spencer to crash into him. Seaborg's outer ring touched his rival's claws at such an angle he was thrown high up in the air. Spencer squinted up at the underside of the stadium's glassy dome, searching for his blade. Stars winked down, one of them fast-approaching him. Seaborg.

"DRIGER! LIGHTNING ASSAULT!", bellowed Rei just as Spencer yelled, "WAVE IMPACT!"

The crowd oohed when powerful lightning struck the arena, cracking the ice, bathing them in flashes of green. The black chemical rose up like the hands of the devil in waves of frisson meeting the water raining down from the sky around the streak of electricity dancing in the centre, steam slowly clouding the spectacle.

 _ **"THINGS ARE ABSOLUTELY CRAZY HERE RIGHT NOW! WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE, JAZZMAN?"**_

 _ **"I-I DON'T KNOW. I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"**_

Once the uncertainty faded away, revealing the dish and the two bladers, everybody gasped. Gone was the disk and the liquid, now nothing remained but a big platform topped with ice, held up by the now frozen liquid.

" _ **HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!",** _ cried A. J, completely shocked.

 _ **"WELL…I KNOW LIGHTNING'S SCORCHING HOT, SO THAT PROBABLY HEATED UP THE LIQUID IN THE DISH AND WHEN THE COLD WATER HIT IT SOON AFTER, THE CHEMICAL MUST'VE SOLIDIFIED ALONG WITH THE WATER"**_

 _ **"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! THEY THOUGHT OF ALL THAAAT?! WE'RE SURROUNDED BY NERDS, FOLKS!"**_

"Let's see what breaks when we attack now". Rei cracked his knuckles and prepared himself for the battle, Driger waiting at the edge of the 'new' dish.

"You ready?", challenged Spencer, spinning on the opposite side.

"This. Ends. Now", Rei's eyes lit up. "DRIGER!"

"SEABOORG!"

The two blades rushed towards each other at a break-neck speed and…

BOOM!

Big red figures blinked on the screen.

Spencer: 3.00

Rei: 7.00

* * *

"We should probably get back"

"Five more minutes"

"Okay"

"Mmm…what have you been eating?"

"Toffee"

Kai pulled back to look at Tyson in the eye. Toffee? He inwardly cringed at that, he hated sugar but he could eat Tyson's mouth all day. Why did everything taste better in his mouth?

"Why do you like sugar so much?", Kai asked as his hands ran along the sides of the red jacket Tyson wore. He wanted it off.

Leaning his head back against the locker room's wall, Tyson tried to think. And failed when the phoenix blader kissed him again, rubbing his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. Looping his arms around Kai, the black-haired champion drew the love of his life closer.

"Because I like it"

Kai's fingers travelled lower, reaching the hem of Tyson's shirt, he slipped a hand in and pressed his palm against the moaning boy's navel. Groaning as their tongues met and the kiss grew more passionate. Tyson felt himself lose his mind when Kai circled a thumb around his belly button. His fingers slid down and the dragon blader broke the kiss in desperate need of air. Kai's hand dipped into the waistband of his jeans, Tyson let out a sigh, anticipation nearly killing him.

"Where do you want me?", asked the slate-haired boy, his voice laced with desire. His weakness let out a whimper in response, biting his lip. His fingers ventured further down but not quite _there_ yet.

"I can't think, Kai"

"It's a simple question", he swooped down to kiss the other boy's neck. "Where do you want me?"

Almost shouting out loud in frustration, Tyson tried to answer, "I- "

Kai bit his chin, "Say it".

"I- I want-"

"Tyson!". They jumped away from each other. The door opened and Hillary darted in, "What are you doing hiding in here? I've be-", she stopped when she spotted Kai. "Oh. You. Hi. Um…", she flashed him an awkward smile and spoke quickly to Tyson, "Max is about to go on and he needs you out there. So come on". Whipping around, she walked out expecting him to follow.

"Does she know?", asked Kai once she was out of earshot.

"Well…nobody told her", he said, stepping out of the room.

"Hmm"

* * *

 _ **"IS HISTORY GOING TO REPEAT ITSELF IN THIS LESS HOSTILE REMAKE OF THE COLD WAR OR WILL WE WITNESS AN EASTERN BLOC VICTORY?",** _ Best mused.

 _ **"THIS IS IT! THIS RIGHT HERE IS THE PERFECT REPLICA OF THE BLACK FOREST IN GERMANY!",** _ cried Jazzman.

 _ **"THE BEST PLACE TO PLAY HIDE-AND-SEEK, FOLKS! BEAUTIFUL BEYOND BELIEF AND CREEPY AS HELL AT THE SAME TIME!",**_ announced A. J.

"Wow", exclaimed Max, marvelling at the magnificent forest in front of him.

"Quit gawking and get ready to lose", admonished Bryan. Appearing totally unaffected by the expanse of pure wonder spread out before him.

"It's lovely and all but I'm not going to lose". Adrenaline slowly kicked into the Draciel holder's veins.

 _ **"DONE CHATTING? THEN HERE WE GO…THREE….!"**_

 _ **"TWO…."**_

 _ **"ONE! LET IT RIIIP!"**_

"DRACIEEEL! WHIRLPOOOL ATTACK!"

Huge waves washed over the forest ground, drew together around Falborg and churned. Bryan was tossed around brutally.

"FALBORG….."

"That's useless, Bryan. It's already over"

The water receded uncloaking a completely waterlogged blade.

Bryan: 2.30

Max: 6.60

* * *

A/N: I don't know Spencer's full name so I had to uh..improvise.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, loves. Do not sue me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

I don't want them to know the secrets

I don't want them to know the way I loved you

I don't think they'd understand it, no

I don't think they would accept me, no

 **Fleurie**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Tala walked out of the training room twisting his wrist. It had been a long session, he was ready to jump in the shower and fall straight into bed after that. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. Ten-thirty.

Time was freaking flying and he'd been cursing a lot lately, he noted with annoyance. He was about to turn a corner when he heard furious whispers coming from his right. Somebody was in the corridor he was heading towards and they were obviously pissed. He stopped to listen when he recognized the voice as one of them spoke louder. Hiro.

"Kai, I'm warning you i-". Kai?

"Save it, Hiro. You're not taking him away from me". Tala's eyes widened sensing the unusually venomous tone of his teammate. His words were barely above a whisper but they were colder than the Kai he knew.

"Do you think this is some sort of a game? I'm not letting you ruin his life". Who were they talking about?

"Like you have a say"

"Of course I do. I'm his brother". Oh so this was the case. Maybe Hiro knew about the little Tyson-Kai thing. Cocking an eyebrow, Tala moved closer, listening more intently now.

"Never acted like it. Don't start now, he's almost an _adult_ ". Kai's muted speech was mocking.

Silence. That must've struck a nerve, thought Tala, smirking gleefully. A few seconds passed before Hiro finally spoke.

"I fucked up when I didn't do my part all these years but I'm determined to make amends. All that I can and the first thing that needs to go from his life is your toxic presence."

" _Toxic?",_ repeated Kai in an incredulous whisper.

"His biggest mistake"

"Hiro, don't you get it?", laughter tinged his hushed words. 'If I'm toxic then he loves it and I won't walk away just because some patronizing bastard with a holier-than-thou attitude thinks he's right to deprive his own brother of his happiness".

"And you're his happiness?" Tala heard him give a laugh that sounded more like a sharp bark. "Please, if you think shoving your filthy tongue down his throat is making him happy, you're so fucking blind you don't even see what it's really doing to him".

Hiro continued acidly when Kai didn't say anything to that, "He's wasting away worrying himself to death every night thinking you would deny it all when the sun comes up".

He heard a wince when the Granger paused.

"That is not the Tyson I know, you selfish prick.", he sounded nearly hysterical. "Your mind games are messing up a boy who never doubted himself and I'll be _damned_ if I let you destroy my brother's conviction any further"

Tala bit his lip. Kai seemed to be frozen speechless. He guessed they were probably staring each other down as the quietness stretched between them.

The red-haired blader had never heard the kind of sincerity that were laced in the next few words that his teammate spoke. " _I won't let him down ever again"_

"You're not keeping him", Hiro whispered viciously.

"Not yours to call the shots", Kai shot back without missing a beat.

He heard a frustrated sigh. "Think you win? It's going to _crash_ and _burn_. And I will have your head when it does", the hiss of his last utterance echoed through the building. Footsteps tapped across the floor as one of them stormed off in the opposite direction. A door slammed soon after.

The mother of all evil grins was etched across the face of the amused teen who stood with wheels turning in his head.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Time to have some fun. Picking up the TV remote from the coffee table, I flopped onto the couch and propped my feet up on the table. Humming lightly, I switched it on and scrunched my nose up at the stuff on the news channel. What is wrong with the world?

Changing the channel to watch my favourite cartoon (Yeah, I still watch cartoons, got a problem?), I made myself comfortable, sinking deeper into the soft cushions. But my mind drifted even as my eyes were glued to the screen.

Kai had pinned me against the sheets a few hours ago, rolling on top of me. I'd laughed when he bit the tip of my nose, he was really trying to eat me sometimes. A smile slowly crept on to my face as the memory played clear in front of my eyes. He'd smiled when I asked him exactly what his intentions were licking my neck as if he was trying to leave a mark of himself on my skin. Slid a hand under my shirt and asked me if I would spend the night with him, murmuring into my mouth. I'd pulled him into a kiss and declined his offer as gently as possible, he'd grimaced a little at that but still wrapped his arms around me.

Sighing, I rested my head on my hand and focused my attention back on the TV. A knock on the door had me sitting up straight. They were back already? My best friends had gone shopping without me but that was only because I'd wanted to drag Kai back into my room.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see Tala standing outside. "Hey man", I greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

Curling his lips at me in a mocking smile, he answered wryly, "Hunting elephants. Mind if I come in?"

"Please,", I said, ushering him in with a wave, "Make yourself at home". Rolling his eyes, he stepped in and looked around. "Who else stays with you?", he asked, his tone slightly curious.

"Daichi but he's out right now with the other guys". The door snapped shut behind me, he turned to face me. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I uh…", clearing my throat I tried to think of a sensible reason other than the one where I was planning to grind myself against Kai again. "I wasn't really feeling up to it. You..you're sharing your room with Bryan and Spencer, right?", I asked vying for a subject change. Tala merely nodded distractedly, his gaze falling to the cartoon. He snorted, the side of his mouth quirking up into a smirk as he shifted his icy stare back to me.

His brief silence unsettled me so I tried to fill the void, "Hey, how come Kai gets a room all for himself?"

"Money", he sneered like I was an idiot. Then ran his eyes up and down my frame making me uncomfortable. "That and because he's got a particular dislike for roommates, he'd skin anyone who tries to make him share his personal space".

I didn't know why but that brought a fond smile to my face and Tala cocked his head at me. "You like him?", his lips slightly twitched. I shrugged. "Of course. He's an amazing blader and a great friend. Don't you?"

"Couldn't disagree….at least not with the first part", he drew in a breath through his mouth. "You make it sound like you know him better than any of us".

My heart jumped a bit. Did he know something? "Well I..hey um it's great chatting with you and all but why are you really here? I mean, you couldn't have come just to talk about Kai"

He smiled wide and spoke, "Actually, that's exactly why I wanted to see you".

I blinked, "To talk about Kai?". My eyes widened when a thought me, "Why? What's wrong? Is he alright?"

Chuckling, Tala answered, "He is perfectly fine", then paused before adding, "although I doubt you would be after you hear me out".

"What do you mean?". He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying this as he turned to pace the room, "You see, Tyson…I don't like it when people stand in my way to success".

"And I'm standing in your way to success?", I asked his back. He spun around making an exasperated sound ."Let me speak".

"Sure, go ahead"

He took a deep breath before resuming to move about as he spoke, "Not you. Not exactly. But Kai? Yes", Tala met my eyes, "Him and his little ventures are jeopardizing my chances to win the tournament".

I narrowed my gaze at him, "Ventures?"

"Wagers. Now, my partner", he pointed to himself, "goes out of his way to win the bets he makes but this particular one has nothing to do with beyblading and seems to be a wager he's a little too keen about", he gave me another once-over and I found myself growing irritated, "to the point that that's all he can think about lately".

"Kai?", I shook my head incredulously. Kai would never waste his time on something that was not related to blading.

"Yes and his lack of focus is putting my chances on the line"

"I'm sorry but what have I got to do with any of this?"

"Probably because it has everything to do with you".

"Me?" Was he trying to pull my chain? I sure as hell didn't make any bets with anybody.

"Yes, Granger. You and your brother. He's the taker, you're the bet"

His words echoed in my head before I burst out laughing. "I'm the bet?"

Clicking his tongue, he shook his head at me. "Yes and there's nothing to laugh about", his voice was cold. I stopped immediately. Something about the way he said that made me slightly wary.

" _Because_ . . . that makes the little 'thing' you have going on with Kai a _complete_ lie", his words were barbed.

Sudden dread coiled around my chest, my ears closed up. I didn't want to believe it so I didn't. All that couldn't have been for some…no, I would not go there. I trusted Kai and he had class if nothing else, damn it. He respected me. Holding my breath, I returned Tala's stare waiting for him to explain. He didn't open his mouth. Tipping my head back to look at the ceiling, I took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "You're saying tha-"

He interrupted me, "Kai's not a fan of Hiro, Tyson. We all know that. Said he could shag his little brother just to spite him". I closed my eyes unable to stomach what he was saying, my cheeks burned. I ground my teeth as Kai's own whisper repeated itself over and over again in my head.

 _"Spend the night with me….."_

Tala kept talking, "Of course, Hiro thinks he'd never be able to pull it off. So they made a little deal th- "

"Shut up. I don't believe any of it". He was lying. But for what? I thought, ignoring the sinking feeling in my gut. Kai would never do something like that. Never. His touch may not have been gentle but it was real. I knew it was. And Hiro? _Hiro?_

"Don't believe it? He even got me in the act, made me take a little video of you two". My breath hitched. Video? What was he saying? This was bizarre. _What video?_ My head spun. "Of course that was when I realized that he was going too far because he doesn't like me too much either and if he was seeking help from me…"

"No". Deny. Deny. Deny. And maybe he would stop.

"Yes"

"It's not true"

"Think I'm lying?", he whipped out his phone, "Take a gander". Swinging his arm, he raised the phone up to my face.

 **~Dreams falling apart like a house made of lego~**

* * *

Hell would freeze over before I dared to think that Tala was trying to help me out and I wasn't going to be convinced by him that Kai was just trying to win some bet against Hiro without asking him first. And I knew exactly where he hung out every night. Down by the fountain in the hotel's garden, it helped him think or at least that was what he told me.

Winter hadn't completely arrived yet but it was still cold out, making me slightly shiver. I could hear the gurgling of the water as I made my way through the flowers. Stopping a few feet away from where he sat on the edge of the fountain, a hand dipped in the water, circling slowly, I watched as he straightened his spine and glanced over his shoulder to look at me. My anger flared up. How could he act so innocent?

He stood up, I marched over to him, ready to punch the crap out of him. Before I could react, he'd pulled me to him and covered my mouth with his, dousing my anger. His tongue went deep inside my mouth, I almost gagged, his hand brushed over my butt and I pushed him away. He wound his arms around me, determined to not let me go and spoke, "I was hoping you would show up". Damn.

Unable to stay mad at him, I locked my arms behind his neck as he kissed a trail along my jaw and up the side of my face. I had to ask him. What if it was an act because what are the chances of a guy who never uttered a friendly word saying something like "I was hoping you would show up"? It felt too unreal to be real. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he softly hummed into my ear before drawing me closer and burying his face in my neck, hugging. Staring up at the stars, I sighed as my world quietly fell apart. It couldn't be true but how else could you explain this sudden change in Kai's behaviour? He was pulling out all the stops and that only meant one thing: he was after something.

"You're awfully quiet", he breathed into my collarbone. Gulping, I said, "Kai, can I ask you something?".

"Mm", the sound vibrated against my chest.

"Why are you..", I paused trying to phrase my question carefully. He lifted his head up to look at me, he seemed content, eyes hooded, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I forgot whatever I was thinking.

"What?", he whispered. I shook my head slightly, he leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. Heat curled in my belly, my lips parting on their own, he slid in slowly and I melted into his mouth. "Still won't sleep with me?", he murmured into the kiss.

I froze up. Really? This was not happening. My heart tumbled down into my gut. Rage surged inside me when his hand fell to my butt again. Fuck you, Kai. Pushing him off, I finally managed to put some distance between us. Shock was written all over his features, he blinked at me. "What's wrong?"

And I thought Tala was lying. "What's wrong?", I hissed at him. " _What's wrong,_ Kai?". Hands tearing at my hair, all the frustration with myself and the confusion because of him in me exploded. "WHAT'S WRONG IS YOU ARE MESSING WITH ME!"

Frowning lightly, he tilted his head and repeated, "Messing with you?". His barely-there concern caused my agitation to escalate. "You don't even care, do you?"

"Tyson, how am I supposed to care when you're not making any sense?", his tone was condescending.

"There you go again. I am _sick of you_ treating me like dirt"

"I never treated you like dirt or anything close to it. It's sad if you have such an impression". The heck? I wanted to strangle him right there. Taking a deep breath I tried to get myself to calm down because he obviously didn't know what was going on in my head. I knew Kai and being irrational with him would only shut him up, getting you nowhere but I deserved some answers and he was going to give them to me and if I had to force the words out of him , I would do that too.

Plunging right ahead would never work with him, you had to steer the conversation carefully if you were expecting him to answer "Why are you always kissing me in semi-public places anyway?"

"I didn't know your bedroom was semi-public"

"The door was unlocked, dipshit"

He sighed, a little irritated. "Tyson, those words don't even fit in your mouth"

He was probably talking about the swearing. "Like you would know what would fit in my mouth"

He smirked, "Yes, I would. Seeing as I've been in there more than anybody else. That's a ratio of countless to none"

What? Of all the times he could've joked, he had to pick the most inappropriate one. He wasn't even taking me seriously. But..

I narrowed my eyes at him. Was it me or was he feeling a little chatty today? Maybe I should quit stalling and just ask him. But how could I when the thought alone made me want to hurl, I wanted to think that I'd dreamed about it all: Tala's visit, his words, that stupid video. Kai would never stoop that low. He was my friend and I was sure that I mattered to him more than anybody else. Didn't I?

Dreading the truth, I closed my eyes, praying…

Opening them I found Kai studying me. Don't let me down. Sighing, I asked him, "Kai, does any of _this..",_ gesturing to me and him, "have to do with you wanting to get back at Hiro for… the way he's been treating you?". Please say no. I held my breath, reading his reaction. Every single one of them, broke a part of me.

He blinked, drew in a sharp breath, his hands fisted, his lips thinned, face going slightly pale. Whatever nonchalance there had been earlier was now gone. My eyes filled up with tears, clouding my vision, blocking the painful image. I wanted confirmation, maybe it was all in my head. "Does it?", the question was barely audible but he heard it.

Sucking in his cheeks, he contemplated how to answer me. I looked away, tears threatening to fall, my knees felt weak. If he doesn't speak in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna lose it.

He didn't.

Biting the insides of my mouth, I dragged my gaze back to him. He stood silent. Shaking my head, I told him. "I'm not a joke, Kai. I'm not stupid. It's time you realised that. I'm not something for you to play around with, I have a heart too. I have feelings and they keep getting hurt because of you. I have my _family_ looking down upon me"

"And that's my fault?". He didn't even try to deny it. I felt it all slipping through my fingers.

"No. What I'm saying is just as much as you care about your reputation as a blader, so do I. My life is not something for you or Hiro to decide and so is my dignity."

"You chose me"

"I was wrong to do that". He flinched, harrowing a hole through my chest. My words could've hurt him but how could it possibly hurt him anymore than the heartbreak he brought me.

He pressed his lips together as I continued speaking. "You asking Tala to do something like that,", his brows furrowed ,"what does that make me, Kai? Don't I matter to you at all? You never gave me the respect I deserved and yet I keep throwing _everything_ away for you", my voice shook. "I do not deserve to be treated this way". What did I ever do to him?

"Insult me all you want, call me names, avoid me, I don't care but why mess with my feelings? You knew what I felt for you but you kept hurting me". He watched me with unblinking eyes. "I still forgave you for all of that but this, Kai, was truly the icing on the cake."

No response.

"At least apologize", I prodded. He simply stood there. This guy was unbelievable. My mouth fell open as his silence stretched, was he even listening to me? Here I was, shaking with anger and grief and he couldn't say two words. How could I ever have loved him? Was I fucking blind?

He drew in a breath, a hysterical laugh left my throat. "Man, I am so disappointed in myself", I ran a hand through my hair, " _I am such a fool_ ". I felt dumb, like a radio station, blabbing my head off to the wind, nobody reacting on the other end. "I'm done taking people's crap. Done breaking the promises I make to myself. That is not me. I'm better than that."

He looked away like he didn't want to be here anymore. Well, I didn't want to be here either. Oh man, when did it all go so wrong? What started all this in the first place? Was it the constant fight to be better than the other that turned into something much deeper over time? How twisted was that? Was it still not clear who bested whom?

"Kai..", I crossed the few steps to him. "I'm not taking any more of your crap. You and I both know that _I am better than you_.". His brow jerked up, my words were finally having an effect on him. Wanting to see him lose his cool too, I pushed some more. "You're never taking me down", I hissed into his face, watching his jaw clench. Not enough, I wanted him to break just as much as I was. "Face it, Kai. You'll never win, not against me. And that's a fact you need to accept instead of running away fro-". His fist connected with my nose.

Blinding pain shot through me, I blinked stars from my eyes. He punched me? Reaching a hand up, I touched my nose gently. Wetness. I gaped at the blood on my fingers and then at him. His chest heaved, glaring me down like he wanted to kill me.

I guess that does it then, I wiped the blood off my face with the back of my hand. "Thanks. I needed that.", he blinked. "You do not deserve to be loved. Not by me. Not by anyone.", I told him.

I didn't know why but that made him flinch, a look I'd never seen before in his eyes, swirled in them.

Fear.

For a brief moment I wondered if I'd gone too far. His mouth opened as if he wanted to make me take it back, then closed. He regretted punching me. Good. Satisfied, I turned around to walk away.

I hadn't taken five steps before I stopped dead in my tracks. They were faint, his words but I'd caught them just before the wind carried them away. " _Don't. I can't lose you too"._ My chest swelled. What did he mean "you too"? Darn it.

Shadows were covering his form when I faced him again. "I'll still be your friend, Kai. But-", I saw him gulp. My voice cracked.

 _"But I'm giving up on you. You're what I can't win"_

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

Tala sat on the couch, a book in hand. He wasn't reading, just waiting for a certain bomb to go off. Chuckling quietly, he checked his watch. Won't be long now…

Just then, the door slammed open. He jumped out of his seat and found Kai striding in. Tala smirked, "Kai, what a pleasant surprise! I was just thin-"

He never finished his sentence. A swift left hook had him thrown to the floor, clutching at his head.

* * *

Tyson walked in to the empty room, he flung his jacket on the couch and flopped down beside it. The worst kind of feeling stirring in his chest.

" _I loved and I loved and I lost you,"_

He opened his eyes and glared at the screen before him. A song was playing. He hated it.

 _"I loved and I loved and I lost you,"_

Picking up the lamp on the table next to him, he hurled it towards the TV. It hit the set-top box, damaging it.

 _"Lost you, lost you, lost you,..",_ the same ghostly words played over and over again. Growling, he stood up to switch it off but stopped when tingles burst out across his skin. _Something was wrong,_ a tiny voice inside him warned. Frowning, he eyed the screen before stalking forward and unplugging it. His heart was beating unnaturally fast, his legs itched to go somewhere, his pants burned. What?

He felt the bulge in his pocket where Dragoon lay, the part of his thigh covered by the fabric throbbed. Digging his hand into the smoking pocket, he winced when his fingers were scorched. Curling them over the beyblade, he quickly snatched it out and threw it on the floor. His blade glowed brighter than ever before. _Something was very, very wrong._

He felt horrible. Grabbing the jacket, he picked up Dragoon and tossed it on the cushions, the jacket covering it.

I'm probably imagining it, he thought as he turned away, making his way into the bedroom, footsteps echoing.

* * *

Kai rushed into the bathroom, a hand pressed over his mouth. His head spun.

 _"You don't deserve to be loved…"_

" _You are nothing but a complete disgrace..",_ an awful voice hissed into his ear. Bracing his arms against the sink, he looked up at the mirror, trying to see if anyone was behind him. There was nothing but an empty white wall on the two sides of his reflection, his face looked inhumanly pale, his eyes were bloodshot. His stomach churned, bile rose up his throat.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

A little boy played with a ball all by himself in a huge, lush garden. Birds sang, the sun shone bright, butterflies flitted across the bushes, it was a beautiful day and the boy was happy. He laughed merrily when a tiny white rabbit darted by, it'd been playing hide-and-seek with him all morning. The rabbit poked its head up from behind one of the bushes that were farthest to the boy. He wondered how it had gotten there so quickly.

Taking a few steps back, he sprinted ahead and kicked the ball towards it. Too bad, he hit it too far, the ball crossed the bush he was aiming for and disappeared beyond it. The slate-haired boy ran after it, he loved that ball.

He ran all the way to the front of the house, the ball lay next to the wall. He started to jog towards it but gasped when a heavy, tangled _thing_ dropped in front of him with a sickly _thud_. It rolled along the ground and landed at his feet, spewing crimson. _A head_. He stared at it for a long moment, his eyes bugging out of their sockets in shock, his mouth falling open in an unspoken call that would never be answered again.

 _Ma…_

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

His knees hit the tiled floor, heavily, jarring his bones. Gripping the sides of the toilet, Kai heaved into the bowl. His stomach twisted and contorted making his entire body tremble in agony. His throat burned like it was on fire, his fingers clawed, he thought he was going to die.

The physical pain he could bear but the scenes playing out before his eyes drove him crazy. His mind screamed, spinning out of control, he collapsed against the wall, insane.

" _She killed herself…"_

 _"He was raving mad…"_

 _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

He wheezed in a breath, he blinked at the walls surrounding him, almost maniacally. He couldn't believe the sight before him, bringing his twitching hands to cover his face, he gasped when he saw the blood on them. He tried to wring them clean, frantically but suddenly stopped to stare paralysed at the bathroom tiles. They were flooding with thick, dark blood.

Drawing his feet closer, he crouched in the corner, deliriously eyeing the pool of ruby slowly approaching him. He glanced up and nearly screamed when he spotted a body dangling from the ceiling, the stained rotting rope from which it was hung, cutting into the putrid flesh, blood dripping.

He cried. _Silently. Helplessly_. He was losing his mind and these were only his memories. Childhood memories. Snot blocking the passageways, he couldn't breathe anymore.

Suffocating…

All of a sudden, the red was wiped out and was replaced by fire. Blazing hot fire. He gasped trying to regain his sanity. But just as quickly as it had come, the fire vanished and blood oozed down the walls surrounding him. He squeezed his eyes shut in despair but flung them wide open a moment later, the images behind his eyelids were torturous.

Hiccupping as darkness clouded his vision.

Pain fading away.

Kai slumped to the floor unconscious.

 **~You were probably imagining it~**

* * *

 **A/N: I see what I've written. God help me.**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, you guys are awesome.**

 **Oh and the song that was playing in Tyson's hotel room was "Hurts like hell" by Fleurie.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. So do not sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

Show me how it ends

It's alright

Show me how defenceless

You really are

Satisfied and empty inside

That's alright

Let's give this another try

 **Breaking Benjamin**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

 _ **"MIRROR, MIRROR, ON THE WALL. WHO IS THE BEST BLADER OF THEM ALL?"** _ Gnawing relentlessly on the Pocky stick growing warmer and softer because of the long, hard grip of my fingers around it, holding it tight because of impatience and a little because I was mad that Kai hadn't shown up yet (where was the traitor?), I rolled my eyes at Jazzman. Of all the puns he could have made about the dish he had to steal the clichéd words from a fairy tale.

Rei snorted next to me, my left arm draped along the back of his chair. Max, who sat beside Rei, giggled and spoke, "Oh he's being real funny". Kenny shook his head as if to clear it, tapping a hand three times on my knee rapidly to get my attention. "That dish is so intricately designed, I'm getting goosebumps all over my body", he remarked in a hushed voice because Bryan, a little ticked off more than usual, grumpily occupied the seat on his right.

I leaned over slightly to look at his laptop, speaking around the stick in my mouth, "Not that you getting goosebumps over a dish is a new thing but what's so crazy about a silly, bowl-shaped mirror?"

Nearly tearing the hair off his brainy skull, he repeated my words in a strangled cry, gritting his teeth, "Silly bowl-shaped mirror? _Silly_ , Tyson?". Widening my eyes at him getting all frustrated over something that looked so plain and just dumb, _really_ , I asked, "Intri-what-a designed, Chief? I don't mean to offend you but it's kinda stupid, don't you think? Compared to the last two beydishes, this one's just plain boring."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he levelled me a look. "Tyson, what do you see on my screen?" Glancing quickly at the laptop and back, I raised a dubious eyebrow. What in the world was that 'thing' rotating on his monitor? "Something ugly?"

His mouth fell open. "Ugly? Oh my god, Tyson. This is what that plain, boring, bowl-shaped mirror really looks like. It's a four-dimensional, surface shapeshifting, antigravity equipped mirror made up of millions of micro mirrors and holograms!" He wheezed in a loud breath and collapsed into the backrest, head directed at me. "Still think it's stupid?"

I didn't catch a single word of that because just as he'd started explaining the wonders of the beydish that had been accused of boredom, Tala walked in looking like his bones had been liquefied, a white square of bandage hugging his chin.

"Tyson, are you even listening to me?", Kenny waved a fist in front of me, then stopped to follow my gaze. Grimacing with every step he took, Tala, slowly, very slowly, lowered himself next to Bryan, who looked over and winced quite loudly. "Maybe you should've stayed in bed".

Tala's lips thinned into a straight line as he closed his eyes and shook his head gingerly. "That wouldn't have helped at all", he sounded a little raspy. What happened to him? Did Kai get mad at Tala for telling me the truth and beat him up? A feeling like pity bloomed in my chest but was quickly replaced by boiling-hot anger. How could he do something like that? If that no-good, low-down, sneaky little ass thinks that he could get away with this, he better move to Africa. Or maybe some other planet because I'm gonna hunt him down like a predator and make him say hello to my fist. And my foot.

"Rei, what happened to him?", Max's concerned voice floated over as I set the Pocky sticks aside and jumped up. Stepping over Bryan's legs, I rested my palms on my knees and hovered near Tala's face. He seemed exhausted and pained. "Hey, buddy. Are you alright? What happened?"

He had his eyes squeezed shut but the moment he heard me speak, he flinched away, chin pointing towards his shoulder, I gasped and jerked back at the sudden movement, straightening my spine. What was wrong with him? "Tala, tell me, buddy. Who did this to you?"

He wouldn't even look at me, mouth tightening further like what he really wanted to do was clench his jaw but couldn't because it hurt. I was going to kill Kai. "Tala-"

"He doesn't want to talk to you or even want to be anywhere near you. So, why don't you just _back off_?", Bryan laid a hand on Tala's thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze, Tala sighed, some of the tension in his body visibly leaving as his posture eased a bit. Kai probably told him or more likely, threatened him to not even acknowledge my presence.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I made up my mind, already walking away from them. "Fine, hope you get well soon, man". Turning to my friends, I said, "I'll be right back. Just need to get some fresh air".

Thinking that I must've flown out the front doors, across the parking lot and the two roads that separated the stadium and the hotel, into the elevator and across the corridor to Kai's room, I stood panting in front of his door, face flushed from all the adrenaline coursing through me. The rush of the run, the excitement at the prospect of punching his face in (I owed him one for last night, my nose still kinda hurt) and the anticipation of seeing him, that was always there.

Finally managing to steady my breathing somewhat, I put my hand on the knob but the bolt slipped past the lip with a soft click, it was barely shut. It slowly slid open into darkness.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **"INSANE IS THE WORD, BRAD! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY SICK! BROOKLYN'S MANEUVERING AROUND THE DISH LIKE IT'S HIS SECOND HOME"**_

 _ **"AND MING-MING CAN ONLY WATCH IN AWE"**_

Kieran plopped down next to the Tala and sniffed theatrically, the hurt blader rolled his eyes. "What's that I smell? The burnt Sulfur-like stench of an already bad partnership crashing and going up in spectacular flames?"

Sighing like he had the world weighing down upon his shoulders, he drawled, "What do you want?"

"Mm..guessed as much", Kieran nodded sympathetically like he understood everything perfectly. It was all over. "So, are you gonna be quitting now?"

Tala blinked unbelievingly at the words he'd just heard, baring his teeth in outrage as he threw the grey-eyed bastard a sharp look, then winced when a flash of pain shot through his jaw. Kieran shook his head at him with fake pity, "You really shouldn't pick fights, you know"

"Do you live to rub salt into others' wounds?", he sounded resigned.

"Nope. Just yours and Kai's"

 _ **"AND HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! BROOKLYN THE HERO. BRRR-OOKLYN THE KING OF DARKNESSSSS"**_

 _ **"MING-MING'S ABSOLUTELY IN TEARS AND HER NON-EXISTENT BLADE IS BRINGING THEM TO MY EYES. SHE WANTED TO WIN THIS REAL BAD, BRAD!"**_

 _ **"WELL, WE CAN'T ALL BE WINNERS. LET'S SEE THE SCORES, A.J."**_

Ming-Ming: 2.00

Brooklyn: 9.30

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Nervous tingles ran across my skin as I stepped into the barely lit space and shut the door behind me softly. The strangely calming quietness of the cool room as I squinted to see better in what little light seeped in from the corners of the thick, dark curtains across the room, painting the walls and every other furniture in the room a deep, almost-black purple, along with his faint but intoxicating scent hugging me, made the call of his name on my tongue, a loud whisper by the time it came out.

"Kai?" Where was he? I walked further in, soundlessly.

As my eyes adjusted better to the dim light, I could just make out the outline of someone lying on the king-sized bed, almost buried under the many covers, pulled up to his chin. Kai. He slept already? Stopping cold as my eyes wandered over to the neon-green hands of the clock on the bedside table. 21:30.

What? I hadn't seen him all day and he'd been holing up in here? But there was nothing to do in a hotel room all alone other than eating and sleeping and he was missing the awesome battles going on back in the stadium. I had to wake him up.

Making my way around the bed to see his face because he was lying on his side, a curled palm placed close to his nose, I almost said his name but the completely exhausted look on his face froze me still. Closing my mouth deciding that he needed to rest for unknown reasons (maybe he'd been practising all day? But I'd spent almost every second in the training room in the morning), I stood there with my arms hanging limp on my sides, watching Kai Hiwatari sleep, forgetting the reason why I was even there in the first place (to knock the crap out of him).

Why was this so special? Because him out cold is a sight you almost never got to see. He looked cute. There was none of that usual hardness around his mouth, lips ever-so-slightly puckered making you want to think about kissing them (I wasn't thinking about kissing him), breathing even and inaudible, long lashes dipping to tease his cheekbones, hair all messy in the most adorable way possible.

He looked seventeen and innocent . You wouldn't, not for a second, think that this beautiful boy would ever do anything bad. Would never believe he'd bet someone that he could trick that guy's own brother into his bed when he knew that the said brother held him dearer than his own life or trample all over his teammate for just being truthful. Nope. Never.

Sighing and although hurting again, I wanted to stay a little longer, so, pressing my hands down on the comforter, I sank into the mattress, never lifting my gaze away from him. Trailing down, my eyebrows jumped up when I spotted a piece of paper peeking out from underneath his wrist.

What's that? I hadn't noticed it earlier because the pillows were white too. Curious as hell, I leaned over and pulled it out ever-so-slowly, eyes glued to his face, straining for the slightest of movements. It must have fallen out of his grip when he crossed over to the dream world but why would Kai ever climb into bed with a piece of folded paper? Must be something pretty important.

It looked kind of worn but well-preserved at the same time. Opening it, I felt my eyes bugging out in surprise. It was a letter! Who was it from?

There were only a few words, I read them quickly and then reread them, my mouth falling open as the meaning of the words slowly sunk in, my heart tearing itself into pieces as I realized what they meant to him and why he'd pulled the letter out of its hiding place now.

 _Kai,_

 _I'm sorry, my baby._

 _Remember that I love you, Kai. Forever and always._

 _Mom_

This letter was from his mom. Kai's mother. I'd bragged that he was one of my best friends and that I knew everything about him when I had absolutely no idea about his parents, two of the most important people in his life, all these years. Who were they? Where were they? Were they even alive? He never spoke of them and whenever I asked, all I got was a cold shoulder or a glare and a huge invisible wall screaming "NO!" in my face.

I'd never seen this letter before and I did spend a lot of time with him, so, I should've stumbled across it at least once because he obviously carried the thing with him wherever he went. But I never did. Which meant that he was either very careful whenever he took it out of its sanctuary (wherever that is) or he never took it out when he had company. And if he'd left the door unlocked and barely shut then that ruled out the first possibility, leaving only one other option.

My eyes had been glued to the letter for ten minutes or something before finally breaking out of the trance-like state and moving up till they were resting on Kai. But this time I wasn't studying (or drooling over) the stellar features of his face like I usually did. This time I noted that there was a light puffiness around his eyes, a barely noticeable cut on his lip and his skin looked pale and almost grey and his cheeks looked a little less full.

Didn't he eat anything today? Brows pinching in a frown, I wondered what the hell he'd been up to all day. Surely, he didn't sleep it off? Tentatively extending an arm towards him, I let the back of my hand graze his forehead, holding my breath, ready to pull away if he so much as stirred. Cold. But that was normal for him, so he wasn't sick or anything.

Better put this back. Snatching my hand away from him, I folded the letter carefully along its tired creases and reaching over once more, slipped my fingers into his cool palm, gently pressing the letter into it, letting my pinky linger on his smooth skin before retreating.

I paused for a moment of indecision. Should I stay or should I leave?

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE GAME BEGINS IN THREE…TWO..ONE.."**_

The door opened with a click and in came, sweeping, a tall woman in a lengthy red coat.

 _ **"LET IT RIP!"**_

"Hey, check it out!" ,Rei nudged Max, his eyes following the woman climbing up the stairs to get to the seats higher up. Max managed to tear his gaze away from the match going on between Garland and Mystel for a second to throw a quick glance at Rei. "What?"

"There, her in the red coat", he gestured behind him with his chin. Max twisted around in his chair and looked over his shoulder to notice the woman, who somehow seemed familiar, brush a kiss on Alister King's cheek. Laughing at something he said, she tossed back her long, straight, jet-black hair and slid in to the seat next to his.

Where had they seen her before? Shifting in their chairs to fix their gazes on the game, they racked their brains to find a match for the mysterious woman.

 _ **"MYSTEL'S BARELY HOLDING UP! LOOKS LIKE IT'S GONNA BE OVER SOON, BRAD!"**_

 _ **"AND THE MATCH HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET!"**_

A ghost of a smile played on her ruby lips as she tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair.

 _ **"THIS IS IT!",** _ Jazzman braced himself for the impact. A thunder rocked the stadium and the crowd went wild.

"Do you have it?" No one heard her question except King, whose lips quirked up the slightest bit in response. "Yes", he breathed. Placing a hand over her open palm, he slipped the small USB stick into her hand as she curled her fingers to clasp his.

 _ **"AND IT'S OVER! GARLAND IS THE WINNER!"**_

Mystel: 3.67

Garland: 9.00

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Darn it all to hell. He was still my friend and he needed me. Besides that, some (naive) part of me wondered if I had a hand in it. Maybe I'd been too harsh on him last night? He was asleep but he'll wake up soon and I just knew that he'd want to see me. He may not have bothered to drag his butt over to come talk to me today morning because well, he probably knew it would be pointless because I'd still be mad and he had an ego bigger than the sun. But I knew something was wrong and everybody needs someone to talk to, even Kai and while we were not always the best of chunks, I was that person for him. So I decided to stay.

Locking the front door, I walked towards his bed, pushed the covers out of the way and crawled in. Setting my cap on the table next to me, I tugged the sheets up my body, put my hands behind my head and drifted off.

It was a bad decision.

* * *

A/N: Hmm...what do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue, I do not have the money to get myself a lawyer. So have mercy.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

 **Imagine Dragons**

 **KAI'S POV:**

I was kissing Tyson and my eyes were closed. I knew it was him from the way his lips curved around mine, smiling, from the soft scent of honey mingling with chocolate and sweat, the strength of his tug at my hair. Air rushed out of his nose when I tickled him, his chest vibrating against mine, he pulled away laughing and the sound made me all the more content.

"Kai." Once the kiss was broken, my awareness of our surroundings returned. The calls of the birds overhead, the gentle ripple of waves lapping the shore, the gritty feel of sand under my elbows. We were on a beach. Opening my eyes, I found Tyson gazing up at me. The sun shined bright on his golden face, the light dancing across his smiling lips making them glisten, dark hair spread on the white sand and his eyes….they were full of…what was that?

Tyson slid a hand up my neck to cup my jaw. _"I love you",_ he whispered, his thumb caressing, his words brimming with sincerity and warmth. They somehow made my chest feel lighter. _"So much."_ Reaching up, he pressed a kiss on my forehead but the touch felt cold.

A chill burst across my body, awful buzzing in my ears. What was happening? Why couldn't I see anything and where was Tyson? My heart thundered. I couldn't hear anymore of his laughs or the rushing of the sea, there was only this horrible buzzing. What the fuck was causing that noise? Make it stop!

I felt frigid hands clasp my face as the smell of vanilla and wet tissues wafted over to my nose, chapped skin lightly scraping against my forehead. She drew back to fix her ebony gaze on mine, they seemed like two bottomless pits of hopelessness. A single tear slipped free and rolled down her pale cheek, limp, slate-grey hair falling forward to tickle my neck as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't be afraid."

Taking my arm, she glided towards a chair. Sitting down, she picked up a shiny, silver blade from the table next to her and smiled at me. I tried to make sense of what she was doing. Anticipation was written clear in her eyes. An uneasy feeling pooled in my gut as she smoothed it along her wrist, my breathing picking up its pace as I realized what this was. This was the first time 'that' happened.

The sharp edge of the blade moved down the thin, paper-white skin, drawing crimson-red blood from my mother's body. Blood outside of the body was not good, I knew that she was hurting herself. I had to stop her. "Ma", it sounded feeble. "Stop. Please."

She wasn't even listening, her fascinated stare locked on the sight before her. The metal dug in deeper, she was actively bleeding now. Looking up with a dazed expression, my mother offered me a weak smile but somehow that smile seemed happier and more genuine than any other that had graced her face in a long while. "Mama, please stop." I reached for the danger. Her grip on the blade eased, it tumbled down her skirt and then to the floor.

Relief ran through me. Stepping closer to help her clean the mess, I paused with a gasp when she pressed her fingers down on the cut. What was she doing? Slowly she raised the bloody fingertips to my cheek and dragged them from the back of my jaw, along the side of my face, all the way to my nose. My mother's blood was on me. I felt nauseous. _She'd painted my face with her blood!_ I stared at her in shock, confusion and disbelief as she collapsed to the floor. A scream ripped out of my chest.

Flinging my eyes wide open into darkness, sweating heavily from head to toe, my breath coming out in loud gasps, I waited for the ghastly images to fade away, retreat to the back of my mind, behind the wall that was slowly beginning to crumble. It was just a dream, I told myself. Just a dream, bracing a palm against my damp forehead. Deep breaths. They're not real. None of that was real. Once my heart rate returned to almost normal again, I raised myself up on an elbow and reached over to the clock on the bedside table to check the time. How long had I been asleep? My back and neck felt sore.

But just as I was doing so, something brushed the underside of my upper arm, just a little above my elbow. It hadn't caught my attention before but now I heard it. The steady breathing sound accompanied by barely audible snores. My heart screeched to a halt. There was a person in my bed. Alarms went off in my head. Terrible scenes flashed before me like warnings.

Instinct and adrenaline kicked in. Sliding my arm up, I clamped down on his neck with both hands, crushing his throat between my fingers as I jumped on top of him. Strangled, jerky cries filled the room before it was flooded with light, the sudden brightness blinding me, loosening my hold. I heard a loud intake of air. "Kai! It's me!", he croaked out.

Squinting and blinking at the red and yellow in my vision, I wondered which one of the fools I knew had dared to climb into my bed. "Kai, please. It's me, Tyson." Fuck.

Of course, nobody else was that stupid. Letting go and sitting back on my haunches, I peered at Tyson through slitted lids . He panted, massaging his neck, his face flushed. "Oh man, that was _not_ how I wanted to wake up." What was he doing here? Hadn't he yelled at me just…, my gaze flicked to the clock and back, just a few hours ago?

That episode had hurt like a bitch. I didn't know what the fuck that Janus-faced scumbag Tala had purred into Tyson's ear to get him away from me but then again, I couldn't deny what he had accused me of either. Because a part of the reason why I wanted to make him mine did have to do with my ego wanting to strut around Hiro waving the fact that there was nothing in this world that I couldn't conquer. Not even his brother's heart. But that had changed the moment our skins touched. I didn't kiss him fervidly as part of some twisted retribution plot, I did it because I craved it. Him. It would've been easy to tell him that he was wrong, that Tala was lying and he would've believed me but that would've been a lie and I would never lie to him even if it meant that I could keep him in my arms. No. I respected him more than that. I respected him enough to let him think that I didn't respect him at all.

Yet here he was, sprawled out on my bed when he'd made it absolutely clear that he wanted nothing to do with it or me in it. He was the last person I expected to wake next to. This _was_ a pleasant surprise.

Tyson squirmed under me, uncomfortably, pink blooming on his cheeks. "Um..Kai?"

"Yes?"

Eyes darting away to a side and awkwardly meeting my puzzled ones again, he spoke, "Uh...we kinda fought the last time we were...together", he cleared his throat, blush deepening. "Doesn't that make this a little weird?" He gestured to me and him. What was he talking about? I glanced down and found that I was straddling his hips in nothing but my black shorts. Oh.

His yellow shirt had ridden up on one side, exposing the tanned skin just above his hipbone. A sudden urge to lick had me closing my eyes and fighting for control. Not now, Kai. He hates you. Peeking at him a little abashed with my chin tucked in, I was completely stunned when Tyson shivered, his mouth open (and inviting), his eyes darkening with…fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I had to get off of him.

It wasn't because I was gay. I wasn't. There was no such feelings, none at all, around other guys. It was just _Tyson_. Something about him made me want to do things that would normally repulse me. Kiss a boy? Fuck no. Kiss Tyson? Now there was a tempting offer.

Scrambling off of him faster than necessary and grabbing the first pair of pants my gaze landed upon, I shoved my legs into it, not daring to look back at the idiot who'd wandered in. That reminded me. Spinning around, I let it rip.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Better out than in.

He was hoisting himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs to the side, he paused and stared up at me when I exploded. "I…I just guessed you'd wanna talk to me", he snagged his cap and tugged it on.

"About what?" Why did I have the feeling that this wasn't about our fight earlier?

Pressing his lips together, he met my eyes, holding up a…piece of paper? I narrowed my gaze at it. Shit. My breath hitched. The 'letter' was in Tyson's hands. He can't know. Striding towards him, I quickly snatched it out of his grip ad stuffed it into my back pocket.

One look at the knowing but curious expression on his face told me that he'd read it. Outstanding. I was going to be bombarded with a million questions. Sighing and rubbing between my brows, I tried to think about considering answering him. That was how much I didn't want this. Had no time for his shit.

I waited for Tyson to pop the cork with a bored and tired mask sliding in place to hide the turmoil and fear swirling inside me. He heaved a sigh and inspected his palms. "Kai". Civil then, here we go. "I know you don't wanna have this conversation with me." Then why don't you shut up?

"But honestly, you're freaking me out a little bit"

A frown knit my brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I came in here a few hours ago, to beat the crap out of you for hitting Tala," Figures. "But you threw me off, Kai"

I did what? How come I don't rememb-

"You were already asleep." That's why. He said 'already' though, didn't he?

"What do you mean 'already'?

He titled his head at me, confusion flitting across his features. "I found you snoring at _nine-thirty_ , when everybody else was back in the stadium watching the games."

"Huh?" None of that made any sense. Was he even talking about me? "Actually, I went to bed at _twelve_ -thirty, I'd watched those matches with you and unlike you, I don't snore, Tyson."

He looked at me like I was crazy, making me roll my eyes at him. "You didn't wat-", he stopped and inhaled sharply, causing my scowl to pronounce. "Kai, who played the last game?" His queries were getting dumber by the minute.

"Why does it matter?"

"Who, Kai?", he stood up, his tone demanding. Irritating.

"What the fuck, Tyson? What's gotten into you?"

"Oh man, you…", he bit his lip, concern growing in his eyes. His perplexing reactions were frustrating me to no end. Sucking the insides of my mouth, trying to reign in my anger, I watched him mess up his bangs and blow out a breath. Tyson's worried gaze latched onto my infuriated one. "What's the date today?"

He was going to drive me insane. I ran a hand through my hair. At least he wasn't quizzing me about the letter. "Twentieth November", my words were grumbled.

He gulped, emotions warring on his countenance. First it was disappointment, then it was pity and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint, before turning into anger and finally defeat. "It's the twenty first, Kai. You slept through a whole day."

I heard it. I felt it. The stiffness in my body confirmed it. I'd slept through a whole fucking day. Unsure of how to react to that, my feet carrying me away from him on their own, towards the drapes covering the Tokyo skyline, one hand pushing them out of the way so that I could feel the cool glass against my forehead.

Murky images of convulsing facial muscles and scalping fingers swam under my eyelids. It was happening all over again and this time, I was sure, it would take me to my grave. The trigger eluded me still. The hallucinations started a few days after the battle with Kieran in the first series, after I'd lost Dranzer. Her return had put an end to the sporadic lapses of sanity or so I'd supposed. Apparently, they were just waiting for the slightest chink in my armour to avalanche down my freaking cranium.

I sighed, fogging up the glass in front of me. Tyson was being awfully silent, there was no sound in the room except for the soft hum of the air conditioner blowing a cool breeze across my naked back. The steady stream hitting my left shoulder and arm was interrupted and replaced by heat as he quietly stepped near me. It tingled where he hovered behind me, the muscles in my back tensing, anticipation stirring in my chest.

The fabric next to me was moved to the side and Tyson pressed a palm flat against the glass, fingers splayed wide. I liked the tacit support. His presence was comforting. Briefly wondering what was going on in his mind, I lifted my head to watch the cars speed along the roads.

His finger squeaked against the glass as he drew on it, lips pursed, deep in thought. "You know, Kai. You don't have to tell me anything but all these things that you don't say," his ensnaring gaze rose up to meet mine, "they're gonna come back and hurt you."

I knew that. They were hurting me right now. For one, I regretted not telling him how I felt about him, that it wasn't an act. I could do it now but something was barring me and I wasn't sure what. His warm brown eyes had looked hopeful for a second there but now they just dropped away, almost ashamed. Lodging a heaviness in my chest. A hurricane of terror hit me. _Jagged nails, lifeless limbs, stinking walls._

"Who'd be there to help you then, Kai?", I heard him whisper. The hushed words reeling me back to reality, too bad, they were not comforting. I gasped as another round slammed me to hell. _Broken teeth, smashed skulls, hanging hair._

Fuck. I needed a distraction. I needed to escape. Blinking frantically, almost panting, I swung around just as Tyson raised his chin, my gaze found his. There was my solace. In the fathomless well of chocolate, centred with fiery red. The images ceased as the warmth in his eyes flowed through my veins.

"You'd be there", I told him. "You'd be there to help me." I let myself believe that and trust my words completely because the alternative was too terrifying to contemplate. His expression softened, slightly tilting his head to the side. My focus plunged to his mouth. He could make me forget. Forget it all and I wanted it so bad. Even if it's just for a second, one kiss from him could get me through the night without any bad dreams.

The thought overwhelmed me and unable to help myself, I leaned in, almost falling forward. He turned away at the last moment, making me push my nose into his cheekbone in desperation, breathing in his scent instead. Honey and Apollo. He sighed. "I don't even know why you just did that." He pushed at me, "What are you doing, Kai?", he hissed. I buried my face in the hollow between the back of his neck and the collar of his jacket, his hair brushing mine. Tyson shivered. "You don't even like me", he sounded pathetic and his voice shook. Was he crying? Did I make him cry again?

A lump grew in my throat, I pulled him closer, wrapping one arm around his waist and draping the other across his chest and shoulders. If he pushed me away now, I'd lose it all. He didn't. Hiccupping once, he finally gave in, turning around slowly, dragging a hand along my arm, running the other up and down my side. He rested his chin on my shoulder, stroking my hair. "What's wrong?" So many things. How could I ever tell him without breaking down completely?

Drawing back, I pressed my forehead against his. "One kiss", I whispered. He tensed in my hold and shook his chin. "No. "

"Why not?" He was hurt, I knew that but Tyson forgave me all the time. He did, no matter what type of shit I'd pulled on him. I trusted him to do the same now.

"No, Kai", it almost sounded like a wail as if he'd been fighting for too long and he was done. "I'm not going there with you again." He could hug me but not kiss me? I failed to see the logic in that.

"And this is okay? This isn't inappropriate or gay?" He jerked back making a revolted sound, then brutally shoved me off. My shoulders hit the windows. Fuck. I'd screwed it up. The words were stupid, they'd slipped out of my mouth in a moment of exasperation. Hurting him was never my intention but I'd done it again.

"You just can't make anything easy, _can you_?", he staggered back, his eyes glowing, nostrils flaring. "Kai, you know you're broken." His voice rang loud in my ears. "You know you need me because let's face it, Kai, _I'm all you've got_ but you're so stupid you keep pushing me away _every time_ I try to help you. When will you grow up?"

I couldn't believe the things coming out of his mouth. Who the fuck was this stranger standing in my room? Who the fuck did he think he was to call _me_ 'broken' ?

He yanked at his bangs and spoke slowly like I was retarded and couldn't understand what he was saying. "Kai, I _know_ there's something troubling you and I _know_ that's why you keep hurting me." What? "But this is _too much_ ", he teared up. _"I…can't"._ Gesturing around with his hands as if unable to go on speaking but wanted to get his point across somehow. My anger inflating and deflating with each sentence. He shook his head, his lower lip quivering. _"I just can't",_ his shoulders sagged.

Biting down on the insides of my mouth, I watched him cry at three a.m., the bricks that formed the wall in my skull plummeting down with each tear he wiped away from his cheek. I couldn't identify the emotions surging through me anymore. I didn't think there was any.

"I gotta get out of here", he swivelled around without a final glance and made his way towards the door as quickly as he could. Wrenching it open, he stepped out and shut it behind him.

They were coming and I counted down the seconds.

Five

Four

Three

Two

O-

What would it feel like to be psychotic but lucid enough to know that it ran in the family? I knew.

 **~Who's 'blading' next?~**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I know this chapter took longer than all the rest, sorry about that but this week was crazy!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Do not sue.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

Now the door is open

The world I knew is broken

There's no return

 **Colbie Caillat**

 **KAI'S POV:**

The coffee was getting cold and I was a royal mess; albeit better than last night ( Or was that today morning? My head felt like it was stuffed with damp cotton ), no sleep and daymares. The perfect combination to turn any man into an insomniac. Add that to list of abnormalities Kai Hiwatari's been experiencing.

Not that this was anything new, it just hadn't happened in a long while. The nightmares, that is. The hellacious hallucinations were the upgrades from the last version and they were absolutely fantastic. ( The last time being the short period following Wyatt's crippling.) I'd nearly died of fear and depression after I'd lost my parents, back when I was only a child or that was what Voltaire excused himself with when asked to explain why he'd carted me off to the Abbey to 'improve my condition by socializing and interacting with other kids'. I couldn't recall any of that or all the stuff that went down in the Abbey, thanks to Black Dranzer (no sarcasm) and I didn't want to because whatever memory was left of that shit hole was simply nauseating.

The most surprising fact was that my grandfather's twisted plan had actually worked out in the end, although not as he'd claimed. My mental health had been restored to its optimal state but that had nothing to do with 'socializing with other kids', it was all Dranzer. I'd found her there and she'd been my shield. One of the best bitbeasts in the whole universe. Her power combined with my skills made us invincible. No one was strong enough to beat us.

Until Tyson. If I'd known when I first met him that he was going to be my ultimate trial, I'd have reconsidered challenging him. He was what I'd call the unpredictable game changer. Every single trying moment with him he'd somehow managed to leave me gaping. The bomb would be dropped at the most unexpected minute and despite what everyone thought, I still hadn't quite gotten used to his volatile nature.

Be it an impossible comeback, an explosive laugh or an out-of-the-blue visit, he was a constant wonder. He was stronger than anyone I knew. He'd turned my life around when he defeated me for the first time at the regionals. Sent me down a spiralling staircase of emotions; initial disbelief turned into denial, denial evolved into scrutiny, scrutiny refashioned itself into fascination, then determination and finally obsession to vanquish.

And now desire.

Which was a problem in and of its own. Who knew Tyson could be such a good kisser? That thought had me shaking my head and falling back into the couch with a sigh. I'd made him cry again but he cried all the time, so why did it nag me so much that he'd wept in my room at 3 a.m. and that it was all my fault? I wondered, a hand flying to my chest to unconsciously rub right above my heart. I didn't know why but that thought was somehow distressing, it brought a sinking sensation to my gut and a funny feeling in my…chest. I didn't like it at all.

Wanting to escape from the uneasiness, I hoisted myself out of the cosy harbour I'd been taking refuge in for the past few hours and padded across the carpet to the window. The sky looked grey but not dull, if you paid close attention, you'd even reckon it forbidding. Huh. I had a battle to win tonight and I was in no shape to carry it out successfully, not with the current mousy and unassertive mentality. Forbidding sky, I rolled my eyes at my own ludicrous apprehension.

At this rate, I was going to suck harder than a black hole. Pity.

I cursed, eyes squeezed shut, head banging against the glass. Get yourself together, Kai. When did my supposedly inexhaustible supply of motivation run dry? Heaven knew I needed one. And that was when I heard it.

I actually felt it. The vibration. Against my forehead. The glass quivering against my nose as I lifted my chin, curious to find out the cause of the distant but ominous thundering. A faint wail that I was sure wasn't a hallucination pulsing through the air, clouding my senses. The lazy howling (was that the wind?), coiling and tangling knots of nervousness in my stomach. It grew so inky dark I had to squint. And then I saw it.

 _Fuck._

What the fuck was that? It couldn't be real. My heart hammered in my chest, I could feel it in my throat. But the scarcely credible fact was that instead of staggering away from the horrifying sight before me, I inched forward. Towards it. It was unbelievably terrifying. Overwhelmingly powerful. Fucking beautiful.

The irresistible disaster dancing in front of me could not have been a natural phenomenon. It was far away, constrained within the trees in the park but so ridiculously huge, I hardly doubted that it stretched over half of Tokyo Metropolis. Swirling and unfurling, dipping into the woods, brimming over with power that was being kept under much fought for control. Contained way too much to have been natural but not enough to say that whoever was commandeering the rabid terror had complete reign, just keeping it from wreaking havoc. The strength and utter magnificence flaunted by the worst kind of nightmare my stunned eyes beheld, lit the momentarily listless competitor within me on fire.

There was only one person I knew who could start tornadoes and played with storms for fun. But this was the result of no leisure activity, this was the product of vehement wrath. Raging passions. Oh fuck, a dry laugh left my chest. I'd pissed him off enough to cause this….this _thing_ that even the devil would run away from. Fucking exhilarating.

Tyson Granger. My fated rival. How could I ever back out of a challenge I was made for?

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Ahem…are you guys even listening?", the chief looked up from his laptop and threw everyone his best stink-eye. Tyson, lounging on the bed, rolled onto his stomach and nodded, "Of course we are. Please continue." Kenny narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Was it him or did Tyson seem a little too patient today? And where did he disappear to so early in the morning? And last night between battles? He hadn't even slept in his bed (it was cold when Kenny'd gone to wake him up for practise and Daichi said Tyson had run away because he didn't show up in their room at all, after the matches). And what about his nonchalant attitude towards what they were doing right now? They were snooping into Alistair King's past and instead of taking the position as the lead cynic like he usually did during 'exciting activities' like this, he just lay around occasionally rubbing and scratching various parts of his body. And what was it with all the itching?

His best friend was definitely not telling him or any of them a lot of things and he hated it. For example, nobody knew what really happened between him and Kai in the last one week. At the start of the week, they were so close, neither of them had any time for anything or anybody else. Constantly seen together, faces flushed and gasping for breath. Max and Rei had managed to pry Tyson away from Kai long enough to ask him where they kept sneaking off to and Tyson had simply giggled up a vague reply and run off to find Kai again but the very next day, there was no Kai and a rather cold and distant Tyson replaced the ecstatic and bubbling Tyson of the past few days. And now this.

The subject under study raised his cautious brown gaze to stare at the chief for a moment before sitting up and crawling over to the laptop. "Okay. So what do we know about this King guy?", he asked feigning curiosity but gave himself away when he scraped at his nose distractedly. Turning back to the computer, training his focus on the screen, Kenny spoke, "Well, we know he's a business magnate, managing director of one of the leading group of companies in the world, the Petronarch."

"Whoa, hold up," Rei stuck a hand in the air, sprawled out on the couch next to Max. "Petronarch? You didn't say anything about a Petronarch earlier."

"Yes he did", defended Hillary, perched next to the bespectacled boy.

"No, he didn't. He just said that King owns a ton of rich companies that manufacture Beyblades. Right, Maxie?", he shot the blonde a righteous look. Max shoved Rei's feet off his lap with a grunt and shook his head. "No."

"Who have you been daydreaming about, Rei?", Hillary wagged a suggestive eyebrow at him. "I heard somebody got a call last night from _China_ ", she said, her lips curling into an impish grin.

"Not _again_ ", Rei sighed annoyed. "Would you just drop it already? It was just a friendly call and that was it." She rolled her eyes, mouthing "yeah right". Rei growled. "Kenny!", he shouted.

The brunette's head jerked up so fast, it hit Hillary's chin. "Ow!", she scooted away from him, rubbing her jaw and threw him a glare. "What is it, Rei?"

"Who was that woman?", the question sounded both angry and accusing. Tyson glanced up with a slightly shocked face and then swung towards Kenny with his mouth hanging open, a teasing smile tugging at its corners. "Woman, huh?", mischief and curiosity gleamed in his orbs.

"Oh no, not in that way, Tyson." Max corrected him much to Tyson's dismay. "Then?", nothing but curiosity left in his eyes.

"Last night, a while after you disappeared," he explained, subtly hinting at his agitation over Tyson's recent tight-lipped behaviour. "A woman walked in during the Mystel-Garland match and she looked really familiar." He gestured with jazz hands to get his point across, " _Really_ ".

"Yeah", Rei bit his lip, deep in thought.

"What did she look like?", Tyson leaned forward.

"Tall, long black hair,", Rei listed them one by one. "Pretty…", adding the last trait with his eyebrows reaching up and a hint of a smile on his lips. "Serious looking", Max interjected making it seem like he'd finished Rei's sentence, who cast him a funny glance in response. Max shrugged.

"Hmm…", the three-time world champion pondered for a spell, then shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't ring any bells. And it wasn't like those characteristics were anything to go by. There could be lots of tall people with black hair that we might've seen."

"That's right. Maybe she's nobody important." Offered Hillary.

"Maybe," agreed Rei. "But she knows King for sure and I don't know why but that guy just doesn't look clean to me."

Tyson floppily fell back onto the mattress but landed on the snoring Daichi's legs, who stirred and spat out a curse. "Oops , sorry", grumbling, he craned his neck to see if the little devil was still asleep. Daichi drew his knee up and Tyson realizing what was coming with an alarm, scrambled away from the oncoming kick as quickly as possible.

"How's he connected to the Silent Assassins again?", asked Hillary.

"Benefactor or something." Tyson nudged the napping kid with his foot, "Enough sleeping. Get up!"

"Go awaaaay" Daichi yawned and dug the heel of his palm into his eye, rubbing off the drowsiness like a baby. "Can't even rest", muttering and mildly cussing, he sat up and stared daggers at the assailant. "You'll pay", he promised him.

Tyson laughed, "It's almost six in the evening, you've rested enough. Besides it's been a while since the last time we all got together like this."

"Too sappy for me, Tyson", he waved a hand in his face, then yawned once more.

"Listen guys, I know this is going to sound a little…", Kenny struggled to find the right word, cocking his head to the right, " _off_." He paused uncertainly when all the five pairs of eyes in the room zeroed in on him. Clearing his throat, he pressed on, "But don't you think that it's a little weird how even though they say that Kieran is purely Brazilian, he doesn't _look_ all that Brazilian?" Jaws dropped around him in unison, so he quickly added, "I mean, he is a bit different from normal Brazilians."

Jaws dropped further down.

"WOW! I didn't know _you_ were a racist." Daichi appraised him and Kenny nearly fainted in outrage. "WHAT! I'm not a- I wasn't…that wasn't even-", he stuttered and stumbled, grabbing at his hair in frustration.

" _Chief_ ," Tyson shook his head slowly. "I think it's time we got you a filter."

"What?", Kenny exhaled weakly, looking back and forth between each of his best friends, frantically hoping at least one of them would get it. That he meant no offence.

 **~Dangerous observations~**

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Stay with me till the very end. You're all I've got. Dranzer flashed once brightly, vowing to be my salvation. A crumbling wall holding back my worst enemy, a phoenix who would risk her own life for mine, a lifetime of training and a sliver of faith was all I was carrying with me to the arena. I didn't believe in luck or accidents but I believed in myself and that was enough. More than enough.

Kiaan was not the toughest competitor in the tournament but he was good. Underestimating your opponent will only bring about your own failure and I will never make that mistake. Not after what happened with the one and only person I ever belittled. Images of Tyson's stupidly grinning face darted to the front of my mind but was quickly replaced by ghosts of erupting dust and water droplets, deepening my thirst for victory.

Time to go. Drawing in a deep breath, I stepped out of the door, onto the stadium floor and nearly went deaf. My name, screamed at the top of their lungs by thousands of people, shrieking their throats dry, commentators shouting over the noise, loud music blaring from the speakers. I was able to squint at the audience covered in shadows for approximately ten seconds and then blinked as the spotlight swivelled to train all of its led glory on me.

Eyeing my competition as I made my way across the floor, I calculated all the different ways I could take him out. He stopped at the centre dressed as preppy as ever, the perpetual flirty grin of his stretched wide across his face as he assessed me. "Hey there…how are ya?" Friendly question but there was no warmth in those words. I smirked at him.

He gave a chuckle and winked. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Especially since you're going to lose", I scoffed.

"Mmm yeah, I don't think so", he said with a laugh as he pulled out his launcher. That was what I hated about amateurs, the moronic cocky attitude. When will these bitches ever learn that I am the boss of this game?

 _ **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS TIME TO UNLEASH THE BEAST!",**_ Jazzman yelled into the microphone. _**"NO, I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT MYSELF. I MEAN THE INTIMIDATING DISH THAT HAS BEEN DESIGNED JUST FOR THE TWO OF THE BEST BEYBLADERS IN THE WORLD STANDING RIGHT BEFORE OUR EYES!"**_

I wished they would just skip the theatrics and reveal the dish as I watched Kiaan kiss his blade and whisper nonsense to it.

 _ **"NOW BRAD, WE'VE SEEN SOME INCREDIBLE BATTLEFIELDS DURING THE COURSE OF THIS TOURNAMENT BUT I'M TELLING YA, THIS ONE IS GOING TO BLOW US AWAAAY!"**_

 _ **"I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER, A.J. THE ANTICIPATION IS KILLING ME"**_

 _ **"DOUBLE B, HAVE SOME PATIENCE OR NOT BUT I WILL SAY THIS, FOLKS. 'THE MINESWEEPER' IS NO PLACE FOR KIDS OR ADULTS!"**_

 _ **"BRING IT OOOON!",** _ Jazzman gave the signal and the plates under the platforms on which we stood moved, slowly uncovering the beydish beneath it. My eyebrows hit the ceiling the same time Kiaan drawled out a "what the fuck?"

Grids. Hundreds of dull grey grids lay spread out between us. What were they?

 _ **"PRESSURE PADS! THAT'S RIGHT, FOLKS. HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS OF PRESSURE PADS THAT CONVERT APPLIED PRESSURE INTO ELECTRICAL SIGNALS"**_

 _ **"ELECTRIC SIGNALS THAT DETERMINE WHETHER YOU GO BOOM OR VROOM!"**_

 _ **"AHAN BRAD. LET ME BREAK IT DOWN FOR YOU, FOLKS. YOU SEE THOSE GREY PADS? THEY SENSE THE AMOUNT OF PRESSURE YOU APPLY ON THEM AND CONVERT IT INTO ELECTRICAL SIGNALS AND SEND THEM TO THE CHIPS FIXED UNDER THEM BUT THE THING IS, SOME OF THESE CHIPS HAVE TEENY TINY LITTLE BOMBS PLANTED IN THEM THAT ARE SET TO GO OFF ONCE YOU CROSS A CERTAIN LIMIT"**_

" _ **TINY BUT THEY'RE ENOUGH TO BLAST YOUR BLADE INTO PIECES. SO DO NOT GO NEAR THEM."**_

 _ **"BUT BRAD, HOW WILL THEY KNOW WHICH ONES ARE COOL AND WHICH ONES ARE NOT?"**_

 _ **"HERE'S A HINT. DRIVE DIAGONALLY."**_

Fuck. "We are so fucked!", Kiaan threw his hands up in frustration. Was this some sort of a cruel joke?

 _ **"ARE YOU READYYY?!"**_

"Fuck, fuck, fuck", I heard Kiaan grumbling under his breath. How am I supposed to concentrate on "driving diagonally" when this asshole won't shut up? I needed a distraction. Motivation. Scanning the crowd bathed in the faint yellow glow, my gaze found Tyson. Sitting and _laughing?_ His attention was elsewhere, on the black clad figure beside him. Kieran. I heard Jazzman preparing to begin the match but Tyson showed no signs of registering that or anything else around him.

What? Was he not interested in watching me battle? Did Kieran suddenly become the centre of his universe? Jazzman started the count down and I heard it but no part of me responded to it, my eyes never leaving the sight playing out before me. One dark arm snaked across Tyson's shoulders, pulling him closer to Kieran who leaned in. In. In.

 _"What were you doing with that girl?", Papa slammed Lyot against the wall._

 _"Nothing. I swear." He was crying, his words sounded feeble and broken. "It was nothing, please. We were just talki-"_

 _"SHUT UP!", Papa's booming voice reverberated across the hall and Lyot shook like a leaf in a storm. "Don't you dare lie to me, I saw it all."_

 _"No…", my elder brother pleaded between terrified sobs, "You did-didn't see anything because...because nothing happened!"_

 _"LIAR!", he slapped Lyot. "YOU'RE LYING TO ME!", Papa shrieked, his hands around my brother's neck trembling with rage._

 _"No", Lyot shook his head frantically, he was quivering. "You need to be punished", my father hissed._

 _"No, please. I'm sorry." Papa hauled him downstairs. "I'm begging you, Papa. Please. Nothing happened. NOTHING HAPPENED!"_

Dranzer zoomed along the pads with perfect speed, a red and white blade hot on her tail. I blinked. What was that? Another memory? I couldn't afford to zone out like that again, I'd be blown to bits within minutes. Seconds. Kiaan's beyblade slammed into mine and Dranzer's screech penetrated the air.

"You're making this too easy, Kai. You're not even putting up a fight."

There was not a chance in hell he was beating me. "GO DRANZER!" She sliced to the right, spun in reverse and crashed into Kiaan. "That's more like it." The Indian bastard actually clapped, then cooed. "Eldredi, my love. Show him what you got."

Eldredi flew towards my blade but I was faster and smarter, Dranzer avoided the attack easily and made it look as cool as possible. "You missed."

"On purpose." Oh please.

I rolled my eyes and they landed on Tyson, our gazes locking for a moment, a sudden jolt of electricity passing through me. His brown orbs were big and full of meaning, almost talking to me. Saying all the things he wanted to say, reaching out to me and for a moment it was as though time had stopped.

 _All of a sudden, there was no more distance between us and he was right there, lips pink and puckered. I took his face in my hands and captured his mouth with mine and nothing was more perfect._

 _We were in a bedroom, covered in nothing but the sheets. Tyson arched under me, screaming my name over and over again and I was drowning in pleasure. It felt so good. He was paradise. Everything I could ever ask for and more._

 _"Kai" My name had never sounded better._

 _"KAI"_

"KAI!", Kiaan's voice broke through my hallucinations and I gasped. "What the hell are you doing, dude?", he had this funny expression on his countenance that made me want to punch it. Disbelief and contempt. But he was also pointedly glancing at something. I looked down and found that my hand was hovering above my crotch. Oh fuck.

Snatching it away, I quickly glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed or if it was just him. Thankfully, no one did. That is, no one except Tyson, who was staring frozen at me with his mouth hung halfway open. Blinking, he looked away, lips pressed together. His actions hinting at embarrassment and _shame_. That made me angry.

I was losing it. Rubbing my brow, I tried to focus on the game. Dranzer was still spinning steadily despite my unsettlement. Things were getting worse by the minute though and that meant I had to finish it now. Gathering all the energy I had in me , shutting out everything else, I let her power flow through me for a full second, then yelled. "DRANZER! FINISH HIM!"

She swooped down with a deafening cry and attacked. Relentlessly. Mercilessly. I watched as Kiaan's blade was thrown up in the air. He'd land on one of the pads armed with bombs. This was over.

Or so I thought. Eldredi didn't land on the pads, she landed on me and the world around me blinked out.

 _My panic rose higher and higher, along with the speed of the car. Papa was driving recklessly. He was going to get us both killed but I'd thought that many times before too and we never died. So I trusted him even though my heart thrummed away like there would be no tomorrow. Trees, cars, buses and buildings sprinted past us, my nails digging into the seat cushions as I held on tighter in the back._

 _It felt like we were flying, may be we were. The tires glided over the roads, my pulse beating in my throat. We were going to die. "Papa." He was grieving, so was I. Ma and Lyot were gone, now all I had was Papa and Grandpa but if we didn't slow down, Grandpa would be left all alone in this world. "Papa, please. Slow down. We're going too-", we jumped over a hump and I accidentally bit down on my tongue. Hard. Ow._

 _Alarms were going off in my head, Papa was crying, I could see his tear-filled mess of a face in the rearview mirror. All of a sudden, a loud honk sounded and I was thrown to the right, my head hitting the window as the car veered to the left, tires screeching. I was tossed forward as it rammed into the side of the bridge we were on and my neck got nearly bent in half against the back of the front seat. And then we were dropping. I screamed as the car hit the water with a thunderous splash and we drowned._

Kai: 7.80

Kiaan: 9.00

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the overuse of the f word and the itty bitty lime. Well, what do you have to say?

Btw I have some awesome plot ideas running around my head and I was wondering if I should start another fic before completing this one. Hmm...the ideas are crazy good, even though I do say so myself but I think you'd like it too. Yep. But of course, starting new fics would mean less updating speed and more work. Gaaah! Help me out?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31**

The shadows of your heart

are hanging in the sweet, sweet air

The secrets that you hide,

control us and it's just not fair

 **Skylar Grey**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Throwing the backdoor open, Kai Hiwatari sprinted towards the shadows, his feet slapping across the slick pavement, rain pounding down on him. The sickeningly synchronized chanting booming out from the stadium was drowned out by the heavy crash of water and the woeful wailing harrowing through his head.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Grandma was really nice to me this time", the little slate-haired boy piped up, swinging his mother's hand holding his, walking along the driveway towards the looming mansion. She glanced down when she heard him and the sides of her mouth hardened in that way it does when you are about to correct a child because he said something mildly insulting out of innocence. "Kai, Grandma is always nice to you."

He looked down at his brand new shoes she had bought for him on their way home, dark blue with red stripes. He'd fallen in love with it the moment he'd lain his eyes on it at the store. "Mm yeah, she is." He thought back to the week they'd spent with his mother's family, it was really happy. Time spent at the valley was only when he felt truly home. Truly loved. But he'd never tell anyone that. That every act of kindness to him was fondled to the very last drop of emotion and treasured more than his own mom's practised kisses.

Dropping the bags at the doorstep as the enormous doors were swung open by the butler, whispering "welcome back", they stepped in, Kai running off to find his big brother Lyot as soon as his foot crossed the threshold. Lyot had stayed home with their father because he had college and lots of work and that meant he hadn't seen his brother for a total of seven days! Seven!

Climbing up the steps quickly, he couldn't wait to see the expression on Lyot's face when he saw his new boots and of course _him_. Stopping just outside his room to catch his breath, he put a hand on the doorknob and turned but found that it was locked. Lyot had shut himself up in his room again. He did it every now and then. Papa would get angry and Lyot would get really upset and tune out the world for a few days, hiding in there. But Kai had a key, Lyot had given it to him when Kai waited a whole night outside his door once for him to come out.

Dashing into his room to get the key, he jogged back to where his brother hid and slipped it into the hole and twisted it. Slowly pushing the door open, he slid in to the darkness and gently closed it behind him. Then wrinkled his nose at the smell. Something stank really bad. Gross. What had Lyot been doing in here? He reached for the lights, flicking them on, he did a one-eighty and gasped when his gaze fell to the floor first. A chair had been tipped over. Raising his eyes, he felt his heart stop.

His brother hung from the ceiling, limbs limp, a rope digging into his neck, face discoloured and inhuman. _Dead._

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Bones jarred in his shoulder as Kai's knuckles collided with the brick wall but he registered nothing. Not over the mayhem rolling inside his skull squeezing the blood out of his heart. Tormented eyes distraitly passing over the cracks forming in the grey bricks, his skinning fist hammering into them again. And again. And again. Frantically hoping the physical pain would somehow help him forget the mental torture.

 **~He wished he could escape from his own head~**

* * *

Kieran walked into the locker room with an almost giddy smile gracing his handsome face. But found himself slammed against cold metal before he even knew what was happening. "Ow. What the hell?", he met Kiaan's furious gaze with a matching one of his own.

"I don't know, Kieran. You tell me." He tightened his grip on his jacket's collar.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Annoyed and confused, he shoved Kiaan off of him.

"Kai!", he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "I'm talking about Kai, you moron."

"Kai?" He couldn't for the life of him understand why his teammate was getting so worked up. He'd beaten the Hiwatari fair and square, barely broken a sweat while doing it. So what was he upset for?

Drawing a deep breath, Kiaan pushed his fingers through his hair and fixed his calmer gaze on his captain. "Kieran. Did Kai seem _all there_ to you tonight?", he asked, setting his hands on his hips.

The Brazilian looked away for a moment, trying to recall what he could of the match that had taken place a few minutes ago. The match he'd caught in snippets whenever he'd glanced at it distractedly while amusing Tyson, amidst gleeful laughter. But now that he thought about it, he did feel as if Kai had not been at his best tonight. "Maybe not but what does that have to do with me?"

Kiaan levelled a look at him that said it all. Are you seriously _that_ thick? "It has everything to do with you." Kieran quirked an eyebrow in response. "I know what I saw, Kieran. And Kai was hallucinating."

"No he wasn't", he denied it before the words even reached his ears.

"And I've seen it before enough times to know that they were caused by your goddarn bitbeast." He pressed on and with each syllable that he uttered, Kieran only shook his head faster.

 _"No"_ He knew what Kiaan was saying was true but accepting it would just make it more real. No, Kai's bad performance had nothing to do with him or Obliqua. He had to believe the lie he told himself because if he didn't…

"No, you're just jealous, Kiaan. I know you've always wanted her."

Kiaan outright laughed at that hysterically. "Jealous?" He took a daring step forward, "You think _I'm jealous_?" He noticed faith wavering in Kieran's grey eyes. Trust his friend or himself? But that wasn't all, there was fear too and Kiaan found whatever anger that was building up inside him, ebbing away. "Look, there's no point arguing like this."

The studded blader looked away. He knew what was coming. Kiaan inched closer, the loudness of his voice reducing to a whisper, "This is your last chance. You screw this up, you can kiss whatever legal-blading dreams you have _goodbye_."

He closed his eyes. It wasn't his fault. Never. He wished he was normal. He wished every single day. "I didn't mean to do it."

"You never do but you're facing Tyson next and he's more stubborn than Kai, Kieran."

Tyson. He felt pure terror grip his heart. "What am I supposed to do? I don't want to hurt Tyson, Kiaan", he told him. "Not _Tyson_." He let it show in his quivering orbs. That the Champ had secured a place in his chest too.

It broke something in Kiaan to see one of the strongest people he knew, vulnerable and insecure. He grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "You don't screw up. That's what you do. _You don't screw up_. You understand me? Huh?" Kieran nodded shakily.

Then glanced up, determined. "I need to tell him"

* * *

 _"REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES"_

 _ **"WHAT UP, FOLKS? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MAKES A MAN 'A MAN'**_ _ **?",** _ Jazzman stood on the high podium, driving the crowd of thousands around him wild with anxiety. _**"THE THIRST FOR ADRENALINE!"**_ , the spectators nearly exploded with anticipation. _**"AND WE HAVE PREPARED THE STAGE TO GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST ADRENALINE RUSH OF YOUR LIVES!"**_

 _ **"YOU HEAR THAT?",** _ crowed A. J. _**"DO YOU HEAR THAT?"** _ The sound of distant engines roaring to life and revving up, floated over and flooded the stadium, electrifying the air, setting the audience on edge. _**"OH YEAAAH! IT'S THE GRAAAND PRIIIX!"**_

The vast expanse of metal in front of the two barely breathing bladers, started to rotate, peeling back its slats as it moved to unveil a big black hole, a collective intake of air making the arena gasp. Out of the abyss, slowly rose up a hidden circuit of twisted loops and winding rails, coiling in and out of each other like oily snakes. Then it lit up.

Tala gaped wide at the absolute craziness blazing in front of him. Ambrosio oohed, his orbs glazing over as they took in the modified racing track. The circuit consisted of roads that ran all around and up to cut off at high peaks that would throw you through hoops lighted on fire, flaming torches lining the dish like armed guards.

 _ **"IT'S SIMPLE BACK TO BASICS BEYBLADING, JUST TRY NOT TO GET BURNT TO A CRISP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT"**_

 _ **"ARE YOU READYYY? THREE…TWO…."**_

Kieran stormed in, hurling the glass door open. Searching desperately for Tyson, he felt warmth and fear course through him simultaneously as his gaze fell upon the excited champ leaning forward, hands braced on the armrests. He inhaled deeply. No backing out now.

 _ **"AND THEY'RE OFF!"**_

Casting a careless glance at his teammate battling in the arena, he strode up the aisle to where Tyson sat and ducked down to whisper in his ear. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Tyson jumped at the sudden low disembodied voice, then twisted his neck around to smile at Kieran. "Hey…where have you been?"

His grey eyes sparkled at the friendly and caring acknowledgement, then dimmed as reality crashed back down on him. "Bathroom. Tyson, I need to talk to you."

 _ **"OUCH, BRAD! THAT MUST'VE HURT"**_

The midnight-haired prodigy blinked at the urgency in his words. "What? You mean like right now?"

"Yes", he said, straightening up, his tone final. Tyson hesitated for a moment. What could be so important that Kieran was walking out while his friend and teammate was in the middle of a crucial match? And if that wasn't strange enough, why did he want to see _him_ so bad?

Snapping out of his thoughts, he tapped Max on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, okay?" he asked, nudging his head towards Kieran standing behind him. Confusion and curiosity flitted across the blonde's features. "Where are you guys going?"

Before Tyson could form a reply, the impatient blader put a hand on his arm and said, "Nowhere. We'll be back soon", hauling him up. Max puffed out an annoyed and disappointed breath as he watched them go.

* * *

Nails scraping against the wall, collecting dirt in them, almost tearing it off his fingers, Kai cried. Shoulders shaking, head banging, heart breaking, streaming tears mingling with the leaking rain drops.

 _"Do it" The burly man dangled a knife before the frightened boy. His eyes travelling past the glint of the shiny blade to the mangy victim sagging in the chair, his arms chained to the wood. Fear and indecision looming in the little one's watery crimsons._

 _The taller man bent down to place his mouth near the boy's face, his nasty breath blowing over his shoulder. "Don't you want to be big and strong, Kai? Don't you want to become a man of spirit?" Kai hesitated then shook his trembling chin. No. If this was how you became strong, then he didn't want to be. He didn't want to be bad._

 _Boris made a small disgusted noise at the back of his throat before chuckling softly. He plucked the knife out of the brute's hand and pressed it onto Kai's tiny palm. "You will do as I say or you won't be eating for a long while, my love."_

 _He was only a child. Hunger pangs overwhelmed him almost every night and food was all he dreamt of these days. The scary thought of having to go without it, of having to put up with more pain than he already was, had him curling his fingers around the blade._

 _"Good", he sang in to his ear, then nudged him forward. Kai gulped. His heart beating wildly. What was he doing?_

 _"Get him off that chair!", Boris shouted and the men quickly unshackled the struggling wretch. Kai watched them wrestle him to the ground and pin his limbs with uneasiness dribbling down his chest into his gut, the cool handle of the knife digging into his hand. They'd made him do bad things before, always promising it would make him more brave, but they'd never made him do anything like this._

 _Boris dragged him over by the neck of his thin shirt and let go a feet away from the terrified man. Kai stood over him, staring into the two depthless pools of black, misery and hopelessness marring them. Would this make him better when none of their earlier experiments hadn't worked on him? But honestly, he didn't care. It was true that he was sick of crying whenever the memories of his family invaded his mind, which was all the time but did he want the "weakness" to go away that bad? Was missing your family even a weakness?_

 _"What are you waiting for, Kai? Do you really want to die starving?", Boris's cold and harsh voice had him flinching into action. His stomach hurt right then, reminding him how he didn't have a choice at all._

 _When the brutal realization struck, he found himself slowly kneeling down, next to the pleading man. Controlled by primal instincts, as though out of body, as though it wasn't him who was doing it but someone else, he watched as the hand holding the_ blade moved towards its prey.

"No!", he clutched his hair. Trying to make the scenes stop playing. Driving him insane.

 _"Please. Please don't." Kai didn't even hear the man's begging or the laughter echoing around him, eyes glued to his hand. Almost in a trance as the knife inched closer to his face._

"NO!", he tried to breathe and choked on his tears. Denial and terror enveloping everything that was Kai Hiwatari.

 _The metal brushed along the skin sparsely covered with hair, smoothing down to the shivering jaw._

"I'm not a monster." He clamped his fingers over his eyes, hoping, praying they would stop. Because what he was tripping over felt like a distant memory. A truth. But no, he did not have blood on his hands. He was not…

"I'm not a monster", the words slipped and drowned in the loud chatter of the water hitting the ground.

 _A slight depression folded into his skin as the blade sunk into his jaw. Increasing the pressure in his numb wrist, Kai felt the infinitesimal jerk when the metal cut in, flow through his entire body like a stark, nauseating wave of electricity. Blood broke the surface._

He shook violently, sliding down the alley bricks, wide disbelieving eyes studying his trembling hands as if he was seeing them for the first time.

* * *

Shadows stretched along the ground as the far away lamp, fastened to the side of the deserted alley adjacent to the back end of the stadium, illuminated the two figures standing a few feet apart, the distant sound of water dripping from the subsided rain and people cheering invading the otherwise eerily silent air.

Kieran exhaled, making up his mind. "If I don't do this right now, I might never do it."

Tyson fought to stay in control and not yell at the guy to spit it all out, his patience growing thinner with each cruciating second that passed. Still he kept his mouth shut, waiting for Kieran to tell him on his own because he was sure that whatever this was about, mattered to the guy a lot.

"Tyson", he met his eyes. "We're going up against each other next."

"I know", the Champ nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait to take you down!"

Kieran laughed but it came out forced and his pupils expanded with what looked dangerously like fear, his smile dropping away quicker than it had appeared. Tyson noticed the sudden change in his attitude and his fiercely caring self immediately took charge. "Hey, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Once again, Tyson's highly considerate inclination broke something in Kieran. Gazing back into the concerned brown orbs, he knew right then that regardless of the stakes he would always protect him. _From her. From him._

"No", he whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, he might come apart, prompting the midnight-haired boy to move closer. "That's okay. Whatever it is you can tell me and I'll help you." And as an afterthought he added, "I promise."

Nodding, Kieran stepped back, putting some distance between them and swept a hand through his hair, "Tyson. You have an incredibly powerful spirit inhabiting your blade." Tyson started to say something but he interjected. "So do I."

The slightly envious Granger smiled tightly. "Figured as much from all your previous battles. "

Digging his hands into his pockets, Kieran surveyed the three-time world champion rocking back and forth on his heels in front him. He was jealous but he wouldn't dare be if he knew about all the ordeals Kieran went through everyday to simply keep her. "Yes but it's a different kind of power."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not offensive but only defensive", his greys glazed over, reminiscing about the lengths she'd gone to save him. She was terribly loyal. She would do anything for him. _So good yet so bad._

Tyson blinked, confused. "I'm sorry but um…I didn't really get any of that." He offered Kieran an awkward smile when he snapped his attention back to him.

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Kieran drew in a deep breath. "Ty, my bitbeast is a caterpillar."

A goofy look came over Tyson at that but he quickly collected himself, coughing once. "You pulling my leg?"

"Wish I was…", he shook his head, "but no. It's true."

"Okay…", Tyson waited for him to elaborate. But seriously, a caterpillar? How could a potential butterfly cause so much trouble?

Kieran considered him, wondering if he should just back out because once the secret was revealed, there'd be no way to take them back. Could he trust Tyson?

A cold breeze blew by, making the brown-eyed teen shiver a little and the slightest hint of vulnerability propelled Kieran into decision. Blurt it all out.

"Have you ever heard of one named Lonomia Obliqua?"

Tyson shook his chin, an apologetic smile on his face. "No."

"Well, the spirit of Obliqua is hidden in my blade"

Tyson bit his lip. "But why does that make you upset?" Why did Kieran look so…so scared?

"Because she's the deadliest of them all", the words were barely above a whisper. Tyson didn't understand. "But that's good, right?"

Kieran let out a frustrated breath. He was going to have to spell it out for him. "Not deadly as in powerful", he leaned into Tyson's face, his tone bordering on hysterical, _"but deadly as in she kills."_

Colour drained from his profile. Kieran's hushed hiss echoed through the alley, ringing loud in Tyson's ears, bringing his heart to a screeching halt in his chest. "Has she?", he gulped. "Has she killed anyone?"

Kieran's burning gaze drilled into his. "Yes. But only once."

"Whom?"

"My father"

* * *

 _ **"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ICE MEETS FIRE?"**_

Wolborg flew through the flaming hoop. Ambrosio sped down the slope at break-neck velocity, curving along the careening road, streaking sparks trailing the charging blade.

 _ **"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN METAL GREETS METAL?"**_

Chants throbbed in the dreamy atmosphere, erupting out of the darkness and flourishing into the light, threateningly languid arms waving in space, inexhaustible tongues singing epithets louder and louder and then pausing as Terriblis soared high above the dish. Wolborg slammed into the asphalt, then burst into smithereens when Gold crashed upon it.

Tala: 4.70

Ambrosio:8.60

* * *

"I try to control her as best as I can but when she senses danger, she won't hold back. She'll never listen."

Tyson sucked in his lips, staring emotionlessly. Not registering a single syllable Kieran spoke, the same thought repeating itself in his head. _He killed his own father._

He was knocked out of his trance when Kieran took his hand in his. "I won't hurt you, Tyson." His eyes pouring sincerity into his voice. "I promise not to. Just don't…don't provoke her."

"I won't try to harm you, Kieran. Dragoon would never-"

"I know" He peeled off his jacket and Tyson frowned. "What are you doing?"

Kieran smiled. "Hugging you", he replied, pulling Tyson into his arms.

A million questions ran through his mind but something about Kieran's attitude tonight stopped him from asking them. He was hugging someone who killed their own father but the way Kieran spoke about the death made it seem like it wasn't his fault. _Like he didn't have another choice._

Tightening his hold around Kieran, he whispered into his ear. "I don't care what happens tomorrow but we will stay friends, got it?"

He felt Kieran smile into his neck. _"And maybe more."_

* * *

Kai stumbled around the corner, half-conscious, half-dreaming. Squinting at the nearly trashed blade in his hands, he wiped a thumb over Dranzer gleaming in the centre. Drawing in a shaky breath, bringing her to his chest, he lifted his clouded gaze. And his blood ran cold.

Covered in the shadows, Tyson had his arms wrapped around someone he couldn't see. No more blur in his vision, his eyes took in the sight before him, his heart beating faster with each passing moment. Unable to shake off his anger, he snatched his launcher out of his belt, locked his blade in and _fired._

Tyson opened his eyes to behold the ball of fire barrelling towards him. His instincts kicked in and he pushed Kieran out of the way. What in the world? He stared with disbelief as the astonishingly bright nova hurtled through the air, then felt the wind get knocked out of his chest when his gaze found the hidden figure.

Kai gasped when he realized that Dranzer was heading towards Tyson. "No", he stepped forward, alarms going off in his head. Why wasn't he moving away? There was nothing he could do. He was far enough that Kai couldn't save him. He watched helplessly as his most faithful ally zeroed in on the only one he cared for. The only that was left.

 _Will you really hurt me?_ Tyson stood brazen, his chin raised stubbornly, daring Kai. Ribbons of gold danced in and out of the burning blade, shuddering with the overwhelming effort, recklessly spiralling in, ready to go off like an H-bomb in Tyson's face. Kai fervently prayed a silent prayer. _Get out of the way, you idiot._

Flames glowed in his big brown eyes as he refused to budge. Kieran screamed at him when it became frighteningly evident that Kai had no control over Dranzer. Tyson's gaze was locked on Kai's, immobile but then contracted to focus on the sun swallowing his vision, holding his breath as the flames licked the space inches away from his nose and then died away, the blade shattering into pieces.

Kai let his lids fall closed for a moment, exhaling in relief. Tyson was numb all over, unable to so much as blink. He couldn't believe that Kai had pulled something like that on him.

"Come on, let's get out of here", Kieran tugged him away and Kai slumped unconscious.

Footsteps clicked across the pavement as three men and a woman rounded the bend, minutes later.

"Get him up", the woman ordered in a cool, authoritative voice.

"Why?", asked one of the new recruits.

She replied without missing a beat. "We need a lab rat. Now, hurry up."

They lifted Kai and carried him off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the gore.

Special thanks to Kyuubi for all the lovely reviews. I had to thank you here because I can't PM you. :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

I kept on pushing through

Standing resolute which you

In equal measure

Loved and hated

 **Beth Crowley**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"My best work so far", the doctor studied the tiny vial held between her fingers with hope and desperation shining in her eyes at the same time. "I have spent countless hours trying to get it right. Trying to develop the perfect antivenom for the sting of my _favourite_ caterpillar." She watched the phosphorescent green liquid swash about the walls of the container as she talked more to herself than to the assistant in the room, "And I have failed more number of times than I can count but I have _complete_ faith that _this time_ I will succeed." Then added in a colder and flatter tone, "So, I will not lie that I won't be pissed off if it doesn't work."

She set it down with a small sigh of anticipation and picked up a syringe. "Mr. Hiwatari here, took an infinitesimally small, almost invisible shot of bristle to his temple during his match with the larva of the Giant Silkworm Moth." Her hawk-like dark eyes never left the liquid filling the glass tube as the needle sucked the vial dry. She continued her explanation to the other scientist about Kai's condition, tapping the sides of the thin barrel. "But since the velocity with which it struck was abnormally high, the needle had ventured fairly deep into his skull, penetrated his cerebellum in fact and the minute amount of venom in the bristle flowed in through the hollow spine and coagulated the blood around the area."

"Intracerebral haemorrhage", remarked the assistant standing next to where Kai lay under observation, his reasoning gaze running up and down the pale teenager's form, "And hence the headache, the one-sided weakness, vomiting, seizures, decreased level of consciousness and neck stiffness." He paused uncertain, a frown knitting his eyebrows together. "But if the toxin also contains anti-clotting agents, the bleeding should spread and he should be brain dead but he is _not_ and instead there's _way_ too much activity than normal." He pointed out, casting a sidelong glance at the monitor beeping by his bedside, "Why?"

"Because the poison only takes effect in fairly large amounts." The head doctor strode over to the bed and laid a hand on the unconscious Kai's forehead. "He may not be brain dead but some of his cells surely are and many of them are unstable. That's why he's hallucinating," she stopped briefly to trace a finger along his hairline, "And recollecting all those things he shut away a long time ago."

"Poor kid"

"Then why don't we put him out of his misery?" She placed a brand new beyblade in his palm and with one final squirt of the antiserum, she aligned the needle against the slate-haired boy's arm and gently pushed it in, administering the dose within twenty seconds.

"Will there be any side effects?"

"Who knows? I guess we'll find out."

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Motherfucker.

I lost. Fuck. To that amateur. Double fuck. _Oh, the humiliation…_

My ego hurt but apart from that, I felt better than I had felt in a long time. Stronger. Calmer. _Warmer._

I couldn't correctly remember everything that happened last night. There was a match and I'd lost. That I knew but the events after it were all a blur. All I could recall was…rain. But my head no longer felt mushy or clouded, my thoughts were now organized and straight again. No more insecurity or false negativity.

Wanting to test out the solidity of the present confident state of my mind, I stood up but stopped to glance at the carpet when something tumbled down the bed. My blade. Squatting to pick it up, I felt my breath hitch. The blade wasn't mine but it _was_ Dranzer gleaming at the centre.

Kenny.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

 _ **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,"**_ Jazzman dressed up in a wedding suit, called out to the audience, _**"IT'S HEEERE! THE BATTLE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE GAME OF THE AGES! THE DUEL OF THE CENTURYYY!"**_

 _ **"THAT'S RIGHT! I CAN BARELY HOLD ON TO THE MIC, BRAD. THE EXCITEMENT IS KILLING ME. IT IS TOOOO MUCH!"**_

 _ **"AND THEY'RE HERE!",** _ D. J spun around and flourished a hand towards the arched doorway to his right. _**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE WIZARD OF THE MILLENIUM, KIEEEERAAN!"**_

The crowd welcomed the shadowed black clad figure slowly making his way to the arena. Head hung, hands deep in his pockets, shoulders hunched, thin wires of the camouflaged earphones stuck in his ears to drown out the noise with blaring metal, snaking up the beck of his neck, Kieran counted his steps.

 _ **"AND HERE HE IS! OUR FAVOURITE BLADER, THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF MAKING THE IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBLE! THE THREE-TIME CROWNED WORLD CHAMPION OF THE BEST GAME IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE! THE KING OF BEYBLADING HIMSELF! TYSON GRANGER!"**_

Laughing and waving at the hundreds of thousands of spectators surrounding him, the cocky and proud Granger sauntered over to the dish. Die-hard fans screamed their throats parched, vehemently pledging their love for him and their belief in his strength. Determination and conviction danced in his clear brown eyes scanning the crowd, till they settled upon his opponent standing stiff across him. Forgetting whatever thoughts of fighting and conquering were floating around in his skull, he asked, concern replacing everything else in his searching gaze, "Everything alright, bud?"

He'd been staring at the dimly glowing floor but at the sound of Tyson's voice, that somehow managed to edge past the music to reach him, he raised his grey glare and found it softening against his will as it met Tyson's worried one. Kieran shook his head, almost imperceptibly. _No_. No, nothing was alright. He didn't trust himself enough, he didn't think he'd even survive this battle. How would he ever be able to live with himself if he hurt Tyson?

Kieran looked fragile, like he was about to break any moment. Not stopping once to reconsider, Tyson walked around the dish and pulled him into a hug. Kieran squeezed him against his chest, gripping his shoulder so hard Tyson gasped. "It'll be fine. You don't have to worry about it. We'll be fine. Have faith in yourself, Kieran. You are stronger than you think you are."

Kiaan, judging the scene from among the viewers, curled his lips in contempt and disguised frustration. "He's going to _screw_ it all up." Kai, sitting a few seats down, perceiving the exchange between the two players, felt his blood boil.

Kieran nodded, growing more and more optimistic and certain with each word the Champ spoke. "'Kay", he stepped back, "We're doing this." Tyson smiled reassuringly, "Yes we are, buddy and I am going to _kick your ass_." Slightly back to his cooler self, the grey-eyed blader grinned. "I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"Oh _okay_ ", laughing Tyson occupied his position on the opposite side. Flashing Kieran one last thumbs-up, he waited for the metal dome covering their combat zone to unveil the hidden wonder inside. He'd seen all the different battlefields the bladers had conquered during the tournament and every single one of them had made him all the more eager for the epic match that was going to begin in a few short minutes.

 _ **"ONE WORD FREES US OF ALL THE WEIGHT AND PAIN OF LIFE. THAT WORD IS LOVE",**_ remarked Brad Best. " _ **SOPHOCLES."**_

 _ **"LOVE IS A CANVAS FURNISHED BY NATURE AND EMBROIDERED BY IMAGINATION,"** _ said D.J Jazzman _ **, "VOLTAIRE."**_

 ** _"AND THERE IS ALWAYS SOME MADNESS IN LOVE. BUT THERE IS ALSO ALWAYS SOME REASON IN MADNESS."_** A.J Topper crooned. _**"FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE."**_

 _ **"YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY WE'RE GETTING ALL PHILOSOPHICAL HERE. WELL…WE'LL LET THE DISH EXPLAIN."**_

The huge dome slowly peeled back. Tyson tilted his head and squinted. Then felt his jaw unhinge. Kieran gulped, earlier doubts and anxieties bubbling up his gut as he locked eyes with his competition.

 _ **"THE CASTLE OF LOVE"** _ A. J commented, _**"ISN'T SHE A BEAUTY?"**_

Looming tall over the ashen grass, the ruby red mansion made of glass, painted a terrifyingly beautiful image of broken dreams and breathtaking moments with its cracked windows, hanging shards and missing slivers. Past the translucent walls of rosy dreariness was a sight poets have wet dreams about. Crimson pearls sprinkled the carpet of silvery ash flaunting elegant, glassy trees spreading their glossy branches, twisting around like ballet dancers to drip tear-shaped droplets of mercury, scattered across the wide hall under drooping crystal chandeliers, like cherished memories in a desert, the remnants of a bewitching garden stricken with a violent storm.

" _ **WHY ARE THE DOORS CLOSED, BRAD?"**_

 _ **"TO KEEP THE NOSY NEIGHBOURS OUT"**_

 _ **"MM MM, HATE THE NOSIES, BUT HOW ARE THE PLAYERS GONNA GET IN IF THEY HAVE NO KEY?"**_

 _ **"DON'T KNOW BUT THOSE WALLS SURE LOOK STUNNING TO ME!"**_

"Those walls look like shit to me." Kenny looked up surprised when he heard Kai mutter wryly, then clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the murderous expression on the Hiwatari's face. Kai was fuming at the fact that it was Kieran who got to take on Tyson and not him. But honestly, how much longer was he supposed to wait to face his feisty rival again?

"I know what you're thinking, Kai", the Chief gave a nervous laugh, "It _is_ time you two went up against each other in this tournament and we all know it's inevitable." The corner of Kai's lips quirked up at that. "But there's also a chance that.."

He frowned when Kenny hesitated, then asked when he kept silent, "That what?"

The brunette cleared his throat, reminded himself that the impatient hunk on his left could not kill him in front of millions of people and continued, "That you might not get a chance to fight each other at all?" The last part of the sentence coming out high-pitched when two burning purple orbs zeroed in on his. " _It's really small."_

"What?", Kai hissed.

He grit his teeth. Here it comes…

 _ **"THE BATTLE BEGINS IN THREE…"**_

 _ **"TWO…"**_

 _ **"ONE…LET IT RIIIP!"**_

Splinters erupted from either side of the building as the cords were yanked, racing metals breaking in through the jagged breaches.

"You know what, Tyson?" Started Kieran, deciding that it would be best if he kept them both distracted during the course of the match, then he might be able to sweep an easy and effortless victory while Tyson's attention was diverted, leaving the Granger unhappy but _untouched_.

"What?" The colourfully contrasting blader responded without tearing his gaze away from Dragoon sliding across the grey powder, carefully maneuvering around the lustrous balls. Hot on Kieran's tail.

"I heard there's a new blader in town. He's pretty good." He winced, tearing away from the trunk Dragoon had forced him into. Apparently, he was the only one distracted from the game.

"Yeah?" Tyson's feigned interest had Kieran cursing and racking his brain for a topic that would really get his attention, grey orbs running over the crowd in search of a spark. Mentally kicking, he rolled his eyes when they found Kai pushing a hand through his hair. _Of course_. Kai. Why hadn't he thought of him earlier?

Darting to the side quickly to avoid Tyson's sudden steering, he tested, "Didn't Kai seem a little out of it last night?"

At the sound of his name, Tyson looked up for an instant, then to the side where Kai sat. Kieran smirked inwardly. Working like a charm.

"May be" He answered, focusing back on the dish, chewing on his lip. _Wow_ , Kieran shook his head. Wonder what kind of magical powers Kai had to hold such influence over Tyson. "Not that I'm prying but what's going on between you guys anyway? I mean, he attacked you yesterday."

Tyson visibly flinched at that and Dragoon ran into a marble. He bit his tongue. He didn't want to recall the near-death experience he had the night before, let alone be questioned about it in the middle of a freaking beybattle. But then again, _how could Kai do_ _something like that?_ Suddenly finding himself angry and exasperated, Tyson shouted, "DRAGOOON…"

Kieran's eyes widened when he realized that he was about to attack. This was definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting. Tyson was not supposed to attack. Everything would go to hell if he did, he was too powerful for Obliqua to resist. He needed to think of a way to stop him and fast.

"He's jealous"

"HURRI-", Tyson paused to blink, "What?"

"Kai. He was just jealous last night." Kieran prayed it would work and exhaled in relief when Dragoon ceased vibrating like crazy. Tyson hesitated, then turned his chin towards the slate-haired teen.

Kai sucked in a breath as their gazes collided. A million thoughts wanted to fly through his mind but he let it go blank instead. Till the connection was broken by Tyson, who was thrown into an inner debate against his will. Listen to Kieran and have his heart hope against hope that Kai actually held feelings for him or listen to his brain and become champion again?

And then a thought occurred to him. "Kieran, you could've talked to me this morning, you could do it later, why are you doing this now? Are you trying to pull something here?" His fellow competitor opened his mouth to defend but closed it when he couldn't put together a proper reply. Tyson's eyebrows jerked up in shock. What the hell?

That was _low_. Trying to win by sidetracking your opponent was as despicable as attacking when your enemy's back was turned. _"I_ _can't believe you_. I thought we were friends."

"We are." Kieran felt it all slipping out of his grasp.

"Maybe you cheat your friends in Brazil but we don't do that here. I'll show you what happens when you try to play dirty with me." Tyson drew in a breath, Kieran began to protest. "DRAGOON! SURPRISE TORNADO SLAM!"

No.

Obliqua was tossed across the hall. She hit one of the chandeliers hung low on the ceiling and sent shards hurling through the air, tinkles and clinks raining down upon them. Kieran heaved a sigh. One more attack like that and he'd be done for but what scared him was not his potential fall but the fate of the one who'd go down with him. Nobody deserved that. No one did. His father had been lucky when he'd died but not everyone had escaped. Victory was his only option. Defeat was a luxury he could not afford.

Tyson smirked. "Scared, huh? You have seen nothing yet. DRAGOOOON…"

Kiaan gripped the sides of his chair, warning bells tolling loud in his ears, his lips forming a thin line of sorry. Kai sensed a nervous feeling unfurling in his gut, the cold, disturbing kind of nervousness that makes you think something bad is about to happen.

"OMNI HURRICAANE…"

Dragoon revved up, spinning in circles. A deafening thunder had the whole stadium shielding their ears, the little red spheres bounced around the mansion, ashes floated up in the air and within seconds, the glass roof was shattered into dust and a full-on hurricane raged in the middle of the arena. Kieran's arms trembled at his sides, nails digging into his palms. He gasped when Obliqua stirred from her slumber and his heartrate skyrocketed. _Not Tyson. Not Tyson._

She was flung high up in the air, caught in the storm, twitching violently in the wind. Kieran closed his eyes as her spirit coiled up his spine, seeped into his veins and flowed through him with his blood. Her strength overwhelmed him, then stopped. Along with the storm.

Blinking, he glanced up to see his blade suspended mid-air, frozen. He…what? Fear and disbelief pounded in his chest. Why wasn't she spinning? _Why wasn't she moving?_ Kieran followed the slow drop of Obliqua with his dumbfounded greys. Tyson's jaw hit the floor, the crowd started to applaud his brilliance, Kai smiled, thoroughly enjoying the stupefied look on Kieran's face. Take that, asshole.

 _ **"IT'S OVER! TYSON GRANGER HAS DONE IT AGAIN!"**_ The Champ grinned wide, amazement written across his features. He knew he was good but he didn't know he was _that_ good.

Kieran felt his blood run cold. Rage and annoyance like he'd never experienced before hit him like a huge wave. She hasn't even hit solid ground and they've already declared a winner? How do they know she won't start spinning again? The cheers grew noisier. Fucking unbelievable. And the words were slipping out of his mouth before he knew it. _"Torquere…"_

"NO, KIERAN!" Kiaan jumped out of his seat, hurrying to stop him. "YOU'LL HURT TYSON!"

 _"…Obliqua"_

Tyson's smile faded. Kai shot out of his chair and ran towards him, heart in his throat. She crashed into his blade and Dragoon was smashed to smithereens. Tyson screamed.

The lively crowd went as still as dead, eyes bulging out of their sockets, crooked fingers hovering in space, breaths immobile in their chests.

Pain writhed through him like a nightmare, his piercing cry drowning out the world around him. Pushing the security out of the way, Kai tried to reach him and failed when he was tackled to the ground. Screaming louder and louder as the pain got unbearable, Tyson clawed and thumped his thighs, bringing his hands up and forcefully down on his legs, begging to make it stop.

"Let me _GO_!" Kicking and punching, Kai struggled out of their hold, scrambling forward to Tyson, who was slowly falling. Gathering him in his arms, just before he hit the ground, Kai desperately spoke to the thrashing boy. He could feel the quivers against his forehead as he whispered into his ear, "Tyson, listen to me. I've got you. _I've got you_." Kai gasped, jerking back when he flailed, ear-splitting shrieks leaving his wavering throat.

Vowing to kill Kieran, he scanned the area for the black-clad freak who was responsible for all of this but he had disappeared. Tears streamed down Tyson's face as Kai tentatively brushed his bangs away from his forehead, "Tyson, _please_. Listen to me. You're safe. I've got you, _you're safe_."

Medics rushed toward them. Pressing his lips to Tyson's quivering temple, he rocked him, unconsciously, back and forth.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! What did you think about that? (YAWNS) I am so sleepy! (Face plants on bed)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33**

I'm losing time

The poison is killing me

Taking over

White light fades to red

As I enter the City of the Dead

 **Eurielle**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Urgent wails penetrated the quiet night air, fretting the impassionate workaholics on the road to quickly steer out of the way of the shrieking ambulance running towards the hospital. Barrelling in through the wide open gates, the vehicle carrying a barely breathing boy, sped along the driveway and screeched to a halt. EMTs scrambled out, flinging the doors open and ignoring the familiar but persistent sting, born of repeatedly shouting at the victim's frantic companions, pleading with their eyes and screaming with their throats to be ridden to care with him, to _stand back_ and drive to the hospital, _separately,_ in their _own_ car, sitting in the pits of their guts, in the imperativeness of the situation, wheeled the half-conscious teenager, raggedly mumbling indecipherable complaints and requests, out of the van.

Feet skipping over the tiles in hurry, hands and words desperately trying to fight the inky darkness vying to swallow the patient's irises, foreheads creased with uncertainty and worry, the paramedics rolled Tyson Granger into the emergency department.

Questions were thrown around along with the initial treatments, the slowly dwindling pulse of the boy arousing anxiety, silently causing the doubts to creep in. Nothing on the outside betrayed the foul demon, discreetly sucking the spirit from the strings of his seething heart, masked acute care specialists with experienced fingers, that had handled the worst cases with no prior information and had emerged victorious in their struggle against death, found their tips floundering in unfamiliar vacillation.

* * *

"That's a red light! Stop!"

Hiro ground his heel into the brake, the Honda N Box stopping just short of earning its driver a ticket. Punching the horn in frustration, he swung towards Rei, "What the fuck is wrong with you? My brother's in the fucking ER and you choose _now_ to be a fucking _narc_?"

"What?" Rei blinked in disbelief, "I wasn't being a narc, Hiro. I was just trying to _not get us killed_!" Max tugged at his hair in the back, watching the two shooting each other looks of death in the front seat before turning their heads in opposite directions. Heartbeats thundering in his throat and chest, hoping to find momentary comfort in the calmer and stronger one of all, sitting two feet away from him, he shifted his gaze towards Kai and felt mutinous fear grip him. Leaning against the window, far-away orbs staring outside, sat Kai, softly breathing into a loose fist, elbow propped up on the side of the door. Max lightly clutched at his Adam's apple to make it stop quivering, at the brink of hyperventilating.

Tapping his fingers furiously on the wheel, the older Granger fought to stay sane, eyes glued to the timer counting down the seconds, inhaling faster with each number that flickered in his vision. Did God slow down fucking _time_? Hands gripping the leather so hard that permanent dents formed in them, Hiro sweated through the longest twenty seconds of his life.

* * *

"What do you mean he didn't win?" Hillary leaned closer to the laptop, chewing her thumb, "I was there and so were you. We all saw that jerk's blade stop, Kenny."

"That's the thing," the Chief responded without taking his eyes off the screen, typing away on the keyboard, "We "saw" his blade stop."

"What? Why are you repeating what I said?" She raised her eyebrows at him, clearly missing his point. Kenny aimed a finger at the monitor showing a black beyblade spinning slowly, "See?"

"A blade?" She asked, looking back and forth between him and the computer.

"Yes. Kieran's blade. What's it doing, Hillary?"

"Will you please just cut it out and tell me why the asshole won when he undoubtably _lost_?" Her patience was wearing thin. One of her best friends had been taken to the hospital and the last image of him she had in her memory was him screaming till his vocal cords ruptured, so the least you could do was explain to her the reason why it happened.

"I'm saying that we saw Kieran's beyblade stop but she never really did. That's her spinning right there when all of us, including Kieran himself, thought that she was done." Hillary felt her jaw unhinge as her mind absorbed the words coming out of his mouth. Kenny continued, "But the reason why we didn't perceive that was because her movement was so slow it was _invisible_ to our naked eyes. I still don't understand how she was able to fool Kieran, since he is the one who is supposed to be controlling her but somehow she was able to pull it off and when Kieran got upset about the faked loss, her momentum picked up. See that?" Hillary nodded as Kenny showed her the clips, "At an _alarming_ rate and the next thing you know, Tyson's… _lost_." His voice broke at the end and he blinked tears from his eyes, behind the glasses.

Immediately, noticing the change in his tone and the sag of his posture, Hillary rubbed his arm soothingly, trying to comfort him. "He'll be okay."

"Why haven't they called, yet?" asked the brunette, worried. Hiro, Max, Rei and Kai had left for the hospital a while ago but the Chief and Hillary had stayed back with Daichi to support him for the match that was about to start in a few minutes. They'd promised to inform them as soon as they got a report but there had been no texts or calls so far. Sighing, Hillary laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Alright! I'm ready to kill some "teammates" for an injured teammate of mine." Daichi strutted out of the washroom, hands fisted, chest inflated, eyes ablaze. Ain't nobody messing with Tyson and getting away with it. He was doing this for him.

* * *

Max bounced a foot on the floor, hands clasped in his lap, rocking in the steel chair, watery blues darting to the side every two seconds, toward the ICU. Hiro paced the whole corridor, tense, jerking his gaze up whenever a nurse passed by and tearing at his hair when he found that they weren't the ones attending to his baby brother. Rei stood next to Max, arms folded, mouth a thin line, occasionally drawing in a deep calming breath and exhaling slowly. Kai rested against the far wall, face blank, bangs shielding his eyes, fists digging in his pockets.

Swiping his phone out, Hiro scrolled through his texts, "Dad's flying in from Cairo, he should be here by noon tomorrow and Grandpa should be here...any minute."

Rei glanced up, "Oh good," he said and then resorted to simply nodding when he couldn't find anything else to say.

Stuffing the phone back into his jeans, Hiro shut his eyes, praying for a miracle.

"Where's T-bone?" Ryuu Granger stormed in along with Andrew, concern, shock and anger written across his features at the same time. "Where's ma boy, Hiro?"

A sliver of relief ran through him at the sight of a member of his family, Hiro walked forward and fell into the old man's embrace. "He's in the ICU", he managed to gasp out, chin trembling. Ryuu stroked his back, attempting to console his grandson, "How is he? Wha' did the docs say?"

Clinging onto his shoulder, struggling to keep the tears threatening to flow at bay, he croaked out, "He's unconscious, Grampa." Hugging him closer, Ryuu looked over to the ICU, confusion flitted through his orbs. What was so wrong with T-bone that they took him in there? "What's wrong with him, boy?"

Stepping back, Hiro collected himself and shook his head, "I don't know. Nor do the doctors. They've taken some blood samples and they're analysing them right now and in the meanwhile, he's being closely monitored."

"His um…," Rei filled him in on the last bit of information they had on his condition, "His heart rate is dropping. Quickly."

"Guys!" All of them jumped when Kenny and Hillary suddenly rushed in, panting.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Rei, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be wit-"

"Daichi!", interjected Hillary, clutching her side, "Yes. _He's here_."

"WHAT!"

* * *

The BBA Chairman wiped his sweaty forehead. This could not be happening. He'd never witnessed such tragedies ever before in his entire life. Two cases of hospitalization in one night? One of them, who also happened to be one of the best players in the tournament, battling death? All under his watch? How could he allow this championship to proceed after something like this?

Just as the question invaded his mind, the door to the office was slammed open and Hiro Granger strode in, face flushed with fury. He started speaking as soon as he entered, "Stanley! _This…stops_ ," he thumped the desk, _"here. And now."_

"Hiro! I was just about to-" He was rudely interrupted by the younger man in the room. "Oh for fuck's sake! Don't give me that bullshit, I don't wanna hear it." The Chairman stared at him with wide eyes, even though he'd known this was coming sooner or later. Choosing to let the Granger work his anger off, he kept silent.

"You know exactly what went down today and you know exactly why I'm here. Stanley, _my brother_ is in the freaking hospital and it is _all your fault_." His eyes spoke of a matter that had been discussed earlier and guilt gnawed away at the Chairman's chest. The accusation stung but it wasn't like he could deny it. Hiro had walked into his office the first time a competitor was hurt and had asked him to disqualify the players who had caused it or call off the rest of the tournament but he'd refused to do so, taking into consideration the millions he'd spent in order to set it up and the fact that the harmed competitors had healed perfectly.

"I told you to _disqualify Kieran and his lot_ when he hurt Robert and Johnny in the very first game that they played and what did you say? You were prattling on about _money_." Pure disgust laced his words as he spat them out, _"And I thought you were a good guy."_

"Hiro..", he began when the allegations became serious. The enraged Coach was making things sound like a conspiracy. "I was as sorry for the bladers as you were but I couldn't cancel a tournament this big becau-"

"Fine." Hiro agreed abruptly, "Let's forget about that but _what about tonight_? What did you do? One of the biggest names in the sport was attacked in the worst way possible and _you_ …" Stanley watched him bark out a sarcastic laugh with self-loathing pooling in his stomach. "You. Did. Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Did you even bat an eyelash when my only brother was writhing in pain in front of _you and everyone else in this fucking universe, you asshole_?" he shouted and a jerky tear slipped free to slide down his right cheek.

If it was up to him, he would've done what Hiro had appealed for as soon as Tyson Granger dropped to the floor and he was about to, before _she_ glided in.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Reaching shakily for the phone resting on his desk, he dialled in the number. No matter how much money goes into the gutter because of this, there was no way he was allowing this to happen to any more of his beloved players. He started when a red-tipped finger shot out of thin air and pressed down on the telephone's switchhook to cut the call. " _Oh you don't want to do that."_

Dragging his eyes up the red clad arm, he stared at the owner of the cool voice. "Dr. K?" With hawk-like eyes and ruby lips, she grinned down at him, perched atop the oak table. "Yes. Miss me?"

Perplexed, he placed the handset back in its holder and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"A pleasure to meet you too." She replied in a flat tone, flicking her long hair back. K leaned forward, "I have to say, you look _far_ younger than most men your age."

There was an emergency to be attended to and he had absolutely no time to waste. This out of the blue meeting could wait. "Look, as much as I would like to catch up with you and all your wonderful adventures, I really have something that has to be done urgently."

"Like cancel an upcoming match?" She asked with disdain and a distinct coldness in her tone. Stanley glanced up at her, hand poised over the phone. "Yes. How do you know?"

She laughed, throwing her head back, "You will do no such thing." K levelled him a warning glare. The BBA Chairman was taken aback. What was she saying? "K? Um..I'm sorry but I have t-"

"Didn't you hear me? You are not to make that _call_ or cancel _anything_."

"I don't know why you are doing _this_ but at the same time, you have no authority to stop me," he said and began punching in the digits.

 _"Or do I?"_ K held up a tiny vial containing a green liquid between her forefinger and thumb. He narrowed his eyes at her. _"Hang up right now or Tyson Granger dies."_

His blood ran cold. Die? Tyson Granger? Dear Lord, this was more dangerous than he'd presumed. Not wanting to risk anything, he did as she asked.

"Good" The doctor smiled, "Our golden boy is currently fighting an enemy he _cannot_ defeat with cocky claims and strong beasts. He's been poisoned and the _only cure_ is in my hands." She lightly shook the bottle for emphasis, "And unless this little potion reaches him…", she fluttered her lashes at him, _"He won't make it."_

His heart sputtered to a stop. When did he lose control of things? Gulping, he asked, "What should I do?"

"You keep the tournament running smoothly and make sure that the Silent Assassins are not disqualified, regardless of what they do, and Tyson Granger _might_ live a little longer."

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"But you let the matches go on and now we have an innocent kid in there!"

The Chairman blinked at Hiro when his shouts knocked him out of his thoughts. He stood with his arms shaking at his sides, chest heaving, "No one else gets hurt. You are stopping this tournament. Right. Now."

"I'm so sorry but I can't do that, Hiro." Stanley felt his heart sink at the incredulous but pained expression on his face. But he had no other option. Your brother's life is at stake here, my dear boy and I love him just as much as I love you. "I can't call off the Championship and that is all." He made his words sound cold and condescending. "Now, if you will please leave." He gestured towards the door.

Hiro nodded, eyes flashing, lips twisting in a sarcastic expression. " _Of course_. I should've seen that coming. I'll _leave but I promise_ you this, Stanley. I will do everything I can to put an end to this nightmare of a tournament and if _anything happens to Tyson, I will ruin you."_

* * *

Hillary gently combed through Max's hair with her fingers, "Stop crying, Maxie. Tyson will be fine." Sniffing, he lifted his head to glance at the door to the room in which his best friend lay. "I jus- I just wish he'd come running out of there, you know..."

"And he will do just that, but only if you stop worrying." She gave him an admonishing look. Max bit his lip and wrung his palms, sighing. "I'm not the only one, Hil. I know you all are."

"But at least we're not crybabies like you."

"I'm not a crybaby"

"Yes, you are. Look at you right now."

"Shut up" He laughed, dabbing at his wet cheeks and the small crooked smile left Rei feeling a lot better than he'd felt all night.

A physician exited the ICU right then and all of them, except Kai, crowded him. "How is he? Is he better now? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Well, the tests have arrived and it seems that he's been poisoned."

"Oh, he's just poisoned." Max exhaled in relief and Grampa asked eagerly, "'N you peeps got the stuff for that, right?"

The stressed doctor, licked his lips and drew in a breath, "What we know so far is that it's a very rare kind of venom but we're not sure if we can find the right antiserum for it in such a short span of time because his condition is…only getting worse by the minute."

Andrew put a hand on Grampa's shoulder who gaped frozen at the man bearing the terrible news about his grandson, a hand flew to Hillary's mouth and the tears were flowing before she knew it, Kenny grabbed Max's hand who sagged against Rei.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Rei, being the only one who could find his voice.

"I assure you, we're doing everything that we can. We're doing our best, keep praying and we might get a miracle."

 _"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"_

Kai closed his eyes and walked away.

 **~Run when you can't face it~**

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter took a little longer, sorry for that. I've been super busy. Oh but the next chapter is going to be a real challenge for me and I am looking to conquer the shit.

But THANK YOU for all the reviews my wonderful peeps! You guys rock.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34**

Doubt thou the stars are fire;

doubt that the sun doth move;

doubt truth to be a liar;

but never doubt I love.

 **William Shakespeare**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Truth never lied that it wasn't ugly. Fate never claimed that it wasn't cruel.

Truth was that I'd wished for you to disappear; not once but about a hundred times. You were my life's unwelcome guest and I'd pleaded with Fate to take you away and never let us cross paths again. Now you lie cradled in Fate's wicked arms, ready to be handed over to Death and these words are all I have to say.

* * *

35 seconds. That was how long it took for you to find your tongue the first time I met you. 35 seconds for me to find mine when you dethroned me. 35 seconds for you to breathe your yearning for me.

 _The bells of your laugh chimed in my ears, an octave made intentionally too high to make me itch to stuff grass and dirt down your throat, restrained only by the self control I'd learnt to master through long years, my hands sought for satisfaction in the involuntary fists they formed behind my head, the image of a tawny neck being throttled into a twig , snapping in two, bringing a pinch of glee too queer._

 _"And not to mention that one time on my birthday, which was also the day I won the regionals, when I offered you a sushi roll, you made me look like a complete fool and walked out. You even shut the door in my face." That was a particularly fond memory of mine, you should've seen the look on your face. Priceless._

 _Despite my all too familiar silence, you continued, like you always did. "What was it with you back then? You were so closed off and distant, so damn bent on keeping us at arm's length, it almost seemed like you were afraid." The loudness of your voice dropped all of a sudden, your tone softening, "Afraid that if you gave us an 'inch', you might actually like us."_

 _I listened to the chirping of the birds in the park while you paused for a moment. Waiting for me to speak, I presumed, too far absorbed in peace to open my eyes and confirm my supposition. "And look at you now, lying spent up on a hill with yours truly. Kai?" I smirked in secret, you'd noticed the anomalous absence of a distracted but thoughtful "hm"._

 _"Kai? Are you asleep?" The faint scent of chocolate and honey blending into your unusually irie sweat, wafted over to my nose as you leaned in. I lay still, my breathing deep and steady, hoping you'd shut up and leave thinking I was napping. Should've expected you to steal countless hours of rest from me._

 _"Wow, Kai", your whisper was light, soothing. "…you're so pretty when you sleep." The air flowing into my lungs begged to hitch but the curiosity building in me overpowered the natural orders of my body, refusing to give in to the stimulus that was you. I inhaled your warm cocoa buttery breath as you crept closer, the silken smoothness of your jean jacket brushing my exposed triceps. Unable to help but wonder what your intentions were, I stayed in place._

 _Your hushed words were so low, it would've been impossible to hear them if they hadn't been spoken at such close proximity, the heat of the medium that carried them brushed my nose, eyelashes. It felt too intimate for comfort. "So perfect, so strong," And then, "I love you." That couldn't have been another phrase from your friendship speeches because even while they meant the same thing, they somehow sounded different. Maybe it was the way you said it. Muted but with such intensity the syllables weighed a whole universe. It unsettled me. It felt inappropriate._

 _Tingles burst across my skin when the heat of your mouth hovered above mine, our breaths mingled. Compelled to breathe in your exhalation, which surprisingly sent electrifying jolts down my body and into the pit of my gut, I felt you shiver next to me. A shaky sigh left your lips and it went straight into my lungs. "Oh my god", warmth hugged my cheeks for a moment before you pulled away, scrambled to your feet and ran off._

Let the world be damned if it were to make me forget the innocence that shone in your eyes when I accused you of what was a _sin_. My past had tainted my view of people. As far as I was concerned, a monster lurked behind every man's winsome smile, I'd lost not just my innocence but the belief in others' as well but how could I find in me what was not a part of me, go against the foundation of my beliefs and trust the light in your irises to be something that bordered on divine? _зато_ you were golden.

The skip in your step induced by my smile, rattled the cages that encased the very definition of my being. Chipping away at the binders that held experiences like monuments of examples in my head with pearly whites of joy and the overwhelming sweetness of Apollos, you began the demolition of my principles.

The occurrence of applemints, thrown intentionally to appear incidental but which eventually became permanent visitors on my pillows, had your meddling written all over it. Bouts of mindless, incessant chatter about the neighbour's new twin dogs and the pets' budding friendship with the next door cat lady's neonate kitten. Long waits comprising feats of forgone dinner and defying cold nights to catch me before you hit the sack, inflicted more damage to my health than you could ever imagine.

The glances you stole at me every now and then, the private smiles you indulged yourself in behind the shield offered by your wrist when I looked back, the alignment of your knees…always pointing in the direction I could be found, the occasional shudders when our arms nudged, coerced subliminal thoughts to metamorphose into recurring dreams of rosy cheeks under starlit nights, rich browns deepening with dilating bejewelled centres, fading teeth impressions on one pliant lower lip that was slowly marauding my consciousness and turning into my kryptonite.

I panicked. Your face haunted my fitful slumbers that once flowed smooth and undisturbed, ripping my diurnal routines shamelessly, tipping the plank of stability on which my life rested into uncertainty, sequentially flinging my life into disarray. I was losing control of what was mine and mine alone and it was all because of you. I hated you for it; your form, your talk, your smile, laugh, pout, cough and everything related to you infuriated me; bright colours stirred a vehement distaste so dangerously explosive, one too many trees endured the undeserved; sweets in vibrant, rainbow wrappers fashioned to tickle your fancy, draw the drool down your button of a chin, riled me up so much I considered chewing the sugary abomination just to spit them out and ruin them for you, multiple times; the air you breathed; the ground you walked on, I wanted to thump crack open and watch you fall into the boiling core of the earth; the levels of irritation rose to such high degrees I found myself holding a grudge against the sun, the very fire that fuelled me, _myself_.

A seal of silence had been marked on me sans my knowledge, an added layer of coldness lay thick over my shoulders while my arms lost a layer of elasticity, causing my veins to bulge out a tad overexposed from frequent clenching, in my efforts to obliterate your aggrievingly comforting existence by tacitly refusing to spend the afternoons with you, inconveniencing myself to ignore your persistent nagging, arrogantly trashing the applemints, specially-made dishes and even stunning myself committing the unthinkable: decline a beybattle with you. You hurt. I saw that and savoured it. To the very last drop because you were _torturing me…_

Heedless, you persevered as always. Your heart toiled on, your eyes wept like onions were being cut all around you. Never giving up in spite of the sword of obvious failure dangling above your head which took a spirit of courage of a completely different magnitude of strength, it amazed my unyielding self, baffled my senses and robbed slivers of admiration never to give them back, entrapping shards of my jagged soul in your gentleness. The very nerve that enraged me enough to pick up the blade every instance I'd stashed it away, bidding to protect my heart from further disappointment in my own abilities, ticked me off to such an extent each time you shot me an encouraging smile when I pushed, I resolved to uncover the source of your inexhaustible determination and will.

Was it Dragoon? Was it the non-nutritious food that you devoured or the healthy vegetables you picked on? Was it your haywire sleeping habits or the dancing-sloth positions you adopted when you go bye-bye? Or was it something profound hiding beneath the bubbly surface, underneath the many glossy veneers of narcissism and ivory peelings, an island of pure power and magnificence with impregnable walls of diamond around it? Or was it…something else much bigger but simpler?

Had I been told that the nimbleness of your fingertips, the velvety taste of your mouth, were meant to be my undoing, I'd have never dared to hurt you in the least. Had I been told that the softness of your touch would be my end and resurrection I wouldn't have hurt you. But what I could not begin to comprehend was how someone so clumsy as you, could compose an entire concerto with his fingertips when we kissed. You were the most impulsive bastard I knew but if your touches were careful, _almost tender_ , what did that make you? _What did that make you?_

You were so sweet and I'd done what I should have never done. I did you wrong. I did you _so_ wrong. I'd never forgive myself for my deeds, they were _inexcusable_! Because zvezda moya (1), roughness was never meant for you and I'd bitten where I should've kissed, scratched where I should've caressed, wrenched what I should've fondled, clawed what I should've healed, dragged when I should've leaned in…

If presented with a chance though, I'd join the twinkling stars in the inky black sky to evince the feelings I dreaded to enunciate.  
That in the heat of your core throbbing against mine, the hungry pulses I'd counted amidst my own irrepressible need for release, I'd discovered immense gratification, found the bottomless well of my neglected, insatiable passions ultimately quenched.  
That I'd strung your incoherent mumbles, the ballad of your smoky desires that touched my lips, into a lullaby to soothe my aches for many a lonely night to come.  
That I'd swallowed the quivers of your supple veins, sucked the trembles into the nucleus of my being, absorbed the hasty thrum of your chest into the cracks in my ribs to make them a part of me just as much as they were a part of you.  
That I'd drawn a fucking map of you in my head from all that I'd seen. From the pattern of the deep ripples in your irises to the sharpness of your sleek bronze collarbones, to the vaguely discernible streams of jugular running down your arms, to the shy definition of your abdominal muscles, to the creases and lines in your palms, to _the roundness of your toes_.  
The total submissiveness with which you yielded to my touch was so enticing, it was _lethally addictive_. You were my drug and I'd lost the war with the chemicals that began raging in my body at the very _sight_ of you. Impelling me to memorize the various responses of your body to my petting; I knew secrets nobody else did; I knew how your nose twitched when tickled behind your ear, that there's a strand of hair on you head which warranted shivers when pulled, how you moaned when that extremely sensitive spot on your neck was stimulated, how your back arched off the bed when you were touched _'there'_.  
I'd tried to imprint the taste of your luscious mouth on my tongue, tattoo the syrupiness of your flavour into my marrow till your essence was carried freely through my blood.

My actions had panned out rough as a result of fear. Fear that I'd eventually lose you because you were too good to be true and I felt it slipping through my fingers. I was sure that the time I'd get to spend in your arms would be short and the recurring notion drove me insane, making me exploit the opportunity and take all that I could each time I kissed you. Lock the secrets of your mouth in my subconscious so they wouldn't haunt me while I was awake but paint a whole alternate dimension just for you and me, together forever, under my lids, in the heart of my heart while I slept, never stir to blink.

I'd never forgive myself because I'd aggressively taken and ruined your firsts, though not all; you were still a virgin. Believe me, there had been moments where I'd almost faltered and given in to my thirst for you but for reasons unknown I'd never made a corporeal move to get you out of your clothes and complete the map, hence earning your latent trust which fortified you sufficient to cross the threshold and reach to clasp my hand in front of scrutinizing eyes. I'd spurned the gesture but it was then that I realized I was _slipping_ , I did everything I could to not let it happen but it did and I knew you were my destiny. It was inevitable. I was meant to lie in your arms. And coincidentally not.

Fated to be together in one universe but ordained to stay light years separated in another. Tangled together in our hearts but miles apart in the harshness of reality.

I did not know a lot. I could neither understand nor draw conclusions of the uncertainties of the universe, the mysteries of the vast terrifying expanses of space nor understand why you, Lord, preordained things to be the way it were, but fate lay in your hands and so did _he_. And I had but a few requests.

Dear Lord, in the story of my life, write his name, along every line, in every page, in every blank space, after the indentations and before the exclamation marks. Colour them with the light in his eyes, the secrets of his smile, the vibrancy of his laugh. Coalesce the ink of our names, bind our history and future in the space between the pages of our present, fill them, mix them up but never let one go missing. Link our names, fuse them till the distinction is lost in the satisfying richness.

God, would you make him the veil between my eyes and the world for the first few minutes of dawn so that I see him and only him before anything else? Would you make me the future inscribed in the hidden prints of his lips? Etch the worries of his sighs into the marrows of my bones so he'd never be sad alone? Mark the beginning and the end of my day with a kiss from him? You could halve my happiness, my pleasures and even my life but promise me you'd let me hold his hand when we die so we'd stay one for an eternity and a half? Write our last moments as spent together and not apart? Save him now because he's lying in the ICU and I can't help him. Please… _Give me him, give me him, give me him._

* * *

"Kai?"

I flinched at the sudden sound of Hillary's voice. Turning around halfway to look at her, I waited for her to speak.

"He's awake"

Jerking my head up, I looked at her in shock. Mistaking my reaction for annoyance at having disturbed me, she shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, just thought I should tell you." With a final nod, she spun on her heel and hurried off.

All I could think was: Thank you.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's a mess of words! But thank you so much for spending your precious time to read this _thing_ that I've written. I'd been wanting to write something like this _thing_ for a long time and well...this is it. The _thing_. Hope it wasn't too bad.

Oh zato means "but" in Russian.

1\. It means "my star" in Russian.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35**

It's so loud inside my head

With words that I should have said

And as I drown in my regrets

I can't take back the words I never said

 **Skylar Grey**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Kai's fingers hovered over the doorknob in hesitation. Nervousness thrummed through his veins. Tyson was in there, he could hear his laughter coming out of the room-a little dry but still full of warmth-along with the animated voices of his teammates and family dramatically exclaiming and acting out their earlier frustrations to amuse the Champ and occasionally questioning him about his current state of comfort.

Despite the happy vibes filtering out through the crack between the double doors to the ICU, Kai did not feel optimistic. He knew what he had experienced after taking on the Brazilian blader who left rows of shattered blades in his wake. It had been a week from hell for him and although there was no proof that it had been Kieran's doing and he still had no idea how he recovered so "miraculously", something told him that Tyson would probably sustain worse consequences; if what he'd already suffered wasn't bad enough.

 _"On further examination, we found tiny perforations in his skull and it looks like the venom had flown in and permanently damaged some of his cells and that could result in memory loss. A cluster of them were fried so probably a day's worth of memories. It's a good thing we were able to find the anti-venom in time otherwise he'd have been brain dead by now…",_ the doctor's unfeeling monotone drone echoed in Kai's head. How they were able to get their hands on a cure they'd labelled as "impossible to find in such a hurry" at the eleventh hour was something he couldn't justify in any other way than divine intervention.

But the doctor had said "probably a day's worth of memories", probably. What if that was not all he'd lost? What if he had changed? The shrieking ghosts of Tyson's screams rang loud in Kai's ears, he shook his head to make them go away. Would he still be the same or would his smile seem different? That would hurt but he wouldn't know unless he saw for himself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the metal frame and quietly slipped in.

* * *

"You were out for like fourteen hours!"

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, an IV hooked to his arm, ECGs sprinkled across his left chest, Tyson grinned at Max, teasing, "And was li'l Maxie skeered?"

"Oh he was more than just scared. He wet his pants." Hillary chimed in.

The cheery blonde, back to high sprits at the sight of his best friend laughing again, rolled his eyes and tried to look offended. "Ha ha, very funny."

"At the risk of sounding like a sissy, Ty, we were really worried about you. We thought you were gonna die," admitted Rei with a sheepish look on his face.

Tyson shook his head, a small grateful smile falling in place as he looked around at all the people in the room. "Nah, I really appreciate it, your concern that is." He remarked, sobering up, "It's good to know there are people who actually care about me." His voice took on a resentful tone, the edges of his mouth hardening at the image of the last incident he could recall. A burning blade hurtling through the air towards him.

His friends told him it was Kieran who had attacked him, during the battle he had fought but couldn't remember engaging in and even though it was hard to digest, since he had this memory of them hugging and promising to stay friends no matter what, he believed his teammates because…why would they lie about something like that? But at the same time, they were confusing him too. He thought he'd gotten pretty close to the grey-eyed "Samaritan" and their last conversation had been candid and intimate, so why would Kieran hurt him? Also, wasn't Kai the one who had launched Dranzer at him? Did he really escape the flames or was Kai responsible for his hospitalization? His memories were clashing with his friends' claims and now he had a headache.

Tyson scratched at one of the electrodes attached to his torso, almost peeling it off in the process, making Hiro swat his hand away and fix him an admonishing stare. He returned it with an annoyed one of his own and then shivered, "Why is it so cold in here? Why cant I wear a shirt?" Wrapping his arms around himself, he glanced around helplessly. The cold and the weight in his chest, causing him to shrink further.

"TYSON!" A man hurried in, panting and Tyson's eyes went as wide as saucers at the sight of his father. "DAD!" He scrambled to jump into his father's arms but Hiro restrained him, pinning his arms to his sides, Tyson struggled and Hiro snapped, "Sit still Tyson or you're going to kill yourself!". The youngest Granger gaped in shock but the stricken expression was soon replaced by a mile-long grin as his dad pulled him into a hug and showered kisses all over him, making him laugh. "Stop it, haha! Dad, I'm a big boy!"

"I was worried-so worried-my little baby", he spoke between kisses. Grabbing Tyson's grinning face in his palms, he asked, "How are you now? Are you alright, son?"

"Yeah, I'm great! And better than ever now that you're here. It's so nice to see you, dad, I missed you. I'm-I'm so happy!"

"Missed you too, Tyson." Hugging him one more time before straightening up and giving him a once-over, he said, "I couldn't stay there for a second longer once I heard the news. Who did this to you, son? We're going to make him pay. There is no way I'm letting this slide. I've been hearing these reports of this seemingly dangerous tournament and I wanted to do something about it all a long time ago but I've been so busy and because of my inaction, now my boy has suffered."

"No, dad. It's not your fault." Tyson reached up with a hand to comfort him but it had the reverse-effect when he noticed the IVs. Tyson let his arm drop when he saw the expression on his father's face; disbelief, pain, guilt and anger were all written clear on it.

"Don't be blamin' yourself, son. You had nothin' to do with it." Ryuu Granger assured him.

"Whoever's fault it might be, one thing is for sure, we're not letting this happen to anyone else." A sudden thought had him jerking around to ask Hiro, eyebrows raised, "Is Daichi here too?"

"Yeah, down the hall. Checked on him a while ago. He seems okay, just a little shook up."

"Right then" He turned to Tyson and laid a hand on his shoulder to squeeze it, "You sure you're alright?"

The Champ nodded confidently, "I'm great. A little cold though. Brrr.." His teeth chattered and he rubbed his hands up and down his arms for warmth. Kenny hefted himself off the bed from where he had been sprawling next to Tyson to get him the shirt the hospital provided. "Be careful with the wires."

"Thanks, buddy." Tyson accepted the light white clothing and proceeded to tug it on. He managed so far as to put a hand through before pausing to gawp at his father. "I'll be right back. I need to see your friend Daichi, 'kay?"

Wordlessly, he nodded. The three older Grangers made for the corridor and a nurse rushed in as soon as they stepped out. "I'm sorry but that's enough visiting for today. The patient needs to rest, I'm going to need you all to leave now."

"Okay. See you later, Ty." Rei and Hillary waved and headed out while Max and Kenny lingered for a second longer. "Take care. You have to rest, don't do anything stupid."

"Love you, Ty." Max hugged him and the nurse sprung into action. Prying him off, muttering something about "germs", she ushered him and Kenny out the door, shutting it behind all of them. Their protests could be heard and the nurse's stern warnings were getting louder and more threatening.

"I'll call the security if you do not back off right now, Sir."

"Security? What is wrong with you, lady?! We're just asking your permission to stay with our friend a little longer. He can rest-"

"I was wrong to let so many of you in at the same time. It was illegal, I cannot believe I did that and now you want me to break more rules?!"

"We'll watch him sleep! We wont disturb him, we promise! Five minutes! Just-"

"What are you doing? No! No, stand back. You cant do that! Security!"

The waves displayed on the monitor representing Tyson's heart rate spiked but he wasn't listening to the drama unfolding in the corridor, he sat staring dumbfounded at the figure that had been leaning against the far wall, hidden behind one of the huge equipment and a curtain in the room and was now slowly making his way towards the numb teenager. Kai.

He didn't know what to think or feel. Be happy he showed up or be mad that he tried to kill him? Unable to tear his gaze away but sensing the nervous excitement bubbling up in his stomach the way it always did at the sight of the phoenix blader, adding more incentive for the goosebumps spreading up his body, Tyson pulled the shirt up his right arm and fumbled with its collar to drape it across his shoulders.

"I can't believe they let so many people in to see you at once." Kai broke the silence, being the one to break the ice for the first time. Tyson was unsettled. He felt weak, vulnerable, propped up half-naked on the bed like a proper patient under the scrutinizing gaze of someone who never sought for medical assistance and he absolutely hated it. Smouldering purple orbs that somehow seemed to have gained in intensity weighed down upon him, locking him in place. There was no escape now.

Swallowing thickly, Tyson answered, "I'm okay. They're keeping me in here because they wanna monitor my heart rate for another twenty-four hours and to keep a close eye on my-" he paused when Kai sank down on the mattress next to him.

"Your what?"

"-my other organs, so I can have more than two visitors."

He reached for the pyjama collar again and Kai noted that he'd pulled its one sleeve over the IV wire and the tugging was causing the fluid bag to jiggle around in its hook and threaten to fall off. "Stop"

Tyson froze. "What?"

"Here", Kai got up, ran a hand down the tube flowing from the solution bag and when he reached the roller clamp, he moved it to the closed position to avoid spilling the fluid.

"What are you doing, Kai?" Tyson watched incredulously as Kai took his arm and gently pinched the injection set. "What are you doing, Kaai? Do you eve-" He sat in alarm as the slate-haired teen disconnected the tube from the needle and hung it on the other holder.

"Are you really trying to kill me?" Tyson asked him in an inquisitive whisper. "I'll stop blading if that's what you want. You don't have to go to such lengths. All you gotta do is ask and I'll stop. Please, spare my life?"

Kai levelled him a bored look, grabbed his shirt and drew it around him, helping him into it. "Oh" His chocolate brown eyes filled with joy as he happily slid into the other sleeve and let Kai do its buttons. Tyson smiled at him in return for the kind favour and Kai asked, "Feeling light-headed?"

He shook his head "no", too distracted by the feel of Kai's fingers lightly brushing his stomach as he worked on another button, to put it into words. Their eyes met and the room was suddenly a thousand degrees hotter. Kai gulped, unconsciously leaning in, splaying his fingers to press his palm against Tyson's smooth skin. Sighing, the world champion slightly fell forward.

And the ECG alarm went off.

The nurse barged in. "What the heck?"

* * *

A/N: There's only so many days a gal can go without proper sleep and peace. I don't even- I cant even- I am so damn sleepy, I'm just gonna hit the sack. I tried, I really did to make this chapter not sloppy. Anyways, thank you for reading and I promise to make the next chapter really good. Compensation and all. Thanks again, leave a review if you got time. :)


	36. Chapter 36 pt I

Sorryyy...I know! It has been forever. I was busy...! Anyways, I'm not going to blab.

This chapter has been divided into three parts because I remember making a promise that it would be good and well, there was too much to write and I didnt have enough time...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36 PART I**

Everybody who

is somebody

becomes nobody

the moment they fail."

 **Amy Harmon**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

"This is a porno!" What else could it be? Beautiful women in various states of undress winked and pouted at me from the glossy pages of the magazine and I found myself burning a hole through the article I held in my hands.

"Tyson!" Kenny shrieked behind me. "Don't touch that!" He slapped the magazine out of my stunned hands.

I couldn't help the smirk that cut across my face. The pink blush on his cheeks was unmistakable - the Chief was embarrassed and for some reason annoyed. We'd been up in his room since morning - fixing beys, scarfing up bowls of noodles, laughing our asses off, pissing the hell out of his parents and simply having fun and catching up on things in general. I was done with all the bullshit, whatever drama I had been caught up in for awhile and how my friendship with Kenny had started to seem distant, and if you overlooked the cursory smiles, nonexistent. Not that me, Rei and Max had been all having slumber parties - pillow fighting in PJs and sharing all our secrets - but we were still close to some extent. Although there were some things left unsaid between us even now, luckily, our friendship had not faded into the background like how it did with the Chief. So, this was me, desperately trying to make up for the errings of the past few months, and also, I had nothing better to do.

"Those were some pictures, Chief." I bit my lip in glee, grinning at his flustered self that was scrambling up the book and stuffing it in his underwear drawer. Realizing his mistake when I laughed out loud, he abruptly snagged it back out and put it away in the bottom drawer; shutting it quickly before I could see the stuff inside. "Such a shame. Those were some pretty ladies."

"Shut up, Tyson." He muttered, toeing the gap in the wooden floor with his shoe.

"I mean, I found myself thinking that-" Wait a minute. Something was not right. This was his bedroom and that was a porno and I... Realization dawned on me and I ran. "Oh my God, I need to wash my hands!"

It was a good thing he had an en suite. Squirting soap into my palm as soon as the door fell closed, I lathered my fingers listening to Chief's high-pitched laughter. I would get him back for this. He was not really guilty, I had accidentally stumbled upon the thing myself, but he was the one who launched that barely finished blade without waiting for my consent. The bit piece had been loose; the entire blade had split into pieces when it hit the floor, the parts bouncing off everywhere. We had recovered all the pieces except for the bit chip and we had been searching for it. That was when I had happened to look under the bed and lay eyes on his dirty secret and then just...couldn't help myself.

I took a moment to study the faint signs of exhaustion under my eyes in the mirror above the sink. I had not been sleeping right. My shoulders were hunched, the colour of my eyes were dim, my pale mouth was set in hard lines and I watched the teenager in the mirror shudder in the silence that echoed in the bathroom.

Dragoon was gone.

His absence took time to sink in. I had first denied it with a single shake of my head when Hiro told me about him in the hospital, then with stubborn words that hurt Max when he confirmed it later with his watery blues. How could it be that I had lost Dragoon so easily when our bond was stronger than any other I knew? When he had promised to stick by my side as long as I was willing to fight and I had vowed to die trying to keep him there?

It did not make sense. Kieran was a good blader, but it was more than a little hard to accept that I had lost to him and had been defeated so thoroughly that I lost Dragoon. And it was so damn frustrating that I could not remember any of it. Not the match, not getting hurt, not being taken to the hospital - although that may be because I had already been knocked unconscious. Also, had I mentioned that Kieran and I were friends? Why the fuck would he hurt me?

"Stupid" I mouthed at my reflection. But what else could explain the obvious emptiness in my pocket and chest?

Shaking my head, I wrenched open the door and shut it behind me harder than necessary. Kenny's head jerked up and he frowned at me when he saw the expression on my face, but the crease between his eyebrows smoothed out a second later. "Don't tell anyone about...the magazine. It is not that it is unusual for me to have it or that you would pointedly say anything. It is just that-" He fiddled with the screwdriver. "I don't particularly like sharing information about private matters even if it something so common and so small in significance as a personal entertainment magazine." He would not meet my eyes.

Personal entertainm- yeah right, my foot. If it were not for the fact that he was nervously tugging at the end of his trouser leg, I would have believed he was really concerned about what he said and not anything else. Maybe it was true, maybe he did mind word getting out about him behaving anything like a normal teenager, but that did not change what was clearly happening here. Kenny's uncomfortability with dealing with my current problem irked me to no end. He switched subjects whenever the conversation turned remotely to Dragoon, like I would flip out and hit him or something at the mere mention of my bit beast's name.

"I wont" I noticed the tone was stiff.

"Thanks" He looked up at me with a small smile, lightly tapping the butt of the screwdriver against his palm as I ignored the smile and plopped down next to him and crossed my ankles. Sulking was not my specialty but I did it anyway.

Rei's weight disk was chipped along the sides from when Driger had collided head on with Seaborg in the last round. "This one needs to be replaced." I held it out.

"Yes, I already had a spare ready for him." The Chief opened the metallic container placed by his side and fished out a replacement. My mood was all wrong when he handed me the spare disk and I watched him go back to work on Draciel.

The silence stung.

They had all been acting the same way for the past few days and it had been annoying the hell out of me. Just because I had never experienced the loss of a bit beast, didn't mean I didn't know how to handle it - except maybe for that tiny episode where I had been bending over backwards for hours to try and summon Dragoon by meditating in front of the sword and Rei had walked in and found me sitting frustrated and confused and told me that Dragoon might return after a little while and I just had to be patient. That 'might' had blown away my rationality for a moment and I had punched him in the nose. I hadn't known he had such a fragile nose, it was broken now. Rei, Max, even Kai, they had all been in this situation before. Well, not the same situation because I couldn't recall exactly how I had accomplished such a rare feat. But all of them had gotten their bit beasts back and I would too. So why the hell was everyone making such a big deal out of it? I was sure that once I got my hands on a new custom blade and launched it into the air, Dragoon would waste no time hanging around wherever he was right now. He was my best friend. I trusted him.

But the bozos I called my family and my alleged wolf pack had been treating me like I was some volatile infant. May be that was stretching it a bit far but even grampa and Daichi seemed to be careful around me. Dad and Hiro had been making an insane fuss over me - driving me up the wall jumping to conclusions barely giving me a chance to explain. Dad tended to ask if I had a headache if I so much as leaned my head against a hand and Hiro palmed his cell and a glass of water every time I grimaced. It was fucking hilarious. Despite putting up a casual front, Max and Rei shot each other concerned looks behind my back occasionally, like they would ever get away with that. Kenny kept stumbling all over himself trying to comfort me in some way and it had been so awkward, he simply gave up after the first few times. And it went without saying that Hilary's been eyeballing me like a hawk.

"Um..Tyson" I snapped out of my reverie and realized that I had been aware of Kenny watching me for awhile.

"What is it, Chief?"

He looked like he was about to piss his pants. It didn't immediately hit me why that was, so I asked him.

Kenny fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, considering me for another moment before decidedly clearing his throat. "I was not being very truthful when I told you that I was glad now that everything is out in the open between us. I mean I would of course be happy if it were so but-" He bit his lip when I lifted an eyebrow at him. "I..I'm obviously not saying this right." He struggled with the words for a few more seconds before leaping up to his feet and scaring me. He seemed aggravated with himself. "Tyson" He took a deep breath, "There's something I have to tell you."

Taking into account that I had spilled pretty much everything I knew to the guy today, I couldn't stop myself from feeling a little resentful. "Alright. What are you pulling on me now, Chief?"

Curiosity had me tilting my head to see what Kenny was hauling out from under the bed. It was another one of those metallic boxes that he used for storing beyblades that were under repair or being newly made, but this one had a lock on its only silver clasp in the middle. He pushed it toward me on the wooden floor, protesting along its way until it was nearly touching my knee. I jiggled the small lock. "You got something big in here, Chief? Why are you being all mysterious?" I tested its weight on my arms; not all that heavy and just more than a foot long.

Kenny laughed nervously. "It's something I have been working on."

"A bunch of awesome new blades?" I brought it up to my ear and shook it. It definitely sounded like my guess.

"I have been working on this relentlessly for the past eight months." Kenny took the box from me and set it down, then proceeded to dig through his pocket. "I should have said something about this to you guys but.." He met my gaze, "I was not sure I would succeed and I did not want to get your hopes up and then crush it. I mean, the success rate was barely twelve percent and even now it is not high enough to look promising."

That I could understand. "But why have you decided to tell me now?"

"Because you have been so forthcoming today, Tyson." Kenny's expression appeared close to grateful. He extended a palm and revealed a key. "I owe it to you."

Accepting the key, I broke his stare and turned to the box. "Well then, let's open up this bad boy."  
Easily getting through the lock and the clasp, I pried open the metallic container. My eyes fell upon a pile of papers with a bunch of lines and drawings on it, neatly covering the rest of the contents inside.  
"Could you try to be a little gentle, Tyson?" Kenny asked faintly from where he knelt in front of the laptop distracted by whatever was on the screen, a few feet away. "That's my blood and sweat."

"Then I'm not sure I wanna touch this." I made a face and waited for all of two seconds before picking up the sketches. They were huge sheets filled with detailed 2-D pencil sketches and 3-D computer generated drawings of beys and their inner and outer parts, folded into rectangles to fit the box. I put them back in order on the ground and eyed the rest. Colourful slots stacked with different beyblade parts glinted inside. "Wow" I took an elaborately designed yellow coloured ring-shaped part out of the slot labelled "Attack Rings" to examine it closely. "These are amazing." Intricate green patters were etched into the metal cut with severe and tantalizing ridges and slopes at such precise angles, there was no way Kenny had made them all by himself. "How did you make this attack ring?" My voice sounded awed.

"Andrew knows this guy who works for a beyblade manufacturing company, who is also a well-known troublemaker." Kenny lifted his chin to contemplate the item I held between my fingers. "He helped me out with most of the cutting and all the machine work."

"What did he demand in return?"

Kenny's face flushed. My curiosity piqued. "What did he ask for, Chief?" I repeated slowly. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't money."

"Well...not money," He wiped the camera lens at the top of the monitor with his thumb, clearly hesitating. "He..." Kenny spoke the next three words in a rush, "Wanted a kiss."

"Oh my God!" I was flat on my back laughing. "You...hahaha!" I never expected something like that.

"It was just a stupid kiss, Tyson!" Kenny tugged at my jacket as I rolled over, flicking tears from my eyes. "Stop making such a big deal out of it!"

Sniffing, I sat back up. "I though I heard that wrong and then you confirmed it."

"Shut up" Kenny turned away. "It was hard enough to go through with my end of the bargain, I don't need you making fun of me for it too."

"I'm sorry"

I savoured the situation for a couple of minutes before picking up another attack ring to see if they were all designed the same. This one was purple, all sharp angles and much lighter than the first. One of the protruding edges ended in a super thin line, I could almost sense the danger presented by the blade that would be equipped with such a ring. Elegant grey patterns ran along the sleek surface and I found myself slowly falling in love with it. "Mine"

"What?" Kenny watched me lift the ring and admire the way sunlight reflected off its edges. "Do you like it?"

"I love it" The reply came easy and breathy.

"It is specially made for Strata Dragoon." What?

I felt my heart sink. "What!" Man. "Well then, where's mine?" I went through the two others that were left in the pocket - a red one and a white one. "Is this mine?"

Kenny shook his head, looking guilty. I dropped the white and studied him. "Your blade is not ready, yet." Kenny chewed on his lip.

It would be a lie if I said I didn't feel sad. I was really looking forward to getting a new blade and teaming with Dragoon again. The longer I had to wait, the worse my mood became. Maybe I should just buy one, I thought impatiently.

"Tyson"

"Hmm?" Maybe I should go get it now.

"Do you not want to know what I have been working on?"

"You've been making all these awesome blades, right?" The words came out disinterested.

"That's not all." Kenny shifted to face me fully.

"There's more?" I asked stupidly.

"Those bey parts were hard to design," He gave me a small smile, "But they definitely would not take eight whole months."

"Oh yeah" Mathematics. "What else have you been doing, then?" I had been so impressed by the contents of the slots, I had forgotten about half the things he said before opening the box.

"Well, I have been researching." He moved the computer to show me the screen.

"'Bit beasts and their bond with humans'?" I read the title of the page aloud and quirked an eyebrow at the Chief.

"Yes. I had been thinking about this topic for a while and then last March your dad sent me an article on bit beasts and some of his findings when he remembered that I had vaguely mentioned about it last October-"

"My dad?" When did dad and Chief become best buds?

"Yes. He sent me an email." This was news, and by the way, when was the last time dad sent me an email or any mail? Jealousy had me looking away.

"Oh Tyson..." He was giving me the "look" again.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Stop getting jealous." He shot me a knowing smile. "It was only two or three mails in total."

I had never gotten one. "Whatever. Just go on." I didn't want to think about it anymore.

A glance at Kenny's expression was enough to make me feel bad about my attitude, though. Although he had a keen interest in beyblades, he did most of the stuff he did for us. As a friend and teammate, I owed him my full attention at the very least.

I set aside the petty thoughts and focused on him. "Okay, so what about bit beasts?"

Another grateful smile was the immediate response I got. Man, I didn't deserve the guy's friendship.

Squaring his thin shoulders, the Chief began, "According to Quantum physics, bit beasts are beings of energy who function at a higher frequency than normal human beings."

"Hold on, which language are you speaking?" That sounded like a whole lot of gibberish.

The Chief hesitated. "How much of that did you understand?"

"I got "bit beasts" and "normal human beings""

"You really should go to school." Kenny deadpanned.

"No thanks" I replied evenly. "Just tell me what I need to know."

He assessed me for a moment. "Quantum physics is a branch of physics dealing with-"

"Condom Physics. Branch of physics." I nodded intelligently. "Okay"

Kenny opened his mouth, then shut it. He took in my features, but before he could continue, I spoke, "I know what energy and frequency is. Unless those two words mean something else in Condom physics, you don't have to explain them to me."

The Chief looked gobsmacked. He ran his gaze over me in a brief once-over and gaped like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I know shit, Chief." I told him smugly.

He nodded without breaking his stare, then narrowed his eyes all of a sudden. "Quantum" He said slowly.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"They have the same meaning. Frequency and energy, I mean." He glanced at the screen briefly and then addressed me, "According to Quantum physics, we are all beings of energy."

"What?"

"Let me explain, Tyson. We are not real." Talk about bullshit. "What we perceive is a result of our thoughts. Nothing we think is real is in fact real. This is proven." He insisted when I rolled my eyes. "If you take an atom, I'm assuming you know what an atom is, Tyson," My glare said it all. He ignored me and continued, "If you take an atom and look very closely, you will find nothing. An atom is made of energy and energy alone. In fact, the only thing that is real is the mind."

I decided to humour him. "Thoughts?"

"Yes. I know you think I am not making any sense right now, Tyson, but wait till I finish. Everything will make perfect sense in the end."

I cast him a dubious look. The conviction on his face was staggering. He actually believed in this shit? "Fine" It wouldn't hurt to give the guy a chance now, would it? "Go ahead"

The Chief licked his lips and drew in a breath. "Thoughts are basically a flow of energy and everyone possesses a unique energy signature. How you think is how you manifest yourself to the rest of the universe. Every action is born from a thought."

"You learn all this during the last eight months?" I lay back on my elbows.

"No. I've known about it for a few years now." He quietly studied my bored profile. "There's more to say on this topic but-" He tilted his head at me. "I'm not sure you want to hear all that."

I pondered about what he said. "I'll ask if I have any questions later. Just tell me what I need to know now." I was well aware of my half-heartedness.

"There are only a few things you have to understand. One, we are all made of energy; two, we have a frequency of operation; three, we perceive what is in our range of spectrum and four, we lose energy through our thoughts."

"Right" Whatever you say, Chief. I furrowed my brows in confusion after a second, "But where does bit beasts come into all of this?"

"Like I said, bit beasts are beings of energy who function at a higher range of frequency than most human beings."

"Most?"

The Chief nodded enthusiastically. "You remember how Hilary couldn't see any bit beasts at first?"

"Yeah?" I said slowly, unsure of what he was getting at.

"That's the thing. At the beginning of our friendship, Hilary's frequency of thoughts were lower than that of the bit beasts and hence lower than the rest of ours. We can see the bit beasts because we believe in them and that broadens our spectrum of thoughts. The moment she truly believed that they existed, they appeared in her reality. But the interaction between humans and bit beasts goes far beyond vision alone. Tyson, you can talk to Dragoon, right?" I noticed he was asking me something when his tone changed and frowned. "As in there is an actual exchange of words between the two of you?"

I arranged myself into a sitting position. This day finally seemed to be heading somewhere interesting. "Usually, I can speak to him and he would respond non-verbally but sometimes he talks back - like, we have a brief conversation."

"Sometimes?" Kenny punched a few keys on his computer.

"As in a really heated battle when I'm putting in my everything."

"Like this one?" Kenny played a video of my fight with Tala during the final of my first World Championship.

"Yeah"

"Did it feel like you were in a different dimension when that happened?" Kenny inquired, searching my countenance.

Did I feel like I was in a different world? I contemplated my answer, thinking back to the greatest battles I had ever fought. "Well, nobody else could hear him and..." There were a few minutes in the video where I had apparently paralyzed. Guess that was when Dragoon talked to me for the first time. My chest felt warm and then I recalled something Dragoon told me, "I...don't think that he could've spoken to them if he or they wanted to either. I always thought it was because of some bond we shared." I met his gaze thoughtfully, scratching at my nose.

The Chief didn't look surprised. He stopped the video and nodded. "You are correct to some extent. There is a bond and it is possible only because of the bond. But what the bond really is, is the compatibility of the nature of your characters. Dragoon's character matches with yours more than anybody else's. Your frequencies of thoughts should be able to achieve resonance at some point."

"Resonance?" It felt like I was in school again. Only Kenny was a much better teacher than any I knew. Somehow, the things he was saying made sense.

"As in the the two of your frequencies have the possibility of matching perfectly and hence operate at the maximum of your potential."

Why the hell do I feel objectified all of a sudden? "What is that supposed to mean?"

The Chief was silent for a moment as he put the contents of the slot back in their proper place. "It means, the higher your frequency of operation, the closer you get to Dragoon's and the more the equivalency of your frequencies, the more you will be able to interact with him."

"But what about "operating at the maximum of my potential"?"

"You mean once you achieve resonance."

"Yeah, what happens then?"

"Since Dragoon is the dragon of storm..." He cocked his head at me. "I'm guessing you will be able to exercise his power over winds as if it were your own."

"Whoa" What if I actually managed to pull it off? My entire body tingled at the prospect. "Like I'd be able make tornadoes with my bare hands or something?..without having to shout out any-"

"Yes" The Chief's eyes twinkled.

"Wow" I sighed the word. It was all I could do to keep myself from jumping up and squealing like a little girl. Not everything added up though. "But I still don't understand how that would make me a better blader. Not that I have to improve but-"

"Since your bit beast inhabits your blade," Kenny clicked the clasp on and twisted the key in the lock. "Once you have achieved resonance and become one with the bit beast, you should be able to control your blade directly. Commands would not be needed anymore." He sat back on his haunches and tuned his attention to me. "You would be the one driving the blade."

"How do I become one with my bit beast?" There was a one hundred percent chance, I sounded like some power-hungry idiot but I was too hyped up to care.

"That's the hardest part. But if you figure out how to achieve resonance once, it should come easier the second time."

"How do I do it though?" I pushed.

"You are becoming impatient, Tyson." Kenny's lips twisted in a small sly smile. "My theory, the one I have concluded after months of research and help from your dad, is that when you believe a bit beast exists, you think about it just like you think about any other entity in the universe and the thought manifests into your reality and the more you think about bit beasts, the closer you get to them."

"Ahan"

"So, in order to achieve resonance, I'm guessing you are going to have to empty all of your thoughts save for one. You are going to have to focus solely on your bit beast - what they look like, feel like, sound like, everything about the energy signature of your bit beast."

Before I could voice my doubt, he read my mind. "But of course you don't know everything about the signature of your bit beast."

"Exactly" I agreed dryly. "What do I do?"

"You know yours" Kenny leaned forward, his face was too close for comfort. "You already know your signature, you just have to embrace it." He explained further when he saw my narrowed eyes. "Embrace the fact that you are made of energy. The moment you feel the energy within yourself, the moment you sense yourself fluctuating, every last ounce of energy that matches your signature would come together and form a whole. Now this includes both the energy that you have lost and the energy of your bit beast. You will have all the power you need to defeat any opponent, all your moves will be extreme according to the power of your bit beast. Normal beyblades will not be able to withstand such extreme manouevres, they might be completely destroyed even and that is where these come in." He took a gigantic breath and collapsed on top of the box of beyblades. I realized that at some point he had stood up and I had been craning my neck to look at him.

My head reeled. If Chief's theory proved to be true, it could mean the beginning of a whole new era of beyblading. We were talking about the possibility of superpowers. Imagine all the things that could be accomplished with such powers.

Chief had said the process of achieving resonance would be difficult but I knew I could do it. Dragoon and I would be a different type of team. If we combined together, there was no way anybody would be able to beat us. No one would ever be able to take him away from me. We would be invincible. We would be unstoppable. We would be-

My phone rang loudly in the quiet room, taking me out of my thoughts. Kenny looked startled, he had been zoning out too. I drew my phone out of my pocket and stared at it. Max.

I answered and pressed the phone against my ear. "Hey Maxie"

"Ty, thank God!" He sounded worried. I frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded quickly. Chief met my eyes slightly alarmed.

"So-thing's hap-ned!" Max's voice kept breaking. Static buzzed in my ear and it sounded like he was moving around. Or running.

I got to my feet immediately, ready to bolt out the door. "What happened, Max?" Chief stood up too.

"Gramp- -ssed up. Ge- -ere quickly!"

I was flying down the stairs before I knew it. I felt Chief right behind me.

"Where are you?" I threw open the door and hurried down the street. Kenny's mother shouted after us.

"...Dojo" The call disconnected.

"Shit" Cursing, I pushed myself to go faster. What could have happened? Was it grampa? He hadn't gotten out of bed today morning. He had slept in, something he never did. I felt fear crawl up my chest. Or was it something else? Somebody else?

Chief panted a few feet away. The beat of my heart and the sound of my breath too loud in my head.

The sun was sinking below the horizon. The gates to my house came up fast but not fast enough. I burst through them and the door to the dojo, feeling like I hadn't crossed the distance between them. I stumbled in and nearly fell face-first onto the wooden floor. I barely had time to register my surroundings before a loud "pop" rang in my ears and shouts filled the air. Glittering squares of gold and red rained down upon me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TYSON!"

I was going to murder these assholes.

* * *

A/N: I'll update the next two parts as soon as I can. I'll never go off for months again. I swear I wont. It's vacay right now, so I'm free. The next update will probably be by next week. Thanks for reading.

Oh and by the way, all the shit I dumped on here, it aint true. Well, the "we are all made of energy" part was true. Go ahead, freak out if you didnt already know. It's literally a mental world.


	37. Chapter 36 pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36 PART II**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Winter was finally here. The first few flakes of snow drifted down the dusky night sky, flickering white in the moonlight like soft whispers of heaven promising hope in the darkness enveloping the earth - frozen bites of air masquerading under the guise of sweet dandelions - slowly descending to kiss the hard ground that lay below, spreading anything but warmth.

"Your silence is truly fascinating, Kai." Voltaire's gruff, low voice interrupted my thoughts that were focused around the scenery outside the huge window in his dingy Victorian office which resembled my grandfather's personality perfectly - dull and overbearing. "Your ability to maintain it for such long periods of time even more so."

What I found fascinating was this incredibly stupid notion of his that he could coax me into cooperating with him when I had shunned every single one of his attempts for the last three years. Today he wanted me to sign a paper pledging my allegiance to the company as its sole heir and I had been as willing to sign that as I would be if it were my death warrant. How I ended up in a suit and a pair of Cole Haans was a mystery to me-for all the response Voltaire got out of me, he might as well be trying to negotiate with a rock.

"It reminds me very much of your father."

Sudden irritation caused me to drag my gaze away from the window to fix my grandfather a stare. "I am nothing like that madman." My first sentence in what must have been hours had been spoken in a moment of brief alarm. He murdered my family, he did not deserve the title of a father and to draw an analogy between myself and him...

Voltaire's eyebrows twitched. "Madman?" He studied me closely, playing with the bulky silver ring on his stubby middle finger. "You never referred to your father as anything of the sort." He continued after a short pause, "Don't tell me you've suddenly come to remember." I did not miss the hint of scepticism in his otherwise heavily mocking tone.

"I'm going to have to disappoint you then." I replied dryly. The memories were not as comforting as I would've liked, but at least there were no more rosy misconceptions about my dead family members now.

Voltaire's mouldy features - the long but thinning grey hair, the bushy eyebrows, the sharp piercing gaze and the perpetual deep scowl tugging down at the sides of his wide mouth - shifted in an expression of shock for a second, before easing into the default sarcasm. "Such wit"

"Such contempt"

"Not for you"

"Does it even matter?" His words could have been a compliment once; they could have lifted my spirits considerably at one time; they could have been from my grandfather's heart once upon a time, but now they meant nothing to me; they were nothing but mere words and I knew now for a fact that my grandfather did not possess a heart.

"You're different" Voltaire remarked. "I wonder what changed you." He speculated in my silence, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Surely, those kids could not accomplish what even the Abbey couldn't."

"Maybe you are not as wise as you always thought you were."

"Are you putting yourself with the likes of Tyson Granger and calling it something to be proud of?" Voltaire scoffed. "You are a disgrace to the blood that runs through your veins."

Years of endeavouring to earn my grandfather's approval and the yearning-which was now nonexistent-that fuelled it, stirred a feeling in my chest not dissimilar to shame, provoking a knee-jerk reaction - to lower my gaze - I fought the urge. Tyson Granger had a personality worthy of being sung aloud while Voltaire - I frowned - or my family had one nowhere close to being one worthy of acknowledgement. The soft cushions I sat on felt uncomfortable under my weight and I shifted, propping my extended legs upon the round tufted ottoman whose texture matched the rest of the office - golden brown with soulless patterns - I crossed them at the ankles and rested a cheek against my knuckles. I decided not to dignify his comment with an answer and coolly held his stare.

Voltaire sighed. "Your loyalty is meant to lie with your family, Kai, not a group of delinquents." He pushed away from the desk and threaded his fingers. "Your father used to rebel in his teen years as well. I often found it amusing."

The disgust must have shown on my face because he spoke, "You know very little about the man you are so willing to deride, Kai."

My feet hit the floor the same time my fists balled. "Am I wrong to pass righteous judgement on a man who brought about the death of his own son and his wife and then killed himself and tried to take my life as well when he couldn't deal with the consequences of his own actions?" Anger welled up inside of me and spilled. "He was a lunatic and a coward and I am _ashamed_ to call him my father."

Voltaire appraised me with a look that said he had been expecting this reaction from his grandson. "You wont give him a chance?" His tone taunted.

I warded off the insult with a smirk, attempting to hide the way my hands shook with spite. "My ignorance is only one of the many spectacular results of my grandfather's outstanding methods of upbringing a child."

"Is that so?" Voltaire brought his elbows to the table and steepled his palms, scrutinizing me under thick brows. I wasn't expecting guilt and so I wasn't surprised by his relative nonchalance. "Then sit back and let me tell you a story," said Voltaire, mockingly.

There was no doubt if anything he had to say about my family's tainted past would change my opinion of Susumu Hiwatari(1)-nothing would. So I resumed my earlier position on the lounge chair and pretended to listen.

Voltaire snorted like he found my attitude akin to that of a petulant teenager and found it funny, then his face darkened with shadows all of a sudden, he appeared old and tired, and some naive part of me woke up with concern. He sank into his seat again and said, "This mansion was once a happy palace." I nearly laughed out loud at the sheer ridiculousness of the statement ,but he continued unaffected by my dismissiveness, "You were very young, just a year old when it was all taken from us." He sounded as though the memory bothered him, I frowned at Voltaire. Was this another act?

"Helena, your grandmother, was the light of this household. Everyone knew of the fact and our rivals were no exception."

"Our rivals?" The question rolled out of my mouth before I could stop it and I bit my tongue in light frustration.

Voltaire nodded, seeming to not have noticed the slip of my arrogant facade. Either he was too taken by his own narration that he failed to take note of it or he was deliberately ignoring it. "The Petronarch and the Kings. They've been our rivals since the inception of the Hiwatari Enterprises."

The information had caught me so off guard, I almost missed the expression full of pure hatred that crossed my grandfather's countenance. The Petronarch were our rivals? I wasn't unaware of the company's beyblade business or the Hiwatari Enterprises's fair share in the annual outcome of blades manufactured around the globe but somehow I never put two and two together.

"When Susumu stepped in to run the company along with me and expanded our trade overseas, the rivalry intensified to an all-out war. King did most of his business in the States and when we overtook their sales in the West, he began lashing out at us in a manner the Petronarch never did before. Alistair was young and inexperienced with too much energy to spend and Susumu was no different. I should have seen it coming." Voltaire dropped his gaze, examining his fingers. "But I never did. May be it was because I never thought it likely that even though I knew they were a sick group of men, they would go as far as they went or may be I simply chose to turn my back against it." The amount of vulnerability Voltaire was showing prompted me to analyze his words and actions twice over in my mind.

Voltaire sighed heavily. "Whatever it was, our family paid the price." He met my gaze and I swallowed involuntarily. "Your mother was spending the weekend with you and Lyot at her parents' house. I was away on business and Susumu fell sick out of the blue." Unease crept into my gut and I moved my feet to the ground, folding my arms. "It was raining heavily that night and the imbecilic guards we had were too scared to go out in the storm and Helena...the excessively fussy mother that she was, ran out into the rain to get supplies for her son and returned home in a coffin."

I released the steel grip I had on my arm and drew in a breath.

"She was murdered by the Petronarch and your father and I were sure of it. There was no evidence, so she never got the justice she deserved and her family was thrown into further despair when Susumu lost his mind. He was one of the brightest men I ever knew, he did wonders for the company, the boom in the overseas trade during his days as a director that we still benefit from is the result of his hardwork and intelligence alone, but the loss of his mother had a severe crippling effect on his mind." Voltaire tracked the fall of the snow outside with his dark orbs as he recalled something in silence. "Susumu forgot about his wife and children, he forgot about the company and every other duty of his. He would not accept medical help and soon he was caught in a state of permanent confusion, he could not differentiate reality from the evils of his imagination." He frowned and the sides of his mouth dipped lower. "Susumu went in and out of consciousness, he had episodes of deep lapses of sanity, when he acted out of control, he did things in those moments he would otherwise never commit and when he would come back to his senses, the guilt and horror would nearly kill him every time. I was in no better shape than Susumu himself-although I never experienced hallucinations, I was very depressed-" Voltaire smoothed a hand along his black sleeve absently. "I sought for solace in dangerous substances whenever things became too difficult to shoulder and it did more often than I could count," said Voltaire, his voice impassive but his eyes were on his intertwined fingers. "And by the time I pulled myself together, irreparable damage was already done. Susumu had taken every single member of our family except for yourself and I...with him."

Silence stretched between us, palpably and I patiently waited for him to continue, but Voltaire remained quiet, his attention on the sapphire ring. I was unsure of what to think. Was I supposed to be happy that my father hadn't always been a raving psychopath or was I meant to mourn the loss of my family's happiness? Bitterness settled like stone in my gut. The happiness that was stolen by Petronarch. By King.

"Kai" I glanced up at Voltaire to find him assessing me. "You and I are a part of a dysfunctional family, but we did not get to choose our fate, boy. We are sitting here with a mile of distance between us and with chests filled with hostility and resentment because of one man and one man alone. Your happiness was taken from you, Kai." Voltaire reminded me raising a warning finger. "You did not deserve the pain you had to go through and do not deserve the pain you go through now. Susumu was never the villain, Kai. It was King. He is the reason why you find yourself lonely, angry, hurt, overcome, Kai! Stop letting him control your life." Voltaire was standing now, looming over his desk-eyes ablaze and body trembling. I suddenly realized I was angry-no, furious. Dranzer would normally try to calm me down but for some reason, this time, she didn't-instead she burned fire in my chest, she was lighting me up from inside. Voltaire's indignant words crowded my ears, brewing the fire that Dranzer blew up into a blazing inferno and the edges of my vision began to blur...

"If you choose to abandon our company, Kai, let me remind you that you will be abandoning not only everything that our ancestors and your father worked for, but also, the reason why your grandmother died. You turn your back on the company, Kai, you turn your back on your family, your past and yourself. King will win in every sense of the word and you will be letting him get away with it. If you want to find justice for your parents, your brother and your grandmother, who knew nothing but how to love, you will do your duty and step into my fill my shoes when I die."

I knew Voltaire had nothing more to say and he did not have to. I had made up my mind. Although Voltaire will remain an arrogant, ambitious man who used his own grandson like a pawn in his ruthless schemes in my mind, and some part of me wondered if anything he said was at all true, I stuck to the decision. There was only one thing to do-there ever was only one thing I was meant to do. My gaze slid down from Voltaire's daring stare to the papers that lay spread out in front of him.

* * *

A/N: (1) I do not know Kai's father's name, so I used one from other fanfictions I have read.

Also, the next part would take longer for me to write. This one is pretty small because I didnt have enough time. My family happened to pop up out of nowhere and so...you'll have to be patient. I'll still try to get it done as fast as I can.

Leave a review and make me happy? ^^ Free imaginary cookies? Anybody? No? Okay...


	38. Chapter 36 pt III

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Beyblade.

WARNING: LIME (The kind I like to dish out. *wink*)

Oh and before I forget, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kyuubi, such a passionate TyKa fan, and all the other TyKa fans all over the globe!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36 PART III**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Do you think the kids mind our presence?"

Hiro considered Bruce for a moment before letting his gaze wander over the crowd of people easily laughing and chatting in the room. The party was lively. Half the beyblading community was here for his brother's birthday and they were properly entertained. Teenagers threw their heads back in guffaws and sipped juice from plastic cups while trading insults and compliments alike, seemingly oblivious to the pair of grown-ups lurking at the very back of the dojo. But just as in any gathering of youngsters, a few were different, more observant, and they eyed the two senior Grangers warily on occasion.

Hiro smirked at Julia frowning at them from a few feet away, an enthusiastic Enrique by her side. She changed her focus abruptly when she noticed him and pressed her lips together in a wry smile at the Italian blader. "What teenager doesn't love it when adults crash their party?"

Bruce grimaced. "I don't really want to bother them, but I can't leave my boy like that either." When was the last time he was able to join Tyson at home on his birthday? And this year was especially of consequence - Tyson was turning sixteen and in addition to that, only a handful of days prior to the bash, he had been injured during a match the whole world had borne witness to - friends and concerned rivals whom Tyson had befriended across the globe had flown in to catch a glimpse of the threatened Champ. The hospital refused visitors into Tyson's room after a certain incident in the ICU with a slate-haired blader - encouraging Bruce to invite them all to the world champion's home for his birthday party. "He looks happy" Bruce watched Tyson trying to scrub whipped cream off his face with the shirt he had removed, kids stumbling around him in hysteria. Rei and Max, doubled over in glee, managed to gasp out excuses to a disshevelled Tyson who was colourful and sticky with cake. Furious, the youngest Granger swore revenge on his friends for the mess he wore on his jeans and hair and chased after the giggling duo already fighting their way out of his reach through an amused sea of people. "He deserves to be. Last two days were tough for him, what with his bit beast gone and...everything else."

Hiro silently raised the glass of iced tea to his mouth, tactfully ridding himself of the need to respond. He drank for several long seconds, then said, "May be it'll help jog his memory." Tyson suddenly appeared at the doorway, shirtless and glorious, grinning like the devil he was and strutted in, clearly pleased with himself. A dirty Rei walked in, followed by an equally filthy Max - they were soaked in white and brown - carrying the remnants of the frontyard snow on their bodies.

Bruce regarded Hiro in confusion. "I thought they were lost forever."

"He didn't lose the memories of the attack. He simply can't recall them for now, but he will with time." Hiro turned to face his father fully, Bruce leaned against one of the wooden columns that graced the indoors of the dojo at wide intervals. "Dad, don't you remember what the doctor said? Tyson blanked out on his battle with Kieran and the rest of the events of that day because of the shock of pain." Hiro quoted the words of the physician who had tended to his brother. "The memories he lost were not of the day he was hospitalized but some other day's - a much less important day."

"Right" Bruce shifted uncomfortably, distraught at the casual way Hiro spoke of the attack and the words themselves. "Isn't beyblading supposed to be a harmless sport?" He watched Tyson climb up on the couch they had dragged in at the dead of night yesterday and perform a perfect back flip, landing square on his feet, soaking up the attention of the entire hall with a grin. "May be it's a good thing he doesn't remember the pain."

"But he has to. The tournament will have to be stopped. Without his cooperation, nothing will work out. The media is doing their fair share of incrimination but they need Tyson to back up the evidence. Tyson is looking forward to his next match though." Hiro snorted lightly in disgust. "He is supporting the tournament when he is supposed to be leading the condemnation." He shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"So all we can do at the moment is wait," Bruce said thoughtfully.

"Yes" Hiro agreed. "We wait"

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

I needed a shower. No, scratch that. I absolutely, desperately, can't-hold-in-the-pee urgently, required a shower.

I smelled like Black Forest. I had Cherry syrup itching my nose, bits of frosted letters of my name smudged on my eyelashes, whipped cream drying sickeningly sweet on my hair and let's not talk about my pants. Who knew you could fall on a cake in such elaborately clumsy fashion? I was ickier than the most savage, tooth-destroying nougat you could ever imagine. Coming up with a plan that would enable me to bathe without potentially endangering myself and my dignity to the hysterical monsters that surrounded me was going be tough. I began to devise a ploy nonetheless.

Max interrupted me.

"What are you standing there thinking about?" He materialized in front of my face. As a matter of fact, I was frozen in the middle of the dojo resembling a mannequin. A mannequin wearing cake. Brown blotches on jeans had never looked better.

"Nothing" I replied distractedly. How discreetly could I sneak out of here and be back in clean underwear in five? Had I mentioned my increasingly uninhabitable underwear? The discomfort was minimal, bearable, when Max and Rei had first launched me onto the cake, and for the next hour or so, but now it was really starting to make its annoying presence known. It was getting late. Hiro and dad had slunk off to bed a while ago. Grampa wished me at the beginning of the party but he couldn't stay for long - he had tortured his back last night, endeavouring to show off by hauling in a large coffee table - the huge sprawling dark wood one from our house - all by himself to the dojo - he had hit the sack early. Some of the guests had begun to slowly yawn and bid their farewells, I had followed them out to the porch and waved goodnight and goodbye. I had told them I hoped to see them soon; they hoped the same in return.

Max perked up. "Then what are you waiting for, Tyson?" He yanked at my arm, spinning halfway around, "It's time for presents!"

My eyes went wide. Presents! How could I forget? Hell, I lived for presents.

Dad had given me a special rock – he told me it would keep me safe – and Hiro bought me a cell phone.

We had pooled the gifts by the couches set in one corner of the dojo - for maximum floor space (The chairs were placed conveniently around the room as well) - and Rei, Kenny, Daichi, Hilary along with Max's and Rei's respective former teammates huddled around them, waiting for me.

"Chickening out, Granger?" Michael asked.

"Why would I do that?" I sauntered over to the group. "What have you got me?" I countered gamely.

Michael grinned, eyes glinting with mischief. "Stuff of your wildest dreams."

"Only the best for you, Granger." That was Lee.

I dropped down on the cushions, the pile of attractively wrapped goods that held my attention sat a feet from me on the floor. I picked up a cube covered in green and gold and glitter. "I can only wonder whom this is from."

"It's gotta be Emily," Kevin guessed.

"What?"

"Who else could be so cheap?"

"I will have you know that I spent a generous amount on Tyson's gift," Emily told him. "And you should know better than to ridicule someone's thoughtfulness."

"Blah blah blah. Who cares?"

"Your comeback is so childish I hardly think you-"

"Are you guys gonna fight?" Michael sounded tired and wary.

"He started it," Emily huffed.

"No, I didn't."

"And by the way it looks real pretty to me," Emily muttered.

I peeled off the tape holding the wrapper together carefully. What? It was beautiful, I didn't want to damage it by tearing it off with impatience. The cornflower blue of the box came into view and I smiled.

"Did anybody hear?" Hilary spoke in a voice that made it clear she was trying to distract Emily and Kevin. "Oliver and Kieran are apparently a thing now."

"That's news" Emily said amused.

"They're a thing?" Daichi asked puzzled.

A snow globe. May all your dreams come true, the card read. From Tala. Wait a minute, Kieran and Oliver?

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

" You don't get out much, do you?" Gary drawled to Michael.

"Tala gave you a snow globe?" Max held the globe up to light. "Of...the hotel?" His brow furrowed in confusion. It didn't make a lot of sense to me either, but I liked it, no less. "Hey it's still a gift from Tala, right? I didn't expect to receive anything at all from him."

" Yeah, I guess you're right. Open another one," Max said.

" Ming-Ming saw them making out by the pool last Friday," Hilary informed us.

" Making out? You freaks told me Oliver was a dude, not a girl," Daichi was outraged.

" Ostensibly figuratively" Emily remarked, smirking.

"What language is that?" Kevin snapped.

" Kieran's gay?" Michael gaped.

" Well, duh," Gary snorted. " You didn't know?"

" No, of course not!" Michael said. " How was I supposed to know? How does anybody know?"

" It was pretty obvious." Gary reasoned. "He was always like googly eyes with Tyson."

"What! " I shouted, the paper tore in my hands.

"That's true" Max agreed.

"Urgh" These guys were moronic.

" I thought you hated Ming-Ming, " Kenny reminded Hilary.

" I do" Hilary reassured him.

"Oh yeah," Rei spoke. " Now I remember, Brooklyn mentioned it – well, hinted at it – offhandedly, when I spoke to him earlier."

" You talked to Brooklyn? I barely saw him today. They were here and gone like that." Mariah snapped her fingers. Rei looked at her like he just realized whom he had been sitting next to all this while.

I was peeling off a tape when I realized how none of them mentioned the attack - I concentrated on the object in my lap.

"Probably too busy training their assess off to stop for ten minutes and visit a friend," Michael scoffed.

"Is that bitterness I sense in your voice, Mikey? " Emily asked.

"Shut up, Em"

"You've been acting more and more like a bitter old man recently."

"I'm warning you, Emily."

Sneakers from Ming-Ming and an NYU hat from Michael. "Thanks Mike"

He shot me a quick smile.

"You wanna know where he got that hat from, Tyson?" Emily asked.

"Uh.." Why were these two arguing? Did I miss something here?

"'Kay, you know what? I'm gonna tell them myself. I'm done dealing with your stupid threats." Michael announced.

"Threats? " Emily was offended. "Michael, when did I ever threaten you?"

"I'm retiring" Michael told the room.

"Michael-"

"I've had this idea in my head for a long time. Beyblading's a kids' sport and I'm already nineteen. I mean, I may be good at it, but not good enough to make a career out of it. Come to think of it, mine was over two years ago. I gotta start making big decisions if I don't wanna end up on the streets in LA and now sounds about right."

"But you said your dream was to become a champion." The question was in the air before I knew it.

"Champion?" Michael's laugh came out dry. "Tyson, let's face it. As long as you're around, that's never gonna happen and I'm too old to wait around for you to retire or for me to figure out a way to beat your ass. I don't even know why I'm blading anymore – it doesn't feel the way it did once. My style's turned crappy and this tournament was enough to show it's way past the point I pulled the plug on competitive blading and I'm not smart like Emily for me to hope Judy would hire my sorry ass either."

There was a moment in which nobody spoke and Emily rolled her eyes. Retirement. The thought never occurred to me once. I simply assumed I'd play forever. All I'd ever worried about was running out of manoeuvres to beat my opponents, never age. Michael was right, beyblading was a children's sport, you couldn't play forever. My chest sank, a distinct fog of discomfort. Jeez, why didn't I consider the fact that I'd have to put my launcher away one day? There went my party mood. Man, reality sucked sometimes.

My tongue felt oddly heavy, I chose not to engage in the conversation that ensued. Michael was one of the best bladers I ever played against. The news of his retirement didn't sit well with me - I believed he had more to offer to the game and longed to face him in the arena again. Lee and Gary had got me Chinese treats along with my usual favourites. "Uh...sorry, man," Lee cleared his throat. "We were in a bit of a tight spot, it was all last minute."

"That's okay. These are great." I ate one. "I'm loving 'em. Thank you."

"So, what's your plan?" Max was curious.

"Michael's a college student now," Emily told him.

"I'm starting this fall at NYU." Michael shrugged. "Dad's playing puppeteer again."

"And hence the cap" Emily explained to me.

"Good for you." I insisted, "No, Michael, it is kind of a big bummer that you're giving up pro blading, but NYU would definitely be good for you and I appreciate the gift, _really._ "

"Thanks, I guess." Michael seemed unconvinced.

" Hey, Tyson." It was Daichi.

"What?" He frowned at me, squished between Rei and the arm of the sofa.

"Why don't ya take a look at what I have waiting for you in a box?"

" Okay" I dug through the pile searching for his. "Which one's yours?"

"Outta my way" Daichi swam through the gifts and popped out with a "Got it!" He shoved it into my chest. "Here, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas?" I took it from him.

"Yeah, it's your birthday gift as well as your Christmas present. What? Were you expecting another present from me next month, greedy?"

"No. I wasn't. You're very kind."

"Yeah well, this is all you're getting for Christmas. Nothing for you next month. Me and Santa are putting _you_ on a timeout. What? Why are you gawking at me all ugly-like?"

I was gaping at him, but it wasn't because he'd just deprived me of Christmas blessings – he'd carved out me and Dragoon. A wooden figurine of us frozen in the middle of battle. "This looks exactly like us." I grinned at him, happier than I'd been all day. "And here I thought you didn't love me." I wrestled him into a hug.

"You're an embarrassment, Tyson."

"Thank you, Tarzan." I let him go. He backed away from me like he'd catch my disease if he strayed too close and gave an exaggerated shudder.

I shook my head at him, laughing, then dropped my gaze to trace the carefully crafted lines. The wooden edges of my jaw were smooth. I ran my thumb along it repeatedly. Dragoon surrounded my frame, looming poised, ready to attack, fierce as always. Daichi must have spent hours levelling out the surfaces.

"Can I see it, Ty?" Max gently lifted the art from my hand to examine it.

"What's that?" Rei inquired.

"None of your damn business." Daichi warned.

"Wow, this is..." Max spoke in awe. "Just...wow, Daichi."

Despite the brat doing his best to block Rei, he still managed to grab the gift from Max and exclaim: "Artiste extraordinaire", appraising the statuette in one hand while squashing Daichi's head against the armrest with the other.

"Get off of me, jerk!" Daichi struggled to free himself.

The itch woke up and I scratched the middle of my chest like a caveman. I couldn't stop - when I did the prickling sensation resumed and my nails found their target once again. I was slowly beginning to lose all sense of manner and etiquette and scratch like it was the end of the world when I made my decision: Not a minute more. I was fucking out of here.

I stood up abruptly, startling everyone. "Um...yeah, I gotta go to the bathroom." Who would dare to stop me? "Be right back."

I was making a beeline for the door when Kenny halted my progress. "What now?" I ground out.

"I'm really sorry, Tyson." He didn't seem apologetic at all. "But I've waited long enough." Suddenly, he appeared to be in a rush more than myself. "I can't wait anymore. Please, open my present before you go, Tyson. Please. It'll only take a second."

I couldn't say that he didn't catch me off guard, the guy was literally begging. "Okay, okay, which one is it?" I spun in an instantaneous desire to find it.

"Here, here, here" Kenny pushed a black shoe box into my arms and I stumbled a little. "I didn't have the time to wrap it or shop for a proper gift box," he denoted frantically, nervousness radiating off him in waves. "But – I really hope you like it. Tyson?"

I was paralyzed. I didn't know how to respond to him. How do you thank someone who worked his ass off for eight months to get you the perfect birthday present? Sure, it wasn't all for me and he might not have intended it to be a gift when he'd first begun the project, but... _But_. The six identical prints of Dragoon's face snarling up at me from half a dozen, thin-as-a-sheet-of-paper silver curling edges tipped with electric blue, snuggled in black padding alongside a gleaming launcher, left me speechless and a lot breathless – forcing coherent thought from my mind. I was a mess of emotions and that threw me into a dilemma. Should I laugh? Cry? I found myself overwhelmed for the third time that day.

"Kenny..." I raised my gaze to stare at him, dazed. He appeared expectant and whatever he saw on my profile must have pleased him because he smiled. "Happy Birthday, Tyson."

That did it. I teared up. Scooping him into a hug while gripping the shoe box in one hand, I embraced him with all my might. Kenny laughed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"You deserve it," Kenny reassured me.

I set him down on his feet. "But you said earlier that my blade wasn't ready yet."

"It wasn't ready then, but now it is," he replied, voice tinged with happiness, eyes alight.

"When did you put it together? You—" Kenny was here the whole time, he never went missing. In fact, Kenny had been with me the entire length of the day. When did he finalize my bey? Where had he been hiding it all this while? I was baffled. "Kenny, you were always—"

He shook his head. "I'll explain everything later." Kenny was practically bursting with energy, he grabbed my arms. "Give it a go already!" He rocked me into motion.

I felt dizzy with excitement, my heart was in my throat. Chest singing, stomach clenching, I could feel it all the way to back of my neck, in the muscles of my shoulders as I palmed the bey. It was such a beauty. The base was definitely coated with some lubricant, it shined in the light like clear water reflected sunlight. I brushed my thumb along the finish. Super slick, but no residue on my finger. Well...

The beyblade was all sharp angles, but where it was blunt, the surface was marked to match the dimples on a golf ball. The launcher was gleaming silver and cool in my grasp. I locked the blade in and glanced at the Chief. He nodded in approval.

I ripped the bey free and the huge table full of goodies, ten feet ahead of us, toppled sideways and crashed loudly to the ground. We all jumped.

"Yes!" Kenny applauded hysterically.

The group lounging on the couches, who had been deep in conversation, was now standing at full attention.

"What the hell just happened?" Rei asked in bewilderment. "What are you guys doing?"

I wasn't listening to him. My focus was elsewhere - on the blade digging its way around the table.

"What's that noise?" Hilary's voice had that high-pitched quality which indicated that she was pissed.

"It's coming from the direction of the table." Lee observed helpfully.

Splinters of wood sprayed across the floor as the blade slowly but determinedly clawed a path across the length of the table.

"Look at him go!" Kenny squealed, still clapping.

"Kenny, what is going on?" Rei stepped toward us, the others were either curiously walking towards the table or stunned frozen on their feet.

The bey emerged with a roar and immediately sped straight for the opposite wall. Once it reached the wall, it climbed up the wood without hesitation.

"Is that speed of light?" I asked the Chief stupefied.

"Nope" Kenny assured me happily. "You need your bit beast for that."

I yelped when the blade slammed into my boot. It was trying to eat my shoe but the rubber sole slowed it down considerably. My fist closed around it and the blade stopped spinning. "Feisty little monster" I chuckled.

"Your blade did that?" Emily gasped, mouth agape.

"Wait, you got a new beyblade?" Michael asked.

"Where'd you get it from?" That was Kevin.

My friends surrounded me with questions and my reply to most of them was "I don't know", so Kenny explained and I guessed it must have bored them because they were soon urging me to demonstrate again.

"Come on, Tyson!" Max encouraged.

We watched in fascination as my new beyblade shot out from the launcher and ran along the dojo walls and doors in loops, multiple times, at a speed the Chief claimed was "faster than any blade I ever knew".

"It's built for speed," Kenny told me

"It's amazing" I commented and everyone agreed. Its speed was phenomenal – it made the roughest plane seem smooth as a mirror greased with oil.

"Unbelievable" Mariah exclaimed, eyes wide with wonder.

The bey was flying across the doors when they slid open. We watched in doubled amazement as Kai reared back a split second before the blade could cut his nose in half. It glided past Kai harmlessly and he growled, "What the fuck was that?"

"Jeeesus" Michael swore.

"Jesus?" Kai lifted a condescending eyebrow. "Really?"

Mariah had screamed, Rei squeezed her shoulder to calm her down. "That was too close," Mariah whispered through the fingers covering her mouth.

"Well, now we're even." Kai pinned me with a glare.

"That, my friend," I offered him a smile, the beyblade circled back and I picked it up from the floor, "Was Dragoon Vortex" I held it up for him to ogle.

Kai stared for a fraction, then scanned the rest of the room and its inhabitants. I guessed he either didn't care enough to inquire about the guests or he knew why they were here from his lack of response.

"That's what you're calling it?" the Chief asked me.

"Yep"

"Couldn't think of a better name?" Kai mocked from the doorway, winter night his backdrop.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" I retorted, then dragged my nails along an itchy spot on my arm.

"I want to talk to you" Kai slipped a hand into his pant-pocket, nudging the jacket he wore out of the way.

"Nice tux" I ignored his "request". What had he been up to? Dozing at another one of Voltaire's parties dressed to kill?

"Now" Kai prodded.

"I have guests, dude." I found itchy spot number twenty-three. "In case you haven't noticed." I gestured to the party goers who were giving Kai the cold shoulder - idly chatting about Ming-Ming's upcoming album - with my launcher, relieving the elbow gripping the launcher with the hand in possession of the bey.

"Five minutes" Kai said impatiently. I briefly wondered why he needed me so "desperately".

And then a thought occurred. Five minutes! He wanted to talk and I wanted to shower – this was the opportunity I'd been waiting for! "Fine" I strode up to him. "I was gonna excuse myself to take a shower anyway."

Kai discreetly sniffed beside me as I yelled for Kenny.

"It's okay, Tyson! You can go pee! I can do crowd control!" the Chief shouted from the corner Max and Rei had drove him into – probably seeking info on Dragoon Vortex.

"Hey! _Close the door, freaks!_ " Daichi bellowed. "I'm freezing into a—"

I shut the door on him, the unexpected cold made me inhale sharply.

"Don't you want a coat?" Kai's husky voice spoke from right behind me. Oh, so that's why I wasn't an icicle yet.

I pivoted on my heel. "No, I'm in endurance training," I told him nonchalantly.

Kai waited. The winter chill crept so deep into my bones it hurt painfully. My teeth chattered.

 _"I mean fucking run!"_

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Tyson bought a new bed. I wondered what misfortune must have struck the other one for him to have been forced into replacing it. The new bed was queen-size and much more hospitable than the last.

Tyson had been in the bathroom for a while. I scooted higher up on the mattress and plucked a pillow. It was devoid of his scent – the linen had not been slept in yet.

Tyson entered, hair damp, a towel wrapped around his hips. His gaze ran along my form sprawling on his throne in a dubious and slightly confused once-over, then he spoke, "Shoes off the bed, Kai." I was welcome. Tyson walked over to the closet and threw it open.

I had one foot propped up on the frame and the other dangling over the edge. Pushing myself up, I undid the laces of the left boot peering at Tyson adjusting the hem of the blue, long-sleeved T-shirt he had chosen for the night.

"You're not going back to the party, are you? It's already past ten-thirty."

Tyson had on a pair of light green shorts and his hair tied away from his face by the time he replied crossly, "Do I look like I'm going back to a party?"

"Why the anger?" I let my head drop on the mattress. "Dragoon not back yet?"

The sound of packets crinkling was akin to "coming home" to me. Tyson evaded. "Most of the guests have already left and the others would leave soon. The guys can keep them company till then." Tyson dumped scores of chocolates on the blanket. "Party's over for me."

"I think the party just got started," I remarked, eyeing him empty another packet labelled "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans" beside me.

"Why are you so comfortable on my bed?" Tyson sat down near his treasure, munching on one of them.

I turned to face him, breathing in soap and cocoa. "May be this is where I want to be."

He snorted a laugh. "Don't flirt with me, Kai." The pink of his lips glistened when he licked them. "You're not cute."

"Who's flirting?" I mirrored his posture: one ankle drawn in, the other hanging over the side, near the floor. "I'm speaking the truth. I wanted to kiss you and now I'm here."

Despite the blush on his cheeks, Tyson challenged, "So, you're not here to talk. You lied again," popping a round-shaped treat into his mouth.

"I never lied to you, Tyson." He had an assortment of confectionery pooled between his legs. "I came because I required your opinion on a...certain subject as well."

"A five-minute business?" Tyson sucked in a finger, one eyebrow cocked.

I studied the wrinkles on my pant leg, which were not many, to distract myself. "Why don't you ask me where I've been?"

"You would never tell me," Tyson said, mimicking a know-it-all.

The fabric evened out under my thumb. Raising my gaze, I was greeted with a very pleasing image of Tyson following it with his eyes. I spoke to hide the smirk, "I've been with my grandfather."

"Why?" He jumped up to spit the half-chewed foreign treat into the bin and wiped a tissue over his face. I hadn't known he hated Voltaire with such passion. "What does he want now?" He pulled a face. "Blearchh, that was _gross_."

"Voltaire would like me to take over the family business when he dies." I refrained from telling him that I had accepted the proposal for a reason I wasn't fully convinced of.

"Oh" Tyson flopped down on the blankets and the candy - he played with one that landed on his calf. "That'd be some responsibility. "

Obviously he had more to say on the topic, but he chewed on his lip silently. Finally, he met my gaze. "Should be cake for you."

Not exactly what I had been expecting, but if he was unwilling to share more of his thoughts on that particular subject right now, I wasn't keen on pushing him. I decided on the colour of his mouth instead.

Punch

Soft, bowed punch: The reason why sleep was a distant dream at night lately. Black lashes shielded his eyes from me and the smallness of his nose beckoned me forward. Tyson's chin jerked up when my knee brushed his.

"Come any closer and I'm kicking you out."

"What if I have presents for you?" I teased. Gifts were Tyson's kryptonite and the idea of receiving them from me appealed to him a great deal, but the real clincher was the fact that I had remembered his birthday and I could swear I saw the walls he had put up to keep me away crumble to dust.

"You don't have any presents for me. You're lying!" Tyson shoved at my chest and I caught his cheeks in my hands.

"What did I say?" I drank the punch. Tyson kicked and my knee gave way - I fell on top of him.

"Are you kidding me?"

He could've thrown me off of him if he truly despised kissing me, but all Tyson did was make half-assed attempts at pushing me off and they helped in removing my jacket more than breaking the kiss.

"Fine." Tyson gave in. "Where are they?"

I tasted every flavour of sugary syrupiness and they evoked a sudden, demanding impulse to settle all unpleasant conflicts with Tyson. "Answers"

"What?"

"Ask me anything and I will answer."

 **~You have until twelve~**

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Kai's kiss was soft. This was so unlike him. Where his hands were rough once, they were gentle and cautious. Where he'd once rubbed selfishly against me, he now hovered patiently. When he'd once bitten and tortured, he now sipped and caressed carefully. His hands were slow and delightfully playful. He was smiling.

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

I drew back to admire his features. His eyes remained closed for a second, lids resting peacefully, creamy bronze dipping into curved black lines of long, dark lashes. They lifted with a sigh and pretty brown eyes gazed up at me.

The moment was so happy, I feared the arrival of the next second. I wanted to stop time so that this could last forever. The nagging sensation of inevitable loss jabbed again and I kissed Tyson before it had a chance to manifest itself.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Kai was stripping for me. The black jacket hit the floor with a soft thud. The thin fabric of his slacks stretching deliciously over his thighs as he straddled me. Twinkling purple orbs and flashes of pale skin beneath the buttons coming undone. A milky round shoulder shrugging out of a shirt. Corded muscles and taut yet tender skin...Thoughts scrambling...

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Laughter muffled by a T-shirt. Tan chest quaking in joy, lean muscles shifting and tightening as Tyson fought a friendly battle with his clothes.

"Help me, Kai!" Tyson sought for me. "The sleeve's stuck!" Another amused giggle.

I sat up and slid my hands up his flank in a slow ascend. Tyson groaned. "Kai!"

Giving a snort, I tugged the clothing article right off of him. Tyson came into view, eyes bright and hair tousled. "Thanks" He scooted closer and blood flowed in the opposite direction of my brain.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Calloused fingers brushing over my hips, curling into the waistband of my shorts, easing them down. I tickled his spine, traced the valley between the broad planes of his back, loving the texture of his skin there – soft, kissable. I moved.

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Fingers in my hair. Whose? I didn't know. The pair of supple lips descending down my spine was enough to drive my name from memory. Sounds that were foreign to my ears left my throat as a tongue came into play. Self-restraint reduced to a mere word in my head and I flipped us over.

* * *

Tawny limbs tangled in bedding. The elegant lines of Tyson's lithe body moving in a seductive dance. His torso curved, a perfect low arch – rising from groin and falling to chin. I snatched the pillow away from his face. He was flushed pink, one arm reaching absently for the cover. Beautiful. I brought him to the brink and pressed till he bloomed.

Tyson uttered a choking sound and I watched the pleasure paint a picture for me to treasure. I had worried I wouldn't get a chance to see it for a second time and the relief his gratification brought me was shocking.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

It lasted a while. The first thing I noticed afterwards was the ceiling and the small imperfections it flaunted, the second was the musky scent in my nostrils, and the third, the one that really surprised me was the coolness of the air above my body. If it hadn't hit me before, it hit me now – the awkwardness of being naked. What the hell had I been thinking? The heady rush that came along with touching Kai had knocked sense and awareness from my mind, but I couldn't ignore it anymore. It seemed like every inch of space in the room and what it held was making itself known. My senses felt exaggerated.

My scent, the boom of a distant stereo (what the hell were those guys doing?), the thudding of my heart, the sound of my breath, the chill of drying sweat, wetness and the warmth of a palm lying upon it. Wait, what?

I looked down at myself in alarm and sure enough, there was a pale hand on my upper thigh, resting as if it belonged there. Really, Kai?

His name brought nervousness and tiny goosebumps broke out all over my body. I knew I had to acknowledge the boy – the naked boy – sitting quiet by my side. It would have been more comfortable if he was saying something or making some kind of noise. I mean, why the hell was he so silent? Was the guy not breathing?

I was _shy_ to glance up at him. What was he thinking? If it was about me, then what about me? Did he not— A bunch of new questions had me squirming.

Lost in my head, I didn't realize it when Kai removed his hand or sense him move till he was balancing himself above me. And then I had to look at him.

Purple eyes were sad.

Nervousness turned into an insignificant knot in my gut - the smell of him powerful enough to dominate mine - I overlooked the breadth of his shoulders, the tender white skin of his throat – so pale at the base it bordered on translucent.

Kai pushed his nose into mine, almost insistently. There was something he wanted to say, but couldn't.

"Kai?"

He dragged his lips from the top of my forehead to the trough between my collarbones.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Words meant the world to Tyson Granger, but my trap snapped shut when emotions flowed too strong. In an effort to tamp them down, I forced my mind into a blank slate, but Tyson had a right to know. I owed it to him.

The words simply wouldn't come.

Humanity never loathed anything the way I loathed myself.

* * *

 **TYSON'S POV:**

Kai sighed, lips firm against my brow. I wrapped my arms around his lower back and urged him closer. He was giving me that sad look again, like he was disappointed with himself. I thought hard about what to say to make him feel better.

Kai propped himself upon his elbows and opened his mouth determinedly. I waited in expectation but all that came out was a sigh sounding like my name. He dropped his gaze ashamed, so I lifted his chin and told him how I felt about him.

"Kai, I love you."

Kai's lips parted in surprise and then he was kissing me. I couldn't help but smile at the gentleness of it.

He'd been so _careful_ \- attentive- tonight, it'd prompted me to take a second look at the person I was with.

Kai placed a kiss on my mouth like one might on a sleeping newborn baby – tentatively. Tension strained in his shoulders, sweat dotted his upper lip. He pressed another one of those baby kisses and I closed my eyes. An array of them later I understood he meant something by them. They were talking and I heard the words clearly.

I'm sorry

* * *

A/N: I hope that wasn't too sappy. Anyways, there's a long way to go and I'm doing my best to get the chapters out on time.

Thanks for reviewing! It means so much ^^ You're all so lovely.


	39. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 37**

There are three things all wise men fear:

the sea in storm,

a night with no moon,

and the anger of a gentle man.

 **Patrick Rothfuss**

 **NORMAL POV**

Focus, Tyson told himself. Think about Dragoon.

Last night's snow had melted into the ground, wet and shiny. Thick clouds veiled the lazy white sky, turning the river a near placid stretch of blueish gray gurgling quietly out from under the bridge. The weather was cold but not cool enough to bother Tyson into bringing an extra jacket along. Besides, the chill that hugged his bare forearms and face added to the nervous excitement that Tyson loved coursing through his body.

Nine in the morning carried the dewy freshness of dawn. Although, it was the perfect day to snuggle deep into the covers and snooze till noon, Tyson was far from the mood to sleep in. Dragoon Vortex dug into his gloved palm, ready for action, adrenaline and something more. Today was the day of Dragoon's return.

Sucking in a gasp of winter air, Tyson hooked two fingers through the T-shaped handle of the launcher and drew his arm back in one swift motion, letting go of the handle supported by a string when the blade jumped free. The Chief had replaced the ripcord launcher with a string operated one to enhance the performance of the beyblade. The string attached to the metallic-red handle was placed on a gear that worked together with a smaller gear in order to retract and allow use.

A blur, the colour of lightning, touched the espresso brown ground and Tyson frowned hard. Dragoon, where are you? "Okay" He licked his lips and closed his eyes.  
Bright glowing eyes, arched blue neck, sharp clawed limbs, spiked back and tail, friend and partner, spirit of wind, fierce and fearless... strong muscled chest, intense purple gaze.

 _"What are you always thinking about?"_

 _A quirk of his mouth, as if he knew of a secret Tyson didn't and was enjoying the irritation it brought the Granger._

 _"You have to tell me, Kai. You gave me your word."_

 _"Okay" His eyes glittered with mischief. "You"_

 _"Me?" Tyson cocked his eyebrows. "What about me?"_

 _"How to beat you in a finale fair and square, once and for all."_

 _"Is that_ all _you ever think about?" Tyson was awed as much as he was proud._

 _Kai paused, considering Tyson for a moment, then shrugged. "Yeah" Kai said it simply. In a voice flat with matter-of-fact conviction. As if what he was saying didn't bother him. As if it wasn't the answer to something the other boy had spent countless hours obsessing over._

Tyson's eyes flew open. Shit. Vortex had collided with a stone, causing it to change direction and head for the water.

Not again. Tyson swore, breaking into a run. Electric blue glow, the colour of electricity, streaked across solid earth in a fluid clean line. A stroke of an artist's brush dipped in ionized Argon. He managed to dive and block its path with an arm braced along the edge of the river and sighed in relief when the blade was secure in his grasp. A dull ache throbbed in the middle of his palm where the bey had struck.

Walking back to the patch of ground he'd positioned himself at earlier, Tyson gave it another go. Kenny's words echoed in his mind as he watched the six elaborately designed Dragoons engraved on the blade spin into bright white obscurity. Best possible weight distribution for maximum balance, indentations on blunt surfaces for minimum air resistance, approximately zero friction on smooth surfaces, speed of light, rest mass, relativistic mass, relativity, _mass is energy_.

"Fucking genius" A low voice spoke behind him and Tyson started. He turned to look at Kai, the back of his arm met the warm fabric of a parka and he stopped. Kai tracked the progress of the blade along the damp riverbank. "He's screwed in the head but he's a fucking genius."

"Hey," Tyson smiled at him, some of the tension lifting from his shoulders. "Chief's got a blade for you too, you know." Kai watched his face for a moment, expression blank. "I don't need one," he said finally.

" _Okay_..." Tyson said unsure, eyeing Kai shed the jacket he wore on the grass.

 _"So you're not attracted to me at all? I mean, then why the heck are you kissing me?" Tyson stumbled over his sentences. "This is- What the hell are you doing right now?"_

 _"You ask too many useless questions, Granger." Kai captured his lips in another kiss and Tyson growled. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want you at all."_

 _"Argh, you suck."_

 _Kai chuckled, young and seventeen. His gaze locked on Tyson, solemn all at once. "You make my blood boil."_

 _"You hate me?" He was perplexed._

 _"Mhm" Kai studied Tyson carefully as he said it. Tyson felt something dip in his chest and he frowned, annoyed with himself._

 _"Why?"_

 _"You're a pest" Kai spat. "You're what I don't want in my life." He reached a hand forward and gently pushed at Tyson's nose with a finger. Tyson swatted it away, anger slowly building. He'd suspected Kai was pulling his leg, trying to get him mad and then laugh at his gullibility, but Kai's tone suggested otherwise._

 _"There are moments," Kai continued quietly, dragging the back of his hand along Tyson's leg. "When I yearn for nothing more than to rip you apart limb from limb-"_

 _Tyson tore himself away from the bed, eyes flashing, chest heaving. Kai grabbed for him while he was still within reach and tugged him roughly forward. "And then there are moments..."_

 _Tyson aimed a punch, Kai caught his fist and twisted it downward. In the brief moment of pain that distracted Tyson, Kai pulled him down to the mattress and trapped him with his entire body. "...When I want nothing more than to be able to do_ this _." He kissed him._

 _"Get off of me," Tyson gasped, shoving at Kai. He found he was pinned efficiently against the bed and his anger magnified._

 _"And then I realize," Kai was slightly out of breath from holding Tyson down. "That was all I ever wanted to do in the first place and I didn't recognize it for what it was sooner because the very thought was fucking terrifying."_

 _Tyson appeared to be at a loss and Kai kissed him while he still had the chance and didn't stop till the shaking in Tyson's arms ceased, till the fight eased out of him, till he was returning the affection with just as much fervour._

"Super blade is going to drown." Kai's bored announcement snapped Tyson out of his reverie.

"What?" He glanced at Kai, then followed his gaze to the top racing for the river once again. "Oh no, Dragoon!" Tyson chased after it. Kai observed the scene unfolding before his eyes in amusement, tightening the lock of his arms crossed on his chest against the cold.

* * *

Hilary trudged into the kitchen, pale and groggy. Her hair hung about her face slightly unkempt, brown eyes wide and bare with subtle bags under them, lips the lightest shade of pastel cream. She made her way to the coffee maker and turned it on, leaning against the counter.

"Crazy party, huh?" Hiro spoke, startling Hilary. He sat at the table, toying with his phone, a mug by his side.

"Oh" Hilary sighed in relief, visibly unsettled. "Um yeah" Her voice came out weak and high-pitched, she cleared her throat, attempting to gather herself. "I...didn't see you there."

A smile ghosted across Hiro's face, he stared for a brief calculating, uncomfortable second, then glanced down at his phone when it pinged. His mouth formed a thin line while he read what was on the screen.

Hilary drummed her fingers on the countertop, silently telling the coffee maker to hurry up. The house was half-dead. Not a soul stirred except for the two in the kitchen. Every fizz and pop the machine made, every draw of breath, every chime from the phone was overly loud and exaggerated the silence.

She contemplated the branches of the tree outside the window, stripped and lifeless. She wasn't hungry. The thought of food churned her stomach. She'd better go home soon and change. A hot shower would be nice to wake her rather drowsy cells. Her coffee was ready at last and she brought it with her, pulling out the chair opposite Hiro. He had his phone pressed to one ear, head bowed, pinching the bridge of his nose with a hand.

" _Why the fuck_ are you not answering my _calls_?" Hiro said roughly into the phone in a controlled voice. Hilary sipped her drink, burning her tongue a little, to divert her attention and not eavesdrop, peering at Hiro from under her lashes. He appeared to be struggling to keep himself calm. Taking in a long breath, he said, "Call me when you get this," and dropped his mobile on the wood with a thump.

Hilary debated whether or not to inquire whatever the hell that was about, puckering her lips and fingering the mug. The curious part of her won out and she asked hesitantly, "Trouble at the office?"

Hiro seemed as if he had forgotten about her presence and was only now aware that she'd been watching him. He shook his head in a dismissive gesture. "No...it's just," he grimaced almost imperceptibly, "Brooklyn".

"Huh" Hilary said thoughtfully. "I was wondering why they left so quickly last night." She surveyed Hiro hoping to find an explanation in his features. "Did something turn up?" She asked when he didn't respond right away.

Hiro's gaze was strangely criticising and distant to a very small degree. His fingers found the cell once more and resumed making the gadget perform cartwheels. "I don't know" he stated with an odd edge to his tone. He sat back in his chair with an aggravated and surprisingly mocking sigh. "That's why I've been trying to call him."

Ryuu shuffled in with a racket. "...The dojo's a wreck! Kids's trashed the place so bad dossers won't stray in there for a night..." He put a glass under the tap and swallowed a drink.

"How's the back?" Hiro asked, concern cloaked by a sneer.

Hilary brightened at his arrival. "Good morning, Mr. Granger."

"Good mornin', Billy!" Ryuu nodded cheerily at her, then addressed Hiro. "Back's so straight, acrobats ain't got nothin' on me!" He started switching on lights, opening cabinets and swinging pots and pans. In under a minute, he had water going at the stove, vegetables chopped and noodles in line to be cooked.

"Winter's no time to be foolin' around, ya either got a full belly ready to pop or nothin'" he declared proudly. "Where's ma son? Those boys still in bed?"

"Everyone's sleeping, grandpa. Tyson was up nice and early, though." Hiro checked his messages. Nothing. "Which is weird," he noted mostly to himself, sounding far away, mind on a matter completely different from the one he was currently discussing.

The water came to boil and Ryuu added noodles and vegetables to the pot. He began humming a tune, which soon grew into a full blown song that he sang at the top of his lungs.

Hilary finished the last of the contents of her mug and got up to rinse it at the sink. "Why do you call me 'Billy'?" she asked the oldest Granger, tap running.

Ryuu didn't hear her atop the singing and she had to repeat the question. He answered her and Hilary burst into a fit of giggles, but Hiro was oblivious to the joke. His phone rang and he snagged it up to glance at the caller. Brooklyn.

* * *

"You want to come down here and help me, Kai?" Tyson panted. "Or are you just going to stand there and stare all day?"

Kai rolled his eyes and leaped down the stairs made of stone, landing a feet from Tyson and using the momentum from the jump to close the distance between them. "I'm not staring," he said, touching their foreheads together.

"Like hell you're not." Tyson stepped back. "You've been ogling me since you got here."

"You give yourself way too much credit, Granger." Kai flicked Tyson's hair from his face.

"Try and keep your hands off me, will ya?" The Champ moved further away. "I'm trying to concentrate here." He tossed his blade into the air with a flourish and caught it, gaze intent on Kai. "Got a bit beast to find."

"He wouldn't have ran away if you'd been alert in the first place," Kai retorted, too wrapped up in the heat of the moment, too eager to come out on top as usual to remember where they stood now.

 _Fingers entwined, fitting into each other's gaps perfectly. Tears pooled, enriching the depth of irises the shade of sepia. "I'm sorry," Tyson whispered. "I didn't know, Kai."_

 _"It's okay," Kai assured him. "It was a long time ago. I barely remember it."_

 _The faint yellow light of the lamp toned down the intensity of some features and exaggerated others'. Tyson's eyes glittered in the glow and the unadultered sorrow on his face made Kai's chest ache. "They were your family."_

 _Unable to meet his gaze, its naked sincerity. Unable to smother the heightening stinging behind his own, Kai's gaze dipped. Tyson threw his arms around him, sobbing into his neck, soaking the thin fabric of his shirt. He pressed wet kisses all over the side of Kai's cheek and ear. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Images of dead family members swam behind Kai's lids and they faded with each warm caress. "Tyson"_

 _"Hmm?" A quivering, reassuring smile._

 _"I never meant to hurt you"_

 _Comforting palms withdrew from his skin. Tyson shifted onto his haunches and questioned Kai with his eyes._

 _"That whole thing with Tala..." Kai said everything he'd been holding back for days and months and Tyson listened, patiently._

"Ran away?" Tyson gave a short laugh. "What do you mean _ran away_?"

"Just teasing" Kai waved it off, reaching for Tyson's hand. The Champ was dubious, backing away.

"That's not a good way to tease someone." The edges of Tyson's mouth were set in hard lines, indicating that he was not very thrilled to be with the other boy right then. A "sorry" might have easily fixed the situation, but pride wouldn't allow Kai, he sought to kiss it away instead, aiming to take hold of Tyson's waist.

His attempt was dodged. "What did I tell you about keeping your hands off of me?"

The sky gave a shudder and the clouds parted, thinning, unravelling. Warm sunlight spilled through milky grey how water sinks into cotton. A thunder rolled above the two bladers and rain fell from the canopy overhead.

Silly irritation rose within Kai and he dove for Tyson again, who shoved in return. Hard. Kai's foot tripped over an awkwardly upturned stone, the wet earth gave way under him. Kai crashed stunned to his butt.

"Shit" Laughter bubbled up Tyson's chest at the sight of Kai flat on his ass.

"You better run" Kai warned him and Tyson did just that.

"Fuck!" Tyson laughed, feet slapping the ground, head thrown back in glee. Kai wasted no time, chasing after him with all his might. The rain came fluttering down on them, pattering softly. Rays of fairest gold filtered through the thick dark awning in seraphic beams on the river, fondling the plummeting water droplets, making them shimmer and twinkle.

Their breaths puffed out quicker, their feet sprinting faster, flashing now. Tyson came to a sudden halt at the bridge column blocking his path and he turned to bolt up the grassy slope. Kai caught up to him in the mere seconds Tyson's stillness offered him and lunged. They collided and collapsed, kissing before they hit solid ground.

"It can't be all that fast if you're able to beat it in a race," Kai observed intelligently against Tyson's lips, done punishing.

"What the hell are you on about now?"

"Super blade, Tyson. Dragoon Vortex."

"Huh?" Tyson pushed him away, gathering air into his lungs. He thought about Kai's remark, idly staring at the arch of colours rising from the water. "This is rough terrain, Mr. Hiwatari. It is illogical to expect a beyblade to hit top speeds on such uneven ground and besides, I don't have Dragoon yet." His mind registered what he was seeing and Tyson exclaimed, "It's a rainbow! Look, Kai! It's a freaking rainbow!"

"It's global warming."

* * *

Kieran gently eased himself out of Oliver's arms. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he rearranged the blankets around the sleeping boy. He slept soundlessly, peaceful and satisfied. Kieran read the lines of his face. It was crystal clear that the French millionaire's son knew nothing of his father's dirty secrets. Secrets that had the power to ruin the man if the world ever caught wind of them. Secrets Kieran would tell King about.

He wasn't proud of his actions at the moment, he didn't approve of them. But his benefactor had asked and there was no question as to whether or not he would deliver. He would deliver. King was a good man. Just to be safe, he had said. It's good to have leverage when you're making deals with powerful men. He would never use them against Polanski, if truth be told.

Polanski was the CEO of a French telecommunications company. He was mostly a legal man, well-educated, but his road to success hadn't been all fair winds and following seas. Their family had a VPN and all Kieran had to do was find a way to grab hold of Oliver's personal laptop, connect to the public internet through an ISP, initiate a VPN connection with the home VPN server using the client software and bam, he was in. King's overly paid IT professionals could worry about the encryption, his job was done, he had the data required.

It's for the safety of a business deal, Kieran told himself as he tapped 'send'. No real harm.

* * *

Tyson shot Kai the finger.

"I'm just saying."

"Well, stop saying." Tyson stretched out on the grass. "I don't want to hear it, Kai."

"You're being childish," Kai chided. "How are you going to beat Ming-Ming without a bit beast when you can't even blade outside a textbook beydish?"

"I can blade" Tyson defended himself, sounding unnaturally hollow. He sucked on his front teeth, gaze focused on the waning sunny circle on the surface of the water. "I didn't always have a bit beast, you know."

"You can," Kai agreed, winding a strand of Tyson's hair round his finger. "But in straight lines on even ground. It'll be too easy to beat you in a real battle."

"I can hold against Ming, Kai." Tyson said it slowly, stressing each word.

"You're underestimating her," Kai admonished him calmly.

"I'm not underestimating her!" Tyson flailed his arms, climbing to his feet. "You're underestimating _me_!"

"I've watched you trying to blade the whole morning and I'm only telling you what I think of your current performance." Kai stood up too. "Stop getting angry." He cupped the back of Tyson's neck, rubbing a thumb under his ear.

The Champ scrutinized him through his lashes. "You're suspiciously affectionate again."

Kai was minutely offended, snatching his arm away. " _Tyson_ ", he cautioned.

The Granger sobered up, anger doused. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He tugged Kai into a kiss. "But I could get better." Another searing kiss. "Won't you help me get better?" He widened his eyes at Kai. "How many days have I got?"

Warm and half compelled, half under a spell, Kai answered. "Two"

Tyson paled, clutching the Hiwatari's collar. "Seriously?" He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "That won't do."

"Exactly"

"What the hell am I going to do?" The sky closed up and everything was dull and grey all of a sudden. He may have been the world champion, but he was no magician. No one could learn to master a blade without a bit beast in two days.

Kai weighed his options, then decided to just throw it out there. "You could listen to Hiro and make him happy."

Tyson laughed sarcastically, dismissing the idea before it completely registered in his mind. "Yeah, right. He wants me to withdraw from the tournament. No way in fucking hell."

"Why not?" Kai frowned, intrigued by Tyson's absolute aversion to the matter.

"Why not?" Tyson cocked an eyebrow, like he couldn't believe Kai accepted the thought even to the smallest extent. He rolled his eyes when Kai stuck to his question. "If I withdraw, Kai, it'll be like running away. The whole world would think I was scared by a tiny loss, the first real threat to my title and taking the easy way out. Hiding home with an excuse of _PTSD_. No, Kai. _No_."

"Don't you want to put a stop to the tournament?" Kai asked, genuinely surprised.

"Why would I?" Tyson shot back, eyebrows raised and daring. Kai stared and searched his face, wondering why he was acting so different. _In_ different. Lives were at stake here. Where did Tyson's hero complex scram off to?

Tyson saw the way Kai was looking at him and he amended, "I know that something's off about this competition. I'm not closing my eyes and pretending that everything's perfect. I _know_ that it isn't. _I know_ I was attacked and by Kieran, someone whom I trusted, but I can't just quit and expect it to solve the problems either. There will be consequences no matter what decision I make, but I'm choosing the one I think is right. The one with lesser consequences. Quitting the tournament wouldn't solve anything, Kai and that's not how I fight either. _I'll play_ and _I'll fix_ _what's wrong_ by getting myself involved."

"I don't want you to get involved." Tyson wrapped his arms around Kai, smiling at his concern.

"One way or another, we're all involved already."

* * *

A/N: Um...*smile* I hope you enjoyed that. Macibacsi, where the heck are you?

You're all so sweet and wonderful. I love every single one of you (I don't know you all, but I love you all the same). Thank you so much for reviewing and reading and...*grin* See you soon.


	40. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38**

To believe is to know

we are not alone,

That life is a gift

and this is our time to cherish it.

 **B. J. Morbitzer**

 **NORMAL POV**

"Wasn't he like in love with his sister or something?" Mariah scoffed. "What a loser."

"How do you know? You haven't read the book yet."

"I read what's written at the back and Hilary...," Mariah looked up from where she had her finger tracing a line of the summary of Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma. "There's no "yet" about it. I'm never reading it or anything else."

Hilary turned the dark book around in her hands. The wiry heart gracing the title was at once both a unique and clichéd cover for a romance.

"What are you thinking about?" Mariah readjusted herself on the huge multicoloured cushions jumbled together on the floor, watching the bladers from the corner of her eye. Max, Rei, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Daichi, the whole gang had gathered inside the Grangers' living room, practising indoors because it was snowing too heavily out.

"I'm wondering why Hiro has it." Hilary and Mariah were trying to take a break from all the blading action and the tension that came with the tournament by discussing inane topics. The coming weeks were sure to be filled up to the brink with stress and so they had attempted to talk the players into relaxing for a day along with them. They'd been shown the door for their efforts.

"Hmm, he's weird?" Mariah offered helpfully. "Let's ask Tyson. Hey Tyson!"

The Champ threw up his arms in agitation when his bey flew out the dish for the third time in a row. "What?" he asked her annoyed. Kai picked the blade up from the wood and handed it to him, their fingers lingering on each other's a tick longer than necessary.

Rei hollowed his cheeks at Mariah and Hilary smirked.

"Why does Hiro have a book on incest?"

"Huh?" Tyson asked confused.

"Hiro has a book on incest?" Rei laughed. "We learn something knew everyday!" he joked.

"Yeah, Forbidden. It's about a brother and sister having sex."

"Not entirely," Hilary corrected quickly.

Daichi's mouth fell open and Kenny frowned at him. How did Daichi know what sex meant? Max seemed a little lost and Rei stopped laughing. Kai stared at Tyson, who scrunched up his nose, smiling a little. "That's _Hiro's_?" he asked, gesturing towards the paperback.

Hilary nodded.

"Wh...Where did you find it?"

"We were searching for something fun and relaxing to do today morning and Hiro suggested reading and gave us a bunch of books he claimed was his. We found this in the pile." Hilary shrugged. "Why do you think he has it?"

"I dont know" Tyson shook his head. "I don't really _know_ Hiro." A hint of resentment crept into his tone and Kai spoke. "Wanna go for another round?"

Tyson smiled, gaze warm on Kai. "Yeah"

"It's so weird. I mean, who would have thought, right?" Rei was amused.

"That's disgusting. Who would write something like that?" Max asked perplexed, still unable to digest the subject of incest.

"Tabitha Suzuma apparently," Hilary answered wisely.

"Why would anybody write about-"

"No," Rei disagreed. "A writer can write whatever they want. The real question is why would Hiro want to read it?"

"To broaden his horizon?" Mariah suggested. "May be?"

Rei thumbed through the pages of the black paperback, eyes dancing. Max simply kept shaking his head. The Chinese suddenly gasped. "Hey, Tyson..."

"What is it, Rei?" Tyson had his eyes closed, calling out to Dragoon. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah sorry but um..."

Rei appeared to have stumbled over some great insight about Hiro and the girls puzzled out loud. Daichi and Kenny were back to analyzing the match between Tyson and Kai.

"Tyson?"

"Tyson?"

"Rei?" Max addressed his friend, concerned. "What is it?"

"Uh..." Rei looked uncertain. "Hiro is your brother and..."

Tyson wasn't listening, concentraing hard on knocking Dranzer out of the game. Kai glanced at Rei for a moment.

"Oh" Max's eyebrows jumped, realizing what Rei was talking about, mindblown. "Tyson is..."

"Oh" Rei and Max gave Tyson once-overs and Mariah asked them what the hell was going on. Hilary rolled her eyes at them. "Dont be insane, you two."

"Oh fuck no" Kai bowed his head, bringing a hand to his eyes to wipe the image from his mind. Dranzer careened off the edge and lost the match. Tyson whooped. "Finally. That's two for me and three for you. What?" He looked at his friends, brows slightly furrowing. He rewinded the conversation and then grimaced all of a sudden, screwing his lids shut. "God no! Ewww! No!" Tyson bared his teeth, half laughing, half disgusted. Max and Rei cracked up, howling with laughter.

"You guys! What the fuck?!" Tyson shielded his arms over his face, shaking his head vigorously. "God! What the hell is wrong with you guys? Ewww!" He shuddered.

"Hey, it was your brother who bought the book!" Rei shot back.

* * *

Kieran rocked back and forth on his bed in the darkened room, knees drawn to his chin. Remorse sinking his heart into despair. Into oblivion. He felt like he was on a timeout from real life. Stuck in a crack in the woven fabric of time. In limbo. Suspended mid-air. Mid-space. Between realms. Out of body and in body at the same time.

Kieran raised his empty gaze to the window on the wall against the bed, a feet from where he sat on the blanket. Lonomia stared back at him from the glass. To most people she would have been the ugliest creature to walk the Earth, but to him she was the most beautiful thing in the world. The needles on her deep grey body were not lethal to him, they touched like the gentlest feathers on his skin. Her eyes were luminous in his and black holes in others'.

"Why did you hurt him?" Kieran whispered out loud.

"He was a coward," Lonomia breathed to him. The sound of her voice reminded him of the forest. The rustling of leaves in the wind. "He gave up before you attacked."

"No. You're wrong."

She bristled and then her round face fell into such a miserable expression, Kieran wanted to die. Why was she always so insecure? Obliqua was so powerful. Only second to the fiercest of them all. Did power make one both confident and unsure?

"I mean, he isn't a coward. He thought I had lost. He believed he had beaten me." Kieran's eyes shied away from her piercing ones. "So did I," he barely talked.

"He was careless. Cowards and careless humans are what makes the world rot. They deserve to die." Steel in her tone. She made no exceptions. Truthful and fair.

Kieran lost every argument with her. There was no point in having words with her, she always ended up being the right one, the wiser one. She had vowed to protect him. Make sure he won every battle. Promised to stay by his side forever. Love him forever.

 _"You saved my life. I'm in your debt forever."_

So, why was it that he often felt like he was the one in her debt? Shouldn't he get to decide whom she hurt? Shouldn't he be able to love without making her feel threatened in some way? Why wouldn't she let him do what he wanted? Why couldn't she let him be normal?

"Am I making you sad?" Lonomia studied Kieran. The way he wouldn't meet her eyes. "It is all because of that boy. " Kieran could sense that she was angry again. His chest ached. "He doesn't care about you. He has a lover. Why do you hurt yourself, boy?"

It was too difficult to breathe. Kieran closed his eyes and tried to calm his pulse. He had no parents. He couldn't have friends. He couldn't have lovers. He was alone and hopeless. Drowning in a pool of everlasting melancholy. All because of her.

"Kiiieran" He was aware of Lonomia slithering closer. Her coolness creeping over him. She wrapped her comfortingly heavy, pouchy body around him, hovering inches in front of his face. "Do you wish you had never saved my life?"

Kieran eyes flew open. "No."

"You wouldn't have had to go through all this now if you had pretended like everybody else. Pretended I wasn't real enough to hurt."

Kieran's heart jumped to his throat. "Don't say that. You're all I have."

"No" Lonomia denied, laughing quietly, sadly. "I'm all you have because I'd kill anyone who tried to take you away from me and everybody wants to take you away from me."

Kieran was horrified that he agreed with her. Disgusted because he was selfish.

"I love you, Kieran. If you wished to be rid of me, you need only ask." Lonomia's touch ghosted over his lip. "But I love you so much I wish you never would."

He shook his head . "I would never ask something like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're everything to me." And he truly believed that. She was enough for him. More than enough. Lonomia Obliqua, the offspring of death and deceit.

* * *

"I wouldn't date him."

"I would" Hilary smiled mischievously at Mariah.

"Why?" Mariah giggled, a sheet of pink hair sliding down one shoulder.

They appraised Tyson as he shrugged out of his jacket and flung it to the side, lost in the heat of the battle against Kai. Sweat sheened on his arms, the yellow vest clung to his body perfectly, his eyes burned with fire.

"He's hot when he's passionate," Hilary remarked, shrugging.

"Mm yeah, okay, so here's the deal," Mariah twisted around to pierce Hilary with a decisive look. "I'll ask Rei out, if you go for Tyson."

Hilary opened her mouth to protest, then shut it, making up her mind. "Deal"

"Yay" Mariah bounced, raised the straw to her lips and sipped her drink.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Hilary asked pointing to her glass.

"It's hot lemonade"

"Hot lemonade?"

"Yeah, tea and lemonade. It's awesome. You should try it."

Dranzer veered and shot out of the dish towards Kai's palm. Tyson's chin jerked up. "What? What did you do that for?"

"May be you should try with someone else." Kai pocketed his blade.

"Someone else?" Tyson asked, baffled. Why was Kai pulling out of the game all of a sudden?

Max and Rei paused their match and Daichi sat up interested.

"May be I'm the reason you can't concentrate." Their gazes met. "We've been at this for hours-"

"Two hours"

"-And you haven't made that much of an improvement."

Tyson drew a steadying breath. Dragoon's absence was getting to him, he was beginning to seriously worry and now this. Kai's uncooperation. "Listen, Kai, you are my biggest rival, okay? Dragoon first came to me while I was battling you and I actually think that it can work for a second time."

But it wasn't like nothing had changed between them since then. Kai wanted to say it out loud, but then they would have to explain it to the others and they didn't have time for that right now. He needed Tyson to understand what he was saying, but the Champ showed no signs of conceding to the idea.

"I don't think that'll work this time."

Tyson's brows hitched up. "Yeah? Is that really why you're unwilling to help me or is it just because you're scared you might scratch your blade and risk your chances of winning the tournament?"

Kai stared at him silently. Sometimes, Tyson was just too impulsive. A drop of sweat ran down Tyson's neck and Kai grew irritated with himself. When did he turn into such a lascivious pervert? "No, I'm not scared. My blade is in fact scratch-resistant."

"Really? Wow, that's so cool, Kai. Can I see?" Kenny jumped up and held out his hand expectantly.

Kai frowned at him. "What the hell do you mean "oh wow, can I see"? You made this blade."

"Uh...no" Kenny floundered. "Kai, I didn't make that blade." He met the Hiwatari's flummoxed gaze.

Kai glanced down at his most prized posession and asked for confirmation. "You sure?"

The Chief walked over to him and took the bey from Kai and examined it. "Yep, definitely not one of my beys." He insisted when Kai kept searching his profile. "Trust me, I know my beyblades when I see them."

The phoenix blader was conscious that the icy sensation is his veins had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. If it wasn't Kenny who had given the beyblade to him, placed it by his bedside...

"Kai?" Tyson rounded the dish, halting where their former captain stood frozen, hair hiding the side of his face. "Is something wrong?" He touched his fingers to the slope of Kai's elbow.

Max and Rei exchanged looks, Daichi stuck his tongue in his cheek, the girls joined the crowd sensing something important was up and the Chief spoke, "Where did you find that blade?"

Tyson squeezed his arm gently when Kai remained quiet. Finally, he said, "I found it by my bedside one morning and I don't know who put it there." He raised his head. "I always thought it was you," he told the Chief.

Kai hated not having his vision clear. Ignorance led to fear and fear paved the way to poor decisions. And so did childishness. He loathed appealing for help but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"By your _bedside_ , Kai?" Tyson didn't know what to think, but the next question that left his mouth anyway was: "Who the hell have you been sleeping with?"

Kai exhaled heavily, then regarded Tyson, lips tight. _Seriously?_

"Well?" Tyson demanded impatiently. Kai was tempted to rap his knuckles against the Granger's stupid skull. He lifted his fist and brought it down harshly on top of Tyson's midnight mop.

"Ow!" Tyson doubled over, a palm rubbing the upside of his head. "That freaking hurt. What the _hell_ , man?"

"You deserved that, Tyson," Hilary justified the Hiwatari's response to the accusation.

"Wait, what do you mean you dont know who gave you the beyblade?" Rei took up the querying. "Did it just suddenly appear in your room out of _nowhere_? Wasn't it there the night before?"

Kai sifted through his memories of that night and came up empty handed. "I can't exactly recall everything that happened that day. It's kind of a blur."

"You told me you were experiencing hallucinations, Kai." Tyson massaged his scalp. "Was it during one of those nights?"

"Hallucinating?" Max asked, intrigued. "Kai was hallucinating?"

"I found it on the morning of your match against Kieran." Kai ignored Max.

Tyson's breath hitched. "Yeah? Were you still having them then?"

"No," their gazes locked. "They stopped that day."

"They did? And what about the night before? Tuesday, wasn't it Tuesday, Rei?"

"Tuesday, the twenty-second. Yeah." The Driger-wielder nodded abruptly.

Kai threaded his fingers in his hair. "I think I did."

"Hallucinated?" Tyson's gaze frantically probed his.

"Yes" Kai freed his hand, sighing.

"I knew it!" Tyson clicked his fingers, pointing at Kai. "I knew it wasn't a dream or some messed up image my brain conjured up because of the attack. You really launched your fucking blade at me." Tyson had his hands on his hips, mouth open in a half-laughing, half-disbelieving expression.

"Kai set his beyblade on you?" Max asked, surprised.

"Yeah and the bloody thing was on fire!" Tyson elaborated.

"How come we didn't know about any of this?" Rei inquired.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys tell us?" Hilary chewed on her lip.

"Kai," Kenny began. "If you were going through such trying times, why didn't you reach out for help? Hallucination is not an everyday occurrence or a thing to be taken mildly. I know you know this and that you hate medication, but sometimes you can't just pretend everyhting's alright when they're not. You're not superhuman, Kai. Anything could have happened and you setting your beyblade on Tyson is not a thing to be ignored either. You could have hurt him. Don't you realize that? When did they begin? How long did you suffer for?"

Kai inhaled, kneading the back of his neck. He didn't have the time for this. "It began a few days after I faced-off against the SAs"

"They probably had something to do with it," Max stated. "They hurt everyone else they played. It was a little weird to think they had let Blitzkreig Boys off unscathed."

"But Tala and the rest of them seemed fine to me the last I saw them," Mariah debated.

"That's true" Rei agreed. "They looked completely fine to me."

"Why do you think that is?" Max wondered.

"Tala took them on twice, didn't he?" Hilary mused.

"He did." Tyson nodded.

"And they just stopped?" the Chief asked Kai. "Just like that?"

Kai shrugged.

"The day you came by that blade." Kenny gestured towards the bey in Kai's grip.

Kai drew his chin in as an agreement.

"Did you pass out or something on Tuesday night?" Tyson quizzed.

"May be, I don't remember."

"Whoever left that blade in your room must have been with you that night," Tyson concluded. "And they must have fixed you the way they fixed me."

"Fixed you?" Max stared at Tyson, confused.

"Don't you guys think it's a little weird how they were able to find that antivenom all of a sudden?" Tyson addressed all of them. "Out of the freaking blue in ten minutes in the middle of the night when they said it was impossible to find one in two hours during daytime?"

"Tyson, what are you saying?" Mariah enquired.

"Okay" Tyson dragged a hand down his face. "There's something you guys need to know. I never told you this before because I sort of promised Kieran I wouldn't tell anyone..."

" _You_ promised _who_?" Daichi drawled.

"Kieran" Tyson spelled out his name sheepishly for some reason.

"It's like we don't even know him anymore," Max muttered to Rei, who chose to let it slide for the moment.

"Okay, so, yeah, Kieran told me that..." Tyson hesitated. "He...said that his bit beast was a uh...a sort of a deadly caterpillar."

They observed him silently for a while and then Kai burst out laughing first. Full-on laughter, flashing all white teeth and crow's feet, perfect sounds of joy. There was a stunned moment when everybody stared at Kai and Tyson fell a little more in love with him despite the fact that Kai was indeed laughing at him and then the moment passed and everybody joined in.

"A _caterpillar_?" Kai asked Tyson, a funny look on his face.

"Yeah!" Tyson insisted.

"You dont think he was just messing with you?" Max was still chuckling.

"No! Of course not! He was being perfectly serious when he said that."

"So," Kenny cleared his throat at last. "The bit beast, the poison, the antivenom and the assaulted beybladers."

"It's all related" Kai inferred.

"But the question remains," Tyson reminded them. "Why are they trying to ruin the tournament and why is Mr. Dickenson keeping quiet about it all?"

"That's two questions"

"Kai, I swear to God..."

* * *

The ocean spread endlessly on both sides of the abandoned dockside container crane's outstretched arm. Brooklyn let his feet dangle above the water. The height of the crane fascinated him, but not more than the size of the ocean. It looked fearless. Calm and impossibly powerful.

He threw his head back and closed his eyes, imagining what the waves would feel like washing over him. Dragging him under. Squeezing him out. Crushing him. The pressure would be too much for him to handle and somehow that drew him closer to the ocean. The water was calling out to him. Beckoning him forward without outwardly appearing to. Teasing him like a shy whore in a brothel.

Brooklyn's lips curved upward. Not yet. Be patient. Just wait a little _longer_.

"Brooklyn" Hiro's voice. Hiro's irritating, bossy voice. So at odds with the calmness of nature. Brookyn turned his chin to see his coach staring at him from a distance of twenty feet. "What do you think you're doing?" Hiro's hair flew about his face.

Brooklyn tilted his head at him. "Having fun, Coach."

* * *

Hiro watched Brooklyn angle his cheeks upto the clouds and smile contentedly. "Are you sure about your decision?"

"As sure as the sky, Coach." An amused giggle left Brooklyn's throat as he said "Coach" and that was enough to let Hiro guess the various mind games his athlete had in store for him this evening. Did he or did he not have the patience to endure Brooklyn today? The answer to that was, without a doubt, no. But he'd been trying to get ahold of Brooklyn for a day and a half, goddamn it. They needed to have this conversation.

"Brooklyn," Hiro tried to reason with him, "If you're not going to withdraw, then you're well aware of the fact that you're taking on Kieran next. You ought to start training for that if you want to win."

"Why now?" Brooklyn eyelids lifted, his clear blue orbs twinkled. "Are you doubting my abilities?" His words began lilting and Hiro knew they were slowly getting there.

"I don't think that you can't beat him." Hiro leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees. The water was a scary deep grey and indigo. He thought of Zeus. "I know you can beat him, but not without any training."

"What do you know, Hiro?"

Hiro. They were there. Hiro steeled himself for the onslaught of mental volleys heading his way.

Brooklyn turned his neck to fix Hiro with an amused stare. "What do you _not_ know, Hiro?"

"Brooklyn," Hiro gritted out. "We don't have the time for this childishness of yours. We have to get back to-"

"What if I said I didn't want your coaching anymore?" Brooklyn challenged.

"I'd stop then." Hiro returned Brooklyn's stare daringly.

"Hm" Brooklyn narrowed his eyes. "Then I don't want your coaching anymore."

Hiro assessed the set of the orange-haired blader's jaw. Brooklyn was a hundred and ten percent in one of his moods again. "You don't mean that, Brooklyn." Hiro told him, softening his tone.

"I do and you said you would stop. Now, unless you were lying, would you please stop bothering me and leave?" Brooklyn switched his attention to the vast exapanse of ocean almost completely surrounding them. His bangs played with his lashes. Hiro asked himself again why he put up with this. The endless back and forth of their tenuous relationship, the cycles of depression, the constant feeling of being thrown into an infinite loop and the way Brooklyn made his mind spin. Nothing was safe once the genius slipped into his darker personality.

"Why are you still here?" Brooklyn's chin jutted out.

Usually, Hiro was too proud to stick around once Brooklyn pushed him away, but something about the strange glint in the teen's eyes today told him that it would be a very bad idea to leave Brooklyn right now. Not like this. Not while he was flirting with death.

Broolyn sneaked a sideways glance at Hiro and his expression changed. Courage fuelled by the teenage fire transformed into courage fuelled by the knowledge of posessing a highly intellectual brain. And the madness that shadowed it.

Brooklyn leaned forward, body poised precariously near the edge. A gust of wind and he would be drowning. It would be an extremely wishful thought to hope Brooklyn knew how to swim when he was lazier than a sloth.

"Why are you really here, Hiro?" he whispered. His stare bore into the Granger's.

Was he always the first one to raise the white flag because he was simply too much of a sissy to do otherwise or was it because Brooklyn was more stubborn or may be, he was just a maniacal masochist?

Or may be it was because Hiro saw a whole different world when he was with Brooklyn. Because the range of understanding Brooklyn posessed was so far greater than Hiro's he felt it would be too stupid to challenge him.

"Has your brother's romance with his rival intrigued you enough to urge you to try it out for yourself?" Brooklyn let out a low chuckle. His minty breath blew out over Hiro's ear.

It was sad. Really. Brooklyn was unbelievably brilliant, his raw talent chased the air out of Hiro's lungs sometimes, yet the damage inside him, that could never be healed, it totured him and the pain Brooklyn lived with, consumed not just him but everyone else who got close to him. He wasn't sane. There were moments he lost it entirely and would lock himself away from the world, but when he was in perceivable control, he attempted to stir the peace of the one closest to him. Hiro wondered at times if Brooklyn did it deliberately. If he didn't want the people around him to be happy, if he wanted them to suffer just as much as he did, but these were questions that would never be answered.

It wasn't easy to ignore Brooklyn when the weapons he used were chiselled and aimed to strike the heart. He taunted you with that which you wished to forget.

Hiro searched his eyes. Could he control it? The madness.

Brooklyn wet his lips. "Come on then, haven't we toed the line long enough? Hiro, let's cross it all the way." The younger blader hovered near his face.

No. Brooklyn was an interesting but logical person to be with when he wasn't plagued by his old memories. Was there no cure to save this boy?

"I know you like me better than your brother, Hiro. I know you're rooting for my win everytime Tyson and I battle. Don't you dare deny it." Brooklyn waved a finger in front of his nose. "I see it in your eyes. Isn't that awful? To love another boy more than your own brother?"

"Yes, Brooklyn. I'm _dying_ from all the guilt."

Brooklyn was uncertain for a split-second. He recovered quickly though. He smiled. "You're not indestructible, Hiro. Nothing is. You will break too. Just like _everybody else."_

"I know" Hiro smirked. Brooklyn moved to bring their mouths together and Hiro turned his head away. Brooklyn clucked his tongue. "You will break too. I promise" The coach sensed Brooklyn rising to his feet. He followed the boy with his eyes as he stepped closer to the edge.

He was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Coach" Hiro heard a hiccup and straightened up. Oh fuck.

Brooklyn put one foot in front of another and gazed down below him. "I'm sorry. You know how I get sometimes. My deepest apologies, Coach." Brooklyn sighed. His hair was swept around by the wind. His shoulders rose and fell, he tilted his head at the sky. "It's just that I get so lonely sometimes." His voice was small. He looked down again. "I don't have a single person in this world by my side, Coach."

"That's not true, Brooklyn." Hiro stood up when he saw the teen balancing himself on one leg. "You have your friends, your teammates..." Brooklyn looked over his shoulder at Hiro. "Me"

"I have no friends. I have no teammates," Brooklyn declared. "I'm alone"

"You're not alone. You have me."

"Do I?" Brooklyn turned all the way around to face Hiro. His eyebrows pushed upward and Hiro nodded.

"Yes, you do." Hiro promised him. "Come here" He held out his arm, eyes kind.

The corners of Brooklyn's mouth quirked up. He slowly walked forward and accepted the embrace. Hiro finally relaxed. Not today, bitch. I'm winning this round.

Brooklyn listened to the sounds of the ocean. The humming of the wind. The warmth of the hug. The chill of the atmosphere. The hardness of the ground beneath his feet. The solid platform that he didn't like. Brooklyn stuck a foot against the steel and kicked. They dropped down together.

The air whooshed past them. Water was coming up fast from below. Hiro gaped at Brooklyn.

"Let go" Brooklyn urged. "Let go, Hiro. Save yourself."

"How the heck am I supposed to save myself now?" Hiro shouted back.

Brroklyn felt out of breath. "Trust me. Just let go. Please."

Hiro glimpsed at the ominous water and closed his eyes, cradling the back of Brooklyn's skull to decrease the force of the upcoming impact.

Brooklyn's mouth was dry. "You fool" The words were barely out before they plunged deep into the dark depths of the ocean.

* * *

A/N: Hey yo! I'm sleeeepy. I'm just gonna thank you reviewing and fall unconscious. Thank you!


	41. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 39**

Well, I've been afraid of changing

'Cause I've built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Even children get older

And I'm getting older too

 **Stevie Nicks**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

"I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong." I climbed on top of the mattress and scooted up next to where Kai was warming up my pillow against the headboard. Shirtless and mighty. How someone could make reclining half-naked on a cushion look like an accomplishment all on its own was beyond me. His mouth curled up into a lazy smirk, lids drooping further down over his eyes.

"It's not something funny, Kai. Can't you see? I'm stressing out over here!" Round two of the second series was starting tomorrow and my bey was still a bit beast short. I'd tried everything I knew in the morning and then done everything I could in the evening, but none of that had made any difference to my current situation. Where the hell had Dragoon disappeared off to? Add the fact that I couldn't control Vortex to the problem above and voila! Recipe for failure in the next match against Ming-Ming! My name would plummet down the score board. I would be out of the tournament. All ugly prospects. The future looked depressing.

And speaking of the future, Kai was currently doing his best to mimic a statue. I see nothing. I hear nothing. Tyson who? I had a sudden urge to push him off the bed. Him and his gigantic ego. "Kai?" I said his name through clenched teeth.

Kai opened his eyes and lifted an eyebrow at me. "What do you waant, Tyson?" His sleepy accented Japanese was not helping at the moment either.

"I want my bit beast back."

"Well, I don't have it. " His lashes dipped again.

I stretched my leg with my foot propped up against his blanket-wrapped hip, succesfully nudging him closer to the edge. Kai yawned as I did so, reaching his arms up high above his shoulders. I managed so far as to roll the lower half of him away so that it faced the other side and then he stopped behaving like an overgrown yet adorable cat and clamped down on my ankle with a firm hand. I protested as he snagged my foot forward, dragging me across the sheets. "What the hell?"

I wiggled out of his grip and scrambled back quickly.

"What is wrong with you, Tyson?" Kai didn't sound as drowsy anymore. "Why won't you let me sleep?" He looked annoyed. His beautiful lower lip pouted.

"Because _I_ can't, Kai" I told him and it sounded like the most reasonable answer on the planet. There was a rare show of Kai blinking and widening his eyes in an effort to wake himself up that I sat and watched as the only lucky spectator. He adjusted the pillow against his back with an arm and regarded me as if I were a sad, pathetic creature that he was obliged to bestow his attention upon.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Dragoon will come back when the time is right?"

"Yeah, but when will that time arrive, Kai? After Ming-Ming has made a joke out of me?"

"When you actually need him."

"Well, I need him _now_. I needed him earlier today..." I rested my chin on my bent knee. "While I was battling you."

"Did you really?" Kai's voice took on that bored quality of a know-it-all.

"Yes! You were totally embarassing me, man." And I'd felt stupid and inadequate in front of him, but I wasn't going to tell Kai that.

"If my victories were bothering you that much, he would've certainly come to assist you."

"What is that even supposed to mean? Of course, they were bothering me. Obviously, I didnt _like_ it!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Tyson, you told me yourself that you _loved_ me." Did he really have to say it like that? Like it was something ridiculous? I fought a scowl. "Are you telling me that that doesn't hold any importance at all when we battle?"

Now, there was a thought.

"You mean...that my feelings for you are getting in the way?" I was pretty darn sure I had been concentrating on my bey and not on him earlier. Or was I? May be, I had been doing it subconsciously.

"Yes." The last consonant was uttered with a bare graze of his teeth against each other. Light and breezy. "That."

"But then I tried with Rei and Max and-"

"They're your best friends, arent they?" It kinda made sense but it wasn't like I was holding back on any of them either. Not even on Kai. I never did. Whenever I bladed, I did it sincerely. Honestly. But then there was the fact that I felt closest to Dragoon when the situation was fraught with danger or one in which my heartrate was skyrocketing. When losing was not an option. It wasn't the same with my teammates and Kai. Losing to them didn't result in anything other than a slightly hurt pride. Now.

What about him?

"Is it different for you?" I gathered the blanket into my fist. "When you and I battle, now that we're..." What were we doing? Was there a proper word for _this_? We were not boyfriends. Heck no. Kai was too proud for that.

"Now that we're what?" Kai tilted his face up to give me a challenging look.

"You know. We're..." I vaguely gestured around with one hand.

" _What_ , Tyson?" Kai pushed himself into a sitting position. "What _are_ you saying?"

Oh, the bastard. He was loving this. He loved watching me squirm.

"You know what I _mean_..."

"No, I don't." Kai put on a solemn expression but I saw the laugh in his eyes. The arrogant jerk was enjoying this too much.

"I'm not gonna _say_ it, Kai," I growled, perfectly aware that I was blushing.

"If you dont say it, then how am I supposed to understand what you mean?" Kai leaned into my space and hovered. Slick git. He wasn't going to let me off until I blurted out something dumb.

"Tyson," Kai prodded. "What are we doing now?"

"KISSING!" I threw my hands up.

Like that.

"Shhhh." Kai cupped a hand over my mouth and hissed. "The dick's sleeping in the next room." He meant Hiro. Now, I hadn't seen my brother since today evening and I wasn't sure if he was in the next room or not, but I decided not to try my luck anyway.

"It's all your fault," I mumbled out from under his palm.

"No it isnt. It's yours." He let me go. "If only we'd gone to the mansion like I suggested you could have made all the noise you wanted." Kai fell back on the fluffy pillow and glared.

I laughed. "Don't be absurd, Kai. I'm not going to the mansion with you. Your _grandfather's_ there." I shuddered just thinking about being anywhere near that creep. I didn't know how Kai could stand him.

"Not always and it's a big place." Did he just rhyme?

"No way in hell, Kai."

"He won't be there tomorrow night. He's leaving for Paris."

"Yeah? Why?" I crawled over to him and he swept my bangs away from my forehead.

"Voltaire's always wanted to do business in France," Kai explained dryly.

"But why now?"

"Remember Oliver?" Did I? I saw the guy just yesterday! _Man_.

"Of course, Kai. Oliver is one of my close friends. _What the_ -"

"Well, his dad is a multi-millionaire." He tangled his fingers in my hair. "Apparently, he's looking to invest in a company and Voltaire's taking the opportunity to make his lifelong dream come true."

I would've spent more time thinking about what Kai just said if I hadn't been distracted by the way he spoke. "Why are you talking like that?" I grinned.

"Talking like what?" Amused purple orbs settled on me.

"Like...You sounded different just now."

"That happens." Kai pulled my bangs up, flattening them against my head. The action tugged at my roots. It almost hurt, but didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been..." Kai dragged in a breath. Twined the locks around in his hand. "Trained. For all the formal parties and..for when I take over the company. Remember Whitney Prep School?"

Trained?

"Oh yeah, the prep school." I forgot that he actually came from a filthy rich family most of the time. I suspected that he did too.

"Yeah...That was also a part of it."

What was he talking about? "The training?"

"Hm" Kai's gaze was elsewhere, but not sad. I took that as a good sign.

"Do you speak like that when you're with Volatire?" I asked him softly.

His eyes met mine and held.

"Aw Kai..." I put my face into his palm. I smiled at him.

"There's what the Abbey taught me, there's what the street taught me and then there's what Voltaire taught me about being a...gentleman."

"Were you being a gentleman last night?" I teased. His breath caught.

"Why? Was I good?" That made me laugh.

"I wouldn't know." I drew my lip between my teeth. He tugged it back out with his thumb. "I don't have anyone to compare you to, Kai."

"Compare me to your hand, then," Kai deadpanned.

I laughed out loud. "What?"

He pinched me on the nose. I swatted him away. He wouldn't relent. "No, Kai. No! I told you about the nose. Stop it!"

He reached for my one sense organ that had somehow amazingly piqued his interest again and I tried to get away from him as far as possible. My skull met the headboard. "Shit!"

I groaned. It hurt real bad. What was it with me bumping into stuff lately?

Kai winced.

"Argh! I hate you!" My head throbbed. Kai extended an arm for me. I moved away.

"Come here" Kai called me to him.

"No" I let my feet dangle over the side of the bed and rubbed where it ached.

"Come here, Tyson."

"No, Kai. I told you I dont like it when you touch my nose. I dont _like_ it."

The sheets rustled as he approached me and then he went quiet. I watched him warily as he sat by my side, an odd look on his face. I was fucking tearing that blanket to pieces.

Kai inched towards me the way he did when he wanted to kiss. I puffed up my chest with indignation, attempting to resist him.

"Tyson?" Did he _have_ to sound like that? Man, I hated myself. And him too.

Kai angled himself to me and I did nothing to halt his advances when his thumb grazed my cheek.

I should've had seen it coming, though. From the suspicious twinkle in his eyes, the way he held his body, or at least when his mouth quirked a second before it happened.

Kai didn't kiss me, he licked me. On the _nose!_ Everything after that was a blur.

I lunged.

He dodged.

I fell.

Kai laughed.

My fist.

His foot.

Bedding on the floor.

A chair overturned.

Kai running in his underwear.

Me cackling like a hyena.

Tripping over something wet (Water?).

A crash.

The door opened and we were grappling on the floor. Max's mouth opened and closed in a very similar fashion to that of a goldfish. We froze mid-fight (More like mid-brawl).

He took in the sight of the two of us - Kai holding me down on the floor in his favourite pair of boxers - with stunned wide eyes for all of two miutes before drawing the door shut without a word.

We looked back at each other and then at the unmoving door.

"He's going to tell Rei."

"Let him"

"This is not how I wanted them to find out."

"Find out what?"

"Kai. You're in your undies and on top of me. Duh."

"That could mean a lot of things, Tyson."

"Not at one in the morning."

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

Cold static.

A wave of sound passing through the void, an unpleasant sensation of pressure at the eardrums. The smoky, deep contralto of a woman. Was that a woman? Who was she?

Where was she?

Ripples of endless dark space confined into a three-dimensional matrix. A panic-invoking ringing. Multiple superimposed high frequency waves. Greenish. Sinusoidal.

Where was this place?

 _ **"**_ _ **Near-drowning occurs when you're unable to breathe underwater for a significant period of time."**_ A man was speaking _ **.**_ _ **"During near-drowning, your body is cut off from oxygen to the point where major body systems can begin to shut down from the lack of oxygen flow."**_ He sounded like the television.

 _ **"In some cases, particularly in young children, this can happen in a matter of seconds. The process typically takes longer in adults."**_ He had no body.

Where was this man?

Cold static.

I want to get out of here. The claustrophobic feeling of being in a body bag. Nothingness closing in. Fighting an invisible force. An undefeatable force. Shoving, tearing, clawing at walls of flawless, flexible, impenetrable sheets of thick, bulky graphene.

I can't breathe. Like being underwater. Gasp.

 _ **"It's a misconception that you're safe if you're larger than a body of water. You can drown in just a couple of inches of water."**_ That man. He was nearer now _ **. "Someone who has nearly drowned may be unresponsive. Other symptoms include cold or bluish skin, abdominal swelling, chest pain, cough, shortness or lack of breath, vomiting."**_

Where was he?

Static.

 _ **"Near-drowning most often occurs when no lifeguard or medical professional is present. You may attempt to rescue the person from water, but only if it's safe for you to do so."**_

I'm here.

 _ **"Tips for helping someone who is drowning include using safety objects, such as life rings and throw ropes, to help the victim if they're still conscious."**_

It was the television. He was having a nightmare. Time to wake up now.

Blue ceiling. He was in his bedroom. He breathed a sigh of relief and combed through his hair with steadying fingers. Sitting up, he looked around. He was home. Safe.

 _ **"You should only enter the water to save an unconscious person if you have the swimming skills to safely do so."**_

He glanced at the man in the grey coat on the screen and shook his head at himself. Jesus, what a shame. He got up to switch it off. Watching the tiles move by his feet as he walked forward.

 _ **"It's important to start rescue breathing as soon as possible if the person has stopped breathing. CPR involves giving oxygen to the person through mouth-to-mouth movements. Chest compressions are equally important, because they help increase oxygen flow through the blood to prevent fatal complications."**_

His finger stood poised over the power button. Something felt wrong. Why did it seem as though there was something important that he should be attending to at the moment? Why was the man on the screen not blinking?

 _ **"Be very careful when handling the person and performing CPR, as the individual could have a neck or spinal injury."**_ He pressed the button. _**"Do not move or turn their neck or head."**_ He stabbed it again _ **. "Stabilize the neck by manually holding the head and neck in place or placing towels or other objects around the neck to support it."**_

Why wouldn't it work?!

Senseless panic crept up his chest, which was utterly bizarre. This overwhelming fear had no basis. He fumbled around for the power supply and wrenched the plug out of the socket when he found it. The voice ceased to exist. Sigh. Just a malfunctioning button.

What was the time? He sought out the clock with his eyes as he pulled himself to his feet. He froze half-way through the action. The clock was spinning out of control. The hands racing to complete full cycles ten times faster than normal.

One step. Two steps.

 _ **"If two or more people are present with the victim, one should start CPR, while the other calls 911. Even if a person has been under water for a long time, it may still be possible to resuscitate them. Do not make a judgment call based on time."**_

Was he still dreaming?

He spun around in astonishment and the ground beneath him gave way. He dropped into the chasm that had opened, gaping ugly and wide, under his feet.

 _ **"Call 911 and perform CPR. You may save a life."**_

His eyes flew open and he shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. The curtains by the window flapped calmly in the breeze. Streetlight bathed the room in a faint yellow glow marked with shadows. The faraway honks and bustle of the city below could be heard. Hiro let out a heavy breath.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong, love?"

Hiro jerked around to stare at his girlfriend by his side, the covers draped across her chest, glossy brown hair cascading down her shoulders. "Bad dream?" she whispered, running a hand through his hair. Her touch was comforting, familiar and he relished it. "Yeah" Hiro smiled at her gratefully.

"You feel so hot." The back of her palm grazed his cheek and neck, as gentle as ever. "I think you have a fever, love."

"Do you? I'm sure I'm fine," he tried to reassure her, not wanting her to leave.

"I'll get you some water and a couple of aspirin." She started to move away.

"No, wait..." Hiro couldn't remember her name, which was weird because she was his girlfriend. She was already hurrying out of the room, as though in a haste to put some distance between them rather than to help him. He sprung out of the sheets and followed her.

The moment his boot-clad foot crossed the doorway, he was pushed roughly to the wall. Scores of people were rushing forward, terror on their faces. Men and women and children, dressed in farmer's clothes, scuttled across a great hall. One of them shouted at Hiro to not waste time standing around, they were going to depart soon. He meant to ask him why they were all running but the man was already gone.

Wait. Just a minute.

"What are you waiting for, boy?" A middle-aged woman screamed at him _. "Run!"_

And so he did.

He nearly lost his balance when the platform they were scurrying over cut off all of a sudden. It was a thousand foot drop to the floor below. They had to reach there. That was where the door was. Their only escape.

Crowds of people were throwing themselves off the upper floor with no hesitation. They landed safely on their feet and dashed past the exit. Hiro took a step back.

"Jump!" Somebody yelled behind him. They insisted. Hiro turned around to argue that this was insane, he encountered a shove to the chest as soon as he did. He was in free fall and he felt numb. No fear. No excitement. Nothing.

Asleep

Was he never going to wake up? Was he going to be stuck here? Where even was this place?

He hit the ground head-first and was swallowed up by a smothering mass. Some jelly-like substance. Hiro fought to pry his eyes open and was terrified when he found that he couldn't. If there was ever a good time to scream, it would have been now. Hiro shrieked his throat dry and not a sound made it out of his mouth. His lips were sealed shut.

Slowly, one by one, Hiro discovered to his utter horror that he couldn't move. He was trapped in his body. Stark terror, one he had never known before, gripped his heart and every cell in his body screamed for help. Somebody help! Get me out of here!

High and low frequencies passed through and around him. They were pressing onto him. Crushing him. He tried to inhale but there was no air. He struggled relentlessly. His head pounded. Darkness ate up everything. He was dying...

A jerk.

He was out. He had woken up five times in his mind by the time he woke up for real. And when he did. He did so screaming.

"Oh! There you are!" Brooklyn smashed himself into Hiro's chest. "I was worried sick! I thought I'd killed you!" His voice didn't carry the elegant lilt it so often assumed. Instead, it was raw and wrung with staggering relief.

Hiro breathed in the fresh night air and marvelled in the way it cooled his insides. His head had been about to explode with tension, Hiro revelled in the joy of being alive as the rushing feeling subsided. He lay still for a full two minutes, then extracted himself from Brooklyn's death-squeeze.

"Why are we wet?" Hiro rasped out. He cleared his throat and gave it a second shot. "Where are we?" It looked like they were on some sort of a dock.

Brooklyn's hair was combed back, his forehead gleamed white in the moonlight. "You don't remember? You've been vomiting for a while," he said tentatively.

"No." As soon as the word left his tongue, Hiro had an image of Brooklyn flinging them into the ocean. Hiro inhaled in and slowly let it out. " _Goddamn_ you, Brooklyn."

The prodigy pursed his mouth shut and balled up his fists. Hiro raised his gaze to the boy sitting in front of him. "Have you lost your mind?" he chewed out. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Hiro felt exhausted. He didn't possess the energy to deal with Brooklyn right now.

He wondered when the sun had set. How long had they been out here? They were freezing. His skin appeared slightly blue.

"We have to get inside" Brooklyn disregarded his question, standing up and offering Hiro a hand. The Granger took it, hoisted himself up and refused to let go once he was vertical. Hiro tugged him closer. "You tell me why you threw us into the fucking ocean and then we'll go."

Brooklyn knew Hiro enough to not disobey when his Coach was seriously pissed off. "I was testing you."

"For what?"

"I wanted to know if I could trust you."

"Fucking hell, Brooklyn. That is not how you test people's loyalty," Hiro spat. He hadn't expected such a high level of stupidity from someone he respected so much for their genius.

Brooklyn went pale. "I know and I'm sorry."

Hiro closed his eyes for a moment. They'll have a talk on this later. This was not the best setting for a confrontation. He started to turn.

"Let's just get out of here."

Something he'd been dying to do all evening.


	42. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I wish I did, I'd be a millionaire now if I did, but I'm not and so I don't.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

I'll be the watcher

of the eternal flame.

I'll be the guard dog

of all your fever dreams.

 **Fall Out Boy**

 **KAI'S POV:**

Fuck Voltaire.

Tyson's hair tickled my temple. He was soft and warm in my arms. I didn't want to hold him, he just smelled good.

I glared at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. Voltaire would be home by now and he was leaving for Paris at five. He said he wanted to see me before he left. Why so urgently, grandfather?

Grandfather.

I snorted into Tyson's cheek. He was so worried, even while he slept. I stole a kiss from him. He had no idea how many kisses I'd been stealing from him while he was out cold. That was another issue, though. One I didn't like addressing. My hands had a problem.

Dismissing the thought from my mind, I turned him to me. Moonlight hugged his troubled face, cast shadows of his lashes on his cheekbones. Was he okay? Asking him about his well-being was pointless now. Everyone had a doubt he might be saying that he was fine because he was tired of answering the same question and I knew he was. Granger wasn't the best actor in the world, it wasn't exactly that hard to figure out his feelings.

Tyson stirred and I wondered if he was having a nightmare. Like I had. Or may be it was Dragoon's disappearance that was bothering him again. He was clueless as to why his bit beast left him and Dragoon _had_ left him. I wasn't going to tell him why. He'd have to piece it together himself. He'd better do it soon though, time was running out. What fun would the tournament be if he got his ass handed to him and got eliminated before he had a chance to bring out the big guns?

Oh and I wanted him to bring _them_ out. What I'd seen that morning in the woods. I longed to face that. So much that it actually ached. All of a sudden I was tempted to wake him up and tell him why Dragoon wouldn't go back to him and make him fix it before dawn arrived. Make him fight me again. Really fight.

But no. That would be stupid. He needed to rest and he needed to find it all out for himself. I had to stay out of it.

That didn't mean I couldn't kiss him, though.

Tyson's breath blew out over my cheek. I cursed Voltaire in my head. May be I kissed him a little too hard because a minute after I'd pressed my mouth to his, I felt him respond, felt a hand on the side of my face. I pulled away immediately. If I was planning to leave any time in the near future, making out with him would definitely not be a smart move.

Tyson's eyes opened and he gave me a sleepy smile. Oh fuck Voltaire. I considered blowing the old man off. Taking off in the middle of the night in December? Walking away from a warm bed and a half-awake Tyson? I almost decided to say fuck it and stay.

I didn't.

"I have to go," I whispered to him.

Tyson's brow formed a tiny crease. He was struggling to shake off the fog of slumber. "No"

"I have to."

"Now?" Tyson found his voice and I swore once again. "Why?"

"Voltaire wants to see me, Tyson."

"What?" I could clearly point out the confusion on his face. "What time is it? Why does he wanna see you, _now_?"

"I'll be right back." I planted a kiss on his mouth and hoisted myself up.

"Wait" There was a hand on my arm. "Don't go"

I didn't have a big decision to make. It wasn't a life-or-death situation. Leaving someone had never, not once, been a problem for me. Especially if it was Tyson whom I was getting away from. But right then, on that cold night, looking down at Tyson, hair mussed and limbs still heavy with sleep, leaving him seemed impossible.

And I did what I always did when forced to contend with the impossible. Took it by the very horns.

I gathered him and all his dopey, muddled protests into a slow kiss and lowered him onto the pillows. "Go back to sleep, Tyson," I whispered to him. "I'll be here in two hours."

I was out his window and on the shortest way to the mansion through the forest behind his house in five.

* * *

I guessed he'd finally lost his marbles. He was a loon. Completely senile. I appraised my grandfather, skimming through the files on his desk, one by one, from my post near the bookshelves in his office. "This is why you called me?"

Voltaire adjusted the glasses on his nose and shot me a sideways glance. For fuck's sake. "At fucking two in the morning?"

He dropped the file he'd been leafing through on top of the rest and regarded me, carefully. "Where have you been, Kai? Your maid tells me your bed haven't been slept in for the past two nights."

"Since when do you care about my whereabouts?" Was this man being serious? That bed hadn't been slept in for years!

"Since today"

"Fuck off" I was foregoing five hours of much needed rest for this? I was starting to haul my ass out the door when I noticed that Voltaire hadn't said anything about the "language".

I stopped to consider him. My grandfather had a very strange look on his old, gigantic face. One I'd never seen before. I couldn't read him and that made me slightly nervous. I could deal with Mad Voltaire, Sad Voltaire, but mostly Mad Voltaire, this was out of place and I'd been going non-stop for thirty-six hours (I had myself to blame for yesterday).

"Sit down, Kai." Voltaire indicated towards one of the two chairs in front of the huge table and I hesitated for a second before occupying the seat that had been closest to me and farthest from him.

Voltaire was not human. I'd never seen the man go to bed. He didn't even look tired. He was ferocious and I felt like a measly boy under his scrutinizing gaze. "You are old enough to think for yourself and it is not my duty anymore to berate you for the mistakes you make. You will accept the consequences of your actions like the man you are supposed to be and learn from them." He acted like God sometimes. He knew everything. I felt smaller.

And somehow ashamed. I scolded myself for letting him get to me so easily.

"But that is not what I summoned you here for." Summoned. He really thought he was God. Pathetic. "I realized that you know so very little of your family and it is my responsibility to tell you all that you should know. In one way or another, your family's history is your past." He pulled the chair forward and sat down on it, leaning far back and folded his hands on his stomach.

"So, you're gonna tell me now?" At this _ungodly_ hour?

"Yes." Voltaire looked me in the eye. "Do you have a problem with that, boy?"

I cringed inside automatically. Fuck him. "No"

"Good" Is he going to plunge into the story of your family again? Really? I heard Tyson in my head. "Did you know, Kai, that Dickenson, King, your grandmother and I, all went to the same college?" No, Tyson. He was going to plunge into the story of his life.

"No"

"Yes. University College, Oxford." He gave me a pointed look. I smirked at him. College was just not my thing. Sorry, grandfather. "I did business courses, mostly. Helena had a wide range of interests. She did courses in Psychology, Philosophy, Physics, Linguistics, History: Ancient and Modern," he paused for a breath. "She was brilliant, Kai. Brilliant."

I got curious about her. "What was she like?"

Voltaire smiled. Actually smiled. Not a cruel smile either. A quite fond one and I wondered about my grandmother. Voltaire's mind left the room. "Meeting her was like meeting the sun. She brightened every room she entered. Helena was always brimming with joy and intellect. She would take your breath away, Kai. When she talked, she put people under a spell. Bewitched them. The kids used to say she stole your soul when she looked into your eyes. I couldn't agree more. You have her eyes." I was startled by his sudden declaration.

"Oh" I cleared my throat. "Thank you." What? My brain had run off. I already knew I had her eyes. I'd seen her photos around the house. Why was I acting like I had suddenly lost all my intelligence?

"I never approved of those contact lenses, boy. I'm glad you got rid of them." He was staring too intently into my eyes. I looked away. "You are not to wear that hideousness on your face once you take over the company too, Kai. You are a Hiwatari. Your grandmother wouldn't have approved of those things either."

I had my own reasons for the paint on my face. I wasn't going to rub them off just because he wished me to. Those were the places my mother marked me with her blood. You couldn't rub that off with soap or water.

"You must not be impulsive, Kai." That coming from him? Sure, I'd listen. "That's what had gotten us in trouble." Voltaire scratched his forehead. "King, Dick and I were all friends and rivals when we had first started out. We were exceptionally talented and juggled the top positions in all of our classes amongst us. It was very obvious that our friendship wouldn't last long. We were too competitive. We would smile in each other's faces and shoot daggers once our backs were turned. Especially King and I. Stanley was more of a passive player. We were beybladers too."

"Really?"

"Yes. We played every evening without fail those first few months. Stanley was the best blader among us and he was closer to King. They constantly organized tournaments in secret. Soon they would plot against me for no apparent reason other than for the sheer pleasure of doing it and when I would confront them about it, they would never give a direct answer."

"Mr. Dickenson?"

"Yes. He wasn't always a 'good' man. He was the mastermind behind most of their wicked plots. They despised me for no specific reason and it multiplied once Helena came into the picture. They met her before I did. King fell head over heels for her. But it didn't take her long to see the truth, the way they treated me. She saw I had no friends and became my friend. We fell in love." I checked the time. 02:45 a.m. Voltaire falling in love? Ha! I wanted to roll on the floor and laugh.

"King's hatred for me knew no bounds once Helena and I got together."

"If he loved her so much, why did he kill her?"

"Jealousy does ugly things to people."

I was confused. Because it seemed to me like King hated Voltaire for nothing, for no conscious mistake of his. And what about all those times King and Dick ganged up on him? Was I to blindly believe that my grandfather did absolutely nothing in retaliation? _Voltaire Hiwatari?_

"Why did King hate you so much?" I asked him. "What are you hiding from me?"

Voltaire looked at me funny. "You are not completely foolish, then." The corner of his mouth curled up. "You do have your grandmother's brains after all."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

"Helena was originally from Russia. Half-Russian, half-Ukrainian." Voltaire silently searched my countenance for something. "She ran away from her family. She had a very powerful family, so she had to escape all the way to the United Kingdom."

"Why did she run away?"

"Why does anybody run away from their family? Same reason." Why didn't I believe him? Because he shrugged. Voltaire never shrugged. I let him go on instead of asking him again. If he wasn't going to tell me, I'd just find out myself.

I forced a yawn. Voltaire continued, "She had a brother, who was killed in a bar fight and whose death brought shame to their family name. She loved her brother very much and it was King's brother who killed him."

"Wow"

"She didn't know."

"But you knew."

"Yes"

"You told her and she hated King for what his brother did to hers. King never forgave you for that."

Voltaire shook his head. "It wasn't me." He took a deep breath. "I wasn't the only one who knew."

"Stanley told her? But King thinks you did." Voltaire nodded. I felt myself gaping. Dickenson betrayed his friend? "Why?"

Voltaire's mouth drooped. "Your grandmother bewitched everyone." Dickenson didn't have a wife. This was the reason? Holy fuck.

"Does King know? The last time I saw him and Stanley together, they were laughing like old pals."

"No. I'm guessing no."

"Why did she choose you?"

"I was the only one who could protect her from her family."

* * *

 **NORMAL POV:**

King poured black tea into the cup.

"Thank you" K picked up the cup of tea and sipped. King made himself comfortable on the couch opposite her and spoke, "So, you said you have both good news and bad news for me on the phone."

K set the drink on the table and crossed her legs. Getting down to business. "Which one would you like to know first?"

"The good news, of course."

A grin curved on her lips. "I have a location on the Master."

King's breath caught in his lungs. "You do?" he whispered.

"Yes"

"Where?" he managed to croak out.

"Tokyo"

"Where in Tokyo?" He almost knocked the rest of the tea off the table.

"That is the bad news."

King frowned. "What do you mean, K?"

K locked eyes with him. "I have five different locations."

King's face fell for a second, then lighted up. "That's alright. We can test them. We'll test them all."

"I don't think they are aware of BD. Whoever it is, they're not using its power and we can't pinpoint their location unless they call upon BD. All I've got are vague traces. I'm not certain of any of them."

"We'll find a way." King chewed on his lip, gaze on the newspaper laid out before them. "But you are sure of Tokyo?" he asked K.

"91 percent"


	43. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Hehe.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 41**

Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith,

Is when it's tested again and again everyday,

I'm still comparing your past to my future,

It might be your wound but they're my sutures,

 **Fall Out Boy**

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Where the heck did you run off to in the middle of the night today morning, Kai?"

The Phoenix-blader paused at the kitchen doorway to shoot Tyson a sideways glance. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, dude." Tyson pressed one shoulder clad in an off-white T-shirt against the opposite frame, gaze level on Kai. "I was awake when you took off."

"Middle of the _night_ today _morning?"_ Kai repeated the Granger's words back to him. "Did nobody teach you how to speak?"

"Been taught plenty," Tyson countered gamely. "In fact, you're teaching me right now how to not answer questions you _don't_ wanna answer."

Kai rolled his eyes skyward. "Tyson, I already told you. It's not my fault that you have amnesia-"

"What?" Tyson righted his neck. Kai had frozen the moment the word left his mouth and turned to stare at him alarmed. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kai's gaze scanned over the entire length of Tyson, doubling back twice to search his face more closely. "Have you been forgetting things?"

Tyson relaxed, sliding a little way down the wood. "No"

Kai didn't seem convinced. He stepped up to the Champ and pulled his hair back from his face so that no part of it was hidden from his view. Tyson felt slightly naked under all the scrutiny. He counted the few freckles on Kai's nose to avoid staring into his eyes. He felt the palms around his forehead and cheeks tense.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kai asked quietly.

"I'm looking at you." Tyson's breaths got shallower.

Kai frowned. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Kai," Tyson ground out. "We're in the hallway, not my room."

"Let me see your eyes."

Tyson lifted his lids and met his gaze squarely. Kai searched deep. Too deep. "Have you been having headaches lately?"

Tyson's irritation spiked. "No!" Kai's eyebrows knit together, he almost appeared angry.

"What's going on, boys?"

They sprung apart. Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets, inclining his body away from Tyson, who was doing all he could to meld with the hinges.

Bruce got confused. "Ty? Are you alright?"

"I was just asking him if he's been having any headaches recently," Kai claimed calmly.

"Hey, dad." Tyson finally found his tongue.

"Headaches?" Bruce rushed to his son.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The archaeologist checked Tyson's eyes. "You look a little pale and why are you so thin? I told you, if there's something bothering you, you tell us-"

"Dad! Stop making a fuss. There's nothing to worry about." The Champ batted away his father's concern. "I'm okay" He met the two pairs of eyes on him in turn and held each for a second.

Bruce surveyed his son up and down, not quite certain yet. "Why are you," he asked again, slower this time, " _so thin_?" He pawed at Tyson's arms, squeezed his muscles. A sound, very much like a snort, reached the younger Granger's ears and he glowered at Kai, extracting himself from Bruce's hold.

"I'm not thin. I'm just not fat, anymore," Tyson muttered.

"You were never fat, Ty."

"Nah, just tubby," Kai interjected.

"What was that?" Tyson made to spring for the Hiwatari. "Say it again."

Bruce stopped him when he remarked thoughtfully, "May be it's all the height. You're growing faster than a giant kelp, kiddo."

"Yeah?" Tyson was overjoyed.

"Tubby, your father just insulted you."

"You'll probably go as high as Hiro."

"I know right? I'm almost as tall as you now!" he told Bruce, then a supremely annoying smug look came over him as he sidled up to Kai, who began putting a distance between them, immediately. "I'm almost as tall as _you_ , Kaaai." The phoenix-wielder sneered at him. "Know what that means?"

"Not," Kai told him, tipping toward him. "Gonna happen."

"Oh but it is..." Tyson sing-songed, rocking forward to stand on the balls of his feet and looking down at him. The thought of overtaking Kai in the height department was an extremely uplifting prospect. So uplifting, he didn't notice Hiro rounding the corner.

Kai, who'd automatically reached out to support Tyson by placing a hand on his stomach, changed his mind and yanked him down. Tyson fell into him a little. "We're eye-to-eye already!"

"Your boy, Kieran and his psycho worm, must've messed up your vision."

"Is somebody jealous?"

"Of your messed up vision or his psycho worm?"

"None of the above but you know what I'm talking about. Forget green, Kai, you're _purple_ with envy."

"That I am. He got to lick you and I didn't." Kai regretted his choice of words as soon as they were in the air and kicked himself mentally for the nasty smirk contorting Tyson's face.

"What was that guy's name who said that we accidently say things that reflect our true thoughts or desires?...Oh yeah! Freud!"

"You dont even know the name of our Prime Minister but you know _Freud._ You're a constant wonder, Granger."

"Was that a compliment?"

Bruce watched them argue with a fond smile on his lips. "Boys" He shook his head, then zeroed in on his firstborn, who was red and snuffling, slogging in their direction. "Hiro! Don't tell me we're taking you to the hospital next."

"Dad?" It looked like he was having a hard time keeping his eyes from drooping. They were bloodshot. He held his head at an angle, which made it seem as though the part of his body felt too heavy to carry. He cleared his throat. "No. You don't have to. Just a headache."

"Where have you been?" Tyson inquired. Kai thrust his hands back into the safety of his pants.

Hiro spared him a glance and answered with a question. "Remember anything yet?"

Tyson's mouth tightened a fraction. It was such a Hiro thing to do. To ask about his mental health without so much as a "hello" preceding it. It would've been nice to know that he cared but that wasn't the case here, for Hiro's been asking the same thing everyday since his brief tour of the ICU and the strictly demanding tone he used made it sound more like an inquiry about the progress of a work he had to be doing rather than a question about his welfare.

"No" Tyson pursed his mouth.

Hiro inhaled and let out a long, disappointed sigh. Then addressed his dad. "What about the files?"

"What files?" Bruce's brow crinkled.

"The ones I asked for yesterday." Hiro closed his eyes for a moment, as though he was fighting another sigh and opened them to stare tiredly at Bruce.

"Those!" His fingers went to his scalp. "Ah, I almost forgot about them. Come with me, son. They're upstairs."

Hiro followed him, shoulders sagging. He'd completely forgotten about the two boys hovering near the kitchen.

Kai turned to Tyson once they disappeared down the hall. "What an incredible ass. How can you stand him, Tyson?"

The Champ appeared glum. He shrugged and finally ambled into the kitchen. When he got to the table, he leaned his weight on his palms braced against it and hopped on top. Kai observed him silently for a minute, then asked carefully, "What were you dreaming about last night?"

Tyson's gaze flicked up. "Me?"

"Yeah"

He thought for a second, then suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! I remember! Super freaky!" His moodiness seemed to have vanished. "It was _really_ weird, Kai. I dreamt of raining glass!"

"Raining glass?" He spread his arms against the counter and leaned back.

"Yeah! Like, pieces of glass were raining down from the sky. _Sideways_."

Kai pondered about that for a comfortingly quiet minute. Then walked toward Tyson, all the way into his open legs. "Are all your dreams so weird?"

Tyson smiled. "Most of them are, yeah." He sat up straighter and slid his arms around Kai's shoulders. "Why? What are your dreams like?"

Kai's hands travelled up his thighs. "They're weird too." He gripped Tyson's waist. "I've been dreaming about my mother lately."

"I bet she was beautiful." He ran his fingers through dark platinum locks. "What's she doing?"

Kai bit his tongue out of habit, then thought better of it and pushed the words out. "Crying" He forced himself to find Tyson's eyes. "Usually"

"She probably misses you," he whispered to him.

Kai denied. "She left me."

"She loved you, Kai."

"Let's not talk about her."

Tyson wanted to point out that Kai was the one who brought up the subject, but chose silence when he brought their cheeks together. He let his eyes fall shut, listening to the rain splattering on the ground outside. When he opened them, it was to take in the sight of two shocked faces staring back at him.

Tyson's fingers stilled in Kai's hair. Caught so off guard, he was stricken speechless. He hadn't even heard them come in. Max and Rei gaped like that was all they were going to be capable of doing from now on.

Kai, sensing the tightness in the body surrounding him, slowly drew his head back to study Tyson's profile, then turned to follow his gaze. He dismissed the two from his mind as soon as he was aware of them and turned back around to burrow into the crook of Tyson's neck. "Make them go away."

"Not possible" Rei announced just as Max said, "Na ah."

"You're explaining this right now," Rei stated.

"Guys," Tyson began. "I.." He grit his teeth. "Kai, do you mind?"

"Yes"

"Mmph" Tyson returned his hands back to the table top, trying to make it look as if this was a normal occurrence and play it cool, but failing miserably when he couldn't think of a way to explain this, whatever this was, to his friends. How could he when he himself had no idea what they were doing?!

He looked at them. "We..um...I...uh...Kai.."

"I didn't believe it when Max told me last night." Rei appeared faint.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Well...uh yeah. But..."

"Why is this so awkward?" Max wondered aloud, then slapped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

"We deserve an explanation, Tyson." Rei's voice was steady even as he clenched and unclenched his fists. A nervous habit.

Tyson bit his lip. Think! He told himself. Even though thinking was hard when Kai was breathing into his collarbone, he did his best to handle this situation in a way that would result in as less casualty as possible. "Kai?" He palmed his jaw and lowered his mouth to Kai's ear. "I can't just make them go away. Say something."

Kai sighed and it send shivers through Tyson's frame. He peeled away from him, put a hand on either side of Tyson's jaw and kissed him full on the mouth. Max's chin hit the floor. A grin carved across Rei's cheeks even as his eyes widened in surprise.

Tyson flushed from head to toe when Kai let him go.

"There's nothing to explain." Kai spun on them. "What you saw is happening. Nothing more and nothing less. No more questions about this. _Understand_?"

Max and a now sober Rei nodded. Tyson felt both relieved and a little guilty, because he knew what was coming next.

"I have to go." Kai moved in for a quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"He kissed you!" Max burst out once Kai was out of earshot. Rei started laughing.

"Yeah!"

"He really kissed you! On the mouth! Lips to lips! Mouth to mouth, Rei! _Why are you laughing_?"

"Because you were totally cool about it last night and look at you now." Rei wiped away a tear.

"I was _freaking out_." Max gestured wildly.

"But nothing of the sort happened last night," Tyson cleared.

"Oh Tyson." Max rolled his eyes. "How stupid do you think I am? Kai was in his underwear."

He threw his hands up. "It's not my fault he sleeps in his boxers now." A thought hit him. "Hey, why did you come up?"

"My PJs were in your room. Your grandpa mixed our laundry together again."

"Again? What did you change into then? Speaking of which, are we ready to go?"

"Rei's PJs and you're not getting off the hook so easily, Tyson."

"I wasn't trying to, just wanted to know. Jeez, you sound like Hilary."

Max stared at him.

"Yeah, we are," Rei told him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Max finally asked him.

Tyson pushed off the table. "I was planning to."

"When? Once your forty and married with three kids?"

"No! God, no. I was going to tell you today!"

"Then tell us. We wanna know everything." Rei dragged out a chair and sat himself down.

"Okay" Tyson settled down opposite him.

"But he _really_ kissed you."

"Yeah"

* * *

They were on the roof of the hotel.

Obliqua munched on a leaf. One of her tendrils poked Kieran's ear, he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"How about a new addition?" Kieran held up his beyblade for her to see.

"No. This is good." She took another bite. "We're good."

"You're eating again?" Kieran listened to the loud chewing noises and scrunched up his nose. "Why? It's not like you're gonna turn into a butterfly."

"Moth" Lonomia corrected him, bored.

"Sorry, it's not like you're gonna turn into a moth." Cars honked in the distance.

Lonomia picked up the leaf from Kieran's shoulder and pasted it across his mouth. "Not the saliva!" She was nearly thrown off as he jumped to wipe the leaf and the sticky smudge it left on him. Kieran showed her his tongue. "Bleah"

She crawled up the back of his head, her clawed feet pricking across his scalp in the strangely relaxing massage that Kieran loved. She halted at his hairline. "Why do you keep asking the same question?"

"Because you never answer." Kieran tried to look up at her.

"I just like to eat. I might not be morphing, but that is no ground for assuming that I fundamentally differ from normal caterpillars."

"You're happy today," Kieran noted with pleasure. "Why?"

Obliqua leaned down so that Kieran could see her. "Because you are."

They smiled at each other.

The sky was grey, clouded from horizon to horizon, it seemed to have swallowed the sea, shrinking the Earth. The cars speeding down the roads were so far away from them. The material world around them was slowly fading.

"Do you miss home?"

Kieran's smile dimmed even as he made an effort to not let her get to him. "No" Black began leaking into the sky from the edges of the world.

"Do you like it here?"

"No" The sound of the city was muted.

"Why don't you come with me?" Kieran dropped his gaze. A spot of the milky expanse was all that remained to be shrouded in darkness. A single beam of hope.

"There's nothing for you here." She let her front legs scrape across his skin. "King thinks of you as a burden."

"That is not true." His tone was firm. Not a speck of doubt. "He's proud of me." The ring of light expanded.

"He's only using you. You know this for a fact."

"May be. But I'm not desperate enough to jump off a building."

"You're not a coward."

"Might not be. But I'm no idiot either. What if it doesn't work?"

"I assure you, it'll work."

Kieran looked up at her. "I'm not gonna do it."

* * *

Ambrosio rushed into King's room, stumbling and nearly face-planting on the tiled floor. "Kieran's missing!"

King had a hand pressed to his chest, mouth agape. "What in the world, boy?" There was an open suitcase at the foot of his bed. His tie hung undid from his shoulders.

"Kieran, sir." Ambrosio panted, hand on the doorknob. "I've been searching for him since this morning. I can't find him anywhere."

Alistair looked at him like he'd gone mad. "Ambrosio" He sighed and bent to lock his suitcase. "Kieran's a big boy. He can take care of himself. He might have gone out for some fresh air or something." His tone suggested that he didn't take the boy seriously. "You're being irrational. May be you should go do the same."

The Colombian considered what King had just said. Then, slowly began to nod. "Yeah. You're right. I might be worrying for nothing." He shifted from foot to foot, his eyes darting around the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Didn't I tell you?" King worked on his tie.

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm going to Paris." He checked his shoes, confirmed that they were all laced up, then held up his wrist, frowning at the time. "Shit, I'm late."

King travelled often and so Ambrosio was used to his sudden departures. "Oh, uh...you better hurry."

"Yeah." He picked up his briefcase, then ushered them out the door. "Take care, kid. I'll be back soon."

Ambrosio watched him go, wondering why King, who was always a man on schedule, was late today.

* * *

"What the hell am I gonna do tomorrow?"

"Will you quit panicking, Tyson?" Hilary put a hand on his arm. "Dragoon will come back. It's probably not the right time yet."

"What? Is Dragoon waiting for Ming-Ming to walk all over me to make his spectacular return?"

They were strolling down the corridor toward the dressing rooms. Hilary tut-tutted. "You're so full of negativity-"

"What?"

"-That's why good things never happen to you. You should brighten up some."

"Good things never happen to me?" Tyson shot her an "are you kidding me?" look.

"Okay, a lot. Do you want a chocolate?"

"You're being absurd. One ER visit and a lost bit beast and you think I'm cursed. Wow."

"It wasn't just an ER visit. You did a lot more than simply visit a ward, Tyson."

"This is your basis for calling me cursed?"

"I never called you that. Are you hallucinating now?"

"Low blow, Hil. The guy might be right on the other side of this wall."

"It's strange how you care about him more than anybody else when he despises you the most, Tyson." If only you knew...

"You say my name a lot," he dodged.

"I like it."

Tyson went stock still. Hilary's admission wasn't casual, it had been blurted out quickly. As though she'd been contemplating this scenario and was waiting for it to arrive, but when it did, the nerves had gotten the better of her and what she'd planned to be an easy and confident confession had become an awkward pause in the conversation.

Brown met brown and Tyson was about to let it slide and continue like nothing had happened when the door opened and Tala snorted. "Well, if it isn't the hottest couple in Japan."

"It's truly an honour to meet the biggest asswipe in Russia," Hilary pronounced.

"Hey, jerk. Where's Kai?"

"Ah...your boyfriend..." Both Tyson and Hilary let their irises do three-sixties as Tala pretended to mull for a moment. "I'm afraid he isn't here right now," he declared smugly.

"Are you sure? Where's Bryan?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, sweetheart and Bryan's not interested in being visually assaulted by your ugly mugs at the moment."

"You are such a dipshit." Hilary shook her head at him, arms folded.

"Hey" Max walked up to them and clapped Tyson on the back. "Tala" He nodded unenthusiastically. "Whatchu guys doin here?" he asked his friends. "It's about to start."

Tala slammed the door shut muttering, "Freaks everywhere." Hilary let her middle finger do what it did best around assholes.

"What is?"

"You know...the start." Tyson spoke Max, so he understood without further clarification, but unfortunately, Hilary didn't. She began freaking out. "Oh my God, it's about to start? Where is that idiot Kai? He's going first!"

"No, Hil, what he meant was-"

"Call me an idiot one more time..."

Hilary grew whiter at the sound of his voice.

Tyson pivoted around and lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw Kai standing there. He wanted to run to him. He'd been missing all day and barely stopped himself from racing over and grabbing him. Seeing him felt like the combined joy of winning three World Championships. And Kai knew. His fingers were twitching at his sides for Tyson.

Max caught up to the change in the atmosphere and turned to Hilary who was apologizing profusely to a Kai who was currently unaware of her existence. "Hil, why dont we go get some popcorn?"

"Okay." She smiled sheepishly. "Tyson, are you coming? Tyson?" She got a faint "no" for a reply.

"Come on, Hil. Let's go." He began pulling her out of there.

"Sure. I'm really sorry," she said as she passed Kai. "Good luck. And snap out of it, Tyson!"

"Yeah, good luck, Kai." Their voices grew more obscure. "Not that you need it."

"He looks drugged."

"Tyson? Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean both."


	44. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42**

If I were to paint you,

I would use every color.

 **Amy Harmon**

 **TYSON'S POV:**

We snuck quickly across the huge winding driveway. I didn't get it. Why would anybody inconvenience themselves like this? It was literally half a mile from the gates to the Hiwatari mansion to the house itself. I was shivering and I couldn't get inside fast enough.

The ginormous doors opened to let us in. "Welcome home, master Kai." The manservant bowed to him and I stood motionless at the threshold. He was tall, bald, middle-aged and in a pressed uniform. Kai took my hand and led me in. I walked close to him, deliberately brushing myself against him. I could feel the tall guy's eyes on our clasped hands and had to bite down on my tongue to stop laughing out loud. We had to make it look believable.

Kai helped me out of my coat, removed his own and entrusted the servant, he called Iosif, with both. Another dude, in similar clothes, but slightly older and a whole lot stiffer, bustled in as Iosif closed the door and proceeded to hang the coats.

"Master Kai," he bowed. "We didn't know you were bringing a guest. What would the young man like for dinner?"

Kai slung an arm across my shoulders and said, "We already ate, Anthony." He looked down at me and smiled. "Actually, you can go home tonight. Tell everyone that they have been dismissed for the night."

Anthony tried to hide his shock but, even then, his eyes narrowed sharply at me for a second. I moved closer to Kai and feigned ignorance, returning the smile and keeping my gaze on him. Kai gulped, smile gone, expertly giving off vibes of impatience, like he couldn't wait to rip my clothes off. This guy deserved an Oscar for his performance. He almost fooled me.

I saw the older male servant out of the corner of my eye looking back and forth between us as if he couldn't believe his eyes while also pretending not to appear too interested in our personal affairs. Yeah, it was obvious that he wasn't much of an actor. "Y-yes," he stammered out. "Master Kai." He curtseyed again and left the room quickly.

The minute we were alone in the foyer, I dropped the act, stepping back. We were here to hunt for Voltaire's secrets and we needed the mansion to ourselves in order to do that. Kai claimed that the best way to get rid of all the servants without arousing any suspicion would be to give them something juicy enough to gasp about and if him bringing a boy home to sleep with him didn't drop any jaws then nothing would.

Kai wound his arm around my waist. "Wait, not yet."

"It's a little hard for me to hold back laughter, Kai and I really don't think I can keep it in any more."

"Then laugh." He gave in, then seemed to have stumbled upon an idea. "No. Better. Giggle."

"What the fuck? I'm not giggling." I detached myself from him.

"You do it often enough. Why can't you do it now?"

"When have I ever giggled?" I whispered furiously into his face.

"You were doing it like you were on crack just an hour ago in the stalls."

"That was one time and it was only because I was ticklish. Dude, you were putting your hands in all the wrong places." That was a harmless lie and I watched him absorb my words, savouring the moment when he believed the little lie and something fell in his eyes. I sucked in my lips and wrapped my fingers around his wrist, leading him upstairs.

"It wasn't just once, Tyson," he began begrudgingly and I grinned as we climbed. He would never admit it, but my comment was troubling him. I knew that. "There was-" He saw my wicked grin and the disappointment that he was fighting to keep from showing disappeared completely and was replaced by anger and a dangerous gleam in his orbs. "Think you're very clever, do you?" he asked in a threatening growl. I laughed at him.

"Did you get scared, Kai?" He pushed me up against the wall by the stairs. "Scared you weren't good enough?" He inched towards me. "Were you starting to doubt yourself?" Kai stepped into me, so we were all lined up. Nose to nose, chest to chest, groin to groin. My breath caught. There was fire kindling in him and it lit me up when he kissed me. Slowly. Hungrily. He was burning us. I was turning into vapour. Floating up in the air. He kissed me like that was all he wanted to do and I found my knees buckling. I wasn't the only one spiralling into the sun though, Kai was shivering against me. He was crashing too.

There was a loud cough and somebody said his name. I broke away from him. Kai was pink around his mouth and I'd bet I looked like a discoloured orange.

It was Anthony who'd called Kai, the rest of the house servants – all eleven of them – were busy examining the floor beside him, squid-eyed and red-faced along with him. Anthony, staring a bit too hard at the wall by the side of Kai's head, seemed unable to go on any further than that. Whatever he had been about to say, had gotten lost in his throat when Kai turned around, gasping for air, touching his knuckles to the tip of his nose.

Mission accomplished.

Kai licked his lips and nodded at them. "Good night." His words were full of air.

"Good night , sir," he managed. The rest of them squeaked something similar to that and they all shuffled out the door. I closed my eyes along with the soft thud that followed and drew in a calming breath. My hormones were all over the place.

I was slowly getting there when a pair of lips brushed mine. I threw my eyes open to stare right into his. "You can't help it, Tyson." The heat of his hand soaked through my shirt, my stomach bottomed out.

"Yeah, but..." I rested my head on the wall behind me. "Neither can you."

He didn't deny it and I felt my mouth curl up in a small, knowing smile. "Come on, let's go snooping."

We made a beeline for Voltaire's home office. It was just what I had expected and not quite expected. The room was ancient and boring. "This is upsetting."

Kai made for the drawers and I went for the shelves. "I don't think you'll find anything we're looking for there," he called out from where he was crouching behind the wide desk. "It's too open."

"Right" There were scores of files on each row, with letters and numbers marking their spines. They made no sense to me. "May be I'll check in his room?"

He took a full minute to respond. "Down the hall. At the very end."

"Holler when you hit gold." I was trying to be smart, but all he said was "If". His non-committed reply meant I pretty much had the house to myself. Nervous tingles ran up my body. Voltaire, I'm in your lair.

The master bedroom was straight opposite the office, but there were other rooms to pass on the way there. I chose the one situated halfway to Voltaire's. The door swung in when I nudged it with my boot. Thick dark blue curtains concealed windows the size of my closet, plain white walls, a big made bed with same hued blue blankets and infused with the slightly dingy smell? Kai's unmistakable scent. I had no idea he was forced to sleep so damn close to that lunatic. No wonder Kai preferred sleeping under trees with insects over this room.

I ventured in, stood in the middle of the giant bedroom and spun twice, spied under the bed, went through drawers, bathroom cabinets (I got but one thing to say, he used a lot of soaps) and finally the walk-in closet. I'd saved the best for the last. Clothes, lots of clothes and shoes. Man, money was wasted on Kai. I didn't think he'd worn even half of these at least once. There was a giant coat hanger taking up one entire wall of the closet. I wasn't expecting to find anything cool behind it when I shoved the thing out of the way, but that was exactly what happened. It wasn't a wall. It was a whole ten-foot wardrobe.

"Whoa" The monstrosity leered down at me and I jerked the handle. It opened with a low creak and a thousand-year-old odour invaded my nostrils. I coughed from all the invisible dust. Despite the size, there wasn't a lot of stuff inside. Just a couple of folded towels, blankets, a lonely tie hanging above them and a locker. I rummaged the cupboard for the key and fingered one under the locker. I thrust the key into the slot and the wardrobe revealed its deepest secret to me. A stack of papers.

I took a minute to sigh and deal with the disappointment. Then dove back in. The papers were some sort of documents. Yellowed ones. They'd been lying in here for a while. And oh...oh what was this? A silver chain. Buried beneath ageing documents. I drew my fist back out, the chain secured in it, to inspect it. The pendant shone bright. An eight-pointed star. Four golden, four silver. It was breathtaking.

"What are you doing?" I jumped. I hadn't heard him come in. Hadn't even felt him. Ever since Dragoon's disappearance, I'd lost that connection with Kai. The one that transformed me into a bag of nerves when he was near. I didn't know how it worked, but it'd always been there. Now it was gone and I felt strange.

"Find anything yet?"

"No" He hovered by the closet's entryway. "But _you_ did." His gaze was on the chain.

"Yeah" My throat seemed to have clogged up. "What is it?" I dangled it from my fingers.

"I'd forgotten that I had it." A thoughtful expression came over him. He reached for it, winding the chain around his hand, making a fist. "Grandma left it to me in her will."

"Your grandma?"

"Hn"

Voltaire's wife had always been a mystery to me, so was the rest of Kai's family members. I mean, he had a brother! Kai never talked about him. Never. Not even that day when he was so eager to divulge all personal information to me. When I'd ask, Kai would reply that he didn't know his brother. Couldn't remember him. And I'd be left thinking that even though I had a brother, alive and well, I had no idea who he really was either.

"Something about protecting the secondborn," Kai was saying. I'd zoned out. "What?"

"Nothing"

"No, no, don't do that, protecting the secondborn from what, Kai?" He rarely talked. I never wanted him to not talk.

He gave me a long, lingering look. A ghost of a smile played on his lips. "I don't know," he said and then dropped the chain around my neck. I gawked.

"Do you like it?"

The star was cool against my skin. "Yeah"

"Keep it"

"What?" Was he serious? "Kai, this is an heirloom. I can't jus-"

"Wear it"

"No! You're the secondborn." My arguments got pathetic around Kai. "Your grandma gave it to you. She wanted you to have it."

He was going through the pile of papers when he turned around to fix me a stare. "Tyson, do you like it?"

"Yes! But-"

"Wear it" His tone was final.

* * *

"By the way, you were totally awesome earlier." We were officially behind enemy lines. In the secret volt in Voltaire's room. (It'd been locked and we'd combed through the entire room for the key before I'd lifted the mat in front of the closet and shouted. He'd kissed me in a way of thanking me. I mean, I got where he was coming from and all that, but honestly, how hard could it be to say two words? Two words!) Not really. Just an incredibly spacious closet, full of bulky files rather than clothes. Four walls of rows and rows of files. Files. Everywhere.

Kai had gone crazy the moment he entered. Pulling out folders after folders, frowning at their names, skimming through the pages, muttering letters and numbers under his breath. I'd asked him what he was doing and he'd given me a distracted answer. He was trying to figure out the folder names. I'd given it a go and when I couldn't come up with a solution, run guesses by him, hoping that'd somehow help him, but by the fifth suggestion, he'd gotten annoyed. I'd ruined his calculations.

Kai was currently in the P section, two files in hand, five on the floor, papers held between his lips. I was being undeniably helpful by standing still and looking pretty. Hey, he was the one who told me to do that. Just following orders.

He didn't even bother to "hn" in response. "Kai?"

He gathered all the papers, put them back in the folder he'd taken them out of and returned all the folders scattered on the floor to the shelf. His gaze ran across the spines, then he picked up another one. I strode up to him and snatched it away. He looked up, pissed off and I hid the file from his view, holding it behind my back. He focused on me when it became clear that I wasn't going to give it back to him just yet and appraised as if he couldn't quite comprehend what was wrong with me.

"You were" I pressed myself against him. "Amazing earlier" I could see his throat working.

Kai's gaze darted across my face, then locked on mine. "I'm not done." He meant the search.

"Bryan looked like he was going to cry." He had absolutely humiliated the guy. I was proud and itching to blade against him. "I want to take you on."

"I'm not done."

"Right now"

"You don't have a bit beast." He seemed to have regained his ability to function like a normal human being, but I could still feel him against me.

"Right" I inched closer, so that our lips grazed when I talked. "Now, Kai."

"Fuck" He snapped and then his mouth was on mine. I moaned, he walked us to a wall. I wanted him in bed. Not here. He tore away from me.

"Go to my room," he breathed. "And wait for me." He gave me a light push and shut the door in my face. I stared stunned at the polished wood, then at my empty hands. What a jerk.

* * *

 **KAI'S POV:**

Five deep breaths and ten reconsidered cold showers later, I found what I had been looking for. The folder names were coded. Only the first letter remained the same. It wasn't that hard to figure out the key, though. Voltaire had used a simple method of encryption. Replace the letter with the one's place digit of their position number in the alphabet. Therefore, Petronarch would be written as P508541838.

It shouldn't have had taken me this long to arrive at that conclusion, but Tyson had been a terrific distraction today. Bringing him along had been a bad idea. I knew that already, but circumstances had been out of my control. One, he'd shown up to the game in a brand new jacket that someone had gifted to him on his birthday. The dark blue clothing item had fit him like a glove and I knew right there that my fate had been decided for me. Two, the mansion was huge enough to get lost in and never find your way out, there were one too many places to stash stuff you didn't want the world to know about, which meant I needed help and Tyson was the closest thing I had to a Golden Retriever. Three, the fucking black jeans he'd got on.

Forty minutes had been wasted trying to remember what number I'd thought of last just because Tyson couldn't stay still and kept moving about even when I'd told him to pretend he was made out of rock. I'd be counting in my head, when he'd breathe and I would forget.

I disgusted myself.

When I opened the folder, the very first thing I saw was a newspaper cut-out of a crash. " **BUSINESS TYCOON DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT"** headlined the article. A black and white picture of an overturned car was provided. The report of my father's death. My own memory of the crash resurfaced as I read the article. About how the boy who'd miraculously survived had screamed for help, how he'd fumbled in the dark for a doorknob that was too big for his fingers while he ran out of oxygen. The media had probably hoarded millions from this and the rest of the drama that had drowned my family. My ancestors had once been the pride of Japan and we'd lost every last ounce of that respect because of ridiculous rivalry. We were an embarrassment now and it was all his fault. Voltaire. Him and his pettiness.

But my father had driven himself off the bridge, Petronarch didn't technically have anything to do with the crash. So, why'd he put it here? The next paper in the file was yet another news article. This one of my mother's and the one after that on my brother. Lyot resembled my father more than I did, that was, he looked like a young Voltaire. Made for good pictures.

I flipped through them without pausing to read. These were information my grandfather had leaked himself, they weren't going to tell me anything I didn't already know. Voltaire was cautious and he almost never made mistakes. Except for phenomenally big ones and those everybody learned about.

The folder was overflowing with papers, there was a lot to go through. The chance that I could be in here all night seemed highly possible. Tyson would have to wait and wait and then go to bed all alone and with frozen toes. Or he'd drag himself back in, be interested for all of five minutes and then fall asleep somewhere on the floor and I'd spent hours alternating between staring at him and second-guessing myself. Or he'd try to help me. Knowing him, it'd probably be the latter. Bringing him here had been a really bad idea.

What was so awful about him helping me? I was blind as to what I was getting myself involved in. If I was walking into hell, then I didn't want to drag him along as well.

And as though he had been summoned by my thoughts, there came a knock. I heard him stepping in and closing the door. Then he was kneeling by my side, plucking the cut-outs from the file and sitting back on his haunches to study them. He made a sound between a gasp and a wince. "These are..." He raised his head to look at me. "You're okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He held my gaze till he was convinced, then squeezed my shoulder before delving into the articles. I leafed through the pages while he was busy. Tons of information on the company lay in the files. Everything, everything about them was in it. I felt slightly breathless and Tyson noticed, a palm was warming my forearm before I knew it. Another night. When I had nothing better to do, I'd study these. Not just study them, by the time I was done, I'd _be_ the Petronarch. When I'd take over, they wouldn't even know what'd hit them.

I snapped the folder shut determined and turned to Tyson, who'd been open mouthed as he scanned the papers. His eyes drifted up to stare half-lidded at me. "Are you done?"

"You want a match now, Tyson?" I collected the articles from him and slid them back where they belonged.

"Yeah" Sleep laced his entire being, but the stubborn little fuck refused to give in. This was the Tyson I wanted to bed every night. I grinned at him and watched him attempt to fight through the slumber lulling his brain. "Kai, why are you smiling?" His words were beginning to lose their strength. "Did I say something funny?"

I fitted a hand under his jaw and drew his face to mine. "I thought condom physics taught you everything." I'd nearly choked on a glass of water the first time Tyson had used the term "condom physics" on me and that was when I'd learned that he was as virgin as the day he was born. Body and soul. I'd been so glad, I'd almost run to thank Kenny for not correcting him. It couldn't have possibly gotten any better than this.

"It did"

Perfect. "What's a condom, Tyson?"

He was thinking hard, struggling to recall whatever Kenny must've had told him. "It's a packet of...uh..energy. I think." He swallowed. "Let's go blade, Kai. I miss Dragoon." And that was the end of my fun. I could see the sadness in his irises and in that moment if I could've, I'd have done anything to make it disappear. Tyson was made to be happy. Tyson _was_ happiness. Seeing him sad was like losing gravity to me. Like bearing witness to the sun rising from the west. It scared me. Because it meant he was changing. And if he was changing, then nothing was promising any more.

I extended my palms away from each other and he set his chin in their centre, eyes downcast. Tomorrow, he was supposed to blade a good game against Ming-Ming, the witch in a tutu. He had a beyblade with him that could spit fire, but lie as he might, truth was that he had no effectual control over it and without Dragoon, he would, undoubtedly, lose once the witch began humming. And if the crush of the defeat and the pain of seeing his fans upset weren't enough to ruin his night, there'd be Hiro and his unfailing nagging to make sure that he cried into his pillow. "What are you-" Tyson's question was interrupted by a yawn. "-thinking about?" His cheek weighed down on my wrist.

Or may be my shoulder.

"Kai, stop staring," he mumbled. I gritted my teeth. He smiled knowingly, lids closed. And as much as I was relieved by the presence of his smile, I was irked that I'd almost forgotten that he wasn't exactly a tenderfooted kitten. I retracted his chin support and Tyson's head dipped. He jerked up, wide awake, mouth agape and tackled me. We wrastled on the cold granite. I grabbed hold of his foot in one arm, he twisted around and sent me careening into the cabinets. Files showered down upon us.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kai," Tyson was apologizing. "I love you, are you hurt?"

I squinted up at him from the floor. Some important document sailed past his head. "I'm hurt"

"You are?" His eyes became saucers in alarm. "I'm sorry. Where's the pain?"

"Everywhere"

He scrutinized me, very closely, realized I was messing with him and attempted to fake annoyance by curling his mouth at me, but failed when he couldn't get the sides of his mouth to behave. They kept twitching up. I propped myself up on my elbows and kissed each and he fell into me.

Never be sad, Tyson.

His weight felt good on my chest. Reassuring somehow. I traced the hem of his shirt and was surprised when the texture of his pants rubbed less coarse on my thumb than the jeans I'd thought he was wearing. I lifted my neck to glance down at my pants clinging snug on his hips. I considered letting my hands wander below his waist, then put the idea out of my mind. I was only trying to chicken out. I resolved to brace myself for the worst and tell him.

"Tyson?" His neck smelled faintly of peaches and I wondered why.

He answered with a grunt. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The match, Kai. I'm not going to bed without Dragoon."

This was the perfect opportunity. I took it. "He won't come back."

I held my breath.

Tyson had gone rigid in my arms. He reared back a second later to frown at me and then when I kept quite, arranged himself into a sitting position. Tyson's silence was loud as I got up. His face was closed, eyes alert and piercing. "What do you mean?" he asked in a tone bordering on glacial.

"He won't come back until he deems you worthy again."

"Worthy?" This was a touchy subject and we had always been each other's worst rivals. The last two days faded in the face of the past four years. The fragile thing that existed between us for an insignificant period of time didn't stand a chance against years of constant competition. I could see the change in his eyes. The look I'd always known but had forgotten for what had now been reduced to its true relevance. Two nights. Just two nights.

"Worthy?" He repeated again as though he couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, Tyson. He left you because you didn't fight with all you had."

I blinked and he was standing. Towering. I didn't like it. I made for the door. "Where the fuck do you think you're going after saying something like that?"

"I wasn't going anywhere, Tyson." I'd covered the door to stop him from leaving, in case he attempted to do so.

"Who are you lying to?" He folded his arms, an ugly smile on his face.

I swallowed my anger. He was mad at me because he was scared. Feeling threatened. I understood that, yet all I wanted to do was punch him. Wipe that hideous expression from his mug. I was simply a hated rival in his eyes once again. Where was the boy I'd kissed? I strained to continue talking. "Do you know why bit beasts help us beyblade?"

Tyson's forehead creased at my sudden question. He shrugged. "I don't know, Kai. Because they wanna help?"

"You've never guessed?"

"No" he said it like that should've been obvious. He shifted, impatiently. "What are you trying to say?"

"They only help us when we want to win." And then Dranzer was in my blood. I felt stronger. "When we're desperate to win and refuse to give up. When we try to go on even though we have no more fuel left, we call upon forces without even realizing it."

"And they answer our call because we can't bear to lose?" His mouth was a small O, even as the frown deepened. Tyson was thinking.

"Yeah" The abbey taught me that bit of knowledge and he was the first person I was sharing it with. "So if you're not fighting to win, Tyson, the bit beast will leave you."

"What makes you think I wasn't trying to win against Kieran?"

"I don't know why you didn't, Tyson." He needed to calm down. "I don't know what happened between you two, but I know you." His mouth hardened. "And I know exactly how you look when you're determined to go for broke." I paused before adding, "Nobody knows it better than I do." I saw him gulp.

His foot rested on a paper, he was unaware of it. Tyson began pacing. He was supposed to defend himself more. Argue his point. But for some reason he refrained. May be it was my presence in such close quarters. May be it affected him more than I was ready to believe. Or may be, he was changing.

I leaned my back against the door at the same time he did on the opposite filing cabinet. Tyson had a cool, determined look on his countenance. "I get it, Kai." He maintained unwavering eye contact with me as he kept going. "Dragoon left because I pulled back too soon. I wasn't ready to see my victory through to the end. I was scared of winning because that guy killed his father."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"Kieran killed his father, Kai. I didn't tell you before because I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell anybody. It's not my secret. It's his. But I can't lie to you or hide it from you any more. He claims it was his bit beast who did it, that he doesn't have any control over her when she tries to protect him sometimes, but I was scared and I lost Dragoon as a result of that."

I knew something was off about that guy. I just knew. And now I had confirmation. He killed his own fucking father. What was he? 17? 18? Huh.

"I'll bring him back." Tyson was staring at my smirk. He shook himself out of whatever he'd been deep in thought about and inhaled, resolute. "I'm just going to have to fight harder than I've ever fought before."

His faith was empowering. I gave him a small smile. And as though he just realized how much of an ass he'd been for the last ten minutes, he closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he was the Tyson who'd told me he loved me again. Gaze apologizing and full of warmth. His arms were around me in a second and I was breathing him in.

"I almost ruined us, didn't I?" He whispered into my hair.

"You almost did."

"I'm sorry" He kissed my mouth. "How about I give you something to make up for it?"

My mind immediately bounced back to the thought I'd trashed earlier. The one that had entered my head when I'd noticed that he was sauntering around in my pants. "Why not?"


	45. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

 **WARNING** : Rated **M**. This chapter deals with some pretty gruesome subjects that everyone may not be able to stomach. Proceed with the knowledge that you have been warned.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 43**

There are laws. There are rules.

And when you break them, there are consequences.

Laws of nature and laws of life.

Laws of love and laws of death.

 **Amy Harmon**

 **NORMAL POV:**

 **There is nothing fun about killing a human being. Nothing to be proud of. Nothing to relish. It is a vile act and it goes against the very nature of humanity. Neither the murderer nor the murdered gains any ultimate profit from the commitment of such a sin. Spilling the blood of a person is never a solution to any problem. It is no way to settle a dispute.**

 **Before you ask who decides what is good and what is bad, I want you to ask yourself why you function the way you do.**

 **There's a very simple answer.**

 **We've all been programmed and the chip inside us defines all our actions and all our thoughts. And the Chip has provided us with a conscience. A moral compass.**

 **So why is the world so corrupt?**

 **What's wrong with the moral compasses of the ones who commit crime?**

 **Well, either knowingly or unknowingly, they suppress it.**

All hell had broken lose.

The people had not realized the perilousness of the situation till it was one too many deaths to count on your fingers. Not amidst the popcorn and the metal, or the bets and the commentary, or the cheers and the shouts. Not when Zeus had risen up from the blade determined to take life or paradoxically when a vortex sucked itself bigger and Brooklyn fell apart, literally fell apart, in Obliqua's seething claws.

The absurdity of the events should have been enough of an omen to set the audience scrambling out of their seats and towards the exits at least when the enraged bit beast rolled itself up into a ball of skewers and grew bigger and bigger and bigger. Though as it happened, some naive sense of safety kept them glued to the chairs and the game and none ran when the excitement was turned up a notch too extreme. Later, he would claim that this was the reason why he decided to go through with the insane mission. People who were either too stupid or too screwed in the head to watch seventeen-year-olds die and do nothing about it, did not deserve to live. What good would such a group of human beings do for the world? They were only a burden the Earth was unfortunate enough to carry.

What about all the little children?

A lightning streak of a cruel smile would twist his face up as he replied, "What children? There are no children in my world."

As of now, they were terrified and fumbling in obscurity. Some tumbled down the aisles, their skulls thudding along the stones as they descended. Another eruption in the East wing produced another bout of oddly synced screams. Parents deliriously sought their kids, hands couldn't hold onto each other for long, there was a stampede in the direction of the North exit. A little boy of six, caught in the vicious sea of people making for the hole a blast left in the wall, near the front entrance, heard his mother calling his name. He turned around, knocked this way and that by the legs hurrying by him and was able to catch a glimpse of her, eyes frantic, fifteen feet away from him. "Akhihiko! Akhihiko!"

"Mama-" A swift hit to the nose from someone tearing through the crowd sent blood oozing down his face, into his mouth. His hand flew up to his nose, he was about to call out for his mother again when a resounding boom came from somewhere above them. The ceiling began raining. Blocks of concrete and sheets of dust slammed life to the ground. Fear spurred the people forward and this time, the boy lost the fight. He lost his footing when a throng of frantic oncomers collided with him. Screams were coming out of his throat as he tried to shield himself from the stamping feet and failed. Ten feet away from him his mother braved out the crowd to find her son, her hair a mess, blood trickling down her forehead. "Akhihiko!"

"Akhihiko!"

* * *

 **28 Hours Ago**

Tyson dialled Kai's number and held the phone up to his ear. He knew this was a fruitless thing to do. Kai never answered his phone. It was always switched off. Always. But what was the harm in trying?

He listened to the recorded message informing him that the number he had dialled was indeed switched off. Great. Tyson fumed. Where the heck was Kai? He'd been looking for him since morning and there had been no moments of "Eureka! I found you!"

The guy had completely disappeared without a word to him. Tyson narrowed his eyes at the phone. Way to be helpful, Kai. You're the perfect boyfriend everybody needs. His sigh echoed through the glossy corridor. First Dragoon, now you. Who's next?

"Hi"

Tyson started at the sudden voice. He'd thought he was alone. He spun around to see Kiaan watching him from a distance, the soft lights from the hotel's garden illuminating his backdrop.

"Hey.." Tyson walked towards him. "I didn't see you there."

"You're alive and well."

Tyson gave a small laugh. "Sure. Your friend landed me in a hospital. I got to do drugs. Gotta thank him for that."

Kiaan smiled. "I heard you lost your bit beast."

Tyson suppressed the urge to heavily sigh. He focused on the peaceful scenery in front of him instead. The trees stood wrapped in decorative lights, the lacquered walkway wound around them, trimmed red bushes and green hedges lining along. "How did you know?"

"Kieran" He shrugged.

Tyson breathed in as a cool, light breeze blew by. "How is he?"

"He's.." Kiaan frowned, pursing his mouth. "Not in a good place right now."

Tyson's gaze jumped to him. "What do you mean?"

He kept his eyes on Tyson as he moved to stroll outside. "You're the golden boy, Tyson and he hurt you." He addressed the night sky. "Everybody hates him."

"I don't. I'm just wondering why he hasn't-"

Kiaan cut him off. "Apologized to you?"

"Yet" Tyson's boot hit the steps as he began to climb down. "I tried to call him. He wouldn't pick up."

Kiaan hooked a finger into his collar and pulled at his tie. "Kieran never picks up any calls. He doesn't like cell phones."

Tyson wondered about that as he followed him through the garden. The hotel looked spectacular at night. Bathed in light and colours.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a few days," Kiaan broke the brief silence that had fallen between them.

"Why?"

"Because he wants you to know." Kiaan had a lopsided grin on as he cocked his head at Tyson.

"Who? Kieran?"

"Yes"

"Know what? Why can't he just come and talk to me himself?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" Kiaan's grin grew broader and Tyson's brow wrinkled. "Kind of a long story but I'll make it short. His bit beast absolutely despises you."

Tyson laughed. "Okay. So?"

His smile wiped clean off his face. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long night, isn't it?"

Tyson shoved his hands into his pockets. It started snowing and the flakes glinted in the air. "Why am I always surrounded by condescending assholes?"

His comment drew a grin. "I do not know, Granger. What I do know is that you're totally fuckable."

Tyson's mouth dropped. "Dude"

Kiaan threw his head back and laughed. "That was an opening I couldn't resist."

"There was no opening." He watched him double over, laughter flowing out of him. "What are you even?"

"Definitely not human," he announced as he pulled himself together.

"Thought so"

Kiaan's shoulders shook, unable to control his chuckles and Tyson smiled. "How did you guys meet anyway?"

He flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Got to thank King for that. He introduced me to Kieran and the others two years back."

"Just two?" Tyson had guessed that they'd known each other for longer than just a couple of years. Suddenly, he wanted to dig for more information. "What about the others?"

"Kieran's been with King for more than any of us have. I mean, King found us recently, but he has known him longer than that. They met when Kieran was still little."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Kiaan smiled at him. "Do you know about that tribe which used to be in Araranguá?"

"Tribe?" Tyson had no idea. "No"

"Well, there used to be a tribe in the south of Brazil."

"Used to be?" Where were they now?

"Yes. They called themselves the Leões de Araranguá." He grimaced. "I'm sure Kieran can pronounce it better." Tyson was too busy wondering what the words meant to notice. "Anyways, his father was the tribe's Chief, so as a result of that, his full name used to be Kieran Leão de Ararangua."

"That's a cool name."

"It is" Kiaan worked his jaw. "He doesn't use it anymore because the name just depresses the shit out of him."

Tyson's gaze fell to the ground, mind on Kieran. His dazzling smile. "How could he be depressed?" he thought aloud.

"He's the most insecure person I've ever met." He combed a stray lock of hair back and gave a faint snort, mouth curled. "Him and his bit beast, they have a scary bond. Which is why if you have bit beast issues you must consult Kieran first, then go to a doctor."

"You speak a lot of shit," Tyson observed.

"Thank you" Kiaan abruptly stopped in his tracks, a finger raised thoughtfully to his lips, as though he just realized something. "You are totally taking me off course here. Derailing me from where I was going. Tyson Granger, you are a distraction."

"That's what he said," he deadpanned.

"Who?"

"Kai"

Kiaan licked his lips like a wolf eyeing the red riding hood, holding back a grin as he did so. "Okay. Kieran and the Araranguán tribe."

Tyson inhaled, nodding. "Right. Wait-" He laid a hand on Kiaan's arm to get his attention. "Is this what he wanted you to tell me?"

He considered the question, nose pointed towards the heavens. "Yes and no."

Tyson sat down on the edge of the fountain and kicked against it with the back of his boots. "Whatever it is, you gotta hurry up, man. I don't have a lot of time left. I'm blading tonight."

"Oh" Kiaan joined him. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Snow got stuck in Tyson's eyelashes and he dabbed at it. He felt strangely sad. There were so many thoughts vying for his focus but he could concentrate on none but one. Dragoon. Where are you, buddy? Where are you?

"Our bit beasts are different from yours," Kiaan spoke out of nowhere. Tyson glanced up at him. "Huh?"

His brown hair appeared damp. He had his beyblade out. Red and white. The Champ discovered that he liked looking at him and all the colours he'd thrown together into a single outfit. He resembled a rainbow. Tyson wanted to laugh at that. Rainbow.

"There are two types of bit beasts," Kiaan continued. "Good ones and the dark ones."

Tyson lifted his eyebrows at him.

"I know," he sighed. "I wasn't the one who came up with the names. Some moron did. Anyway, there are two different kinds and the dark bit beasts are unlike the good bit beasts, those which help people when they wish to. The dark spirits don't just help you because they want to. They either do it out of a sense of debt or when you've challenged one and successfully defeated them. Like once they feel like they owe you something, they stick by you as a way of paying you back or they do it because they believe you're their master."

"Master?" Tyson scowled. "What do you mean? Master how?"

"Dragoon found you, didn't he? I had to go hunting for Eldredi." Kiaan opened his palm and the beast glowed in the centre. Tyson carefully picked it up for closer inspection. He couldn't spot any significant differences and he asked, "And how did you..." He searched for the right words. "Convince her to go with you?"

"Well, she attacked me, I survived," Kiaan said matter-of-factly. Then noticing the perplexed look on Tyson's face, he added, "I wasn't supposed to survive."

"So," He gave it his all to make himself not come off as derisive as he phrased his sentence. "Now you're her master because she thinks that you somehow...bested her?" It still came out corny and he gritted his teeth.

"Yes" He scrunched his mouth up. "But it's rarely ever that easy. Eldredi is the spirit of the cone snail you see, she's poisonous but that's all she has going for her. There are beasts out there who are capable of bringing the dead back to life. They're fearsome. Scary as fuck. Some are so damn powerful there's no way you could challenge them and make it out alive. Hell, it'd be a miracle if you were lucky enough to find one. The higher up they are on the food chain-"

"The food chain?"

"That's what I call it but there's this whole system of monarchy going on over there. There's a whole kingdom of dark beasts and the one on the topmost rung..." He drew forward and Tyson automatically, leaned in, expecting. Kiaan made to say something, then thought better of it and grinned. "Well, nobody's ever getting there, so what's the point of teasing you with the forbidden fruit?"

Tyson felt surprisingly disappointed, still he wondered. About everything he learned from his own experiences, from Kai, from his friends and how this new revelation fit in with all of that. How did Kiaan know so much? "What about the good bit beasts? Do they have something similar too?"

"If you're asking me if they have a kingdom as well, I'd say no. They're too good for that." He winked. "Kieran tells me they have a council consisting of four incredibly powerful bit beasts." Tyson's head shot up. "Oh yeah! He's right! I know about that. Dragoon's one of them!"

"What do you mean?" His brows knitted together. "It is possible..."

Excitement seemed to bubble out of Tyson. "Kai, Max, Rei and I, we've got the four!"

Kiaan listened to Tyson happily telling him about how each of them managed to win over the loyalty of their bit beasts and how they were more like best friends and less like master and slave (a choice of words which prompted Kiaan to frown) and how good bit beasts were way better than dark ones (Who wouldn't want an other-worldly best friend?) with an air of calm disdain. When Tyson finally settled down, he spoke, eyes cold, "And where is he? Where is your alleged best friend?"

Tyson didn't have an answer for that as he sought the marble on which he was sitting on for explanation.

"Better get yourself a dark bit beast." Kiaan concluded smugly. "You know, the Araranguáns used to employ them to fight their battles. I'm not talking about beyblade. I mean real battles. Tribe wars." Tyson chewed on a thumb, eyes on the blader in front of him. "They used them for all sorts of purposes. Young boys prided themselves on claiming a beast as their own. They learned to hunt and maim at a very young age and the older they grew, the stronger they got and the more dangerous their beasts became. They pit the spirits against one another and made a sport out of it. But the tribe Chief was the best among the lot and consequently he had the worst beast at his disposal. Legend has it that there was nothing this beast couldn't achieve."

"Is that the forbidden fruit you wouldn't tell me about?"

Kiaan chuckled. "It's just a story."

"But you said that-" Tyson found his head starting to swim.

"Don't dream about that which you do not desire." Kiaan slid onto his feet.

"What is that even supposed to mean?" He couldn't follow a single train of thought around him. Tyson caught up to him as he wend his way across a bed of flowers, stomping on the petals.

"Kieran was different," Kiaan proclaimed when he reached his side. Ethereal precipitation gemmed the atmosphere. The temperature drop hadn't affected the blossoms yet, it was still early in the season. It would soon though and that meant these were the last moments of the year to adore the florescence before most of the vegetation began to die and everything wilted away.

"You're changing the subject." Tyson scratched his forehead through his bangs.

"You're the distraction." There was an umbrella-like flurry of white as he plucked a small pink flower from a nearby tree.

"I don't think I am anymore."

"Kieran never hurt a single hair on his bit beast's body." He shred the petals into pieces, one at a time. "He saved her from another kid who was trying to fatally wound her. That's why she's with him."

Tyson, unable to take it anymore, marched forward, swung around and halted right in from of him. "Dude, you keep jumping from one topic to another. It's confusing me."

"Is it?" His eyes flitted toward him. "Then, what do you want to know?"

Tyson had one too many options to choose from. He chose the most imposing one among them. "What happened to the tribe?"

"You skipped forward, honey." He crumpled the remains of the flower in his fist. "Kieran happened"

Laughter chimed from above them and Tyson looked up at the balconies. Five floors higher, Brooklyn was lazing on one of the balustrades. Fingers clasped behind him, feet inside the balcony, one leg draped over a knee, he coolly watched Hiro attempt to reason with him. He brought a hand up to stifle a yawn, head tilting away from his coach as he did so and Hiro latched onto his hand half-way to his mouth, demanding he keep his gaze on him, but quickly abandoned it once Brooklyn reached for his jaw. Tyson, bewildered out of his mind as he gawped at them, managed to get a syllable out. "Yeah?"

Kiaan continued. "Kieran told me that King was the one who introduced beyblade to them. Until then, bit beasts were only used for...well, you know, other purposes. Never for beyblading. King taught a few how and the game took over the land like wildfire." Brooklyn's laughter spilled into the night in joyful tinkles and Tyson stared on as his brother buried his head in his arms on the railing. "Kieran was his favourite disciple. He bladed well. A tournament was set up and the winner got to battle the Chief. And of course, Kieran won. But what nobody expected was what happened once he challenged his father."

Tyson turned to face Kiaan. "What happened?"

"The worst thing you could possibly imagine."

He waited, guessing at the events that could've taken place. He shook his head in a way of asking him "what?" when Kiaan didn't elaborate. Surely, it couldn't be that bad. Kiaan smiled grimly. "The Chief won."

Tyson recalled Kieran's words from that night. "So, his bit beast killed him?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes" Kiaan agreed. "But that's not all. Remember that I told you that the Chief's impossible beast was a legend? This is the reason. If his father's beast was so powerful, Obliqua wouldn't have been so upset by Kieran's loss. It goes against the rules of the food chain. If you're a sardine, you don't complain when a shark eats you. But the Chief had won and she went absolutely berserk. I still don't know how she managed to single-handedly wreck the place or if there was something else nobody knew about but Kieran believes so and he and King are the only ones who witnessed the whole...catastrophy and lived to tell the tale. Whatever it was, his father paid the price along with the rest of the tribe and King whisked him away after that."

Tyson's mouth hung open in outrage. "The entire tribe?"

"Wiped them off the face of the-" Kiaan snapped his fingers. "-fucking Earth."

"Is she really capable of something like that?" He couldn't for the life of him, comprehend why anybody, human or ancient spirit, would do such a thing.

"The strictly logical part of me takes Kieran's stranger tales with a pinch of salt but I've seen enough to know better than to challenge him to a serious beybattle." Kiaan darkened, eyes seeming far away. Tyson stared at him for a relatively endless moment, baffled to the point of no return. "So what you're saying is that.." He licked his lips, thinking as he spoke, "Unless I don't have a dark spirit with me who is far more...dangerous than Obliqua, there is no way I can win against her and survive?"

Kiaan squinted. "Yes"

"What if Dragoon happens to be better than her?"

"They wouldn't need a four-beast council if only one of them was enough to hold authority now, would they?"

"Okay that is..." Tyson flailed his arms, refusing to believe. "Bullshit. You're making it sound impossible. There's just no way, I..." He closed his eyes and opened them to level him a "let's be reasonable" look. "No, Kiaan. I don't believe it."

"Suit yourself" he shrugged.

Tyson rolled his eyes and they bounced right back up to settle on the third balcony from the right on the fifth floor when he heard Kiaan whisper, "I bet he could, though," with his gaze on the master of Zeus.

Amidst the beady curtain of ice crystals, Brooklyn extended an arm outwards, smiling at the air in admiration and Hiro stood by his side, elbows balanced on the railing, observing him from behind steepled fingers.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Ago**

The lights dimmed prior to the start of the match. Fifty-four thousand fans, seated in the stadium, biting their fingernails in excitement were oblivious to the figures lurking in the corners, disabling surveillance cameras which were close enough to pick the assailants out of the crowd. After the events of the night before, which left them all in a state of wonder, the winner of this game could be the choice of a wild guess.

The stadium had a unique architecture. It was oval in shape and had a decently-sized, glass dome at the very centre of the enclosing roof. The seats ran along the entire circumference of the arena in multiple layers but the most significant yet unnoticed flaw was that the roof had one too many blind spots for the cameras to call it "secured" and these spots were being put to their best use tonight. They'd hide out here and then jump in when the foretold mayhem breaks out.

"Ready, boys?" A sudden voice crackled through the tiny transmitters fixed in their ears, and the stark cold tone caused their neck muscles to cord up. The voice had a distinct unnatural quality to it that set the speaker apart from the rest of them. These were roughened men. They'd been through the wringer, served time, their bodies had both inflicted pain and endured pain. They'd watched men slit their own throats and savoured every moment of it, had kidnapped pre-pubescent girls and pushed them so far as to set themselves on fire to escape from their violating hands. They wore marks on their torso for their bravery and their wretchedness. Yet the stony drop of the voice that commanded their every action arrested the air in their lungs each time. And it had a message to convey.

He was here.

"Ready, Boss."

He undertook the most difficult of missions, but bombing a stadium down was a piece of cake when it came to complexity, so the men were confounded as to why he'd be joining them. One of the soldiers, positioned behind one of the huge support blocks resting at intervals at the highest level of the stadium in the South wing, distinguishable by a very elaborate tattoo crawling up the side of his face, motioned to his nearest comrade. "You see him?" he mouthed, gesturing back and forth between his eyes and their surroundings with two fingers, to the guy crouching beside a construction pipe and the back of the top row.

The guy answered with a nod.

The tattooed soldier nearly abandoned his post. "What? You see him?!"

The other guy inclined forward, trying to understand his partner. "What are you saying?" he mouthed.

"Boss" he drew out the vowel, pointing to his head. "You see him?"

Finally deciphering the signs, the crouching crewman, scanned the place as best as he could without exposing himself. His gaze caught a movement behind the overly bright lights above them, near the edge of the dome. Just a flicker of a shadow. He could've been imagining it because there was no further indication of anybody skulking there and moreover the lamps were blinding him. He turned back around and gave a negative.

"How many of you motherfuckers are in here?" the Boss spat.

"Ten"

There was a low whistle. "Guess it's a good day to die, huh?"

That was true. This was their last mission and it was such an honour that their boss was accompanying them. In their world, this was a heck of a way to go.

* * *

 **24 Hours Ago**

It had been a complete disaster from the very beginning. Tyson remembered pulling the string and that was the only thing he could say had gone his way. Everything else after that had been a gigantic humiliation. Never before in his life had he looked that bad in front of anyone.

There were a number of things that went noticeably wrong. The first was the bizarre jerk his blade had given as it zipped out of the launcher, the second was the sheer lack of control he could exercise over the bey and the third and the most embarrassing one had been the fact that he'd pretty much thrown himself out of the dish. All Ming-Ming had to do was stand and watch him dig a grave for his own reputation.

What the fuck had just happened?!

As Tyson lay with his head in Hilary's lap, he could still hear the chanting of the crowd. They way they'd taken Kai's name to mock him, how they'd switched sides in a matter of seconds and the force with which it had stung him. A tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and Hilary wiped it away. "I don't understand."

"I know," she said, "I don't either."

He felt angry. Because it didn't make any sense whatsoever. What was the cause for the eccentric behaviour of his blade? Kenny had taken the blade apart to check for damage as well as to see if anything was out of place the moment he stormed into the locker room.

"Tyson?" Kenny suddenly spoke, a distinct note of alarm in his voice. Tyson stopped breathing. "What?"

"It looks like somebody tampered with your blade."

Tyson shot up and rushed over to his side with Hilary at his heels. Max, Rei and Daichi stood around the table where the Chief was busy with a lens in his right hand, Vortex lying in parts before him and tools scattered all over the place. "What do you mean?"

"Do you see this?" Kenny tipped the lower half of the blade and the lens toward Tyson, who immediately leaned in to peek into it. The inner walls of the blade's bottom cavity were smooth and flawless, he couldn't identify any signs of damage and he frowned up at the Chief. "Do you see the tiny coil attached to the base?" Tyson looked again and he spotted the slim coil wired inside the small inside room of the base. "Yeah" he nodded.

"I didn't put it in there," Kenny told him. "When I designed this blade, I designed it in a way that gave maximum freedom to the base. There was no coil. Tyson. There was nothing in there." He seemed furious, pausing as he stared into the Champ's eyes. "Moreover" he continued. "It's not exactly a coil. It's actually an elastic string connecting the base to the bottom of the mid-section wall around the central piece holding the blade together, restricting its movement. You were wondering why your bey wouldn't follow the direction in which you pointed it at, right? This is the reason. Once the base starts spinning, the wire would tighten and tighten around the centre till your blade came to a halt for a fraction of a second and then spring back, causing the base to move in the opposite direction."

"Why would somebody go to such great lengths just to get me out of the tournament? I mean, I don't even have a bit beast at the moment. I was going to lose anyway."

"You should've let me test your blade before the match, Tyson." Kenny scowled at him.

"Why didn't you?" Rei asked him.

"Because I tested it last night."

"And it was fine?" Max joined in.

"Yes and I've had it on my person all day today."

"Where were you though last night?" Hilary asked him. "I didn't see you the whole evening."

"Tyson, you sleep like a log," Daichi reminded him. "Anybody could've snagged your blade."

"But I wasn't just anywhere." Tyson's fingers took his frustration out on his hair. "I was with K-" A sudden thought hit him in the face and he stopped. Could it be? He needed to think. He needed some air. "I'll be right back," he told a very puzzled group standing around him and walked out without his blade.

His feet guided him toward the parking lot, but he wasn't aware of where he was going. He didn't even care. Because the slew of thoughts putting his mind into perspective were coming in too fast. Going at a mile a minute.

The last time he saw his blade before he fell asleep, it was on the bedside table. The person who'd stowed it there hadn't been him. It was Kai. When he woke up, the blade wasn't on the table but by his head on the pillow, and he hadn't thought twice about it because, well, he had no reason to. Kai wasn't lying next to him either when he woke. And again, he had no reason to think twice about it, because he always rose earlier. But the problem was that if Tyson hadn't once lost sight of his blade since today morning, it made Kai the last person to touch it other than him. And since they'd been blading just before they turned the lights out and were engaged in a completely different kind of battle, it meant that Vortex hadn't had anybody crack it open and equip it with any unnecessary band till they went to bed.

Or till he went to bed.

Tyson gripped one of the double doors leading out into the lot. His knees felt jelly-like. Kai wouldn't. He wouldn't dare. And why would he when he was the one most eager to help him get Dragoon back? He'd went out of his way to help him. Went out of his effing character. Wait a minute. Why would he want to help him anyway? Because Kai was so in love with him? He didn't think his bedroom skills were that good either. Hell, he was a virgin. He knew nothing. He just did whatever he wanted to.

So why was Kai trying to help him when they were rivals in beyblading? Out of the goodness of his heart? Tyson knew Kai had principles and many. And yes he could find an explanation for his sudden decision to give his rival a hand, but what plausible explanation could he possibly find for the fact that Kai had kissed him first? Kai didn't even like guys. It wasn't like the question had never bothered him. It constantly loomed at the back of his mind and Kai'd never given him a proper answer no matter how many times he'd pressed. Tyson thought he knew Kai, but he still managed to surprise him every now and then. And sometimes, the surprise was more like a slap to the face than a jolt to the heart. Kai had messed with Dragoon Vortex. His most treasured blade ever. He'd held it dearer than his own life and Kai knew. Yet he still did it. It wasn't as though the Chief couldn't fix the bey but the fact that Kai dared to so much as look at it with a wrong intention in his mind stirred a flare of anger in Tyson so vehement he slammed the door shut with a force that made the thick glass rattle in its frame. And when the jeering chant of the crowd surfaced back to the front of his mind, Tyson tore it open and kicked it, sending the door flying back to its place of rest.

Ten minutes later, he walked back into the locker room and addressed his friends. "Guys, you have to listen to me and tell me if I'm wrong because if I don't get another point of view on this right now, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What is it?" Rei jumped up and a Hilary followed with a "what's wrong?". The Chief prompted if he'd found out the person who'd sabotaged his match with Ming-Ming and Daichi crossed his arms and said,"Talk".

Max squeezed Tyson's shoulder. "Calm down and tell us, Ty."

"Okay" He nodded, pulling in a long breath. "Voltaire told Kai that Petronarch was the main reason he had no family now, except for Voltaire, that is."

"Wait, Petronarch?" Rei narrowed his eyes at him. "Isn't that King's company?"

"Enterprise. Petronarch's got a group of directors," Kenny butted in. "It's not his company alone."

"Will you shut up?" Daichi shot them an annoyed look. "You talk, Tyson."

"Hold on a second!" Hilary waved in Tyson's attention. "Kai's family was murdered by a group of rich jerks?"

"No, not really. Voltaire claims that they killed his wife and so, Kai's father went crazy and drove his wife and son nuts too." Guilt, something that had no basis for its new residence in Tyson's chest, lowered his gaze to the ground. "Both of them eventually committed suicide which caused Susumu to drive himself off a bridge with Kai in the backseat. He died but Kai survived."

"That's terrible" Hilary spoke after a minute of shocked silence.

"Poor Kai" Max found his tongue next. "How old was he when all of this happened?"

"Five or six, I think." The guilt manifested itself and Tyson fought hard to shove it away. He didn't have to feel guilty. He was doing nothing wrong. Nevertheless, a tiny voice whispered to him. "Kai trusted you." Tyson frowned. I trusted him and he made a fool out of me. Repeatedly. Go screw yourself.

He looked around at the pitying, heartbroken faces around him – even Daichi had sympathy in his expression – and gritted his teeth. "Anyway" he enunciated the word. "Kai couldn't believe Voltaire just like that so he and I." He gulped. "We, went to his mansion yesterday since Voltaire's on a business tour to see if he'd hidden anything in there that could testify to what he told Kai about his family."

"Did you find anything?" Kenny asked intrigued.

"Yes. He found a file on Petronarch."

"And?"

"And there was a couple of newspaper clippings in there about his family members." He scratched his head. "It was a big file and I know that he didn't read it right away. Not last night while I was still awake, I mean." His mind revisited the events that followed and Tyson found his anger ebbing further away. He remembered the callouses of Kai's palms coasting over his cheeks, cradling his chin and Kai's smile. He found himself starting to forget that he was mad at Kai and so he spoke quickly. "We went to his room to sleep." He saw Rei giving Max a sideways glance, who returned it. "And I clearly remember him locking the door behind us. We bladed for a while and so you know, Dragoon was still in the best shape then." He stalled, trying to come up with a lie. He couldn't tell them that clothes came off right after that match. "I had to go to the bathroom and so I handed Dragoon to Kai. I remember seeing it by the bedside, on the table before I fell asleep, but when I woke up, it was on my pillow."

"You sure that nobody else had access to your blade after you gave it to Kai last night?"

"One hundred percent," Tyson swore.

Hilary bit her lip, deep in thought. "You know, it kinda makes sense for it to be Kai because he's been getting a little too close to Tyson ever since Kenny gave him that blade."

Max, Rei and Kenny exchanged a look between themselves and Tyson began to question everything about their relationship.

"Where is that 'tough guy'?" Daichi inquired. "I never liked him. If he's a cheater, then I hate him."

"Cheater?" Chief repeated. "Kai is many things but a cheater is not one of them. We all know this."

"But how come he's always deserting you guys?" Hilary countered. "He's never around when you need him."

"He actually came back-" Max began defending.

"Once" Hilary reminded him. "And that was not because he was loyal to you guys, it was just because he wanted to kick Brooklyn's behind."

"But what abou-"

"What about it? He's a lying, deceiving-"

"Okay" Tyson raised his voice. "We get it, Hilary." He pierced her with a look and Max hung his head. Tyson waited for one of his friends to come up with another possibility. Some explanation which would justify Kai's actions. And in those brief moments of silence, he replayed every minute he'd spent with Kai in the past two days and tried to point out the truth in them. "Where is he?" he ground out.

Max massaged his shoulder. "Easy buddy-" He was stunned when Tyson threw his arm off. "No, Max. I am not letting him get away with this. Fuck, I'm not his freaking toy!"

* * *

 **23 Hours 30 Minutes Ago**

"May I have a word with you?"

"Oh fuck off, Hiro."

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Ago**

Living in the world just for the sake of living was for the weak and the intellectually challenged. Nobody is alive for no reason. The universe is governed by laws. Everything has a reason and so does human life. So, when you live make sure that you live a life worthy of being crowed about.

Whatever you do, ensure that it is of consequence. Strive to be the perpetrator of at least one event which would be remembered for generations. If you can't do that then what is the point of living? Fifty-four thousand people. Fifty-four thousand wastes of space. This would be a favour to humanity. Two coin-sized depthless black orbs eyed the people with the intensity of a calculating predator as they gaped in awe at the bit beast curling itself into a ball. Bizarre. This was it. He adjusted the mask covering his identity and checked the cylinders of the two handguns for bullets with a couple of smooth flicks of his wrists and swung them back in position.

"Ladies" he growled into the microphone. "I say it's time to move your asses."

"Yes, Boss" Came the immediate reply.

Naive sons of bitches, aren't they? He thought to himself. And they call themselves men. Spineless fuckers.

He jumped off the lighting support, his back to the ground below, limbs outstretched, guns pointing toward the sky.

Fucking kill them all.

And opened fire.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Ago**

"Listen to me, Brooklyn-"

"-No, you listen to me, Hiro." Brooklyn touched his fingers to his arm. "You don't have to worry about me." He paused, letting the words sink in. "Zeus and I, we have a plan."

The cheering of the mass suddenly soared in intensity as Jazzman amped up the hype, piling on the pressure and the high started a thunder in the chests of the two bladers currently waiting in the tunnel counting down the ticks of the clock.

Hiro exhaled in tiny puffs of air. "Brook, trust is not the issue here. Safety is. You saw what happened to Tyson and you and I both know that the one thing my brother can do properly is beyblade. Dickenson is not going to stop him no matter how many rules he violates or whom he injures. How can you support this barbaric tournament?"

Brooklyn didn't reply right away and the people were chanting another song by the time he answered. "Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"The last time you weren't in your rig-" He caught himself before he ended up offending him at the worst possible moment. Hiro closed his eyes and then met the sincere blue gaze directed at him. He decided to go with the absolute truth. "I don't want you to do this."

"Why?"

"No good could come out of you putting yourself at risk."

Brooklyn gave him a small smile. "I admire you, Hiro. You know exactly what to say to break my resolve." The Coach felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you pulling out?"

"I didn't say that."

Hiro turned away exasperated, hands raking through his hair. "Why" His voice rose. "Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"This would be a good time to coach me."

Hiro stared at him. Brooklyn happily stared back.

 _" **FIFTEEN MINUTES, FOLKS! MY NAME IS IMPATIENCE!"**_

The vibration thrummed in the atmosphere and Hiro found his Adam's apple quivering. He was too tense and his blood was pumping too fast through his veins. He tried to keep up with his heart but the effort began tiring him out. He felt his muscles loosen, legs turning liquid.

Brooklyn approached him with a solemn expression. He stopped a feet from his coach. "I'm not being immature, Hiro," he told him. "I know what I'm doing."

He placed a hand along his jaw and Hiro didn't flinch away. The line of five circles of powerful lights behind them in the tunnel, glared like blazing suns between the two. "Trust me. Why won't you trust me?"

A flattening bout of shouts went up and they nearly swallowed Hiro's voice as he spoke. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I do for you to believe me."

"Then let me go." The moment Hiro bent his head in a nod, he felt the Earth tilt on its axis. "And remember that reality is only an illusion and never allow fear to define your limits."

* * *

 **Now**

Tyson lost his footing and nearly impaled himself on a sharp wooden stake of a broken bench, he managed to grab onto the curved frame of the aluminium dugout shelter just in time. He swung off of the dugout, carefully manoeuvring over the broken bench and hit the ground. Why was he gunning for the centre of peril while everybody else was scurrying for the exits? When the Granger family rounded-up their family members and friends once they were a safe distance from immediate harm, one had been missing. Hiro. And Tyson had cursed like he'd never cursed his brother ever before and dashed toward the stadium with all his might.

He'd gone to save Brooklyn and that was perfectly understandable except for the fact that Brooklyn was already dead. Everybody had seen it. And now his entire family and friends were in danger because of a sudden neurotic notion. Tyson shielded himself with his arms and crouched down when another bomb went off somewhere in the vicinity and the world rocked. The attack came in tiny servings of terror, as if killing them all in one big bang would be too boring. The last one, took out all the lights and humans clutched in the dark. There was a huge rip down the length of Tyson's jacket sleeve and blood formed dark patches on the fabric.

Obliqua continued screaming, rolling around the stadium like a ping-pong ball in a bowl and people decomposed in her close proximity. Tyson, numbed out in pure horror and bewilderment, quickly scanned for his brother while she was still near the East wing, a shadow of berserk, a good distance from him and found him at the side of the beydish on his fours. "Hiro!" he cried and it was barely audible in the chaos.

Tyson waded through the debris as fast as he could and absently noted something moist and soft cling to his boot and he prayed that it had nothing to do with anything human. "Hiro!" he shouted as he reached him, diverting his attention from what Hiro was kneeling next to. He didn't want to look at that. It was too much. Just too much.

"Hiro, come on! Let's go!" He tugged his brother's arm. His hair hung limp around his face. Tyson kept seeing it through the corner of his vision and for a moment he wished he was blind in the left eye. Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Brooklyn. He tried not to think but that was all he could think. That was Brooklyn.

He bent down and yanked Hiro's shoulders. "Stop this! We're all going to die! Let's go!" He shook him violently, hurting his arm, his head, till he felt dizzy. Hiro finally looked up and focused on him. His mouth seemed to be stuck in a silent scream. Tyson started crying. Hiro. Hiro. Hiro. Don't cry. You're the strongest person I know. You're the calm in the storm. Please don't break. Tyson took hold of both of his arms and pulled him up to his knees. "He's dead. Hiro! You're going to kill us too! We have to move!"

Obliqua swerved, barrelling in their direction and Tyson became hysterical. He shrieked at his brother. "Hiro, what are you doing?! He's dead! Don't you see, he's dead! You'll kill us all! You'll kill us all! Move it! Move it! Get up!" His nails dug into Hiro's shoulders and at last he seemed to be coming to his senses. "They're all waiting for us! We have to get out of here! Now! Come on!" The bit beast and all her spikes, sticking out in the air like branches of a wicked tree, bounded in at an alarming speed and Tyson yelled his throat dry. He seized Hiro's face, his own full of tears. "Hiro! Listen to me! You have a-" Hiro snapped into consciousness and gripped Tyson's arm. "Come on!" They were about to rise to their feet when a massive shadow swept over them. In the face of danger, Tyson acted out of pure impulse. A surge of firm belief and illogical trust in oneself and one's abilities that arrive when a man's family is threatened. An overwhelming urge to protect them and not think otherwise which stirs a man to place faith in his own powers even more than could be considered sensible, took over Tyson in that moment of peril, fuelling him to close his eyes and extend his arms with the full intention of blocking the disaster coming for them without any external help and support in strength whatsoever, even as Hiro threw himself at Tyson, taking him to the ground.

Tyson felt the hollowing ripple begin in his stomach as his back hit the floor, then spread through his chest, up his spine, through his muscles, then everywhere. He was aware of the coolness of his palm, where he expected a sting or a hundred to tack him to the Earth like pins. It was the kind of cold you feel when you touch something too hot. For some reason, all he could think of was the glowing swirl of blue and it kept charging him. Whatever pain his body had been in for the past several minutes were gone now. He felt anew, reborn, as though he was invincible now. As though he could walk on water, tread clouds, disintegrate mountains. Where there were once too many thoughts running around in his mind for him to focus on, now there was only one. Complete.

Tyson opened his eyes and stared at his hands, upright, fingers splayed in the dark, like he was trying to stop something. His body hummed of the sensation he was in only a few moments ago, but it was mostly gone now and all the aches and pains were slowly returning. He blinked and looked around him. He saw Hiro, who had his face in the dirt, eyes pinched shut, still breathing. He saw the beast that had been aiming for them a hundred metres from them, hurtling away, killing people in her path. And he looked at the pandemonium and wondered what just happened. Then, he pushed the questions away for later and helped Hiro to his feet. He appeared dishevelled, but healthy overall. "Fucking crazy bitch." Hiro's eyes were ablaze with vengeance, then he looked at Tyson and they changed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They were ten steps out through the nearest exit when a huge explosion vibrated through Japan. Tyson and Hiro were thrown to the other end of the parking lot and Hiro's head hit the bumper of a car. Tyson saw stars and he lay paralyzed on the asphalt for a minute with the names of his loved ones jammed in his throat. His breath returned soon after and he wiggled his fingers and toes, tested his ankles and checked himself for any major injuries. He'd landed on his right shoulder, so it hurt the most. He was comparatively fine everywhere else, just a few minor scrapes here and there. He turned to see Hiro who was already sitting up, holding his head. "Are you okay?" Tyson's voice sounded scratchy.

"I hit my head pretty bad. What about you?"

"I'm okay. You probably have a concussion."

Hiro didn't speak right away. "We need to get to a safer distance," he said after a while.

"What about the others?"

"They're probably fine." He shut his eyes, pained. "Come on, Tyson."

They slowly got up, supporting each other and made their way across the various lanes of the lot, toward the road leading to the stadium from the south. Hiro leaned heavily against Tyson and they were practically dragging their feet by the time they reached a somewhat safer zone. The road was empty when they reached it. Of course, a lot of time hadn't passed since the first blast, but it felt like they'd been clomping across the lot for eons.

A sudden tremor went through the atmosphere surrounding them and the deafening ferocity of the boom that followed pushed them off balance. The entire stadium was on fire and it was hot like the sun had fallen on earth. "Dad" Tyson couldn't stay away from them any longer and he began moving towards where he last saw them. Hiro heaved him down by the back of his collar and Tyson's elbows skinned on the rough asphalt as he tripped. "I want to see him, Hiro."

"Just wait"

"No"

"Wait for them to leave."

"Whom?"

"Them" Tyson followed his gaze and there, highlighted by the burning background, a human-sized line of black traipsed around like a vulture picking through its collection of dead meat. A shiver went through him. "We need to hide."

"Stay low" Hiro motioned toward the nearby tree and they backed against its trunk.

"If it comes this way, we'll climb the tree, okay?" Tyson looked at Hiro with wide eyes and he pulled him close. Tyson listened to the thud of Hiro's heart. Sure and steady like the calm in the storm he'd always known his brother to be. He felt like he was a different kind of invincible now. And then Hiro said, "I'll knock him out before he can get to you."

Tyson smiled, shining through the dirt all over his face. "We can take him down together."

"Sure" Hiro smiled back and even as Tyson's world was charring and crashing to the ground behind their tree, he could not help but feel hopeful. And strong. Very strong.

"I missed you," he told him.

Hiro's smile reduced to a small, sad one. And then he promised. "I'll never leave you again."

Tyson grinned at him, tears in his eyes. He wondered why they were ever mad at each other. If it was as simple as this, why did he never tell him? All of their arguments and the resentful feeling Tyson had harboured in his heart felt pointless and insignificant in that moment. Why couldn't they have always just loved each other? Because honestly, he couldn't possibly have asked for a better brother.

"I'm going to go check on them."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"They must be around somewhere, right?" Tyson argued, "I mean, I know Max and Rei wouldn't just up and go. They'd be looking for us."

"Right"

"How's your head?"

"My vision's going black." Hiro wiggled his eyebrows up and down, blinking as he did so. "I need to get to a hospital."

Tyson inhaled the air and wrinkled his nose. The sooty smell and something else that he didn't want to guess at made him slightly nauseous. "Uh...do you have your phone?"

"I think." Hiro awkwardly fished for his phone in his jeans and finally managed to extract it. He dialled a number and held it up to his ear. He rested his head against the trunk, eyelids drooping.

"Keep yourself awake, okay?" Tyson warned him. "Hey" He lightly tapped Hiro's cheek.

"I'm awake, Tyson," he growled. "Go find the others."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Go"

"I'll be back as fast as I can." Tyson peered around the tree toward the still lit arena for the vultures. When he didn't spot any, he quickly ran back across the roads and made his way safely around the inferno, all the while keeping an eye out for his friends. Dad and Grampa were stationed a good distance from the front entrance and so were the others. Although, he feared his friends had probably come after him and then lost track. He hoped they were all okay.

* * *

He was half-way through the last letter of the word 'loser' he was spelling out on Stanley Dickenson's chest when he ran out of bullets. "Oh...fuck" He stamped on the former chairman's hand. "That's okay, a knife is just as good as any gun and way more fun." He sucked on his front tooth. "I need my bullets back though."

He slid out a serrated knife from his boot and set to work. The fire around him danced in his eyes as he carved. "Mommy taught me not to waste what was useful to me," he said, "Bitch is dead, so I got to follow her orders now or she might come haunt me."

He plunged his hand in and felt around for bullets. "I don't like ghosts and also, these are special ones." He came up with three. "Nice haul. Let's try again." He was leaning closer and drawing the knife down when he sensed movement in his periphery. He sat up and observed as three boys and a girl sprinted out from their hiding place. He knew some of them had escaped and he let them go because he thought that if they could save their own asses, then they couldn't be absolutely worthless. Perhaps, the earth could use them. But if they were dumb enough to come back after they'd gotten to safety…

He uprooted his tool and licked it clean with a slithering tongue. He replaced his mask on his face and the bullets in the gun and prowled toward his prey. The kids, three brunettes and a blonde, were hovering over three gasping bodies and shouting. The girl talked non-stop and his hands twitched to strangle that throat, slit that no-good piece of-

She shrieked when she noticed him approaching them. They were only a few feet from him now. The boys turned around and the blonde one was nearest to him. He had his fragile throat clamped between his fingers before he could so much as blink. The others backed away from him. He wondered what was it about him that made people cower away from him without putting up much of a fight. Was it the masks? Yeah, those were pretty scary. He designed them himself.

The tallest one of the group was saying something. He couldn't understand the language but that was not really necessary. They all spoke the same language when faced by death. Let him go…

He smelled the blonde's hair. He smelled good, so he wanted a taste. He applied a slight pressure against the boy's neck with the knife so it drew a trickle of blood. The boy whimpered in his grasp. Just like he liked it. He was about to have a taste when there came a shout from behind him. He turned around to encounter tonight's hero.

* * *

Tyson couldn't fully comprehend the scene before him. Max was in some terrorist's hold, his father and grandfather along with Daichi lay fighting for their life on the ground and the other three, Rei, Kenny and Hilary were too scared to do much.

He closed the final fifteen feet between them, yelling all the way at the man who was keeping them all immobilized. "Please!" he begged when he reached them. "Don't hurt them. Please don't."

A trail of blood ran down Max's throat. The knife digging into his neck was too sharp. The man, wearing a skin-fitting set of black clothes with the face like that of a victim of a fresh acid attack stood tall behind him, eyes like trenches. He spoke something in a foreign language and Tyson frowned. "What?"

His voice sounded odd and Tyson's heart skipped several beats. What the fuck? Was he even human? His father groaned and Tyson fisted his hair. "Look. Man, I—I don't know who you are and what you want from us. Please just let us go. I mean, they-they're dying! That's my family. Please, I'll give you whatever you want. Okay? You don't have to do this. We'll talk this out, okay, buddy? We'll tal-"

He pushed Max away, savagely, by his forelock and Tyson exhaled a breath of relief. The man was near him in a flash and Tyson gagged as he was lifted off the ground, he heard Hilary scream. He clawed at the gloved hands straining his breath out and kicked with his legs. The terrorist flung him on the pavement and three different sets of shouts went up. Tyson could feel his skull throbbing. He groaned, palming his head. He hoped Max was alright.

The man grabbed his shirt and hoisted him up. "Let me go." His head lolled back, too heavy for him to raise it, the chain Kai had given him slipped out from his shirt and the star plummeted down to his nose. He felt his assailant go still and then he was jerking him, shouting things at him he could not understand. Tyson tried to free himself from the man's grip but he was too strong. His head hurt too much as he was jiggled like a doll and he cried out in English. "I don't understand a word you're saying!"

The shaking stopped along with the foreign shouts. Silence dominated the night as the fire behind them slowly began to die. His shirt was let loose, but before he could fall, he was pulled up by his chain. The man brought him close enough for Tyson to breathe in his breath and he shivered as he spoke without any accent. "Where did you steal this necklace from?"

Tyson gazed up and met pits of contained wrath. "Somebody gave it to me."

"Dont lie!" He thundered in his face and Tyson winced. "I swear bitch if you're lying..."

"I'm not"

"Who gave it to you?" The chain was starting to penetrate into his neck and Tyson swallowed painfully. "My grandmother"

He was aware of the stillness that took over his captor once again and he wondered who the fuck Voltaire's wife had been. How did this freak of nature know her? He watched him study him. Assess him from head to toe.

"Grandmother?" he asked. "What's her name?"

"She's dead"

"I asked you what her name was."

Tyson began to open his mouth to tell him when he was released all of a sudden. He collapsed to the ground. "Don't fucking tell me her name."

He gaped at him confused, then looked back to his loved ones. The terrorist tracked his gaze and said, "I'll do you a favour, you come pay me back when you're of age."

Tyson looked up at him, full of gratitude and relief, as he towered over him. May be he hadn't been planning to wound his friends at all. May be he was here as part of some rescue mission or something and he had probably been threatening them to see if they were involved in the bombings. Top secret police and all. His lips were beginning to pull up in a smile when he noticed the man aim his gun.

Three quick, successive shots sounded in the night.


	46. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

 **WARRIOR: VOLUME TWO (M RATED) IS NOW UP! Link- **s/12863923/1/WARRIOR-VOLUME-TWO

* * *

 **CHAPTER 44**

The trouble is

you think you

have time

 **Buddha**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Rei paced the length of the waiting area at the entrance to the operating theatre numb and tired, almost unaware of the tense movement of his legs. The grimy floor tiles blurred by his bloodshot eyes, the glare of the overhead lights and the smell of disinfectants clouding his senses of sight and smell. The muscles of his back and neck began to throb from assuming the same hunched posture for the past hour. He paused to glance up at the doors beyond which the doctors had been operating on Daichi for more than a half hour. They loomed tall and gray, forming a barricade of steel and fiberglass between him and his friend. Tertiary blast injuries and a bullet wound. The nurses had informed them that his chances of survival were less than thirty percent. They were trying their best.

Hilary chewed her nails bloody, shook from the surreal events that had unfolded that night. It seemed as though death had swooped in and gone on a rampage in Tokyo city. The entire stadium had burned like a giant fiery star, a terrible vision of tragedy and horror searing into her memory against her will, digging its merciless claws in with a promise to make the rest of her life miserable. All those people. So many people, some of whom she knew and some she loved, gone. Just gone. Taken. The full impact of it all had yet to hit her, for now she was in some detached reality, removed from the pain. Hilary watched Rei, tried to understand how he must feel, and failed. Mariah had been closer to him than anybody else in this room. The lines of his back were too tense, he must have been suffering.

Daichi had been drenched in blood when they found him, lying on the pavement next to Bruce and Ryuu, who were in worse conditions, barely breathing, and then that bastard – that sick, sick bastard – had come out of the shadows and shot all three. He'd tried to get at Max as well, but Tyson had appeared at just the right moment and saved him. But he couldn't save his father or Ryuu, and Daichi was holding on by a very thin string. A shudder wracked through her slender frame covered in dirt and sweat. She raised her head to look at Max and Kenny, both of whom were collapsed on the metal chairs, the angles at which the light hit their faces casting shadows across their eyes and cheekbones. A square of white clung to a spot on Max's throat, where the knife had cut in when he'd been held hostage. He righted his neck and asked, "Where's Kai?" His voice was scratchy. "Did anybody see him?" Worry lanced through his expression and Hilary answered him with a shake of her head. "No, I haven't seen him all day."

Hiro, dirty and sporting a red gash on his lip, looked up at Tyson who was leaning nearby, pale as the paint on the wall behind him. His clothes were torn in places and there were darker patches on his jacket where the blood had soaked in. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, his mouth forming a tense line, a certain fragility marking his whole stance. He stood as though he was in great anguish, as though he would sink to his knees any moment. Tyson showed no signs of having heard Max and Hilary rose to her feet. She approached him carefully and put a gentle hand on his arm. "Ty?" she spoke in a low tone. "Are you okay?"

His eyes seemed far away, some place distant and unreachable, his unfocused gaze directed toward the floor. She thought back to earlier when the terrorist had pointed his gun at Tyson's dad, coughing and wheezing in agony, and the sound that had frozen her in terror. The bullet zipping through the air, striking him in the chest and the way Tyson had opened his mouth to scream but choked as the second shot was fired. Rei had snapped out of his stupor before the third and crashed into the murderer, throwing off his aim, and the bullet had penetrated Daichi's arm instead of where it was originally supposed to go: his head. The police had arrived soon after that, with the terrorist fleeing the scene, vanishing into the flames. Tyson had run to his family, collapsing to his fours and crying out their names. Bruce and Ryuu had died there on the asphalt, a hysterical Tyson by their side, begging and pleading them to hold on – a sight that had her heart shred into pieces. Somewhere in the middle of all that, Hiro had caught up to them, and pulled a crying Tyson away from the bodies, in quiet tears himself. The two brothers had knelt in the middle of the road next to their dead parents and sobbed, clutching each other as tightly as possible, the sirens and the red and blue lights of the police blaring and glaring around them.

Hilary reached up to brush aside the bangs that had fallen into his eyes and Tyson started, glancing up at her for the first time since their brief conversation in the ambulance. The look in his tormented brown eyes pushed Hilary to tears and she drew him to her. He was too stiff in her arms, unwilling to return the embrace and so she quickly stepped back. May be he needed space. May be he needed- she didn't know what he needed, but she wanted to help him. Somehow. He appeared too lonely, alone in the corner of the hospital, and then the thought struck her that he was an orphan now and she clapped a hand over her mouth, running to the washroom before they heard her bawl. She shut the stall behind her and slid down to the floor. Tyson's heartbreaking words to Hiro as he wept into his shoulder resurfaced and Hilary cried harder. "Why, Hiro?" His voice had splintered and trembled as he wailed in pain. " _Why?_ "

* * *

"Tyson, sit down," said Hiro. "You look like you're going to faint." It'd just been over an hour since the operation began and Tyson appeared to be something held together by will alone. Despite how exhausted he was, he still refused to take a seat. He hadn't spoken a word since they started waiting and his brittle composure was beginning to freak everyone else out a little.

"Has anybody tried calling him?" Max was asking about Kai, head propped up on his fingers. A tired Kenny pulled out his cell and punched numbers into it, wearing a resigned expression as though he was doing it just to appease Max. Rei paused his manic pacing to say, "I don't think he was there. I didn't see him anywhere." His gaze drifted to rest on Tyson and this time he met his friend's guarded one. It held.

"I don't know."

His voice had a cold, hollow quality to it that sent shivers up Max's spine. Hiro sat up alarmed. "Tyson, sit down, you're exerting yourself too much."

Tyson's gaze reverted to the tile as he cleared his throat, which did little to improve the gravelly note in his tone when he spoke. "I don't want to."

"His phone's switched off," Kenny announced, stuffing his mobile back into his trouser pocket. "He might not have been at the stadium at all." Hilary walked into the scene and cast a look at Tyson, then to each of the rest of the company in turn. Kenny unscrewed the top of his bottle and drank some water, then offered it to Hilary once he saw her puffy face. Hiro tracked his eyes up and down Tyson's profile, frowning in confusion. Rei finally gave up his ceaseless traversing and plopped down in a chair.

"How much longer?" He rubbed his palms up and down his thighs, exhaustion and concern marring his features. Tyson began chewing on his lip, the colour draining further from his countenance. Hiro stood up and strode over. "Tyson?"

Tyson lifted his eyes to stare like a zombie at Hiro, tension spiked in the air. "Please go sit down before you pass out standing. This is going to take a while."

"I'm okay" Tyson's shoulders strained in response. He chewed more viciously on his lip.

Hiro sighed. "You're not okay." Tyson squeezed his eyes shut. "Everybody can see that." He wouldn't reply, trying to disappear into thin air. The events of the night slowly began to chip away at his resoluteness, his defenses and the aches and pains all over his body began making themselves known in bright, blinding, nauseating flashes. His body swayed and Hiro caught his elbow. "That's it. Go fucking sit down."

He began leading Tyson toward the seats and Tyson tore his arm out of Hiro's grip. "What is wrong with you?" asked Hiro. "Why don't you-"

Tyson exploded in annoyance and rage. "I don't want to sit down, Hiro!" he shouted, veins bulging in his neck. "I don't want to fucking sit down! Stop telling me to sit down! I don't wanna sit DOWN!" He flailed his arms and screamed, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His scream trailed, ringing shrill and loud in the hospital, bouncing off the walls and echoing through the quiet corridors. They gaped at him stunned, eyes wide and lungs still. Hiro backed off his brother who was heaving, breathing loudly through flared nostrils, eyes bloodshot and teary. The silence was interrupted only by Tyson's pants and they saw a glimpse of what the future held in store for them. Hiro opened his mouth to say something when there came a sound of a door sliding and the head surgeon stepped out. He was a man in his forties with kind eyes and a warm smile which was currently not present. His light blue gaze looked tight, though still kind, as he walked forward. Rei was the first to reach him and they listened in devastation as the words hit them like a punch to the gut in slow motion. "I'm sorry. We tried everything we could, but... "

* * *

They buried Ryuu Granger and his son Bruce at the same place where all the other deceased members of the Granger family rested. So many people attended the ceremony the green of the cemetery was replaced by black. All those who lost their friends and family members and couldn't find a body to bid farewell to came to see off the much respected and well-loved Grangers on their final journeys.

Tyson sobbed throughout the service, face half-hidden behind a white handkerchief, during the cremation, the burial of the ashes, the obligatory speeches, and Kenny's mother never once left his side, gathering him into her bosom when he cried too hard. Hilary stood by a Rei who seemed to be on the verge of shattering into pieces, his face a glassy mask. Max and Kenny barely kept themselves from breaking down, a haunted Hiro towering like a miserable statue beside them.

A day later, they said their goodbyes to Daichi, someone in their gang who could never be replaced. They laughed and cried through the speeches, reminded of his stubbornness, his antics. Nobody wanted to say goodbye to him, but they forced themselves to do it because Daichi deserved a worthy funeral. They lingered at his coffin, before the cremation, reluctant to let him go. Around the end of the service it all became just too much for them to handle, after all, he'd only been a kid. Life was cruel.

Tyson and Hiro crashed at Max's house for a few nights, wounds still too fresh for them to sleep at home. Although there were many people in the house, the atmosphere was thick with grief. Sometimes it got so bad, Tyson contemplated seeking other means to escape from the sadness that clung to every nook and cranny he turned to. The city mourned the loss of lives young and old, day and night, not a single happy face on the street. The news channels droned on and on about the attack now known as the "Spectacle Arena Tragedy". The correct number of casualties was yet to be discovered, the stadium had charred into bones, ashes and gritty remains – the world was unsure whether to be comforted or distressed by the fact.

Rei worked on the garden in Max's backyard relentlessly, without eating or taking breaks, a look of deranged determination on his face. He didn't cry or mope around, he just threw himself into plucking the weeds out and planting as many flowers as possible. Max and Hilary bonded over tears, eyes never drying. Hiro shut himself up in the guest room, Brooklyn's delicate sapphire earring – which none had ever seen except him– in hand. Kenny retreated into the cyber world, reading dreadful news from all over the globe while simultaneously endeavoring to contact his friends and find out if anybody else they knew had escaped the fire. There was no news of Kai, nobody had seen him when the chaos broke out or at the match, they simply hoped he was okay and that he'd eventually show up at their doorstep, grouchy and unharmed. And Tyson, he was rarely home.

He spent his time up on the hill where he and Kai used to battle, unable to wrap his head around all the death and Kai's disappearance, his uncertain future – the one he now had very little desire for, the seemingly unstable world. How everything could change in the matter of a few minutes – seconds – was terrifying. Tyson rolled on to his back and stared up at the night sky – vast and quiet, speckled with thousands and thousands of tiny, sparkling lights, like somebody had taken a black canvas and hurled silver glitter across it. Flatteningly beautiful. He felt overwhelmed and helpless, alone under the heavenly awning where scorching hot stars blazed, their presence a promise of security against the evil that lurked in the dark – but really, could you touch them and not expect to be burned alive?

On the night after Stanley Dickenson's funeral, Tyson – exhausted from endless crying and screaming in vain – trudged home to find a shattered Rei, silently hiccuping on the couch. He looked up from his hands to Tyson, who felt himself buckling under the sight, tears spilling out of his eyes. He shook his head in disbelief. How much more of this could they take – could he take? He didn't think he could go through one more funeral without setting himself up for one of his own. He saw no way out of this except for one. Continuing to live where he lost so much, with the memories of his loved ones haunting every corner, started to seem impossible. Tyson made up his mind and went upstairs to see Hiro.

When he pushed the door open he found Hiro on the bed, writing in a book, frowning down at the pages in concentration. Tyson sucked in a lungful of air and said, "Hiro". At the sound of his name, he glanced up, eyes red but dry, he put the pen and the book aside. "What is it, Tyson?" He sounded like he hadn't used his voice in days – which was true.

Tyson met his brother's gaze, face a stoic mask. "I don't think I can stay here anymore. I want to get out of here and go somewhere. Anywhere. It doesn't matter, I just can't stay here for another day longer, Hiro. I want to leave. Let's leave."

And for the first time since Tyson had known his brother, Hiro accepted his request without argument, nodding and saying one word. "Okay"

 **~END OF VOLUME ONE~**

* * *

A/N: The story was so big I had to split it in two. This is the end of the first part, folks! Sorry for the delay. The second part will be coming soon, so keep an eye out for that one. Love you all. I hope you're all enjoying your holidays!

 **Volume two has been uploaded as a new fic! Link -** s/12863923/1/WARRIOR-VOLUME-TWO


End file.
